Liars In Love
by white-lemons
Summary: E&B strangers who lie to each other to spend an amazing sex filled week together, but their real lives are more connected than imaginable and not everyone likes that. E&B AH/AU. Story full TTS characters, love, lust, lemons, and laughs. Gets suspenseful.
1. Chapter 1 The Beautiful Stranger

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:**

**This story will begin as a love story before developing into some real suspense, mystery, and action… give it some time to get there. I do very little to no angst, so if that's your thing this probably isn't it. Also, this beast is betaless for the first ten chapters, and I give my deepest apologies for the errors. **

**My story contains: a sweet but stern Edward, a strong but loving Bella with a foul mouth, an asshole named Jasper, a hilarious and confused Emmett, a Jake that is closer than a brother, most all TSS characters at some point, and a sadistic murder waiting in the wings. **

**Things you need to know before you continue….**

**Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan- that is their full names. **

**The first part of the chapter is written as a narrative to get some history on both characters, and then I change to POV for the lemony goodness. This story is rated M for good reason…**

**Enjoy**

_Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies._

~_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**Chapter 1- The Beautiful Stranger**

The yacht was large and comfortable, classier than any craft she had ever been aboard. The day was hot with the midday sun beaming down onto the blue green water beneath them, but there was something about the wind whipping against her face that made it comfortable. Her long mahogany hair and tea length brown sundress whipped in the wind as the yacht continued to slice through the water towards a vacation that she had waited five years to take. Eight days of beaches, cocktails, and over priced suits waited for her but this meant nothing to her, it was the one that was meeting her here that excited Bella Swan.

She had wanted him since their first day on the job.

Jasper Hale was not a typically good-looking guy but he possessed a strange weird bad-boy quality that for some reason held Bella captivated. Men threw them self at her feet but never he never did. There was a thrill in the hunt. They both were Chief editors for Rizer Industries, which owned two gender specific magazines and a film company. Each day was full of heated glances and flirting between them but had never led to anything but one drunken Halloween make out session, which then led to some weirdness the following Monday morning. Now Jasper was in her sights, Bella was going to have her chance to show him that she was everything that he wanted.

The boat slowed and slipped flawlessly into the dock. The stewardess guided Bella off the boat and led her to the front desk. The lobby was elaborate with floor to ceiling Italian marble. Chandlers hung every twenty feet from the fifty-foot ceiling while stained glass colored the windows. The staff knew who she was, no doubt warned of her importance, greeting her multiple times with over sized smiles.

_Breathtaking,_ was all she could think as the clerk handed her the forms for the room.

"Ms. Swan, you are in the Bridge Suit over looking the north beach, and we all hope you enjoy your stay here at the Atlantis. How many keys will you be needing?" the polite attendant asked. Bella decided to be hopeful as she imagined Jaspers long fingers opening her suite door approaching her eagerly, his eyes black with desire for her…

"Ms. Swan?" the attendant asked again interrupting her daily Jasper fantasy.

"Umm… two please," Bella answered as a light blush covered her cheeks.

"Is their anything else you need Ms. Swan?"

Bella needed a lot of things; time to see her family, more shopping, to get laid but she thought that might be a bit too much to ask from the front desk clerk.

"No, but can you tell me if Jasper Hale has checked in, he was under the same reservation as me," Bella asked with a bit too much excitement as the attendant started to rummage though a stack of messages.

"Actually there was a message left from Mr. Hale for you," the attendant said before sliding an envelope into Bella's hands with her room keys. Some part of Bella knew what it said before opening it, but she opened the envelope anyways.

_**To my wonderful Bella, **_

_** I have some bad news beautiful, Phil decided last night that it was more important for me to stay here and cover the opening of our new suite in the Skyhawk's stadium. Phil said for you to enjoy yourself and that we would do my resort editorial another time. I bet you look amazing in the sun, and I hope that everything is to your liking. Try to enjoy yourself and I'll see you as soon as you get back.**_

_** -Jazz**_

All the hopes, all the day dreams, all the amazing fantasies vanished, she would spend the next seven days alone and the feeling that pulsed through her was a strange combination of anger and disappointment.

_What fuckers… him and Phil both! Leaving me here alone! Calm down, Calm down you know how he his…_ she thought.

Before the staff could see the pain in her expression Bella faked a smile and followed a bellboy to the elevator. Fighting tears of anger made the ride to the fiftieth floor bridge seem like eternity. Bella followed her luggage into the suite holding herself together as the strong woman she was. The smell of fresh flowers filled her nose as she barely even took in the lavish golds and blacks of the ten thousand square foot suite. The pristine baby grand piano caught her attention for a fraction of a second before handing the bellboy a twenty and thanking him for his service. Slipping out of her heels, heels that she knew would catch his attention Bella made her way to the mini bar.

"Vodka, lots of vodka," she said starting her self invented healing process.

Three mini bottles on Chopin Vodka later and only a few frustrated tears and Bella closed the blinds, curled herself on top of the expensive lush bedding, and finally let the liquor and long day take her into sleep.

The buzz of her iphone brought Bella back to life. She knew it would be him, the one that didn't show; he never showed when it counted.

_**Jasper Hale: Let me know you got there safe, miss you**_

If the damn phone weren't her lifeline, she probably would have thrown it across the room. Bella knew that he didn't care and that he didn't really miss her, but he was simply ensuring that he kept her happy for later use.

_**Bella: I'm here, your not… talk to you when I get back. **_

The phone was staying off for the night.

_Fuck him, I need another martini, _Bella thought as she changed and headed down to the closest bar. Bella would have preferred sweats and old tank tops to evening gowns considering the way she feeling but she had meticulously planned seven days of bone shattering sex therefore all she had packed was seductive dresses and persuasive lingerie. Dress it was.

Her hands found the first one hanging in the walk in closet, French Blue with a plunging neckline and basically backless down to her ass. It was long but slit up both sides to mid thigh. The matching heels made her small 5'3 frame look tall, lean, and almost graceful… it was all for nothing. The nap had done the perfect number on her long locks, making it voluminous resembling sex hair and she threw on simple makeup not caring to do anything more. She thought about finding food first but she wanted to get as drunk as possible as fast as possible and food would just slow that down.

The bar was dark cherry and the bar tenders wore vest with bow ties completely different than the bars back in Seattle, but any warm body serving chilled liquor would do.

"Martini, Dry and very dirty," she ordered receiving a,

"Yes Ms. Swan," from the bar attendant.

_Fuck! Everyone here knows who I am… I know no one_, Bella thought. The martini was good, damn near perfect and she had high standards when it came to men, shoes, and Vodka. There was something refreshing and almost calming about the burn of the Vodka that started to relax today's tension from her body.

"Can I buy you a drink there pretty girl?" an older pudgier man asked.

_Is this what it has come to? Over weight fifty year olds. _Bella thought putting on her best fake smile that really meant _Fuck off_.

"No thank you," she replied.

"You waiting on someone?" he asked leaning in towards her. The old man smelled of nicotine, bourbon, and too much cheap cologne.

"Well actually that is none of your business, but still I am very capable of buying my own drinks, thank you for your hospitality," she replied again.

"If you are alone then you should let me give you the company you deserve pretty lady," the drunk crooned in her direction.

_What I want is for you to leave me the fuck alone!_ She thought trying to think of anything to make this man go away.

_I could be a lesbian, tell him you are gay… shit that might spur him own, defiantly has that dirty old man look_, she thought before something happened.

She felt the warmness of a body behind her before hearing his velvet voice beside her ear. She caught the sight of his white starched cuff beneath his light grey suit as his amazing scent surrounded her. The old smelly drunk backed up startled by the great smelling well-dressed person behind her.

"Actually she was waiting on me, I think I can take it from here," he said in the sexiest most alluring voice she had ever heard as he brushed her hair over her shoulder. She didn't care who it was saving her but it had to better than option

A- fat, drunk, old smelly guy. Bella winked at the older man as he retreated before turning to see her personal savior. Breathing was suddenly impossible for Bella as she took in the rugged flawless stance of this man. His suit was light grey and hung perfectly from his tempting broad shoulders, everything about this man was in faultless order except for his messy sexy bronze hair which somehow made him better.

_Now we're talking_, Bella thought still speechlessly assaulting this beautiful stranger with her brown eyes.

"Your welcome," the stranger said, his smooth voice was arrogant which stopped Bella from eye-fucking him. He was cocky and gorgeous and looked just right to make her forget about damn Jasper Hale.

"I am a big girl, I think I can take care of myself… but thank you," Bella returned his arrogance raising an eyebrow in intrigue.

"You defiantly look like you are able to take care of yourself, but then again he looked like he wanted to take of you as well, I can go fetch him for you if you wish," the stranger teased starting to stand.

"No!" she said a little too excited grabbing his forearm; it was firm and muscular,

"I mean no…thank you truly. I owe you, care for a drink?" Bella asked letting the Vodka make her more confident than normal as he smirked and propped him self-back against the bar.

"Please, I'll have what your having," he answered and Bella raised her hand to summon the bar tender before he stopped her.

"Unless it was something real girly," He finished and Bella laughed as the bartender approached.

"Two martinis please, the same recipe as the last one," Bella ordered winking at the bartender.

"Damn, martinis?…Bad day?" The stranger asked as she got lost in the wonderful sight of his mouth. His lips were full and set over perfect white teeth. His emerald eyes were warm somehow and very deep. It was at this point that Bella realized that she needed to choose if this should proceed; she had seen it in a million movies, read it in a million books.

The perfect meet cute.

The exact moment when two characters meet and know that it is more than just a nice conversation… it has the potential to be something more with only two possible endings… Heartbreak or Happiness.

_Seven day, how much damage could he do in seven days? Not enough time to break my heart but the perfect amount of time to make me feel alive_, she thought.

"Long trip and yes bad day, how about you?" she asked turning her body towards him re-crossing her legs purposefully, gaining his gaze down her steams.

"Normally women do not look so ravishing after long bad days," he said taking in her dress and heels. He smelt mouthwatering and looked even better. Their was something in the way he spoke, so articulate and smooth… it made her involuntary lean into him.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment Stranger?" Bella asked a faint blush spreading across her face.

"Nope," He said curtly taking the first sip of his drink, smug as ever. She was silent, playing her hard to get card. Sitting his drink back down he turned slowly leaning closer to her.

"What is you name?" he asked as his sweet breath caressed her face making chills run up her spine. She wanted seven days, just seven days of feeling something wonderful, feeling something incredible, but she had no desire to be truthful about who she was.

"Marie," she lied swiftly her middle name seeming like the perfect half-truth,

"And yourself?" she asked not dare turning her face to his; she had always been a terrible liar.

"Anthony," he said moving an inch from her ear, "and if I was wanting to compliment you Miss Marie I would have told you how your gorgeous brown hair and the cream plane of your lower back caught my attention from across the room. Or how incredible your body looks in that dress and your legs in those heels, or how your brown eyes are painfully beautiful and your sweet smell is intoxicating… that is… if I was going to compliment you," He finished sitting back in his chair.

_Did I just have an orgasm?_ She thought knowing that her seeping blush gave truth to the effect his words had on her. She was a strong powerful woman but putty at his straight shooting. His words and the multiple ounces of liquor resonated through her but now was not the time to lose her poker face.

"How do you know I'm a Miss and not a Misses?" She asked as if his words had meant nothing. He smiled, a strange crooked grin that made her body react strangely, almost hot.

"First no ring, second if you were someone's wife they would never let you out of their sights," he answered smoothly.

"Very intuitive Anthony."

"Facts, Miss Marie. Facts."

Her first reaction was to assault his body with her mouth but decided that she really didn't do one-night stands… her second reaction was to make an exception to the first.

"Lets get all this small talk out of the way, are you here for business or pleasure," she asked still focused on the way his lips were pressed to the side of his glass.

"Hopefully both, and yourself?" he replied laughing at her brashness.

"Ditto, what do you do for a living?" she asked letting her liquid courage lead the way

"Advertising," he answered gesturing towards her.

"I am a writer," she lied again marveling at her quick thinking. Half lies are the best.

"What do you write?" he asked smiling at their little game of twenty questions.

"I write for a magazine, fashion stuff. What do you advertise?" she said changing the subject, gaining a small laugh from him. His laugh was a beautiful sound.

"This isn't a race, are you conducting an interview right now?" he asked relaxing in his chair. She didn't answer but instead finished her drink sliding it to the edge of the bar and gesturing for two more.

"How about you tell me about your long trip and bad day instead," He asked shrugging out of his jacket and loosening his black tie. His body looked scrumptious from what she could tell.

Their was no chance she was getting into the five year cat and mouse game between her and Jasper so she decided on more lies.

"First, as I said long trip I feel like I was in a plane for four days, second after arriving I found out that my co-worker who was suppose to meet me here cancelled." She answered as the bartender returned with the next round.

"Male?" he asked.

"Male what?" she replied confused.

"Male co-worker?" he pried. _No No No!_ She did not want to think about Jasper fucking Hale, especially talk to this gorgeous man about him, but the liquor won.

"Yes, male," she answered trying to sound confident. She was hurt but hoped it would not seep through her facade.

"Dumb-ass," he spit popping a vodka soaked olive into his mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"Your male co-worker, he is a dumb-ass,"

"You know nothing about him, Anthony,"

"He isn't here… that's all I need to know. Only a dumb-ass would pass up a vacation with someone such as yourself," he finished staring deep into her eyes. Their was something about his face, it was a combination of beauty, sweetness, and cockiness; the perfect concoction.

"You do not know me either. What if I am one of those crazy women who are awful and a general bitch? Or I could be selfish and cold, dumb and uninteresting… there are many possibilities." She answered. Bella felt that even though she was none of these things, Jasper still made her feel as if she was. Other men saw her for what she really was, sweet, smart, and sexy… Jasper saw her as vanilla for some reason.

"Well, I guess I will try and find out… my money is that you are beautiful and quite interesting, maybe even a little daring when with someone that allows you to be who you are, I'll get to know you Marie" he stated his eyes smoldering between sincere and lust.

"You can try," she said knowing that this stranger would never know her; she could be whoever she wanted to be, whoever Anthony wanted her to be… maybe even herself.

She could be "Marie" instead of Isabella Swan.

Their conversation was fun and light allowing Bella to turn on her charm that worked on almost all things male. She lied about living in Seattle telling him that she lived in New York City while he talked about his life in L.A. To say that he was interesting was a complete understatement. He was boarder line perfect. Besides the face and body he was quick witted and intelligent.

The bartender making last call interrupted their conversation.

_How many drinks had we had,_ she thought. Bella had conquered the task of being drunk and declined another drink. The stranger looked sad at their night coming to an end and she felt the same.

"Anthony, please do not misconstrued my intentions but if you would like another drink we could raid the bar in my room," she said absolutely focusing on her bad and slightly naughty intentions with this beautiful stranger.

"Why of course," he answered giving her a slight nod.

"Bill our tabs to my room, thank you," Bella told the bar tender sliding him a fifty and standing up. Trying to stand up that is. All the vodka came booming down on her as soon as her stilettos touched the ground. Edward caught her against his body and the contact sent electric pulses through the both of them. He held her for a second too long before she righted her stance.

"You going to make it, love?" he whispered in her ear only making the pulsing intensify.

"With your help, hopefully," she answered trying to focus on moving her feet. Upon entering the elevator she pressed the button for the fiftieth floor and he made a strange face.

"The bridge?" he asked moving to the other side of the elevator trying to keep himself from attacking her right there. Bella braced her self against the other rail trying to do the same.

"Yep, it's the best," she answered watching the surprise cross his face. It was then that she knew she was going to be caught in her many lies.

_What would a small fashion writer be doing in a twenty-five thousand dollar a night suit_, but he just smiled at her, the strange crooked smile.

The doors opened releasing only a small amount of the tension between them as Bella sauntered down the short hallway to her room. She liked his eyes on her, just his stare made her feel sexy and more alive than she had felt in months. She opened the door holding it for him to enter first so she could finally get the full view of his frame and ass, which was just as fucking perfect as the rest of him.

"I'll make us a drink," she said awkwardly, stepping out of the heels and heading towards the bar. As soon as she was out of his sight the strange situation bombarded her mind.

_A complete stranger Bella? Really? You are smarter than this… _she thought as her trembling hands dropped ice, vodka, and olive juice into the shaker. Every late night "murder slash missing people" episode ran through her head causing a bit of panic until she was stopped by a beautiful sound. He was playing the grand piano in the sweetest most alluring way she had ever heard.

_Serial killers don't play classical Debussy_, she thought gaining a smile from her own twisted way of thinking. She would make up any excuse to convince herself that he was a keeper, well at least for seven days.

The sight of him playing was even better than the sound. He sat confidently as his long fingers played flawlessly over the ivory keys. His jacket was tossed over the top cover as his face drifted slightly back and forth with the surgery melody. He turned as she approached but didn't miss a note. Their was something in his smile that made her feel safe, made up excuse or not.

She sat the martinis on top of the piano before sitting beside him on the small bench. She loved music, especially good music played by a good-looking man. He let the music come to its natural soft end before turning to her. He was searching for something on her face, something she could not figure out. He took a small sip of his drink before turning back to her. She could feel her heart trying to pound through her rib cage as he stroked her jaw line, she wanted him.

"It was beautiful," she said complimenting him while trying not to sway too much in her drunken state.

"Yes it is…" he said as his eyes dropped to her mouth. Everything inside of him wanted to taste her soft pink lips but he resisted. He might not have a perfect track record with women but he was still a gentleman. His hands found the keys trying to distract himself from wanting to taste the creamy soft skin of her neck. As he played he smiled at how interesting his night had turned out to be…

Business trip with a bunch of people he didn't know had turned into meeting a woman that made him smile, and laugh, and... Some other feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on… happiness maybe? She rested her head against his shoulder as the night's liquor over took her consciousness. As the song ended he turned to look into her perfect eyes, but they were closed.

"Marie?" He whispered but only soothing deep breaths came from her sweet face.

Awful thoughts of waking her raced through his thoughts, wanting to discover more about her, her life, her personality, and her body.

_Your not Emmett asshole, you know your just going to carry her to bed… so go ahead and get on with it_, he thought as he pulled her into his arms.

The smell of sugar and strawberries filled his face as he lifted her tiny frame into his capable arms. She felt weightless and fit perfectly. He held her silently, motionless watching her breath. Finally looking around the enormous suite he found the large French doors to her bedroom. The bed was large and exquisite with plush bedding and four tall posts at each corner. The closet was open and he saw twenty dresses that he knew would look amazing on her lean body, but in the corner of the closet were an old worn out pair of Chuck Taylor Converse. He smiled knowing that this little piece of knowledge, the knowledge that she was probably also a normal person, which only made her better. He wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and hold her in his arms, but she was too passed out to offer.

_What the fuck is wrong with you_ _this isn't a lifetime movie_, he thought smiling at his own strange thoughts. Women never had this effect on him; it must have been the martinis. He placed her gingerly on the bed pulling the covers around her. He turned to leave but the idea that he might never see this intriguing woman ever again halted his leaving. Leaning down he slowly and hesitantly pressed a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth.

_Shit she taste so good_, he thought. His lips stayed pressed against her face before he realized that he was being a little creepy. As he went to retreat a small hand grabbed his shirt pulling him to her. He stilled above her waiting on her wrath of catching him crossing the line. Women normally do not prefer to be felt up when they are unconscious. Peaking down at her he realized that _thank god _she was still passed out. Prying her little fingers from his shirt he tucked her back in and made his way out of the only place he wanted to be.

The elevator still smelled like her, or maybe it was his clothes, and it made him want to bust back into her suite and touch every inch of her body, but he had no right. He had lied to her about such stupid trivial things, what right did he have to even touch her? Edward had had too many psycho stalkers in the past to tell a woman you meet on vacation your actual name and home city. To be honest he hated his middle name, Anthony, almost as much as he hated L.A. but they were the first lies that popped into his mind.

_Fuck, my jacket!_ He thought entering his own room, realizing that it was still in Marie's suite. _That's inconvenient_ was his first thought, he loved this suit, but it was also another reason to see her. Surely she would try and return it.

Edward buried himself in work, he had plenty to keep his mind busy… busy from thoughts of dark blue backless dresses and deep chocolate brown eyes. Edward had been back in the states for only two days before his father had sent him on a "team-building" business retreat to the Atlantis with all of the other executives. Edward had moved to Italy weeks after his college graduation to run the European branch of his family's advertising business. He loved Italy; the scenery, the language, the food, the culture, and on occasion the women. After the branch became stable in Italy, Edward's father begged him to return to their main headquarters back in the states.

Most other executives in company saw Edward as spoiled and a son that got by on his father's coat tails, but Edward's family knew the truth, he was without a doubt better than anyone in the biz.

His phone rang in his pocket startling him. Only one person in the world slept a little as he did. His foster brother. Their conversation was the normal brotherly teasing fest before his brother informed him that all Edward's belonging had arrived from Italy earlier that day.

"Thanks bro," Edward said.

"Your shit is everywhere! You could have stayed at Emmett's," his brother complained making Edward laugh before they hung up. He enjoyed causing his foster brother discomfort; pay back for the years of discomfort his foster brother had caused him. Edward loved him like a brother; hell he loved him like he loved his actual brother Emmett.

Edward had purchased a brand new apartment but it would not be ready for weeks, meaning it was either brother teasing or overbearing motherly love. Brotherly teasing was the better choice every time. Edward wanted to work, he needed to work, but between the frustration of moving, his new position, and the strangely addictive woman from the bar force feeding him martinis he decided to try sleep instead of work. He called the front desk to request a small favor before crawling into his empty bed.

Bella awoke the next morning with a battle-axe in her skull, or at least that's what it felt like. Rolling over she realized that she was still fully dressed and judging by the "non-great feeling in my vagina" that the stranger had put her to bed deciding not to ravage her inebriated state. Her head throbbed as she fumbled around for her phone. Only three emails no missed calls or text.

_God I have the best assistant_, she thought knowing that Angela was filtering her inbox. The first one was from her mother confirming a visit next month, one was from her design department needing a final approval on next month's cover, and the last was from her CEO Phil. Ignoring the first two she opened Phil's.

_**Subject: update**_

_**Bells,**_

_** Hope your room is great, I paid out the ass for it. Nothing but the best for my number one girl. You better not be staying in your room working, I want to know everything about that resort. Approve the final cover and send me an update about what happened last night.**_

_** -Phil**_

_**Re: update**_

_**Phil,**_

_** Room is ridiculous. Thank You. I was tired last night so I only hit the bar… they make great martini's, better than yours. Treating me like a queen here I might never come back. 10-4 on the cover I'm doing it now**_

_** -Bells**_

Every part of Bella wanted to be furious at Phil, but he really had no clue about Jasper. Phil loved her like a daughter and had coached her into the editor that she had become, she would let him live… for now. Bella attended to the other emails before pulling her hung over state out of bed. She pulled the dress off throwing it into the closest before making it into the bathroom.

_Puking would make you feel better… but puking fucking sucks_, she thought as she started the shower. Her mind could not focus on anything but the deep emerald color of the stranger's eyes, his frame that was perfect and his ass that was mouthwatering. All paired with a personality that was just right, from what she could remember. Dragging herself out of the shower she passed the bed she so desperately wanted to curl up in, seeing a tray sitting on the bar. It was a silver serving tray with a sport drink and two aspirin on it with a small card.

_**Take two of these and drink the entire drink, they will improve the pounding in that beautiful head of yours. **_

_**Please take this small gesture as gratitude for returning my jacket, room 2240. **_

_**The Stranger**_

Her heart leaped; actually it was more like double fucking back flips. He was a gentleman, and witty and had not murdered her. Plus he must have wanted to see her again, leaving the jacket was such a girl move. Popping the two pills she downed the drink before retrieving his jacket.

_Nice taste_, she thought as she noticed the Armani tag. Lifting it to her face she inhaled his mesmerizing scent, it was sweet and musk and all man combine into his own distinct flavor.

A flavor that she was now craving.

She would return the jacket to him, personally. Bella had to see him again. It was the first morning in a long time that she has not thought of Jasper.

Today was about work, there was a lot of resort that she needed to research.

It had been an entire day since she ate therefore food was her number one priority. The aspirin and hydration had settled her stomach so she feasted on her delicious five star breakfasts. Next, she wondered the resort taking in all of the plush greenery and gardens. After that she was treated to a personal poolside, which she vowed to make part of her daily routine.

The small room was filled full of goodies including fresh fruit and champagne. Her mom's version of a hangover cure… more alcohol. She could not stop thinking about him, the wonderful, sexy, intriguing stranger and wondering what he was doing. Bella enjoyed lunch at one of the resorts smaller restaurants before instructing room service to laundry Anthony's jacket. Bella napped the rest of the day waking up to housekeeping returning the pristine grey suit jacket that sadly no longer smelt like the beautiful stranger.

It was starting to get dark, which meant that he would no doubt be returning to his room soon. Tonight was a simple but stunning white sundress with wicker looking wedges. Her nerves churned in her stomach as she fixed her hair in a messy up-do showcasing her neckline.

What would she say to him? Would he invite her into his room? Would he screw her like a champ? It was then she realized, she had nothing to loose.

Finding his room was a fucking task all to its self. The hotel had two separate towers and it took her twenty minutes to find his floor. Butterflies, butterflies with dagger like wings, twisted in her stomach as she knocked on his door.

Nothing.

She knocked again but there was no noise coming from his room.

_Shit! What now? _She thought realizing that her attempts at rekindling their chemistry from last night were fading.

_He knows where my room is, he can come to me_… _I am over chasing men_, she thought. She returned the jacket to the front desk instructing them to take proper care of returning it to him, not being able to leave a thousand dollar suit on a damn doorknob.

Then it hit her.

Anthony had called the front desk to send her the hangover stuff…

He knew she had lied.

"Excuse me ma'am, has anyone called for me or requested my room number, or name?" Bella asked.

"No ma'am here at the Atlantis we respect privacy. We do not give out room numbers or guest names," She answered most likely thinking that Bella was testing her.

"Good, let's make sure we keep it that way," Bella stated.

"Yes Ms. Swan," the attendant answered nervously.

_Dodged a bullet there, _Bella thought before heading towards the bar. It was empty.

"Would you care for a martini Ms. Swan?" the same bartender from last night asked.

"No sir, have you happen to see my friend from last night?" Bella asked knowing she was acting very "stalkerish".

"Yes, he requested a couple of bottles of wine, but took them with him," He answered.

"Oh, thank you sir," Bella answered realistic thoughts crushing her hopes. He was either A- in his room getting drunk ignoring her, or B- drinking wine with another woman.

"Ms. Swan… it appeared that he was headed out towards the beach, on the south side," the bar tender diverged his information smiling.

"Thank you even more," Bella said her feet already carrying her towards the sand.

The beach was dark now only lit enough to see almost to the waters edge. Ten feet from the rippling tide set a dark figure that she knew at once. The glow from the resort was casting soft light on his bronze messy hair, his jacket was off and his tie was loose. His pants were rolled up and his arms rested on his knees as he gazed at the sky. Walking towards him she stopped, realizing that he might want to be alone, that he might not want to ever see her again. The fright of rejection set in and she turned to leave.

"Marie?" his voice called and it took her a second to realize that he was talking to her.

_Marie, not Bella_, she thought as she turned towards him. He was already on his feet approaching her.

"Hey Stranger," she said trying to sound as smooth as possible. She stilled as he came to stand less than a foot from her.

"Good evening," he said leaning down hesitantly to place a soft kiss on her cheek. She wanted to grab him by his sexy ass hair and pull his perfect mouth to hers, but she was frozen.

"Thank you… for the aspirin I mean," she corrected.

"Thank you for my jacket?" he said making the statement into a question.

"It should be returned to you room promptly, and cleaned," She answered trying not to get lost in the depths of his eyes.

"Care for a drink," he said gesturing towards the sand and the two bottles of wine.

"Sure," she said and he offered her the jacket that he had been sitting on. Curling up on his jacket she noticed that he had two wine glasses, one half full of a dark red wine and the other turned upside down over one of the bottles.

"Expecting company?" she asked nervously gesturing towards the other glass.

"Yes," he replied simply handing her the second glass.

"You knew I would find you?" she asked smiling at the chance that he had wanted to see her again.

"Hoping…" he said pouring her a glass and flashing her that incredible crooked grin.

"And if I hadn't," she said.

"I know where you sleep," he teased raising an eyebrow like a villain. He was even more amazing looking with out the martini goggles. Her memory had done his face a great injustice.

"How was your day?" he asked as if they were old friends.

"Relaxing, the resort is amazing, and yours?" she asked trying not to stare at his sculpted jaw line.

"Busy," He said leaning back propping his face against his elbow.

"Tell me about it," she retorted copying his pose facing him. The electricity between them made her feel almost lightheaded.

"Tell me about you instead," he countered and she sensed that he did not want to talk shop.

"What do you want to know?" she asked already thinking of multiple lies to tell.

"Anything," he said his eyes drifting from her eyes to her mouth.

"I hate birds," she blurted out. It was the truth but not incriminating.

"Birds, who hates birds?" he chuckled.

"I do, except for penguins," she answered.

"You can be quite strange," he said taking a long sip of his wine. She sat silent not knowing what to say but the silence was not uncomfortable. She turned her face to the ocean his gaze cutting into her face in a tantalizing way.

"You look beautiful, more yourself than last night," he said but she didn't turn to look at him afraid that she would attack him at the very least.

"Thanks, you as well," she said gesturing to his pants and rolled up sleeves.

"I hate sand," he answered and she giggled.

"Oh, sorry I stole you jacket then," she answered.

"You seem to do that a lot lately," he teased.

"If you hate sand so much why are out on a beach," she asked.

"It comes with the ocean, which I love,"

"Me too," she answered.

"Marie," he said locking her eyes with his. She could feel it, the zing between them, praying he felt it too.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Do you often come to deserted beaches with complete strangers?" he asked leaning slightly towards her.

"No, you're my first," she said hearing the sex in her own voice.

"It could be quite dangerous you know, pretty girl like yourself…in that dress…" he said his hand moving to touch her before dropping it back to his wine glass.

"I can take care of myself, I have killed a man before," she answered mocking his scary velvet tone in poor impression.

"Are you sure about that?" he said rolling to his knees hovering over her. She wanted to speak but the warmth of his body over her made it impossible. He placed her hands behind his neck leaning to where his face was inches from where she wanted.

_Kiss me already_, she thought but in a second, before she could even put up a fight he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She screamed not able to fight against his strength but also enjoying a perfect view of his perfect ass.

"Thought you could take care of yourself?" he teased already heading into the water.

"So help me God, I will murder you if you throw me in the fucking ocean," she spit trying to kick her legs but he held them in the vice grip of his arms.

"What are you so afraid of? No birds out here" he teased as he began marching through the water.

"Don't do this Anthony," she warned but it was too late. He dropped her waist deep in the water submerging her body completely into the warm ocean. Part of her was pissed beyond all recognition but another part of her thought it was hilarious. Surfacing she realized that this kind of fun had not happened to her in a long time.

"I will murder you in your sleep," she growled pushing her wet hair from her face that had fallen from her loose up-do. He was standing far away from her braced and waiting on her retaliation. Bella wanted to drown him but the way the water made his shirt cling to his muscular chest distracted her. He was smiling a sexy playful smile that instantly made her smile too.

"What if I couldn't swim?" she asked stalking towards him.

"You might should have told me that instead of all that bird bullshit," he laughed taking a step towards deeper water.

"I hate you right now," she said talking another large step towards him.

"You are sexy when your mad… and wet," he said his eyes assaulting her soaking white dress.

_Thank god I wore a bra_, she thought.

"You can't talk your way out of this one," she snapped wanting to attack him but he had moved too deep for her to stand. Suddenly she felt his strong hands grab her sides as he jerked her towards him. Her body pressed against his as he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist supporting her.

"I don't plan on talking," he said bending his lips to hers. He stopped a painfully close distance to her mouth letting her make the choice. There was no choice. Bella's hands ran through his wet hair pulling his lips to hers. His lips were full and soft and seemed to fit hers perfectly. His breath was sweet and engulfed her face as she slowly parted her lips wanting to taste more of him. He kissed her adoringly as if they had kissed a thousand times for a thousand hours. His hands rested on her lower back pulling her into him as their bodies tangled together. She deepened the kiss exploring the feel of his tongue against her own that truly knew to kiss a woman. No one had ever kissed her like this, and she knew that no one probably ever could. He carried them towards more shallow water never parting their lips as a soft moan erupted from her throat. As soon as her feet were on the ocean floor his hands molded perfectly to her neck and face as hers rested against his chest. His fingers held her in a way that screamed passion as his thumb stroked her jaw line sweetly. Pulling back slightly her eyes opened to find him gazing at her face, their eyes locked as he placed one last soft kiss against her lips.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked his hands still holding her face. She shook her head no and he smiled bending to place a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Now?" he asked but she shook her head again wanting to milk this for all it was worth. He chuckled kissing down her jaw-line to her ear taking it between his teeth gently.

"N…ow?" he whispered as her hands clung to his shirt. She didn't answer as he moved to the crook of her neck and then across her collarbone.

_Damn he knows my body_, she thought as she felt his tongue against her skin.

"Go out with me?" he asked between kisses. She stiffened.

"Marie, have dinner with me tomorrow," he asked again taking her silence as a no.

"Maybe," she said pulling his mouth back to hers. Her lips felt absent and alone without his now.

"Let's get out of these clothes," he said and she pulled back to glare at him.

"Not like that… dirty minded girl… but that could be arranged," he teased playing with the bottom hem of her dress. She smacked him playfully on the chest and headed back towards the shore. She dusted off his jacket and held it out for him.

Smiling he grabbed the jacket and held it out for her to wear instead.

"I don't enjoy collecting your jackets," she said not moving.

"Understandable, but I do not want to fight off every male in the resort," he said as he eyed her now see through wet white dress.

"Right, thank you," she said as she slid her arms into the jacket. It smelt like him and the smell soothed her. Intertwining their fingers they snuck back inside the resort earning glares from other guest. He pulled her into the closest elevator and she waited on him to press the lit floor buttons.

_His room or mine_, She thought. His hand pressed the button for the bridge and she smiled at him. He stalked towards her pressing her back against the marble wall of the elevator.

_Who needs a room, the elevator would be perfect,_ she thought as his right hand rested beside her face and the other pulled her hips to his.

"Mmmm," she moaned as his teeth found the sensitive skin of her neck.

"I wish I could stay with you tonight," he said and she felt the excitement fade from her body.

"You could…" she panted as his hand loosened the grip on her waist.

"I can't," he said his eyes reflecting her own sadness.

"Wife at home?" she teased pushing her hips roughly into his body.

"No, fucking ridiculous midnight meeting, we do it every year," he said leaning to kiss her with every bit of passion he held for her.

"That's what they all say," she said realizing that she only had twenty more floors to go before he left her.

"I thought you said I was your first stranger?" he said stepping back from her.

"The first that has ever rejected me," she teased pulling him back against her.

"I am in no way rejecting you, but eagerly wishing for a rain check," he asked his eyes begging her. Bella knew what a real job entailed, jobs were the kryptonite of any kind of good personal life.

"Granted," she said and his face lifted at her word. He crushed his mouth back to hers briefly before the elevator reached her floor. They walked in silence as she reached her door.

"Well, this is me," she said in her best first date end of the night impression. His eyes were locked on her wet white dress, as he debated whether or not to just skip the damn meeting.

"Tomorrow?" he asked and she could hear that he was giving her the choice again.

"When?" she asked and he bent to kiss her hand.

"I'll come fetch you at eight," he said kissing up her wrist.

"Fetch me? What am I a dog?" she asked pulling her hand from his lips. His eye smoldered backing her up against her door and whispering in her ear with a delicious velvet voice.

"You are by no means a dog," he said feasting on her ear again.

"Ahh…Get out of here before I attack you in the most appropriate of ways," she said pushing against his chest. He pressed his lips sweetly to hers one last time sighing as their bodies separated.

"Until tomorrow Lassie," he teased walking backwards away from her. He held her eyes locked in his gaze of want and desire until the elevator door took him out of her sight.

**Bella's POV**

Why was I so disappointed? I was by no means a whore, but I wanted this man like I wanted my next meal. He was exactly what I needed, and I only had six days left to get my fill of the beautiful stranger… I was wasting time. Six days and then I could return to my life, a life of work and no play. Being successful was all I had ever asked for life, but looking back I should have asked life to give me this gorgeous man instead. It was only midnight and I knew that I would not be able to sleep for hours. Finding my phone I checked my email, missed calls, text to find nothing. Then my eyes found a large flat screen TV and flipped it on the watch my normal late night shows, Ace of Cakes followed by my personal favorite Iron Chef.

_God I would just ravage Bobby Flay_, I thought as I watched him plate the most amazing looking Cornish game hens with wild rice-goat cheese stuffing and red chili gravy. It looked almost a good as he did. Sexy Flay destroying the challenger was the last thing I remembered before I let the huge king bed over take me.

My phone buzzed the next morning pulling me out of my slumber, a slumber on expensive sheets and plush bedding. This shit was better than my own.

It was Angela.

"I thought you said you weren't going to bother me?" I teased. She was more of a best friend than an assistant.

"Listen, I need to tell you something. Jasper came by here today to check out your new cover," she whispered.

My new cover had only been seen by three people; Myself, my boss, and my assistant. This cover was part of me, and if it boosted sales as I hoped, I would probably be getting a great raise.

"You did not show him!" I snapped.

"Hell no, you know how I hate him. That must mean that his sucks or that he isn't done with it yet. Tomorrow is the dead line and his assistant told me that he heard him and Phil getting into it yesterday," Angela dished. We both loved gossip, not rumors but good accurate gossip.

"Surely he is done they must have been fighting over something else," I said trying not to let my feelings for this wonderful strange dickhead cloud my judgment.

"Isabella! I know you are crazy about him but I swear if you help him out of another jam… I'm… I'm going to..." Angela steamed and I giggled at her angry voice, it resembled a kitten purring.

"You're going to what? Quit?" I laughed only pissing her off more.

"No, I will tell your mother," she said very matter of fact.

"You wouldn't?" I snapped. My mother would murder me if she knew that I was letting a man walk all over me.

"Try me boss lady," Angela challenged.

"I am not going to help him, I am through with him," I said and I knew the words were partially true. However I knew that it would be a lot more complicated to not think about him after I left my green-eyed god.

"Good," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice, "so tell me about the resort, any hot guys?" she asked and I told. I do not kiss and tell, but telling Angela a secret is just as safe as putting it in a bank vault. Angela was beyond loyal and never judgmental, that is why I hired her. I needed someone to watch my back while I fought my way to the top. We talked for half an hour before I realized that she probably had tons of work to do.

"Get back to work, Ill talk to you soon," I said missing her a little.

"Miss you boss lady," she said before the line disconnected.

Today was going to be all about the food, this place was packed with restaurants and I was meeting with three different chefs. I loved food and if I could have afforded culinary school and if I weren't a damn klutz I probably would have became a chef. I tried never to throw around my position or the power that it entailed but I did use it on occasion to eat at the best restaurants ran by the world's greatest chefs. Since I would be touring kitchens I decided that all my pumps would have to wait until the evening. I wore the only pair of jeans I brought with simple flats and a tank top.

I met the first chef who ran the main restaurant. His French Cajun restaurant was only open for dinner service therefore I spent the majority of the morning tasting his delectable cuisine and touring his spotless kitchen. I was too full to eat anything else so I just chatted and inspected the other two locations until their dinner rushes began to pile in.

Which one of these restaurants would Anthony take me to this evening? What in the hell should I wear?

I needed to prepare.

My normal pre-date process started with a long hot bath that relaxed my nerves slightly. I shaved my legs, twice and stood in matching black lace staring at my closet.

Black is always safe.

This dress was one of my favorites and looked like sex on fabric. It was a jet-black bondage dress that hugged every curve I had and went great with my Louboutian pumps.

I thought of the way his hands had touched my hair the first night and decided to leave it down in a long cascade of waves. My make up was sultry with smoky eyes and soft pink lips.

Now I had to wait.

He said he would be here at eight, which in guy terms meant eight fifteen at the earliest. My insides were tangled into a mess of fear and desire. I needed to take the edge off; one glass of champagne should do the trick. Finishing my first glass and starting to pour my second I heard three swift taps sound from my door. Shit he is on time, three minutes early even. It was him in all of his Greek statue like glory. He had on no jacket tonight, just a white dress shirt beneath a black vest and slacks.

Opening my door his eyes met mine for only a second before raking down the length of my body. His eyes burned into my shoes as wicked grin played on his lips. I turned slowly showcasing my skin tight dress and the cut out on the back of the dress.

"Am I dressed appropriately for this evening," I asked as he pealed his eyes off of my legs. His stare made my body tingle with anticipation.

"Very appropriate," he answered and the wicked grin returned. I took his outstretched hand and he led me into the elevator, our elevator. I waited on him to throw me up against the wall and take me but he stood beside me both hands behind his back.

"What floor?" I asked gesturing towards the panel of buttons.

"Twenty-two on the north tower," he said never turning to look at me. Holy shit he was taking me to his room. My heart began to thud loud and very audible as he held back a laugh as I pressed the button with trembling fingers stepping back beside him. My eyes stayed locked on the doors but I could feel his eyes assaulting my face. As the door opened he nodded.

"Ladies first," he said as I exited. He was staring at my ass, I could just feel it, so I put a little extra sway in my hips and I swear I heard his breath hitch. He opened the door to his suite and the most amazing smells bombarded my senses. Garlic and lemon with something else, it smelled delicious. Stunned by my surrounding, I felt long strong arms encircle my waist.

"I hope your hungry," He said moving my hair in front of my shoulder as he placed a soft kiss just below my ear.

"Very," I answered as he began to walk us towards his kitchen. His suite was not as large as mine but it was still extravagant. It had a full kitchen that opened into the living room and French doors that must lead into the bedroom. No piano in his room, which saddened me. I wanted to watch him play again, while my mouth worked over his…

"You like Italian?" He asked bringing me out of my piano fantasy and I realized that the smell was coming from the kitchen. He was cooking for me. I felt an orgasm approaching as he tended to his work in the kitchen gesturing me towards two barstools.

Men that cooked were like women who actually knew how to suck dick, very far and few between… when you found one you kept it.

"Marie, do you like Italian food. If not we can go out…" he said interpreting my silence as dislike.

"Oh… yes, it's my favorite," I said settling onto a bar stool to watch him.

"Mine as well," he answered stirring the sauce. The food smelt almost as delicious as he did, almost.

"Wine?" he asked holding up a bottle of chardonnay. We must be having pasta or chicken.

"Yes, please… can I help?" I asked wanting to play out my all time favorite fantasy of cooking with a man before he fucked me on the counter.

"Yes you can," he said leaning so his lips were only inches from mine, " you can sit here and try not to distract me." I couldn't help my self; my hand found the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine. He kissed me gently before pulling away laughing.

"I said no distractions," he scolded prying my hand from his neck.

"Oops," I said innocently as he returned to his prep station.

"Would you like to know what were having?" He asked cutting large fresh mushrooms and onions. I about fell out of my chair watching how well he could work with his hands.

I inhaled deeply twice and he stopped to watch.

"We are having pasta with a lemon garlic butter cream sauce, with sautéed mushrooms, onions, and spinach… and…" I paused looking around until I found a brown wrapped piece of meat, probably chicken, "and chicken."

He sat his knife down staring with an expression shock.

"What? I know a lot about food," I said shrugging.

"You don't look like you know that much about food," he said teasing my long lean frame. I had always been skinny almost boyish until the hips and tits arrived at eighteen.

"I eat all the time, bad shit too. I just happen to have metabolism like a fucking man," I answered and he laughed, a golden warm perfect sound.

"You have a mouth like a man too," he teased before dropping the veggies into his pan. We sat in silence. I watched- he cooked. Twice I wanted to make suggestions but I stopped myself, Bella critiqued Marie just enjoyed. Everyone once in a while he would ask me a random question.

"What is your favorite movie?" He asked.

"The Princess Bride," I answered knowing that it was probably every girl's favorite movie.

"Favorite book?" he asked still preparing our feast.

"I have too many… Wuthering Heights is the best but I like any good author, most all Shakespeare, all Dickens, Austen," I answered as the list went on and on in my head. Literature was my greatest guilty pleasure. Each time I answered he just nodded as if he was just committing it to memory. I was comfortable around him, like I had known him for years. I didn't know if it was the nature of our situation or if he was really just that easy to get along with.

We both knew that this, what ever "this" was, would end by Saturday. The thought pained me and I was surprised at my own feelings. I really knew nothing about him, and I decided right then to keep it that way. I just wanted one part of him and I would try my damnedest to find it tonight. He pated the pasta and it looked amazing. I couldn't sit any longer and rose to pour myself another glass of wine and one for him. He picked up a plate in each hand and headed to the small table. We ate in silence. The food tasted better than anything I had ever eaten, largely due to the company it held. I asked him about the food and he told me that he had the concierge find the ingredients for him and how he had been craving Italian food for days.

"Have you ever been to Italy?" he asked as we finished.

"Yes, several times. Fashion world you know," I answered. It was true I loved Italy.

"Have you?" I asked realizing that I was about to break my deal of not wanting to know any more about him, but he was just too damn interesting.

"Yes, I lived there for almost five years," he answered and I dropped my fork.

"Really? What was it like? To live there," I asked imagining him and I at my favorite espresso shop outside of Florence.

"It was like… home," he said and I could hear the longing in his voice.

"You miss it?"

"Yes, but part of me is happy to be home," he answered pulling off his shoes and socks leaning back in his chair.

"Is your family here?" I asked as my mind took off with thoughts. What did he like? What did he hate? Did he want me in the same mind numbing way I wanted him?

"Yes, I worked in Italy they all stayed here," He answered his lips pressing against the side of his wine glass… I wanted to be that wine glass.

"What does your family do?" I asked realizing that I sounded like a damn reporter again.

"My father, my brothers, and I all work for my father's advertising agency. My mother is a interior designer, and my other foster brother is an attorney," he replied laying his napkin over his plate.

"What about you Marie? Your family I mean."

"My mother lives in Phoenix and my father lives in a small town in Washington," I answered honestly and I saw his eyes drop to the table. Almost like he was hiding something.

"Siblings?" he asked still not looking me.

"One, step-sister from my mother's second marriage, but I don't see her like that. She is my sister, blood or not."

He smiled at me and rose to take our plates to the bar before he finished his wine. I felt like I had said something wrong. Maybe he was as freaked out as I was about this whole thing, or maybe he thought I was crazy like the rest of my family. He picked up a remote filling the room with soft and slow jazz music. His eyes were soft and full of passion as he held out his hand to me. Oh fuck, he wanted to dance and I had no clue how to dance… well unless you count dancing like a stripper at one of my sister's crazy club nights.

"Dance with me," He said almost like a command. I took his hand and he jerked me against his chest as his other hand found the small of my lower back. His arms felt so right wrapped around me as if they were made for me. I thought of all the events Jasper and I had attended, he had never asked me to dance one time and each time I had wanted him to.

Why couldn't I have met Anthony in Seattle? Why couldn't we have met in one of my bars?

Life is never fair, it had given me an amazing job and an amazing family I guess this perfect man would have been too much perfection in ones life.

I could feel his heart beat against my own and it was then that I knew I would leave a part of mine here when I left. He brought our locked hands to his mouth placing sweet kisses on each one of my fingers. My body flooded with arousal knowing that he was about to give me what I desired, what I needed. I had imagined tonight being full of ripped clothes and rough sex while we used one another, but it was different.

It was sweet and the chemistry between us was that of two people engulfed in intimacy. He held me tight against his body as we swayed to the sound of a saxophone. As the music came to a close our bodies were no longer moving to the rhythm of the music but standing motionless locked in each other's embrace. Our eyes met for an unrepeatable moment as his hand cradled my face.

"God you're so beautiful it hurts," he whispered pressing his lips to mine. I felt beautiful. When he kissed me everything else in my life faded away, the pressures to succeed amongst men, the time I spent away from my family, and even the hurt of the rejections from Jasper. Nothing existed but the feel of his mouth on mine. The last days had been proof that he was a gentleman therefore I knew that I had to be the one to make a move if I wanted this to progress. My fingers found the buttons of his vest and I slowly unbuttoned each one, while his mouth pleasured my own. I pulled the vest back over his broad shoulders and he allowed me to slip it down his arms before I tossed it to the floor. My hands found the waistline of his pants unbuckling his belt and discarding it at my feet. Pulling his shirt un-tucked iron grasps came down on my wrist and he pulled his mouth from mine. His eyes searched my face looking for something, some kind of sign that this was going to be okay.

"Marie, you can have as much of me or as little of me as you want," he said once again giving me the option. I didn't speak afraid my voice would break, I was not stopping.

I wanted all of him.

I undid the top two buttons of his shirt before just pulling his shirt and undershirt off over his head. My mouth fell open as I feasted on his chiseled chest and stomach before my attention was pulled to the V leading from his hipbones to below the waistline of his pants. He was wrong; he was the one that was painfully beautiful. His skin was smooth and lightly tanned and the way his pants hung low on his hips made heat pulse through my body. His arms incased me as his able fingers found the zipper of my dress. He unzipped me slowly and the sound only ignited my desire. He placed kisses down my jaw and neck to the tip of my shoulder looking down my now exposed back. His breath hitched as he pulled the dress over my shoulders down to my waist.

This was moving at too slow of pace, my body was erupting with the need to shed the rest of our clothes. Strong hands ran down my body to my rib cage as his eyes roamed over my chest. My dress fell down over my hips pooling at my feet as I stood in my bra, panties, and pumps. His eyes assaulted me as his own need broke through his collected façade. Grabbing my ass he lifted me to his body as my legs snaked around his waist. He took long strides to the bedroom kicking open the double doors in his wake, as I tasted his neck and jaw. A moan escaped his lips as my teeth grazed his ear lobe feeling him harden beneath me. He sat me on the edge of the bed leaning in between my legs to ravage my neck. My head fell back in pleasure as his lips moved down to lick between my breasts. His hands were so capable, his mouth so succulent against my skin, I couldn't help but moan his name.

"Anthony… please…"

He stopped and pulled away to look at me with that same bewildered look, that same strange look from dinner as if he was hiding something or afraid of something.

"Tell me what you want," he asked in a low raspy voice. I sat up finding the waistline of his pants before unbuttoning the metal clasp and pushing them down over his hardened cock. I slid to the middle of the bed crossing my legs allowing him to make the final choice. He knew what I wanted; he could probably feel it through my skimpy lace boy shorts. His eyes were smoldering as he climbed into bed kneeling at my feet. My heartbeat was quick as he uncrossed my legs his hand removing my shoes one by one and placing kisses on my ankles. The shoes were tossed to the floor as his mouth worked up the inside of my right leg. His hands ran up the outside of my legs around to my ass pulling my soaked panties down my legs.

"Fuck," he moaned as his eyes centered between my legs seeing my recent Brazilian wax job. His mouth fell to my stomach, licking just below my navel causing a small spasm in my spine.

"Let me taste you," he asked looking up at me through his lick lashes. My hands fells into his hair as his mouth dipped back to my heated flesh. I had only let one man taste me and although I had nothing to compare it to, I didn't think it was all that great. Anthony moved slowly, cautiously as he kissed my inner thighs. His strong arm moved across my stomach pinning me under him as he slowly kissed my clit.

"Oh God…" I moaned my fingers gripping his bronze locks. I felt him smile against me before returning to his work. I cannot believe I had lived twenty-nine years and never had this before. His mouth put my rabbit to shame as he sucked and moaned against my clit. My legs shook and he tightened his grip around me. There really was no need for the iron bar holding me down… I was never leaving. His tongue explored the rest of me dipping inside of me.

"You are so wet," he moaned as he slid two fingers inside of me watching my face twisted with pleasure.

"Yes… fuck…" was all I could say as my hands left his hair and twisted in my own. Pleasure rocked my body as my hips moved in perfect synchronization against his lips. His mouth and his hands knew what my body wanted and I was never so willing to give into what I desired. My hands slid over my own face trying to run from the feeling building against his tongue but he stopped.

"Uncover your face, I want to see you when you come," he said waiting until I dropped my hands before continuing. I held onto the sheets twisting them around my hands as his tongue flicked against me and his fingers were pumping inside of me. My stomach began to tighten as the walls inside me clamped down around his hand. Heat pulsed through me violently as I screamed out in some of the best pleasure I had ever felt. His mouth stopped as his hand slowed moving gently in and out of me as I rode out my orgasm. I could feel him watch me as I moaned out in pure bliss, his name coming out in screams. He slid his fingers out of me moving to hover over my body and while my legs were still shaking in the wake of his work I wrapped them around his waist pulling his body down to mine. His lips kissed across my collarbone as my hips rocked against him.

"I want you inside me," I pleaded and he slid his hand under the pillow finding a small square wrapper. He smiled a devilish grin and I felt even more turned on knowing that he had wanted this enough to plan ahead. I took the condom from his hands and tore it open with my teeth.

"God that was sexy," he whispered as my hand dove to wrap around his cock. We moaned in unison as I stroked it one firm time. I rolled the condom over his dick, slid it against my over sensitive clit, and propped him at my entrance before moving my hand away.

If he could do that with his tongue what could he do with that perfect dick?

His hand grabbed my hip and entered me slowly stretching me around him. He did not move allowing us both time to just feel one another. It had been so long since a man had been inside me, and my body tightened around his size.

"You are so tight, and wet… You feel even better than I imagined," he moaned against my neck as he slid himself almost completely out of me and back in. He kept his rhythm slow and deep as he discovered me. Grinding my hips to meet his thrust I felt my self-approaching another orgasm before I was consumed by it. He felt it too and suddenly his pace was frantic and rough hitting places inside me I didn't know existed.

"OH god… I…" I stuttered as he railed into me in the most perfect of ways. Our moans filled the room until I could no longer even form words. My fingernails drug down the length of his back not being able to get enough of him as he pounded me into the bed. His head arched back against my touch and he thrusted one last deep thrust finally giving in to his own pleasure. His forehead pressed against mine as his body fell onto my chest. He felt so right on top of me and his skin was beautiful under the thin sheen of sweat. My hands stroked the back of his neck as we both panted against each other. I had never felt this close to anyone I had ever fucked. No one had ever made my body feel like this, I had never felt so whole after sex.

This man who I had known less than three days had just given me everything I had ever been searching for, pure non- adulterous bliss… no strings attached. We laid like this for minutes before he pullout of me and left to discard the condom giving me a amazing view of his ass in the black boxer briefs. Thank God he had a condom, because as much as I wanted him… unprotected sex was at the top of my "list of things never to do" followed by sky diving and never leaving this bed.

Pulling his covers over my naked and freshly sexed body I felt the nerves return realizing that this was going to be awkward.

Should I just leave? Hit it and quit it like Rose? No, he had shown me nothing but respect I was not about to make this cheap. I found my discarded panties and pulled them on under the sheet before realizing him leaning against the doorframe and carrying our clothes from the living room.

"Hi," I said and my voice was strangely high.

"Hello," He said sauntering back and climbing on top of the covers. His body truly was amazing. Long and lean, almost stealth like. My eyes couldn't help but follow the V of his stomach to his boxers. His hand found my chin pulling my eyes back to his.

"That was incredible," he said adoringly.

"Yes, it was," I answered.

"Would you like some dessert?" he asked and my gaze instantly fell to his dick.

"Not that you naughty girl, however it could be arranged later," he said teasing leaning over to kiss my shoulder,

"…I meant dessert- dessert," he said in perfect timing with a knock at the door.

He stood pulling his pants on and heading to get the door. I really didn't want to put my dress back on so I opted for his white dress shirt instead. I tip toed to the door to see the housekeeper, my housekeeper roll in a cart of food.

_Fuck, I hope see didn't see me. _

I heard the door close and peaked back around the doorframe to see him checking his phone.

"What's all that?" I asked and his head whipped around not knowing I was spying on him. His mouth popped open and his phone fell from his hand.

"Anthony?" I asked walking towards him.

"Marie, you are…" he said picking up his phone and tossing it to the couch.

"I am?" I asked wrapping my hands around the back of his neck and pulling him down to my lips.

"Mmmm… perfect" he hummed as his hands grazed under the shirt to grab my ass.

I pulled away trying to give my body a break from the overload.

"Again I ask, what is all that?" I said nodding towards the tray of food. I was a generally nosey person.

"Not important," he said smiling and kissing down my neck. I pushed his chest away and turned for the silver lid of the serving tray but he stopped me.

"You are ruining this for me Marie," he said playfully pulling my ass back to his hips.

"Ruining what?" I asked slightly offended.

"My fantasy," he answered and I turned around to him.

"What was your fantasy?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him.

"You in my shirt," he said kissing my forehead, "and you in nothing but those shoes… over all I'm two for two this evening."

"Oh," I said leaning into him giggling a little.

"You know what I want…" I said in my sexiest voice running my hands over his bare chest.

"No…" he said flinching as my hand descended to his stomach.

"Mmmm… my fantasy is to know, what… is… all… that…" I said emphasizing each word pointing again to the tray.

"Damn nosey tease," he said turning me around and smacking my ass as I walked towards the food. I was nosey, but was far from a tease… I knew what I wanted.

It was fruit and cheesecake. I swear this man had to have someone doing background checks on me. Cheesecake was my absolute favorite and really the only sweets I liked… besides fresh fruit.

I covered the goodies back up and pushed the cart towards the bedroom giving him a view that would make any man crazy.

"Are you coming?" I said looking over my shoulder hoping he heard the double meaning in my words.

"As you wish," he answered his eyes already fucking me.

**Edward's POV**

My body was exhausted as I silenced the alarm clock. It was six a.m. and I had meetings starting at seven. My hands searched through the sheets to find her but my bed was empty.

How early did she leave?

The last thing I remember was falling asleep with her hair sprawled over my chest listening to her sleep. Sitting up I felt the burn of my contacts that I had forgotten to remove. Stumbling into the bathroom a popped them out of my eyes searching for my glasses. I was blind as a fucking bat without them. Searching the room I realized that there was no trace of her left, and my shirt that she had been wearing was hung from one of the bedpost and her clothes gone. I ran every memory from last night through my mind over and over praying that I would never forget them, those memories would be all I could take of her. A small piece of hotel stationary on the dresser caught my eye.

_**Thank you for a wonderful evening, you know where to find me**_

_** ~The woman from your fantasies**_

**A/N: Yes, I am being cryptic about some other characters to make the story more suspenseful. Please leave reviews… they are like Edward hand feeding you cheesecake. **


	2. Chapter 2 After the Intermission

Things that I have created: The Stranger Edward and a Bella with a dirty mouth

Things that I have not created: Any and all things related to Twilight, which belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyers.

Shout out to my beta Ashley Peterkin ~Ms. Skittles~ which kicks ass… just read and find out for yourself.

**Chapter 2 After The Intermission**

_The last act crowns the play._

_John Ruskin__(1819-1900) English art critic__._

Edward's POV- Act 1 Scene 1

I felt tired and sticky, one of the many drawbacks of allowing her to eat fruit off of my body. I checked the clock wishing that I had time to go wake her up, but I didn't. Jumping in the shower I let the warm water clean my body as my mind thought about how mesmerizing she would smell in the shower. Just the thought of her body covered in soap made me hard.

_Stop thinking about her! _I was normally better disciplined than this.

_Work Edward! Work._

I threw on my suit and hurried down to the conference room, even though I was ten minutes early I was the last to show up. They all hated me and I could care less. It wasn't my fault that I had more experience in my pinkie toe than all of them combined. I couldn't wait to get away from all these dick heads, but getting away from here meant leaving her as well. What did it matter? She was a fling, an amazing fling but still the same… a fling. I barely knew her. At least that's what I told myself over and over, but thinking back to last night I felt like she was almost made for me. Our bodies were so compatible, with zero awkwardness. Even after the sex, I wanted her to stay. No one was paying attention to me so I let my mind drift back to black pumps set below long luscious legs for the remainder of the meeting.

The morning passed painfully slow until we finally broke for lunch. I need to get the fuck away from all these Edward Cullen hating ass wipes. I sprinted from the room finding the first outside exit; apparently it was the pool entrance. I turned to leave as a familiar body caught my attention. My mouth fell open as I saw Marie lying in the sun outside her cabana in something that did not resemble appropriate public pool attire. It was minimal black pieces of fabric wrapped around her body in weird ways. Every man at the pool was ogling her in a way that made me feel a pang of jealously and arrogance. I saw a pool attendant and pulled him behind a tree. Handing the young kid a hundred-dollar bill I whispered specific instructions to him.

I watched eagerly as the kid went to speak to her in all her beauty.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The kid asked and she looked up at him removing her large sunglasses.

"Yes?" She said and hearing her voice made my breath hitch.

"You have a call waiting for you… in your cabana," the boy said and I could tell he was nervous.

"Thank you," Marie answered retreating inside, reveling that the backside of the bathing suit was worse… and by worse I meant better.

Dodging a couple of women I crept inside her private room closing the door silently behind me. There wasn't even a phone, and I stifled a laugh watching her search for it.

"Can I help you find something," I whispered and she let out a small scream clutching her chest. I stepped towards her and she punched me hard in the shoulder only making me laugh harder.

"You scared the holy living fuck out of me, asshole," she said her breathing still erratic. The cabana resembled a small hotel room with a sofa, table, chairs and fridge.

"I'm sorry love," I said assaulting her basically nude body. She saw my gawking and hitched her hands on her hips looking sexier than ever.

"What are YOU staring at?" She chided, her eyebrow arching with her arrogance.

"Let's see…" I teased circling her, seeing every inch that the bathing suit did not cover, "a beautiful woman, who tastes like nectar stands here in this…" I gestured stopping to stand in front of her,

"What do you think I'm staring at?" She was mad but starting to smile.

"What are you doing here?" She accused.

"I'm on lunch, I needed to get away and I saw you," I answered hoping that she didn't think I was stalking her.

"Have you eaten?" She asked out of the blue.

"Not yet…" I answered wagging my eyebrows at her.

"Food, would you like some food?" She asked again. Food was the last thing on my mind but I knew I needed something since I would be in meetings until after seven.

"Yes I would," I answered and she walked passed me to the door.

"Sir," she called to someone on the other side of the door.

"Yes ma'am," the boy asked.

"Can I get the Chef's lunch platter and a couple bottles of flat water," she asked.

"Yes Ms. Sw…"

"That will be all, and put a rush on it," she interrupted before he could finish.

Turning around she kept her eyes on the floor. Who was she? Really. Everyone at this resort seemed to fall at her feet, not to mention the crazy penthouse suit and the expensive clothes.

"Marie," I said making her name sound like an accusation.

"Anthony," she said curtly and I took the hint.

"What do you have planned today?" I asked sensing that she was not about to diverge any information.

"I'm doing it," she said sitting patting her neck and chest with a towel. I envied that towel.

"If you stay in the sun all day you'll look like a lobster," I said noticing the light pink color of her skin.

"I have enough Italian in me to not burn too bad, plus I bought this stuff called sun screen," she answered sarcastically. Of course she was Italian, it explained the pull I felt for her and my love for all things Italian.

"You are a little spicy today." I observed.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night… then as I was relaxing someone came in and about gave me a damn heart attack," she answered eyeing me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," I said standing to leave but the pool attendant entered with a huge tray of delicious looking food. Marie handed the attendant a hundred and closed the door behind her.

"You. Sit," she snapped. I quickly obliged. Her hands braced my shoulders as she straddled my lap. My hands found her thighs as her hands ran through my hair pulling my head back.

"Were you leaving?" She asked, her lips hovering over my face. I would let this woman do as she wished with my body, and her being in control was even hotter than her submission to me last night.

"No," I answered. I never wanted to leave.

"Good," she said releasing my hair and turning to pick up a halved stuffed pepper.

"Do you like hot things?" She asked, holding the pepper to my lips. It smelled like goat cheese, herbs, and heat.

"Yes, I love hot things," I answered, deliberately roaming my eyes over her tight stomach. Placing the pepper in my mouth she watched as I took a bite and then she leaned to lightly touch her lips to mine before taking the other bite pepper for herself.

"Mmm, that is wonderful," I said as she reached for something else. I allowed her to feed me enough to make sure I would make it throughout the day before her body on top became too much. I was famished but I was craving something else. This time she had picked up a stuffed mushroom cap but my hand caught her wrist causing her to drop it. With her wrapped around me I threw us across the room onto the sofa. I caught my weight trying not to crush her but her hand grabbed the lapels of my jacket collapsing me onto her. She kissed me roughly her hands pushing and pulling trying to get my jacket off. My hands moved the strip of fabric that was wrapped around her chest exposing her perfect breast.

"I've thought about you all day," I said, our passion pulling the words out of me.

"What about me?" She teased as she rocked her hips against the growing bulge in my pants.

"Umm… I have thought about this spot right here," I said my lips finding the hollow of her neck.

"And then about here," I said, my trail moving southward kissing the underside of both breasts.

"But mostly about this spot right here," I said knowing that she assumed it would be in between her legs but she was wrong. My lips found her open mouth and I tasted her tongue greedily. She kissed me for a few seconds before pulling away laughing.

"You're hurting my ego Love," I teased.

"Ohh…I'm sorry I just thought… you know that it would be…" she said still giggling.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked, meaning it rhetorically.

"Whatever you want…" she answered her voice was sexy and I wanted nothing more than to take her right here.

"Good god woman, you make retuning to work quite difficult," I said reluctantly checking my watch; I only had about ten minutes left.

"And you call me a tease? You bust into my relaxing cabana, scare me, feed me, get me wet, and leave?" She answered. I laughed before I realized what she had just admitted.

"I make you wet?" I asked, my words coming out like a moan.

"Too bad you don't have time to find out," she stated pushing me off her and marching her fine tight ass back over to the table righting her so called bathing suit. I laid there for an entire minute not daring to open my eyes willing my erection to calm itself. The dickface suits would never let me live down coming back to a meeting with a raging hard-on.

I stood, fixing my own clothes before returning to my chair and eating another pepper.

"Can I see you tonight?" I asked knowing that we both wanted multiple repeats from last night. She nodded yes and fidgeted with the edge of the tablecloth.

"How long do you have?" she asked her voice sounding slightly sad.

"Just a few minutes," I answered, leaning over to take another pepper out of her outstretched hand, licking her tiny fingers.

"When will you be finished tonight?" She asked and I smiled at her sudden need for me.

"Around seven, would you like me to pick you up again?" I offered.

"No, I'll meet you at your room." She said quickly. I stood to leave, leaning down to kiss her in a way that made sure that none of the other douches at the pool had a fighting chance in hell. It was a kiss that she would hopefully be thinking about until my lips found her again. I went to leave but her hand wrapped around my tie pulling me back to her. I laughed against her lips before pulling away again.

"Damn tease," she joked pushing me away out the door.

Bella's POV Act 1 Scene 2

After the little midday romp in the cabana, I could do nothing but think of him. I spent hours thinking about what drew me to him, besides the ridiculous body and the flawless face. That explained why my body craved him, but not why I was so damn intrigued with a man that I had spent less time with than my dry cleaner. After many internal debates I realized that it must be the "no-strings attached" affair we had started and that I was living out some small time paperback romance novel with a stranger from a distant land. I had worked seventy hours plus a week for five straight years and I deserved this, at least that is what I told myself. Last night was amazing… actually it was fucking amazing and I wanted as much of it as I could get until I was forced to return to reality. My phone beeped and I reached down to delete the text before I read it… I was in fucking fantasyland, where no assholes were allowed. Jasper had called twice this morning but I ignored them both so now he had moved on to text and voicemails. I knew what he wanted. He was apparently behind on his dead line for next month's cover and needed help. If I was there I knew I would save his ass like I always did, and that was the main reason for not taking his calls. His deep raspy voice would flatter me and without hope I would give into his strange charm.

Throwing my robe on over my slutty ass bathing suit I decided it was time to strategize my plan for the night with my Stranger. What I had planned was going to take some serious bribery, but sometimes bribery is the only way to get what you want in life. Glancing around to make sure no one heard, I approached the front desk and pulled my sunglasses down over my nose, trying to look as snotty as possible. It was the same girl who had checked me in… she looked like the perfect target.

"Can I help you with something, Miss Swan?" She asked and I could hear it in her sweet unsuspecting voice. She was here to give me whatever I asked… even if it was completely unethical.

"Actually… Louisa," I said reading her nametag, "You can do something for me."

"Anything," she said smiling sweetly at me.

"Here is the deal Louisa … you surely know who I am and why I am here, no?" I asked.

"Yes Miss Swan, I love your magazine," she said and I knew then I had her hook line and sinker.

"Louisa, I am going to ask you to do something for me that you would not grant any other guest, and in turn for this small favor… I would be oh so willingly to mention your gracious services and how they enhanced my trip greatly… in my magazine," I said and I saw her turn around to make sure our conversation was confidential.

"I'm Listening Ms. Swan," Louisa replied and I leaned in to whisper my request to my new companion in arms.

Edward's POV Act 1 Scene 3

The minute hand on my watch was moving at an incredibly slow pace. My body was attending meetings while my mind wandered back to the pool. I could still smell the combination of coconut sunscreen and her floral strawberry scent on my clothes, and I was hoping that for the next five days that I would spend my lunch being hand fed by the beautiful woman I craved. My phone flashed and I looked down to see multiple texts from Emmett, most of which wanted to know if I had got laid, how many times, how many women, if there were multiple women involved…Typical Emmett shit. Both my brothers were such whores. I mean we were raised by the same parents but turned out so different. I guess not being a jock like my two brothers crippled my ability to use women like doormats. Oh God… was I using her like a doormat? I wasn't trying to… honestly, but this damn brown-eyed goddess held some secret spell over me that pulled me to her like a magnet or gravity.

As soon as the meetings ended I tried to get out of there as soon as I could but was cornered by one of the only executives that I didn't want to punch in the face, I think his name was Seth.

"Hey Cullen, wait up man," he called and I stopped checking the time. Marie would be at my suite in less than five minutes.

"Mr. Clearwater," I replied.

"Call me Seth, please. Listen I was thinking about going to this local joint one of the bartenders told me about. Care to join me?"

_Fuck no_, I thought but decided that he might be my only ally in the company that wasn't a Cullen.

"I would love too, but I have some work to do this evening, but tomorrow night would be great," I answered immediately regretting making plans for tomorrow that did not involve Marie pressed up against my shower wall.

"Sure, see you in the morning then," He said before leaving. I saw the elevator open and I ran to catch it. I was now one minute late and the thought of her standing outside my door, no doubt in something breathtaking, made my heart race and my mind spun out of control. I had no time to think of ways to swoon her, no elaborate dinner planned or late night talks on the beach. I needed to think of something, something to do before I ravished her body. The elevator doors opened as I reached my floor, but she was nowhere in sight. It was only five after seven therefore she was probably just now on her way down from her penthouse. I cracked my door slightly and the smell of burning fragrances hit my nose. I could see the room was dark but a few candles were burning on the bar. I was confused to say the least then my eyes drifted to the French doors leading to the bedroom noticing that they were cracked and the lights from more candles flickered across the wall. Dropping my brief case and shedding out of my jacket and tie I slowly approached the open door kicking off my shoes and socks on the way. My mouth fell open and my dick twitched at the sight of her. Marie was propped up against my headboard wearing a cat like print jacket and matching fuck me pumps. My body was frozen as my mind played out the many pleasing options of what could possibly be under the jacket.

"Hello Stranger," she purred her arms crossed over her chest.

"He..ll..o," I said my voice breaking a little at the sight of her. This was a completely different woman. Her hair was a sexy mess and her eyes were dark and sultry surrounded by a fringe of thick black lashes.

"You've kept me waiting," she said her eyes roaming over the length of my body.

"I'm very very sorry," I said stalking towards her. She stood then coming to stand behind me as her hands slid up my back and over my shoulders.

"Rough day?" She asked, her hands sliding around my waist finding my belt buckle.

"Yes and No," I answered honestly my heart beating loud in my chest while my body was frozen in shock. I was about to be seduced.

"Yes because?" She asked, her hands throwing my belt to the ground and un-tucking my shirt.

"Yes because I had to sit in meetings all day," I answered as she circled around to begin working on the buttons of my dress shirt.

"No because?" She crooned sliding my shirt down my arms dropping it behind us.

"No because I had a rather appetizing lunch," I answered my fingers moving to stroke the length of her neck.

"Do I even want to know how you got into my room, although in those shoes I'm guessing any man in the world would have given you your every desire," I asked playfully. I did not care why she was in my room the only thing that mattered is that she was here, in my room, dressed in very little clothing, and taking my clothes off.

My hands found the belt of her jacket pulling it open… Nothing.

Sliding my hands over her shoulders I allowed the jacket to fall to the floor giving me full sight of her magnificent body wearing nothing but those fuck worthy shoes. I needed to be inside this woman and as if she could hear my thoughts she made quick work of my pants. Her eyes feasted on what she had done to me before planting her hands on my chest pushing us backwards towards the bed. This woman could do whatever she wanted to me, and I do mean whatever. I loved being in control but would gladly hand it over to her without a second thought. With one hard shove I fell backwards to the center of the bed as she stepped out of her heels. I wanted her to leave them on badly, but six-inch pumps can be quite dangerous during sex. Her hands hooked under the side of my black boxer briefs sliding them slowly down my legs. Crawling towards me I could see the desire burning in her eyes and I knew then that I had never wanted a woman so badly before in my entire life. Her perfect plump sweet lips placed one open mouth kiss on the side of my shaft and I moaned at the feel of her mouth on me. Her tiny hand gripped the base of my cock firmly as she lowered her mouth over my length.

"Fuck," I moaned as my fingers locked into her long mahogany hair. It had been too long since I had had a proper blow-job and she was beyond spectacular at it. Her mouth was small but had no problem taking me into the back of her throat again and again. Her hand worked in perfect rhythm as she slid her mouth up to the tip sucking and swirling her tongue around me before swallowing my length again.

"God you are… amazing," I moaned and I felt like I would come just watching me slide in and out of her beautiful mouth. A low hum from her throat sent vibrations through her every movement, driving me insane. My fingers touched the bottom of her chin as her eyes met mine. Her talent was pushing me closer and closer to coming and I needed to be inside her now.

"Come here," I commanded and she gave my cock one last lick her eyes never leaving mine. She slid her hand underneath my pillow pulling a hidden condom out and rolling it over my dick. My hands pulled her on top of me as I forced our lips to meet for the first time since lunch. I could kiss this woman for hours. My hands trailed over the side of her breasts down to her hips before picking her up and setting her down on top of me. It was like velvet and warmth, her heat engulfing me like honey. Her hands rested against my chest as her hips rolled over me like a belly dancer, and the view of her alone was enough to make me combust. Her head was arched back in pleasure as she bit her bottom lip, moans escaping her mouth. Her thrusts were long and deep as my hands gripped her hips helping her slide over me harder and faster. My name, my stupid middle name, fell from her lips and it was then that I regretted not telling her my real name. I thought of how amazing it would sound to hear her scream my name in ecstasy as she came around me. The candlelight danced across her creamy skin and I whispered affections for her body over and over as she rode me.

"Anthony… I'm…" she panted and I could feel her walls begin to clamp down around me.

"Come with me," she pleaded and I gave into her demand. I pulled her hips against me roughly twice more as we both erupted in pleasure our passionate moans filling the room. Her body spasmed around me and I sat up wrapping her in my arms holding her against me. Her hands gripped my hair arching my face to hers, as her tongue tasted my lips. We sat connected kissing each other as if it was the last kiss either of us would ever be offered, and for the first time I understood that our kisses were numbered. I brushed her hair over her shoulders tasting the sensitive skin at the hollow of her neck when my stomach growled and she giggled.

"Hungry," she asked smiling widely at me.

"A little," I answered.

"I thought you said you had a very appetizing lunch?" She teased.

"Appetizing yes," I said kissing her gently once, "filling no."

Marie sat up and we both hissed as our bodies separated. She wrapped herself in the comforter and reached for my hotel phone. I left to discard the condom in the bathroom hearing her ordering room service. With the hotel robe wrapped around me I entered the room to see her buttoning up my shirt. I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Sorry, your shirts are more comfortable than my clothes… well actually I do not have any clothes to wear but that ridiculous jacket," she said sheepishly leaving the top two buttons undone.

"Firstly, that jacket is anything but ridiculous, secondly as you already know I enjoy you in my clothes," I said pulling her into my arms. It was where she belonged, or it felt that way to me at least.

"I hope you like what I ordered, I'm sorry I should have asked… that was rude of me," Marie said turning her face up to mine.

"Well if I don't enjoy it, I'm sure I can find something else to eat," I teased wagging my eyebrows at her. She smacked my chest heading into the other room. It was then that I wished I had shorter dress shirts.

The food was impeccable; the girl had good taste in food. This evening was low country shrimp and grits from the French Cajun restaurant. I had never eaten grits before but this dish was amazing and filled with mushrooms, peppers, capers, prawns, and cheese.

"This is wonderful," I said leaning over to kiss her between bites.

"I know, I had it yesterday for lunch," she said feeding me another bite. That was strange, because I knew the restaurant was only open for dinner and I had been with her every evening since she arrived. I was about to question her but she interrupted me first.

"Would you like some wine?" She asked already going to retrieve the bottle she had ordered. It was none of my business, but I knew she was lying. Just like the penthouse and the cabana and everyone treating her like a queen, but I had lied too.

"Anthony… wine?" She asked again proving to me that everyone keeps things.

"Oh, yes please," I answered.

"So tell me about what you're working on?" She asked.

"Well, while I'm here, nothing. It is all about getting to know who you work with and working on the budget for the remaining part of the year's ads," I answered taking my glass of wine.

"Do you enjoy your work?" She asked propping up on her elbow looking very reporter like again.

"I do, most of the time. It is what I always wanted to do, or raised to do rather," I answered.

"Do you enjoy what you do? Did you always want to be a writer?" I asked falling into our conversation easily.

"Yes, for as long as I can remember," she said and I saw the love in her eyes. Very few people actually did what they enjoyed or even enjoyed what they did for that matter.

"Tell me about your family," I asked and I saw her eyes fall to the table. I felt like I was crossing the "forbidden affair information line". I reached across the table to tilt her chin up making her meet my gaze.

"Marie, you can tell me as much as you want about yourself, you can even lie if you wish," I said releasing her from any obligation to tell a complete stranger about her personal life.

"No… no it's fine. My family is crazy. My mother and father divorced when I was three and I lived with my mother. She remarried my sister Rose's father when I was five but he died in a car crash a year later. Rose had no family and her mother never wanted anything to do with her… so we kept her," she said shrugging as she finished.

"Is she like you? Rose I mean,"

"Hell no! We are as opposite as we look," she said and I laughed at her expression as if I had just compared her to a circus animal.

"Rosalie is wild but very passionate, like my mother. They both fly through life by the seat of their pants embracing whatever life brings them," she answered.

"So you don't fly by the seat of your pants… like breaking into a stranger's room to seduce them?" I teased and a light blush covered her cheeks. I adored it.

"Oh no… they do crazy shit like this all the time," she said and I loved how lighthearted she was.

"What do you mean 'as opposite as we look'?" I asked curious.

"I mean we look like night and day. She is tall with legs that go on for miles, gorgeous long blonde hair with blue eyes… the kind of blue eyes that get their way in any situation. Oh and her body is fucking ridiculous… not to mention that she is quite tenacious and works on cars… pretty much every man's dream girl," she said ticking off her sister's characteristics on her fingers.

"Well, not every man's," I answered leaning across to kiss her, "but definitely sounds like the kind of girl my brothers would like."

"What are they like? Your brothers,"

"My brothers are… brothers, but I love them both," I answered not wanting to get into the way those two reek havoc on all things female.

"What is your perfect image of a woman?" She asked and I laughed at the rapid change in subject. So far she was the only woman I had ever thought was even close to the title perfect.

"Well, she would live in my own city for starters," I said and she smiled, "I don't like blondes or girls that are too into themselves. She has to be smart, sexy, and successful. Not rich, I could care less about that, but successful in whatever she is passionate about. Also she would have your smile, your body, your personality, your style, and your mouth," I said ticking off traits on my fingers mocking her.

"Flattery will only get you so far," she teased gripping the front of my robe, pulling me into her kiss.

We were both full and tired so we moved to the large couch. She flipped through the channels before stopping on sports center. I watched her face as she watched the top ten plays of the day and the last five minutes of the show.

"I think I just fell in love with you," I joked and she poked me in the ribs with the remote. She turned the channel stopping on an old John Cusack movie that I loved before cuddling into my chest. Neither of us made it more than thirty minutes into the movie before the day and the wine caused us to slip into a deep sleep.

Bella's POV Act 2 Scene 1

The room was dark when I woke up and I felt around trying to find my bearings. I was still in Anthony's room and the alarm clock said it was just after ten in the morning. Besides the ridiculously amazing lover I had picked up on this vacation I was also loving sleeping past six-thirty every morning. I made my way to the bathroom thinking how strange it was to piss in his room. I left his shirt on the bed before pulling on the jacket and heels. Rose and I had fought over this purchase. She thought it would be sexy, I thought I would never have a chance to use it. Rose might be crazy as fuck but she knew her shit when it came to cars and clothes.

As I reached the doorknob I saw a note hanging on his room door in his neat script.

_I will be meeting you for lunch around one; I have complete faith in your food ordering ability. See you soon,_

_~The man that prefers brunettes. _

Since I was by myself I giggled like a damn schoolgirl while doing a rather silly dance around his room. Dressed like the lady of the night that I was I sprinted back to my room. Changing into comfy clothes hoping to find my phone. Six emails, four texts, and three missed calls from the very pitiful Jasper Hale and one missed call from Rose. _Shit_, I hadn't called her since I arrived and I was sure she was furious. I had a couple hours before I needed to get ready so I decided a nice long talk with the sis was the perfect way to fill my time.

"Well, well you're alive. Nice to know," she said not bothering with a normal greeting.

"Sorry Rose, I have just been swamped," I lied thankful she couldn't see my face. Her and my mother both could read me like an open book.

"Are you having fun? Angela told me that the dickhead bailed… like always," she said.

"Yes I am having fun and yeah the dickhead didn't show, big fucking surprise," I answered.

"Bella, are you finally realizing that he is a piece of shit?" she teased.

"No I have known for a while, but you know… he just… I don't know, I want to be done with him," I said hoping that my words were true.

"Fucking finally, enough about him… tell me about the trip," she questioned. I told Rose everything but for some reason I wanted to keep my stranger a secret from her. Not that she had any room to judge me but I knew she would want a detailed description of every second I had spent with him.

"Nothing really to tell, just touring the resort while getting treated like a queen," I said trying to be as vague as possible.

"Oh that sounds terrible, it must suck to run the number one magazine in the country and get free trips to the Bahamas… hard times," she joked and I laughed missing her teasing.

"So what about you?" I asked.

"Well, I found a lawyer for my case against Royce," she said and I could tell she was dreading it. Rose and her 'ex ass monger' Royce had purchased an apartment together and after she found him with his dick in some twenty year old, they were now in a heated deposition on who would get the place and all the shit they had bought. That is why she was living with me, which I didn't mind… I loved living with her but I knew she missed her old place and she felt like she had no hope of getting it back from him. His family was rich as shit and owned a huge franchise of banks, but everyone knew they were as crooked as politicians.

"What is the lawyer like?" I asked trying to stay away from talks of Royce.

"Well he is the perfect mixture of brains and arrogance… and probably the most fucking gorgeous man I have ever seen… and I think that he will be fucking me on his desk some time later this week," she answered very matter of factly. Rose will always be Rose. She went into a play by play about every detail of this man until I could no longer listen to all of her naughty plans. We had been talking for hours before I realized that my stranger awaited. Hanging up with her I took a quick shower and changed into another crazy bathing suit I let her convince me to bring. It was strange and kind of like a two-piece but with an odd design that connected the halter part to the front of my bottoms.

My normal poolside cabana was waiting and today I had some local food picked up from a place down the street. I was growing more impatient by the second as it finally reached 1:00 and I heard a light tap on my door. There he was, in all of his black Armani goodness.

Tossing the brief case onto the couch he didn't speak as he came to embrace me in his arms. He smelt like addiction and looked liked trouble as he covered my face and neck with his kisses.

"How's beautiful today?" He asked setting me back down on my feet.

"I'm doing well, and yourself?" I asked gesturing to the table of food.

"Better now, do you own anything that isn't absolutely mouth watering?" He teased, his fingers tracing over my bottom lips. Every part of me wanted to say fuck the food, just take me instead, but I knew from last night that he needed to eat lunch.

"You better watch your hands if you would like to enjoy your lunch," I commanded and he smiled taking a seat at the table.

"Tell me about your day?" He asked, trying a small bite of the Caribbean chicken I had ordered us.

"Same old same old, except I talked to my sister for a little bit today," I answered and it felt good to tell him the truth.

"Does she miss you?" He asked, now taking bigger bites of the delicious food.

"I think so, she doesn't do 'alone' very well," I answered.

"Considering that she looks like "most men's fantasy" I figured being alone wasn't a problem for her," He said and I smiled at how he remembered every detail of our conversations.

"Oh she has no problem finding men, keeping them seems to be a little difficult for her," I said thinking about the five hundred men that Rose had thought was "the one".

"What about you? No man waiting for you back in New York, no husband or deranged boyfriend that is going to try to find and kill me," he asked and I knew he was being playful but also wanted to know.

"No, I do not have time for relationships. The only man that is waiting for me is my boss," I answered and I saw a smile pull at the corners of his lips.

"And yourself? Any crazies going to be hunting me down after you spill the beans of our little tryst?" I asked giggling at how he would never be able to find me, especially some crazy girlfriend.

"No, I told you I have only been back in the states for a couple of days; I'm not my brothers… I don't work that fast," he said and I busted out in laughter.

"Really… you don't work that fast? Because I happen to remember being swooned and sexed up by you in less than two days," I said accusing him with my eyes.

"Actually, you swooned me and I believe there was a certain amount of Vodka that helped me out greatly," he answered, still enjoying his food.

"You like the food?" I asked trying to steer the conversation from anything resembling relationships.

"Yes, where is it from," he asked.

"Oh, I picked it up from a local place," I answered and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You picked it up or someone brought it to you?" he asked and I adverted my eyes.

"That's what I thought… that reminds me. I am being forced into dinner with a colleague, somewhere outside the resort, but I should be back by nine… if you wanted to see me again," he said picking up my hand bringing it to his lips.

"Yes," I said. Happy to see him, but peeved that I was going to have to wait until nine.

"Actually, why don't you come?" He asked and I was shocked. This guy, whoever he was would know our secret, would meet me… well meet the "made-up" me.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked knowing that it wasn't but curious to go out with him.

"Probably not, but since when did we start making good decisions?" He said, gesturing from me to him as "we".

"Okay, what time?" I asked.

"Our bar at seven?" He asked and I smiled at him calling it "our bar". Fuck this man was going to be the death of me. He glanced at his watch and then back to me.

"Time's up already?" I asked and he reached out taking me by my hips to pull me into his laps. He held me like a small child against his chest as I listened to his slow breathing. I wanted to touch him, kiss him, ride him but this gesture was too sweet to interrupt.

"Try not to be so delectable tonight… if you can help it. Don't want to have to beat Seth to a bloody pulp," he joked while kissing me once before he left and I felt a strange tug at my heart as he did. Today was already Thursday meaning I only had two and a half days to keep from falling for this stranger.

It was six thirty and once again I stood in front of my closet, helpless without Rose's assistance. I wanted to wear jeans but I had only brought one pair for the restaurant day. I knew he had been joking about not looking sexy but I also knew that tonight was going to be causal and I had nothing casual. I settled on a magenta colored dress that had wide shoulder straps and a square neckline. It was tight and short and the opposite of "not delectable" but it's really all I had. I tried to tone it down a little with flats but it was still too nice for some local bar and grill. I walked nervously down to the bar seeing Anthony drinking a beer with a tall muscular dark haired guy who I assumed was Seth. His eyes inspected my clothing before he smiled and shook his head at me. He did not make me nervous, the new guy did though. As he turned to see what Anthony was staring at, I noticed him checking me out rather profusely. I blushed and Anthony reached his hand out to me.

"Hello dear," he said standing to kiss me on the cheek. I could not control my eyes. Anthony was in faded jeans with a white button up not tucked in and flip flops. The man beside him was dressed just as casual. What had he told his co-worker about me? I felt a little whorish all of a sudden.

"Hi, I'm… Marie," I stuttered, about to introduce myself as none other than Isabella Swan. Anthony noticed my slip up but didn't mention it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Seth," the kid said standing up and being almost a head taller than Anthony, who was a head taller than me.

"Jesus Seth, shouldn't you be on a basketball court instead of a board room?" I joked, easing the tension between us. His face was very familiar, but I couldn't imagine ever meeting him. He was almost seven feet tall, with jet-black hair and eyes, and dark skin. God I swear I had seen this man before, I knew I had but he acted as if he had never met me either.

"Shouldn't you be on the cover of a magazine instead of writing for one," Seth joked, his eyes dropping down the length of my legs before slowly moving back up my body.

"Eyes up here, Shorty," Anthony joked pulling me under his arm as we all left to catch a cab, and by cab I mean a golf cart.

The local place was actually still a part of the resort but about a half a mile from the main hotel. It was built to resemble a mom and pop beach bar and it had a very comfortable feel to it. We all took a seat at a booth, Anthony sliding in behind me as Seth excused himself to the bathroom.

He moved to kiss me but I stopped him.

"What did you tell him about me?" I asked and a wicked grin played at the corner of his mouth.

"That it was two hundred an hour and five hundred for the whole night," he replied. I punched his arm.

"What? I told him you were worth every penny…" he said pulling my lips to his.

"Seriously," I said pushing his face away from mine.

"I told him that I knew you when I was in Italy, because you spent time there every year, fashion and all that. I said I ran into you the first night you were here and that we had spent every night together since," He said and I was proud of his quick thinking.

"Oooh, you're good," I said nodding as I saw Seth dunk underneath the archway to the bathroom.

"He is huge," I said and Anthony laughed.

The waiter came by and took our drink order; we all decided on a local beer that was no doubt flown in from the states. The boys laughed as my attention was focused on a pre-season game of football not realizing that Seth had asked me a question.

"What… I'm sorry did you say something?" I asked making them only chuckle louder.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Seth gestured back to the TV.

"No, sorry I didn't mean to be rude, but I have a small wager riding on this game," I answered honestly.

"Are you a gambler?" Seth asked and I saw the awe in his expression.

"Absolutely, I bet on everything but football is my favorite," I answered.

"Gorgeous and a gambler… you sound like a keeper," Seth joked.

"Not to mention I am a fucking handful in bed," I said and both of them spit beer out of their nose causing me to burst out into laughter.

"Jesus that hurt like hell," Anthony said his eyes still watering.

"Sorry boys," I said turning to Seth. He was staring at me with a strange expression, his black eyes bore into mine before Anthony noticed.

"Seth? You okay bro," Anthony said waiving his hand in front of Seth's face.

"Yeah, sorry just zoned out for a second," Seth lied, his eyes only shifting back to mine once. What was that look? It made me feel uncomfortable.

Dinner passed with minimal conversation from me as the guys talked football and work. After dinner, the atmosphere changed as the place began to fill with a younger crowd and live music. Somehow - like every night that ends poorly - it started with shots of tequila, multiple shots of warm cheap tequila. Each time we pounded another shot the guys would watch as I started to drink them under the table. Eventually the music slowed into a slow sexy rhythm combined with the sound of steel drums. Without asking Anthony pulled me out of the booth and led me to the small dance floor. Our bodies pressed together, both of us trying to use each other to steady ourselves. His hands slid down over my ass pulling my hips to his as we started grinding into one another. Our dancing would have been completely inappropriate anywhere but at this bar. Couples around us were embraced and petting each other in the booths and I realized that unlike us, they would be able to have one another for as long as they wished. Their relationships had nothing but time, something we had none of.

"What is going on in the perfect mind of yours?" Anthony asked whispering into my ear as his teeth slightly grazed my ear lobe.

"You," I answered and it was not a lie.

"Mmm, what about me?" He asked his lips trailing from my ear to my jaw.

"How… I'm…" I stared but my mind wouldn't let my heart finish that sentence.

"Tell me," he asked moving to look into my eyes in a way that told me it was okay to want him, but I couldn't. So I lied.

"I'm… ready to go back to my room," I said and I knew that he knew I was as dishonest as ever.

"Okay, I'll go get us a lift back to the resort," he answered, kissing my on the cheek.

"What about Lurch?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I think he can make it," he answered pointing to where Seth was cuddled up with some young college chick. I officially felt old. Seth waved bye to Anthony and dipped his head towards me giving me the same strange look from before as we left.

We barely made it into the room before we had managed to tear each other's clothes off stumbling to my bed to have great drunken crazy sex for hours before falling asleep.

I knew it was the middle of the night when I woke up a little dehydrated and still drunk. The sound of the piano from the other room and the trail of his clothing gave me comfort knowing he was still here. Reaching for a robe, I stumbled into the main room and the playing stopped at once.

"No, keep playing," I said, stumbling towards the mini bar.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," he said, his hands lightly playing.

"No you didn't, I was just thirsty," I said while pulling a couple of bottles of water from the mini bar and going to lean against the cover of the piano.

"What were you playing? I have never heard it before," I asked.

"No you haven't heard it…It's mine," he answered, his fingers stoking the ivory keys perfectly. The melody was soothing but with a slight edge to it.

"It's beautiful," I said as the melody turned darker still.

"No it's really not, it unfair and unnerving," he said, his eyes meeting mine as the song continued.

"When did you write it?" I asked.

"Tonight," he said dropping his eyes back to the keys. I wanted to ask him what it meant but I knew that whatever he said would only hurt me more. I stayed silent, my gaze never leaving his talented hands. As the music stopped he looked up at me with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry," I said, the words coming carelessly out of my mouth. I had done nothing wrong but I was still sorry to be causing him pain.

"So am I," he said, reaching for me and moving me in between him and the piano. The keys made a horrible sound as I leaned against them and his forehead came to rest against my stomach. I wanted to comfort him but suddenly he stood up, the bench falling behind him, as he swept me up into his arms carrying me back to bed. His touch was different and his eyes were fixed with pain and lust as he removed both of our robes. I wanted to talk, wanted to fix whatever had broken between us, but we both knew this was the only way we could ever express ourselves to each other. I felt his mouth as he began to kiss every inch of my body, followed by his warm touch. My eyes rolled back into my head as his tongue reached my inner thigh.

"Please, I want you," I said and he looked up at me trailing kisses across my stomach.

"Want?" he asked, his tongue sliding against my hardened nipples. He was right I didn't want him, my emotions were stronger than want.

"I need you," I answered and I felt him slide into me, burying himself to the hilt inside of me. He made long deep stokes until I could no longer stay silent. Moans fell from my lips as my body clenched down around him within seconds. He felt so good that I felt like every nerve in my body had been lit on fire. His touch seemed to seep through my skin, until it felt like he was a part of me. Everything about this man was stunning, the way the muscles of his arms and shoulders flexed each time he moved within me, the way his face looked as if he was exactly where he wanted to be, the feel of his strong abs pulling his body to mine getting deeper and deeper with each thrust of his hips, and his warm green eyes that I knew I would never forget. I felt him swell inside of me and before I could even think he pulled out spilling his gratification onto my belly.

"Fuck…. sorry," he moaned steadying himself over me.

"No, don't be sorry, I don't think I would make a good baby mama," I joked trying to bring back the Anthony that I adored. He chucked before picking up one of the robes and cleaning me.

"Make sure that one doesn't get hung back up, no one likes cum all over them in the morning," I joked and this time he laughed tossing the robe to the corner of the room and falling beside me. I pulled myself onto his chest and felt him wrap his long strong arms around me. He felt so wonderful.

"You feel so good," he said kissing the top of my hair.

"What do I feel like?" I teased kissing his chest. He grabbed both sides of my face making me look at him.

"You feel like home," he said, before kissing me with more love than I have ever felt.

Edward's POV Act 2 Scene 2

I left her room as soon as she was sleeping soundly. As I left I imagined what life would be like if I could take her back home with me. I saw how great our lives could be together, how she would look in my new place, how she would love my family and how they would adore her too. Nights of romantic restaurants played in my thoughts beside ones of us cuddled up on a couch watching TV. Seth's words were right, she was a keeper. I got only a couple of hours of sleep before my phone woke me up. It was Aro, one of my father's friends and the guy in charge of our schedule at this damn retreat.

"Hello," I said still groggy.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen we have decided to take the rest of the week off. We don't have any more to do and I think it would be nice for you newbies to get your feel of the resort," he said I wanted to laugh at the word "newbie" considering I had ran a branch by myself for five years but the excitement that I could spend the rest of my time with Marie over shadowed his insults.

"Thanks," I answered.

"See you in the office on Monday, don't be late," Aro said and hung up.

_What a fucker. _I wish I hadn't snuck out of her room in my depressed state because now I had to wait until she was awake to see her again. Instead of moping around I decided to make plans. I had never thought to ask her when she was leaving but she had not even started packing, giving me hope that it wasn't until tomorrow at least. My father spent a lot of money at the resort every year so I was hoping one call to the manager and I could get what I desired. I began to pack my things setting out only what I would need until tomorrow evening. My flight left around three in the afternoon taking me back to the east coast. Room service brought me coffee and the morning paper and as I was looking around for my wallet I saw something lying on the table. A room key. I checked and my room key was in my wallet, and the key she had used to break in was on my nightstand. My heart swelled and I threw a five at the kid with the coffee before running to catch the elevator.

It was only seven when I snuck into her room. Part of me wanted to play but I wanted her to get some sleep. I sat on the couch drinking coffee and reading the paper until I heard her stirring in her sleep. Silently I climbed back into bed spooning my body behind her, securing her small frame against me.

"You know it really isn't considered a "nail and bail" if you come back," she teased still asleep.

"I wasn't bailing," I said kissing below her ear.

"So you were nailing?" she asked playfully as she caressed my forearms.

"Nailing sounds so cheap, and last night was not cheap… minus the tequila," I answer turning her to face my chest.

"Eww, no more talks of tequila," she said, nestling her face into my chest.

"When do you leave?" I asked my stomach beginning to turn into knots.

"Tomorrow morning around eleven, you?" She asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," I answered, happy that we had one last day and night to spend together. I knew that every second I spent with her only made me want her more, but I didn't care. I would take the pain when it came and I prayed that my new position and moving would take the initial edge of the dagger out of my chest. My brothers would ride me if they knew that I had fallen for a woman in six days, that a woman controlled my every thought in less than a week. The image of their teasing made me chuckle.

"Trying to sleep her Chuckle Chucklerson," she said and I pulled her to me setting the alarm on my phone for nine.

We both awoke to the lame sound on my alarm stretching and yawning before getting up.

"Do you have plans today?" I asked. _Please say no, please!_ I thought.

"No. Oh my God! Why are you not at work?" She asked, starting to panic.

"Calm down, love. I have the rest of my time off," I answered putting both of my hands behind my head, enjoying the view of her sauntering off to the shower. She came out wrapped in a white towel. I covered my eyes.

"What's your deal, tired of me?" She accused playfully and I heard the towel hit the floor.

"No, but I have plans and if you want to make our appointment than I suggest you put on some clothes," I answered taking a small peak at her wet naked body.

"Suit yourself," she said, moving into her closet and shutting the door.

"Wait… appointment? What does that mean?" she asked, peeking her head out of the cracked door.

"More of a reservation of sorts," I answered keeping my eyes away from her.

"What sort of attire does this 'reservation of sorts' require," she asked sarcastically.

"A bathing suit, and the chucks," I answered waiting on her to realize that I knew she had brought old tennis shoes along with her ten pairs of pumps.

"Sure thing… snooper," she answered, making me laugh.

"Oh, I am the snooper, I believe you were the one that broke into my room," I retorted.

"And you broke in this morning, so we are even," she said, exiting the closet in some sort of beach wrap.

"Actually," I said getting out of the bed before she attacked me. She had that look in her eye that she might, and then we would never make it in time.

"I used a key that was conveniently left in my room."

"Umm, that was convenient," she said while taking my hand as we headed down stairs.

Bella's POV Act 2 Scene 3

I had no clue where he was taking me; I really didn't give a fuck to be truthful. His board shorts and t-shirt along with my attire gave me a clue that we were headed to the beach. As we entered the lobby a man was waiting on him and led us out to a black car. I looked at him confused but he just laughed, not giving me any hints. We snuggled in the back seat as his hand stoked my knee. We drove away from the Royal Tower and around the other parts of the huge resort.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked whispering in his ear.

"No," he said ,turning quickly to steal a quick kiss from my lips. I was so thrilled that his bad mood had subsided over the night. When I felt him leave last night I was sure that he was gone for good, but when I felt him climb back into my bed I knew that the Anthony that I had grown to care for was back… for one more scene, one last act. We drove for about an hour before we reached a small city with streets full of tourist. He handed the driver a tip, opened the door holding out his hand for me.

"Where are we?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well, I figured it had been too long since you had been shopping… so before your addiction grew to be unbearable… I brought you to a place to get a quick fix," he explained. It was then that I knew I was head over heels, and irrevocably in love with this man. It would have been unfair to both of us to say the words out loud, so instead I kissed him with every emotion that I kept trapped inside my body. He was taken back at first by my public exhibition but then his hands wove into my hair molding his lips to mine. The kiss wasn't sweet and it wasn't rough… it was home.

"Now, I got my fix," I said, his forehead pressed to mine.

"Let's walk before you get dragged into a bathroom," he joked, pulling me towards the shops.

The city was small and alive with shoppers and vendors. Fresh produce filled the sidewalks and happy families laughed as they enjoyed the quaint little village. Booths with handmade crafts were everywhere and I couldn't stop myself from stopping to look at all the different items for sale.

"Marie, you look like a kid in a candy shop," he said eating a piece of fruit that he had purchased.

"Like a kid with an eating disorder in a candy shop, I love it all. These people are all selling part of themselves in their work just like me," I said missing my work for the first time since I had gotten here.

"I wish you were for sale," he said under his breath.

"You couldn't afford me," I said and he smiled that heart gripping crooked smile knowing I had heard him. Around one we found a small café table on the street to partake in some authentic cuisine. It was a strange dish but really good at the same time. Some sort of fish baked in a cornhusk that was packed with seasoning.

"You like it?" I asked watching him take a second bite.

"Yeah, it's strange but delicious… kind of like you," he teased.

"Wow I should put that on my singles add… Twenty-nine year old female writer searching for male that is looking for someone that is strange and delicious," I said in my best match dot com voice over. I thought he would laugh but instead he smiled almost wickedly.

"How old of a female?" he asked and I realized that we had never talked age.

"I'm twenty nine," I answered and he started eating again.

"Why how old are you, tell me your over twenty-five?" I asked horrified.

"Yes I'm over twenty-five, actually I just turned twenty eight last week," he said looking smug as ever.

"Well that is not so bad, two years is not that big of gap," I answered.

"Two years? Do you have a birthday coming up cradle robber?" he joked.

"Yes I'll be thirty next month…thirty," I said trying not to think about the stupid date.

"You look sad about that," he noticed his eyes turning back to his food.

"I'm really not, I am exactly where I wanted to be in life," I lied. My mother had raised us not to get married until we were settled in life, but I had always assumed that I would be married by thirty. It was the only thing on "my list" not checked off and one out of ten is not bad odds.

"What about you? Anything in your life that you're missing," I asked and regretted the words as soon as they left my stupid mouth.

"Are you missing something from life?" He asked, catching my mistake like I knew he would.

"No that isn't what I mean; I meant you are where you wanted to be at twenty eight?" I asked making the words twenty-eight sound like a dirty word.

"Mostly, but I'm still young," he said arching his dumb young eyebrow at me.

We enjoyed the city until the late afternoon. His hands were full of all the things that I had purchased as he pulled me into a cab on the outskirts of the city. Edward handed the driver a slip of paper and the driver made no reply before pulling away. I took one last look at the place he had brought me to, trying to hold onto the memories that were made here. The sun started to creep towards the ocean as we arrived at a small dock that held a sleek craft that resembled a smaller version of the one I had arrived on. Anthony instructed our driver where to take our things handing him another piece of paper with my room number on it. He was like the male version of me around this place, getting whatever he wanted.

He helped me onto the craft before making quick work of the ropes that tied us off. He gestured to a seat in the front of the boat and took his place behind the wheel of the boat.

"How rich are you?" I asked, the words blurting out before I could stop them.

"How rich are you?" he asked, his eyes accusing my face.

"Well played," I said turning to gaze out over the ocean. That was the end of that discussion and he swiftly pulled us out of the dock heading into deeper waters. The air was still warm but the ride made the heat feel soothing on my face. I turned to steal a glance at him and I about had an orgasm. He looked sure and confident as he guided the boat through the open waters. Our time was ticking down quickly and I hated the space between us. I went to stand next to him and he opened his arms putting my body between his and the controls.

"You are unbearable sometimes," I said leaning back against his chest.

"How's that," He said bending to place a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"You cook, you play piano, wear Armani, and take me shopping… all that topped with captain of a boat is a little much," I said turning my face to look at him. His strong hand moved around my neck as his lips crushed against mine, the boat not jerking at all. We kissed for a long minute before he pulled away checking our course.

"Your turn to drive," he said kissing me on the nose.

"What? No… I can't," I said holding my hands up in surrender. He laced his fingers with mine bringing my hand to the top of the wheel and the other to the throttle.

"Now, I assume you can drive a car?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"Well, this," he said squeezing my throttle hand, "is the gas. Easy as that," he said stepping away from me heading towards the front of the boat. Gripping the wheel as tight as I could, I waited until he was about to take a seat and gunned the throttle. He fell backwards right on his ass and I erupted with laughter before slowing us back down. He was mad, and my laughter only fueled his flame.

"Oops," I said innocently but he wasn't buying it.

"Your evil, I knew it the second I saw you," he spit back at me, righting himself.

"Where are we going, Captain?" I asked batting my eye lashes at him.

"Well in the direction you are going, Antarctica, are you good with nautical directions?" He asked rather snotty.

"Are you enjoying your seat?" I said faking a couple moves with the throttle.

"Turn us ten degrees east," he said awaiting my move. I had no fucking clue about anything with directions. I had a vagina, meaning maps and me didn't mix too well. I had built in GPS in anything I owned that moved. I searched the controls until I found the compass and turned the wheel slightly to the right on instinct.

"Your other right baby," he said rolling his eyes. He was getting real close to being dumped on his sweet little ass again.

We traveled for about ten more minutes and there was nothing in sight.

"This is good," he said and I eased back on the throttle until the boat slowed to a stop.

"Very smooth, now drop the anchor," he complimented and I pressed the button that was thankfully labeled giving him a little curtsy.

"Come here," he said patting his leg. I pranced over to him allowing him to pull me onto his lap. My face was pressed against his shoulder as he played with a lock of my hair. The sun was bright pink with swirls of purple and orange mixed in as it began to set against the horizon.

"This is nice," I said sighing with my complete happiness in this moment.

"It is," he answered moving to make light passes over my lips with his own. My hand slid up the back of his neck into his bronze hair pulling my lips to his mouth. He pecked light kisses on my lips before deepening the kiss with his succulent tongue. He pulled back suddenly holding my face in his hand.

"I hate this," he said and I placed my finger over his lips before he could say anything else to rip out my heart. He moved my hand away from his mouth.

"Please let me finish. I hate this more than you can understand, but it is also been the best week I have had in a long time." He said and I let his words sink into my thoughts.

"I do understand. I feel healed. I do not regret this," I said gesturing between us.

"Were you broken?" he asked and his words stabbed me. I did not want to talk about this; I didn't want to ruin this perfect day with all my imperfections that waited on me back at home.

"It doesn't matter," I said kissing away any more of his questions. His kiss became rough as his pulled me tighter against him, it wasn't tight enough though. I turned my body to face him as his hand discarded my shoes and wrap.

"I will miss these bathing suits of yours the most," he joked and I knew that he was trying to lighten the tension between us.

"The most?" I asked reaching behind me to untie the strings of my bathing suit tossing it over my head.

"No… not the most, but they are probably close to the top of my list," he said as he untied my bottoms tossing them to the deck of the boat as well. I pulled his shirt over his head as his palms cupped my breast.

"Tell me what you'll miss," I said rocking my hips against him.

"These," he said grazing his thumbs over my nipples as my eyes fell closed,

"Your legs," he said running his hands down the length of my legs and down my calves.

"Your feet, in heels," he continued massaging both of my feet in the most sensual ways. His hands slid back up my legs as I arched into him.

"This," he answered as both his hands cupped my ass and I moaned under his touch. My body was dripping with ecstasy as he continued his trail up my spine and around to my face.

"Your eyes, and how they remind me of chocolate," he said leaning into kiss both my eyelids.

"These perfect lips," he said leaning in, to press his lips lightly to mine. I knew that he had to be coming to the end of his list and my hands moved to the tie on his shorts.

"God those hands too," he moaned as I stroked him through his shorts. He turned his body so I was under him and as I pushed his shorts down his legs he tore open a condom from his pocket. He slid his length against my slit and I jerked into him before he entered me for what could be the last time.

"A…n..d how you feel wrapped around me," he groaned as he slid out of me and back in, filling me up completely. My hands dug into his forearms as I relished every second of what he felt like inside me. This was the place I didn't want to leave, not the resort, not the hotel rooms, not the nights we had spent together; I didn't want to leave the feeling that he brought into my life. He was right; I was broken behind the façade, forever tarnished by the one who didn't want me. This beautiful stranger had changed me though; I felt it with every move of his body buried within mine. I couldn't help the shaking that coursed through my body as he showed me every emotion that he felt for me. Like the song he had written for me, he allowed himself to be blissful and pained in the same note. His eyes locked with mine and his paced slowed as he searched my face like he had that first night.

"Why does this feel so right?" He said thrusting into the depths of my body over and over. No answer would suffice because it did feel so perfect and flawless. The emotions overtook me and I buried my face into his chest so he would not have to witness the one traitor tear that slipped from my eyes. I felt myself reaching the edge of my existence as tremors of pleasures rocked through my body. His pace became ragged as he felt the flood of arousal engulf him pushing us both over the edge in perfect bliss. We made love on that boat, even though those words were never spoken. Our faces turned towards the west seeing the sun approaching its final resting point as our bodies laid joined together. His face turned back into mine as he spoke the words that neither of us wanted to hear,

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more," I said, wrapping my arms around his back as if to hold him beside me forever.

The boat ride back was spent in silence as he held me securely beside him. The night was turning dark as he approached the dock of the resort. At night the resort looked even more spectacular and we both marveled at the size and beauty of this majestic place. We walked hand in hand back to the lobby where Louisa at the front desk shot me a knowing eye. The bags from our shopping trip were sitting on the table of my suite as I dropped my other belongings on the bar. I turned to him to find the same grave mask as last night before turning away.

"Marie," he called from behind me as I stepped out of my shoes. I didn't turn, knowing that his green eyes would pierce the only piece of armor I had left around myself.

"Yes," I replied my voice a little too high for comfort.

"I want to see you again," he said, his words coming out in a rush. My eyes closed tight as if trying to fight them off.

"Anthony, please," I pleaded hoping he would drop it.

"No, I want to see you again," he said and I could feel him standing only feet behind me.

"Don't do this, I beg of you," I said bracing myself against the bar for support.

"Tell me you don't want to see me again," he challenged and I knew that he would not give up easily.

"It's not that simple," I said wheeling to turn on him.

"It is that simple, tell me that you never want to hear my voice again?" he asked again, moving to stand inches from me.

"Listen, you may think you know me, but you don't," I said making my words sound harsh as my heart threatened to explode.

"Whose fault is that?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning towards my face.

"That was our arrangement," I said and those words had just turned our beautiful week into something cheap and regretful.

"We made no arrangement, do not do this Marie," he said reaching out for my hand. Every time he used my middle name it drove one more nail into the coffin.

"Don't, please…" I said as he pulled me to his chest. His heart was pounding as hard as mine but he didn't speak. I rested in his arms for what seemed like hours before he tilted my face to his.

"Please, I beg you," I said knowing that he was about to try and fight for me one last time. His thumb made light passes over my cheeks as his eyes finally found what they were searching for. He couldn't hurt me, and he wouldn't refuse me. Even though he knew that this is not what either of us wanted, he let me have my way. He placed one final kiss on my forehead, one final kiss on each of my cheeks, and one lasting kiss on my lips before he stepped away from me. Every muscle in my body wanted to reach for him, every part of my voice wanted to scream for him to stop, but I silenced them all and let him walk out of my door.

Edward's POV – The Final Act

Sleeping was not an option as I knew the woman I wanted was twenty floors above me packing to leave this god-forsaken place. I vowed to push her from my mind, and thirty seconds later I broke that vow remembering our final moment. My phone was full of missed calls but I wasn't in the shape to talk to anyone. Why in the hell did I even talk to her that first night? So she was beautiful, I had had many beautiful women in my life. So he was smart and sexy? There were probably a million women out there better than she was. I tried telling myself lie after lie until I was so frustrated I could scream. As much as I wanted to, I could not bring myself to regret the choices that had brought me face to face with the most mesmerizing woman I had ever met.

6 a.m.

Breakfast, no sight of her.

8 a.m.

No calls to my room or messages left for me at the desk.

9 a.m.

I sat in my room no longer able to pace.

10 a.m.

I decided to leave this place that was engulfed with memories of her, and already had a car service waiting down stairs. In the elevator my heart finally won over my mind and decided to make one last try to catch her.

As I sprinted by the front desk the clerk called my name.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen?" the man said.

"Yes, I'm in a hurry," I snapped watching my bags being loaded into the back of my car.

"I'm sorry but you have a message waiting for you," the man answered and held out a small envelope to me. On the outside it said, "to the guest in room 2240."

"Thank you," I said darting out to the car. The airport was forty minutes away meaning that she would most likely be boarding her flight around that time. I threw two hundreds to the driver instructing to get me there as fast as possible. As he hit the gas I opened the letter that I knew was from her. On the outside fold it read:

_Things I loved about you...when in Rome_

My heart sank into my chest knowing that through all of her "hardassness" it must have killed her to write the word love even in the past tense. I laughed at "when in Rome," and realized that that phrase summed up our relationship. Inside was line after line written in her messy handwriting.

_- The way you saved me from the creepy guy that first night at the bar._

_- The way you played the piano._

_- How you looked when you cooked for me._

_- Kissing you in the ocean, in the elevator, and every time your lips met mine._

_- The way your body felt against mine._

_- Your eyes._

_- Letting me order you food, and letting me wear your shirts. _

_- For taking me shopping_

_- For letting me drive the boat_

_- And most of all, for making me feel like the most beautiful, sexy, wonderful woman. _

_Thank you for an amazing week. _

_~The woman that will miss you_

The next thirty minutes were excruciating as we hit traffic over the bridge. I threw my bags at the check in station and flashed my ticket and ID as I all but sprinted through security. My eyes searched the arrival and departure board searching for her flight to New York. Marie had told me that her flight left around eleven and there were two flights leaving around then, one at 10:40 and one at 11:20 both from the same gate. I ran through the corridor dodging and hurtling over random luggage knowing that I would be too late if she was on the earlier flight. I searched through the people already boarding the later flight but I didn't find her. I ran to the desk breathless and hopeless.

"Can you tell me if a Marie has checked in for this flight?" I asked.

"Last name?" the flight attendant asked.

"I don't know it," I answered. The lady looked through the guest list shaking her head as she moved down the list.

"Nope no Marie is scheduled for this flight." She said and I knew that I had missed her.

"Thank you ma'am," I said leaving to go sit and wait until my flight took me back to my real life. The fantasy was officially over.

A/N: Please trust me, please? Sorry for the cliffie but the next chapter is completed and will be up very very soon. I will give you this… the story is just getting started and this is an E&B so as you can probably guess it's not the end of them… not by a long shot. What was up with Seth giving her strange looks??? Weird huh?

Pictures on my profile- follow the link to my blog

Leave me some love, turn on your PM, and get a little tease… love ya


	3. Chapter 3 Associates

This chapter should gain back some of the love I lost when I left Edward at the airport… smiles.

Another long chapter packed full of fun and finished off with a lemon. Enjoy and leave me some love.

Things that I wish I owned but don't: Angela's Prada Clutch, Hot Sexy ad boys, and anything ever created by Stephanie Meyers or the Twilight Saga.

Chapter 3 Associates

Bella's POV

To say that I was hurt was a complete understatement. I hated myself for leaving that stupid list knowing that he probably hated me and burned the list before opening it. I was glad I had a non-stop flight on the private company jet and took the seven-hour flight as an opportunity to get real drunk. I could tell the attendant was getting tired of making me drinks but I didn't give a fuck what she wanted… I wanted Vodka. I drank for five straight hours until I finally passed out in the long row of seats. The bartender/attendant woke me up and I think even actually helped me buckle my seat belt as we descended to Sea-Tac's private airport. As the plane touched the ground I felt the liquor slosh around in my empty stomach but I fought back the urge to vomit. I stumbled down the stairs from the jet righting myself with the railing. My normal driver Billy was waiting on me and I heard him laugh as he saw my drunken body stumble towards the car.

"Are you happy to be home, Ms. Swan?" He asked, helping me into the car.

"Absolutely," I said, telling the last lie of the day before falling quickly back to sleep.

I woke up on a cold wet floor next to a toilet.

"Ahhh," I moaned feeling the painful throb in my head.

"Good morning lovely," Rose said while propped up against the doorframe with her morning cup of coffee.

"Not so loud," I said sitting myself up against the tub.

"Good trip?" She asked smugly.

"How did I get here?" I asked avoiding her question.

"Billy carried you up here but left you after you tried kissing him and calling him Anthony or Andrew… I don't know, we really couldn't understand you. After he left you stripped your clothes off and began the projectile vomiting event that lasted for at least two straight hours," she answered.

"And you couldn't put pants on a drunk girl?" I asked trying to will the headache away.

"I tried but you were being quite difficult sweetheart," she said laughing.

"You're enjoying this Rose?"

"I am, normally it's me in the floor and you standing here all high and mighty," she answered, sipping at her coffee.

"Give me that," I said reaching for her cup. She took one last sip and handed it to me with a couple of aspirin out of the cabinet.

"I'm headed to the gym," Rose said, reaching her hand out to help me up.

"Gym on Sunday?" I asked confused about who actually worked out on a Sunday.

"Not everyone has your metabolism Bella, and if the hot lawyer man is going to see all of me, then I need to tone up… plus I have to deal with all the Royce bullshit this week, so I will probably spend some time with the punching bag" she explained, holding my hand as we walked towards the front door.

"Oh right, I'll see you later," I said pulling her into a hug. I held onto her enjoying the feel of her arms around me and her comforting scent. She kissed the top of my head and left me to my own pain, the physical and the emotional. I drank almost an entire two-liter of Poweraid trying the Stranger's cure instead of my normal coffee and toast, and as I went to toss the empty bottle into the trash I noticed fresh flowers stuffed into the garbage bin. My curiosity got the best of me and I dug through the trash until I found the card that had been ripped in half. My heart skipped a beat as I put the pieces of the card back together.

_Can't wait to see you_

_~Jazz _

I tossed the cards back into the trash and I wish I had a dick so I could piss on them for added insult. Rose was right to throw them away. She was the perfect sister, because she knew what was best for me even when I didn't. I felt exhausted and hung-over so I hit the controls on my blinds lowering them to block out the sun light from the city as I fell back asleep trying not to miss the stranger's arms.

The sound of my blinds being raised woke me up pulling me from the dreams of beaches and mini yachts.

"Bella what is going on with you, are you sure you are feeling well?" Rose said, sitting a cup of coffee on my nightstand and placing her hand over my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked noticing the sun rising over the bay of Seattle.

"Six, you slept for over twenty hours," She said moving to rummage through my huge walk in closet.

"Must be the jet lag," I said sitting up and taking a sip of my liquid energy. Coffee use to be my only addiction.

"Look what I found for you when you were gone," she said, holding up a new outfit.

"I'm not a doll Rose, and I really don't feel like dressing up today, pick something more casual," I said and she rolled her eyes moving back to my closet. She pulled out a light grey pencil shirt that tied in the front and a simple black ruffled button down.

"Better," I said snatching it from her hand and hitting the shower.

Billy was waiting for me with my normal car and I blushed as I saw him.

"Good morning Ms. Swan," he greeted, holding my door open.

"Sorry about last night, had a little bit too much liquor on the flight home," I said and he smiled at me.

"It wasn't the first time Ms. Swan and I'm hoping it will not be the last," he said with a wink and I climbed in more embarrassed than I had ever been.

I was sort of happy to be back to work, kind of pleased to return to my normal life. As always I was one of the first there and I notice that Angela's desk looked a little more disheveled than normal. She must have been swamped while I was gone, and I made a mental note to buy her something nice for her troubles. My office however was cleaned and spotless and I tossed my things onto my couch flipping my on TV to listen to the morning news.

"Good morning beautiful," a voice said in my ear and I spun around quickly ready to assault whoever it was.

"Easy Darlin', it's just me," Jasper said in his deep southern drawl holding his hands in front of him like a criminal. Fuck he looked good.

"Oh it's you, morning," I said moving to my chair and flipping on my computer.

"Bella, listen I'm sorry that I couldn't come. I wanted to, but Phil made me stay here," he said, dropping into one of my chairs waiting until I looked up at him. He was so strangely captivating but I was too mad to care. I knew why he was here and why he was wasting no time trying to make it up to me.

"No biggie, but you missed a fucking good time. It was amazing," I said smiling, thinking back to what had made my time on the Island so beautiful. I was beyond pleased that he had bailed on me.

"Oh… that's good to hear," he said, definitely confused by me not swooning over his presence.

"Did you need something? I'm real busy," I said not taking my eyes off my monitor.

"No, did you get my flowers?" he asked.

"Oh were those from you, I thought they were probably for Rose," I said making sure not to say thank you for his useless generic apology.

"Do you have lunch plans?" He asked again and I knew that I had him by the balls.

"I do, but I'll see you in the afternoon meeting," I said replying to a couple of emails.

"O…kay," he said marching out of my office like a damn toddler. I still hated him, and the fact that he had a nice ass made me hate him even more. I heard the elevator open and heard Angela greet Jasper.

"Ang can you come in here for a minute?" I called before he could corner her.

"Bella!" she screamed running to throw herself in my lap.

"Morning Ang, so you missed me?" I asked as she handed me another cup of java.

"Hell yeah I missed you… it's like a damn gladiator pit around this place when you are not here to fend them off of me. Phil's screaming, Jasper's begging, everyone is looking for you, the phone is ringing off the hook… and don't even get me started on your emails," She said dropping into a seat across from me taking out her notepad.

"Well I'm back, and listen when I'm not here, feel free to kick people in the nuts and tell them to fuck off," I said knowing that Ang would never do either.

"I will keep that in mind, so a few things before we get started. You have two calls this morning, the first at ten with Tiffany's & Co about the new ads they need and the next one at eleven thirty with Chanel about the back cover of next month's issue. Also, Phil moved the cover unveiling until next Wednesday after the monthly ad meeting because Jasper apparently sent his final adjustment to the design team too late," she informed me and we both smiled at the last part.

"What do you have for me?" She asked, her pen pressed to her note pad.

"Umm, nothing right now, but that will probably change shortly but… right now nothing… any good gossip?" I asked and her face lit up with a week's worth of juice to spill. After two straight hours of gossip and dodging any questions she had about the stranger I had met, I started my calls. Two calls turned into four before I realized that Ang had to be as hungry as I was. I ordered in from our favorite Thai place and ate while I worked, powering through the rest of my day. Jasper had not bothered me since this morning and I was glad that he had taken my subtle _fuck you_ so well. Ang and I left around seven and I was surprised to see Phil waiting by my car.

"Man it's good to have you back doll," he said kissing my cheek.

"Hey boss, I can't say I'm too pleased to be home. It was great to say the least," and as I said the words, bronze hair and green eyes flashed through my mind.

"So the editorial better be amazing, they paid out the ass for it," he said opening my car door for me.

"It will be perfect," _just like he was_, I thought.

"I gave you one day of no calls and minimal emails so you could get settled in, don't expect the same treatment tomorrow," he said in that weird seriously playful double timber.

"Yes sir," I answered allowing Billy to take me home.

The rest of the week was a freaking train wreck as the office was back in full swing. I spent my first weekend home at work putting off my editorial until after the monthly ad meeting. I was stalling. Rose spent the week with her lawyer and complained that he hadn't thrown her up against something yet. Rose was not use to man resisting her and it was amusing to watch her sweat a little. I had received flowers from Jasper every day since I had returned and Rose tossed them in the trash like the first. I knew I was being hard on him, but the second I let my guard down he would have me eating out of the palm of his hands and I hoped by being distant that he would finally realized what he was missing. Plus it would take more than cheap roses sent from his assistant to win me back.

The following Wednesday came and I was thrilled about seeing my cover turned keyed and ready to print. However it was also the day I would get to see what Jasper had pulled out of his ass, which made me writhe with arrogance. The day started rather poorly however. Somehow I had made two photographers cry and some random mail guy that took forever to get me a package that said urgent on it… seriously the damn thing said urgent and you deliver it two hours after it arrived.

No sir.

The package was Angela's present, a cute little Prada clutch that she had been eyeballing on-line. She screamed like a little girl and jumped on my neck as soon as she saw the box. That's what I did best, keeping people that were important to me happy and well bribed. Finally it was time. I had our monthly ad meeting for about an hour and then Jasper Hale ass kicking time, - as Ang and I had named it. I absolutely loved our ad agency and our monthly meeting was normally pretty hilarious. I sat up my normal conference room while Ang and another assistant set up the projector and my laptop.

"Isabella?" Phil's voice called through the intercom speaker.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you handle the ad meeting? Jasper and I are going to meet with a new photographer he likes,"

"Sure thing," I said.

"See you at three, oh and ask the ad boys to stay for the cover showing… It will give them a good vision of where you are wanting to take your magazine," he continued.

"Yes sir," I said releasing the speaker button still gaining pleasure from the words My Magazine.

"They're here," Ang said, opening the door for the hot ad boys.

"Bella," their CEO exclaimed and I jumped off the conference table to hug him.

"Ahh, if I were twenty years younger…," he said shaking his head in faux tragedy. He said the same thing to me every single time he saw me and in all honesty it was not his age that stopped me from screwing him but his wife that I adored. He sat a pink box of baked goods that he had brought me on the table like every month; I could never bring myself to tell him that I despised chocolate. Before I could say anything to my older man crush his son picked me up in his normal bone splitting hug spinning me around in a circle.

"Damn it, how many times have I told you not to break me," I said as he dropped me back to the ground.

"You know not a lot of people man handle me around here," I joked before my heart plummeted through my stomach. Standing behind Emmett Cullen was a bronzed haired man with piercing emerald green eyes. I knew that his stunned expression mirrored my own as I fought to remember how to breathe. _How did he find me? _Carlisle noticed our silent exchange before stepping in between us.

"I'm sorry Bella, I forgot to introduce you. This is my son Edward, he was the one that use to run our Italian branch. Edward this is Isabella Swan Editor in Chief of Persuasion Magazine," Carlisle said but neither of us moved. The building could have caught fire and neither of us would have cared. He was more gorgeous than I could remember and I fought back the urge to vomit. I tried to move, tried to speak, but just like the first time I had ever met him, breathing was suddenly impossible.

"I….I… I'm Seth Clearwater I use to be one of Carlisle's assistants but now I've been moved to work beside these guys," Seth said stepping in to save my ass. How freaked out can you be to miss a seven foot tall freak like Lurch? I collected myself and reached out to shake Seth's hand. That is why Seth was so familiar; I must have seen him at the Cullen's office before and that fucker had know the entire time who I was. Snap out of it Bella! I disciplined myself trying to rein in my emotions.

"It's nice to meet you Seth," I said and he gave me a devilish smile. Next I turned to the beautiful not- so stranger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" I asked extending my hand towards my own personal heart attack.

"Edward," he said shaking my hand gently. The zing between us had not faded, and the effect his touch had on me seemed to be magnified in its absences. I allowed myself to take one long look at him before pulling myself back into character.

"Okay my sexy ad boys, let's start," I choked out, moving to the head of the conference table.

Edward's POV

It was a normal Wednesday. The day had been spent preparing our monthly ad ideas for our biggest client, Persuasion Magazine. It was a woman's magazine that I had never even looked at, but I had heard many things about their current Editor in Chief due to the crushes the rest of the Cullen's had on this woman. Emmett and dad had gone on and on about how much they enjoyed her spunky personality and how her raw talent had brought the magazine to number one since she was promoted. They also told me that she had balls of steel and a face like an angel, which I thought was an impossible combination. I had heard her name many times while in Italy, people worshiping her and hating her in the same breath. Seth looked a little nervous and I realized that this was his first ad meeting. I had been to hundreds in Italy with all of my regular clients so I was just looking forward to meeting this strange woman. Their building was in the Smith Tower, which was only a few blocks away from our office. Carlisle had given Seth and I the floor number and he and Em left early to pick up "sweets for Bella" before the meeting.

Her building was nicer than I could have imagined with a vintage look and modern style. Rizer Corporation, which owned two magazines and a film production company, had the top three floors, one for each division of the company. Persuasion was on thirty-second floor and was packed with employees hard at work. We were showed to the conference room and I saw Emmett picking up a small woman in one of his bear hugs. This woman was thin with long dark hair that flowed out from her face as he spun her in a circle. I heard a slight whimper from Seth as my eyes focused on that face, a face that was set with deep chocolate brown eyes and full pink lips. My heart sounded like helicopter blades and I was as still as a statue. This could not be happening, she wasn't really here. My father was talking, gesturing between us but our eyes just stayed locked. I knew I should be shaking her hand but I was paralyzed. Seth stepped around me saving both of us from an explanation later. I saw her eyes shift up to Seth before shaking his hand and turning to back to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" She said and I knew she was giving me a hard time.

"Edward," I said shaking her out stretched hand. My memory had not truly captured what her skin felt like, or how her scent was intoxicating. My control was crumbling under me before she pulled her hand from mine, moving to her chair.

"Okay my sexy ad boys, let's start," she answered, crossing her legs and turning to Emmett.

"Well Bells, as you know we have brought "the man" back from Italy and promoted lanky over there so we have a lot more resources to make sure we are at your every beckon call, besides that, not too much," he said smiling widely at her.

"What about women? Haven't you found one to settle down with yet?" She asked and I was surprised at their easy conversation.

"You know me Bells, however you still haven't hooked me up with your sister yet so there might be hope," he teased. She leaned over and pinched his cheeks with her tiny hand.

"Em, you do not get hooked up with my bombshell sister until you can learn to control your dick and not stick it into anything that walks," she said and he swatted at her hand.

"Who's next, something interesting?" She asked her eyes looking around the room and skipping mine.

"Edward and Seth just got back from the Atlantis," Carlisle offered and everyone turned to look at the both of us, who were currently both sweating bullets.

"Me too…" Bella said propping her feet on top of table, it was strange to think of her as Bella not Marie but I could see it now, she was such a Bella.

"Wow it's amazing you didn't run into each other," Carlisle said and Bella smiled before looking up at me. No one said anything and the room grew strangely silent. Bella kicked off of the table and walked to lean in between Seth and I. The closeness of her body did not help my composure as her strawberry scent hit my face like a ton of bricks.

"Let me tell you how my meetings work, you guys show up and all the office girls gush over you. Next Carlisle tells me that he wants to marry me and I call his bluff knowing he loves his wife too much to mess around with my crazy ass. Emmett tries to break me in half and then we all talk about what is going on in our lives before I start telling you exactly what I need and how I need it, capiche?" She said and I thought I was going to come with the way she was talking. Not that I enjoyed being bossed around but she did it with a certain sexy flare.

"Well, I found this local joint that I picked up a chick in," Seth said and Bella laughed.

"Good, good sharing is good," she said, walking back to the head of the table.

"Was she hot?" She asked and I knew that Seth had to be enjoying this as much as I was.

"Yeah but not as smoking as Edward's girl, she was banging!" He said, turning to wink at me. Lurch was going to die; he had known who she was this entire time and also knowing that I had lied about who she was.

"You didn't tell me you hooked up bro," Em complained, throwing his pen at me.

"Edward?" She asked and I paused relishing the way my name sounded in her voice.

"Yes Isabella?" I said, making her name come out like arrogance.

"Well, tell me about your girl?" She asked, her eyes looking at me in a way that said

_I wish we were screwing on this table. _

"No big thing," I said casually, "but she was heartbreakingly beautiful."

That pulled her up short.

"Well you both fared well," she said while flipping open her computer, a faint blush on her angel like face.

"What about you?" Em asked, but she shook her head at him.

"Sharing time is over, time to work, Emmy Bear."

"That is not my name," Em complained.

"Yes. It. Is," she said, staring him down.

"Fine, you call me Emmy Bear… I call you Marie," he said and her eyes shifted to mine for only a fraction of a second before reaching across the table to poke Emmett in the ribs. Then I realized the beauty of our two lies… both our middle names. Isabella Marie.

I envied Em for the first time in my life as I saw them play and joke almost the whole meeting. The meeting finally got down to business and I was impressed with how completely organized and in charge she really was. She had planned out every detail of vision that she had for our projects. I loved watching her work and how she bit her bottom lip when she was concentrating, the same gestured she did the first night she rode me… I fought against the urge to imagine her on top of me. Her assistant would come in every so often to whisper something to her or pass her a message and each time I saw her check Seth out.

"Okay, so I have something new that we will be spending a lot of time on over the next couple of weeks. Yesterday I closed a six-page ad contract with Tiffany & Co, which should run through next February. However we only have one shot to nail something they like or they will pull out of our agreement," she said turning to Carlisle, "you can handle it as you please."

"Well…Edward has lots of experience with diamonds ads, he can handle it I'm sure," Carlisle said and I was happy to hear the confidence in his voice.

"You worked in Italy, correct?" She asked me, still playing her character.

"Yes Isabella," I answered.

"Well then Edward, I expect something passionate and with a different flavor," she said, her face dropping to her notes.

"Like an Italian woman?" I asked and I saw her stop writing to look at me.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You want the ad full of passion and flavorful… like an Italian woman," I said and I saw her eyes fall back to her notes and the blush return, she knew I was talking about her.

"Sounds good… okay that's all I have boys. Phil wants you to stay for the cover release," she said, turning to Carlisle and ignoring my innuendo.

"Seth and Edward can stay but Em and I have conference calls with our European branches in a few minutes, give Phil my wishes though," and we all stood. Carlisle hugged her first and I saw her wrap her arms around his waist, it was such a loving gesture. Next, Em reached over and whispered something in Bella's ear and she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He was getting a kidney punch later.

"Angela?" Bella called and her assistant came running into the room.

"Yes boss?" She asked almost out of breath, she definitely had a thing for Seth.

"Do you have the Tiffany File ready for the Cullen's?"

"It's on your desk, purple file on the left corner," her assistant answered while smiling at Seth.

"See Mr. Clearwater up to the Chinese room and make sure to introduce him to the right people, Mr. Cullen and myself should be up shortly," Bella instructed and Seth winked at Bella one time before following Angela.

"Follow me," Bella said, sauntering pass me in her normal amazing clothes. This was a dusty pink jacket with black ribbons tied across her midsection and a very short black frilly skirt with black tights underneath, ruining my perfect view of her legs. She strutted through the office as everyone stopped to greet her over and over, but she didn't reply to any of them. I saw then how everyone perceived her, she was the bitch. Bella's office was as incredible as she was, with walls of windows, tall ceilings, and dark black tile floors. Her desk was massive and the room had lots of furniture scattered around the room. She took a seat behind her desk still not speaking or looking at me. I stood behind one of the large arms chairs opposite of her waiting on her command.

"Please sit Mr. Cullen," she said, searching her desk for something. I picked up the purple folder on the corner of her desk and held it out to her. She looked up at me through her lashes appraising my face sweetly for only a second before putting her mask back on.

"Thank you," she said curtly, looking through the file, "Listen we only have a few minutes before the showing but I wanted to make sure that you got started on this right away. This ad is very important and we need it more than you can imagine, here are the specs and budget for the job and we need to schedule a couple of meetings to talk vision," she said completely businesslike.

"I'll have my secretary call Angela to work me into your schedule," I answered. I wanted her to understand that even though I wanted to bend her over her desk or press her up against one of those windows', that I was just as professional as she was.

"Very well then, the showing is upstairs I'll show you the way," she said, standing and making a rush for the door. I wanted to stop her but I could tell by her demeanor that today was important for her. I followed her into the elevator and I was thankful that two other people accompanied us, small spaces with the woman of my dreams that I couldn't have… was not a good idea. I stole a couple of glances at her but she was focused on her phone and biting her bottom lip again. As we exited into a magnificent open room - with probably the best views of the city, - she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her.

"Listen, I will probably be showing you off a little, so stay close," she said and I just nodded in compliance. Against the far edge of the room there was two large sheet covered posters that I knew would be the covers. Everyone greeted her and spoke of their affections for her work, and she introduced me to each of them as "The Cullen's new man". After meeting many new people I followed her to the front of the room to stand beside an older gentleman and a younger guy with hair stranger than mine. He was of a smaller built than myself and was almost burning holes into my face as he saw me standing closely behind Isabella.

"Phil, Jazz… this," she said, her hand grabbing my bicep, "Is Edward Cullen."

"It is so nice to finally meet you, your father has been saying very good things about your talent, and I hope Isabella uses that talent to the best of her ability," he said while shaking my hand.

"I hope she does," I answered and felt her squeeze my arm.

"I'm Jasper Hale, Editor in Chief of Intrusion magazine. It's a pleasure to meet you," the strange man said in a southern accent while trying to break my hand in half… I just smiled at him. After they left, I turned to whisper into Bella's ear,

"Who's the hick?" I teased and she giggled.

"My counterpart, and it's dick not hick," she answered and I saw it in her eyes… she either hated or loved this man. It all clicked, he was the co-worker that had bailed on her, the one that had made her look so sad the first night I met her.

"He's the guy?" I asked and I saw her eyes shift to the floor before looking back up to me.

"Let's not do this here," she said, releasing my arm.

"Where should we do this?" I asked hoping that she would give me another chance to see her, but before she could reply the room was called to order.

"Ladies and Gentleman if I could have you attention please," Phil silenced and Bella and Jasper took their positions next to the covered posters, "yes it's that time of the month again and I am more excited about the August covers than the day my Playboy arrives," Phil joked and we all laughed.

"Every month these two surprise me by taking both of these magazines to new levels. So, without further ado, I give you… August," Phil finished and they both jerked the sheets off of their covers. My eyes saw Jasper's first and it looked like the same covers that I had seen hundreds of times with some actor in a generic suit trying to look sly, but her cover was breathtaking. The model on the cover was beautiful but broken. Ten sets of hands in white gloves were working on her porcelain doll like form while she was strung up like a puppet. It was so unique and unlike anything I had ever laid eyes on… just like its creator. I winked at her and she smiled a heartwarming smile looking again like the girl I had met on the islands.

Bella's POV

So I knew my cover was kicking Jazz's ass when I saw my stranger wink at me appreciating my cover. Everyone clapped and moved to stare at my creation but he stayed frozen in place. Seeing him stand there, back in my life was beyond strange. Part of me wanted to run from him and another stronger part of my wanted to run to him. I fought against the thoughts coursing rapidly through my head as he finally approached me.

"Not bad Ms. Swan," he said, his eyes still picking apart my cover.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment, Mr. Cullen?" I teased and I had to fight against the pull to lean into him.

"Nope," he teased, mocking his words from our first meeting.

"You ready for lunch sweetheart?" Jazz asked, picking up my hand and pulling me close to his body. Naturally he was trying to mark his territory in front of my hansom new toy.

"Actually no," I snapped, pulling my hands from his, "I already have plans," I answered.

"But we always do lunch after the cover showing?" He crooned in a deep raspy voice that made me want to give him his way and while I still enjoyed his advances, I needed to talk to Edward.

"Sorry Jazz, I already have plans… You ready Cullen?" I asked and I looped my arm into his.

"Yes Ms. Swan," he answered, pulling me towards the crowded elevator. I could feel his body pressed against my side and I wanted nothing more than to kick all these assholes out of the elevator and have my way with him, but everyone already hated me enough. We hit the lobby and I pulled him towards my car.

"How did it go Ms. Swan," Billy asked, holding the door of one of our new limos open for us.

"Kicked ass like always." I answered.

"Where to Ms. Swan?"

"Assaggio Ristorante and step on it, I'm starving," I said sliding in across from Edward.

Edward went to speak but I held up my hands to silence him.

"Me first," I said and he turned waiting on my words. I had two sets of words prepared for such an occasion, one set that wanted to tell him that I had thought about him every day and how I wanted nothing more than to have him inside me, the other set of words were one's that I had rehearsed and used on anyone that had ever tried to get too close to me. This little speech was going to be a combination of them both. I waited until the dark black glass closed us off from Billy's sight and hearing before starting. I moved to sit beside him and pulled his lips to mine. I needed to kiss this man more than I needed to breathe. He was a little surprised by my rashness but within seconds his hands found my face pulling me closer to him. He tasted sweeter, smelled better, and looked more appetizing that I could remember. I pulled away from the kiss, taking his hands from my face and moving back to the other side of the limo. He was confused by my mood swings, but I had every intention of explaining my insanity.

"I'm sorry, but I need to have a serious conversation with you and I can't do that when all I can think about is your mouth on mine," I said and he gestured for me to continue smiling that panty dropping crooked smile.

"Edward, I apologize for lying to you, but you lied too, so I say we call that a draw. I have thought many times about what I would say to you if our paths ever crossed again, but in all honesty I never thought I would ever see you again. We don't know each other, we may think we do, but this is real life and we both have very real jobs that require a lot of time, so I want you to think about what you want from me, because I am not the carefree woman you met two weeks ago and I cannot be in a full time relationship," I rambled dropping my gaze from his. Edward moved beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"I don't know how to do this either, but I want to try. I don't need anything from you, except you," he said and I knew that he was sincere.

"And I don't date, I mean I am absolutely awful at dating… the worst," I said and he pulled back to look at my face.

"How can someone be bad at dating?" he teased, brushing a loose strand of hair from my face.

"I don't know, but I am. I'm always cancelling on guys and when I do show up for the date, I'm constantly thinking about work, not to mention my sister always sends me out looking like a prostitute so I normally am fighting the loser off by the end of the night," I said and he laughed at my rant.

"Well, good for us… I am a double black diamond dater," he answered, leaning his lips only an inch from mine, "and we can take this as slow as you want," Before kissing me roughly, kissing me the way I longed to be kissed.

"I have to be honest with you, this Italian food is better than yours," I teased as we slid into the opposite sides of the booth at my favorite restaurant.

"I will be the judge of that, Ms. Swan," he said while looking over the menu. Unfortunately for me, Edward Cullen was not on the menu so I ordered my norm and about fell out of my seat when I heard him order his meal in flawless Italian.

"So let's talk shop, what have you been doing since you got back," I asked.

"Well besides thinking about you, I have been trying to settle into my new position here, while still helping out the European branch," he answered, as our bread arrived. He broke off a piece of bread for me and then one for himself, knowing I was famished; I had forgot how well he listened.

"What about you? Your cover was brilliant by the way," he asked and I couldn't help but stare at his mouth while he ate.

"Thank you, that cover felt like a part of me… besides that, I am about to start my editorial for next month and try to pull something else "brilliant" out of my ass."

"Well the Tiffany's ad should help," he said and I felt a little nervous about having him work on it. If I didn't like it, it would no doubt cause some problems between our companies.

"It better be real fucking good, we need this account," I said and I heard the harshness in my voice.

"It will be better than good, you'll see," he said and his arrogance turned me on like a light switch.

"It is strange that you are related to Emmett, don't get me wrong I adore him, but he is a lunatic, and you're so… you" I said changing the subject away from the ad.

"Lunatic is really an understatement, and yes we are very different, we always have been. It works for us though, I make him focus and he makes me laugh," he answered and I could tell that he loved his brother very much.

"My father seems quite taken with you, not that I blame him," he said and I had to laugh at that one.

"He likes that I bust balls," I answered and he nodded in agreement.

After lunch, I instructed Billy to drop Edward off at his building and I waited to see just how slow he wanted to take this. I wanted him to ask me out but I knew him well enough to know that he would allow the ball to remain on my side of the court.

"Thank you for lunch beautiful and I'll make sure my secretary sets up our meetings for the rest of the week," he said, climbing out of the limo.

"I'll see you then Mr. Cullen," and before I could even think about another kiss I saw Angela exiting his building. I got out of the car and waved her over.

"Mr. Cullen," she said before turning to me.

"Care to explain yourself?" I asked and I heard Edward chuckle.

"Mr. Clearwater asked me to lunch and then I went up to arrange your meetings with Mr. Cullen's assistant," she answered embarrassed.

"Well, he works fast," I said to Edward ushering Angela into the car.

"You better keep Lurch away from my assistant," I continued and he smiled back at me.

"You better keep your assistant away from my new junior executive," he joked back shaking my hand in both of his. I watched him walk away before climbing back into the limo with the traitor.

"So, Lurch huh?" I asked watching Angela blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about? And his name is Mr. Clearwater," she said, trying to hide her smile.

"Is that what you called him when he was bending you over his desk?" I said and her hand flew to cover her mouth.

"Isabella Swan, I am a lady, unlike some people I know," she exclaimed.

"Ladies can be bent over a desk the same as hookers… it's a fact," I teased dropping the subject.

"So the youngest Cullen is dreamy," Ang said, no doubt wanting me to dish about my beautiful lunch date. I had to tell her.

"Ang, that is… well… remember the guy from Atlantis?" I stuttered, hoping she could decipher it.

"NO WAY!" She screamed and I shushed her at once.

"Ang you and Seth are the only ones that know, let's keep it that way," I instructed and she nodded. My secret was safe.

"I bet Jasper is jealous as hell," she said and I realized that this had worked out perfectly. I had regained the man I had dreamed about while pissing off that damn Jasper Hale. Ang and I skipped the rest of the day to do some shoe shopping. I wanted, I needed to stop thinking about him but any time I saw something I wanted to buy I wondered if Edward would like it; Edward, such a better name than Anthony.

When I arrived home I saw Rose cooking and dancing around the kitchen to some girly ass rap music.

"Excuse me, Beyonce?" I joked and she dropped her knife, apparently not hearing me come in.

"Shit Bella! You could have got stabbed," Rose answered holding her dropped knife like a weapon.

"Sorry, what's for dinner?" I asked, taking a seat at the bar watching her pour me a martini.

"Just some pasta, you look happy," she noticed and I felt the blush spread across my face.

"Just had a good day, what about you Rose?"

"Great day, the lawyer finally asked me out… finally," she answered, sounding as if she had been working overtime.

"Nice," I answered knowing that she was about to unload the details.

I woke up early the next morning to find a hot cup of coffee on my nightstand and a new navy and white stripped short dress hanging on my door. Rose was like a fashion butler. We had spent hours talking last night and I had yet to bring up Edward, I didn't know why I was keeping him a secret still, but it felt right. The lawyer had asked Rose and myself to meet him and his roommate at a jazz bar down town this evening. I agreed knowing that I would probably not be able to meet them until really late, hoping that it would give Rose enough time to run her game.

I arrived early to the office, noticing a beautiful arrangement of daisies on Ang's desk. I couldn't help myself. I tip toed over and read the card.

_Thank you for accompanying me to lunch, I had a great time and would love to have dinner with you Saturday night at Samba, 8 o'clock. See you then _

_~Seth_

A throat cleared from behind me and I knew that I had been caught red-handed.

"Morning Angela," I answered, turning around and marching into my office.

I waited and waited and then… there it was. Angela came skipping into my office wearing a shit-eating grin taking her normal place in front of me.

"So Samba? That's real fancy," I teased, booting up my computer.

"Well I'm fancy," she answered her nose held high in the air.

"Do you have anything for me?" I asked knowing she did. When were my meetings with Edward?

"Yes, the rep from Tiffany wants to stop by next week to see what has been started and I pushed it back until Thursday. I hope pretty boy works fast," she said and I had to stifle a laugh. He works very fast… and long, and deep…

"Next, Phil wants everyone to attend the Seahawk's game a week from this Sunday. Also don't forget your mother will be here two weeks from Sunday and I have prepared a room for her at the Downtown," Ang continued. As much as Rose and I loved our mother, a week of her in our apartment would be painful.

"Last, Phil has purchased three tables for Seattle Diabetes Foundation and we are required to fill all the seats. You are required to bring myself, your mother, Rose and I quote 'if she can find one… a date'… end quote," she said and I tried not to smile at the thought of Edward in a tux.

"And…" I asked knowing she was purposefully stalling.

"And… your meetings with Mr. Cullen are scheduled for next Monday and Tuesday, should I change it considering how soon they want it?" She asked with her pen at the ready.

"No I'll take care of it, just forward me his office information," I answered.

It took Ang a full three minutes to get the information and I tapped my foot like a base drum every second.

_Re: Edward Cullen contact information_

_Edward Cullen _

_Senior Executive Cullen Advertising._

My mind stopped working as I only got through the first line of the email. Senior Executive? Meaning he was being groomed to take over for Carlisle. This gave me hope that he was as good as everyone said he was. I found his office number and like a sixteen year old girl, waited nervously to hear his voice.

"Edward Cullen's office, Jessica speaking," the girl answered sounding almost bored, not what an Executive assistant should sound like.

"I need to speak with Mr. Cullen please," I answered.

"Do you have an appointment? Because Mr. Cullen is a very busy man," she asked, now sounding snotty.

"No, I have no appointment but I need to speak with him all the same," I replied waiting on her to make a fool of herself.

"I'm sorry but I can take a message and see if he would like to return your call," the bitch answered and I laughed.

"Jessica was it? This is Isabella Swan, so if do not mind lifting your little lazy finger could you please put me through to his office?" I said and the line was silent.

"Ms. Swan I apologize, you should have said it was you," she said and this pissed me off.

"Actually you should treat everyone the same, it's not nice to just be nice to the important people, lesson learned?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'll put you right through," and the line went to hold.

"Isabella," he said a little humor in his velvet voice.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen, your assistant is a twat," I teased and he laughed again.

"Yes she is; remember not to let Emmett do your hiring for you,"

"So let me guess, she is pretty and dumb as a rock?"

"How did you guess?" he teased.

"Anyways, sorry to bother you but the rep from Tiffany's called and wants to see something by next Thursday, therefore we need to add a couple of meetings to our schedules, if you can manage it?" I asked trying not to force him but also loving the idea of spending more time with him.

"I can manage, what do you have in mind Isabella?"

"What about tomorrow? You could maybe bring some of your other diamond ads in and we can pick through them," I answered, loving how he called me Isabella. I normally hated being called by my first name but he said it with a reverence that I enjoyed a little too much.

"Sure, how about tomorrow morning… around eight?" he asked and I twitched in my seat knowing that he wanted to see me first thing.

"Perfect," I answered and the line grew quite.

"Do you have plans tonight?" he asked and I was confused. Was he wanting to work or play?

"Actually I do have plans, Rose is insisting on a night out and I cannot refuse her," I answered hoping he didn't think I was purposefully rejecting him.

"Must run in the family," he replied and I loved that he was confident enough to reveal that he was wrapped around my little capable hands.

"I'll see you in the morning," I answered and hung up before he could work his sexy voice on me anymore.

It was already eight and Rose had called me three times to make sure I was still coming. I figured showing up at nine would be perfect. I finished up a few last minute emails and climbed into my car informing Billy that I was only planning on staying for about an hour. The club seemed packed with a line snaking around the side of the building. This was not a club that I visited often and I dreaded having to name drop to skip the line. As I approached the door, a tall man with jet-black hair, broad shoulders, a gleaming white smile, and wearing an incredible suit waved me over. Strangely he reminded me of Seth Clearwater. I don't know what had shifted in the stars that had all these hot men throwing themselves at me… but I liked it.

"Bella?" the man asked, surprising me.

"Yes,"

"Follow me," he said and I followed as he escorted me inside and the sound of a piano being played flawlessly filled my ears.

Edward's POV

I hated that Jake had insisted on me meeting his new client who he was secretly trying to seduce, but I needed to get out of that apartment. I had spent every night since I had returned wishing that I was in the penthouse suite being hand fed delicacies and having fruit eaten off my body. This girl was apparently really something because Jake had waited almost two weeks to ask her out and hadn't tried to fuck her once. I think it was a record. The place we were going helped him seal the deal. It was a place called Etta's and it was an open jazz club that anyone could play in. Kind of like, karaoke for the talented. I rushed down to the club after work to meet Jake and his new plaything when an old friend stopped me before I could even find my brother. As I caught up with my acquaintance I saw Jake with a blonde beside the bar. Jake's girl was beautiful but not really my type. First she was blonde and tall just like Jake liked them and her body was very curvy and voluptuous. Not at all like the petite frame that I craved. The fact that I would see her in the morning made my mood better than it had been in months. The owner of the club pulled me on stage and pushed me towards their beautiful grand piano. My fingers dance across the keys playing a familiar jazz rift that got everyone's attention. I could see Jake lean in to whisper something in his date's ear and I noticed how her body almost curved around his. She must like him too. I began another slower and seductive melody as I saw Jake head for the door, nodding to me once before exiting towards the front of the building. My fingers played while my mind drifted back to the first night in Isabella's suite and playing for her, she looked so nervous and I thought some classical music would relax the both of us that night. The excitement in my body channeled to my fingertips, weaving intricate melodies into the music when my eyes all but fell out of my skull. Jacob had re-entered the club doting a gorgeous brunette at his side. My brunette. She had yet to notice me throwing herself into the blonde's waiting arms. And then the light bulb exploded in my mind. Jake's date was Bella's step-sister, the blonde bombshell… Rosalie. My gaze focused on the ivory trying to get through the song, only one bar left. Jake was exchanging handshakes with Bella before he pointed in my direction. Her eyes met mine, her hand flying to her throat in surprise. This could not be happening. As I finished, the room erupted in applause and Bella clapped very slowly, still in shock no doubt. I stalked towards her allowing the loud room to fade away, nothing holding my attention but Bella in a short dress and fuck me pumps.

"Hello Ms. Swan," I greeted and watched as surprise crossed both our roommate's faces.

"Mr. Cullen," she answered, a wicked grin playing across her full lips.

"You two know each other?" Rose asked and I turned to see her mind turning a million miles an hour.

"You must be Rosalie, nice to finally meet you, I'm Edward Cullen," I said extending my hand to her. Rose shook it cautiously searching her sister's bewildered expression.

"Please call me Rose, so how do you know my sister?" She accused, her hand resting on Jake's arm.

"We sorta work together," I answered and Bella nodded in compliance. Rose didn't appear to know about the Bahamas and neither did Jake. God we were so much alike.

"Find us a table and we will grab some drinks, what do you guys want?" Jake offered.

"Two dry and extra dirty martinis," Bella answered winking at me. I walked to a booth in the corner of the club and I could feel Bella following me.

"Well this is interesting," Bella exclaimed, sliding into the booth and I followed her.

"Interesting is a bit of an understatement, love," I answered, turning and enjoying the view of her neckline.

"I figured you be at home sweating our meeting in the morning?" She asked.

"I enjoy you making me sweat," I whispered in her ear and reveled at the slight shake that ran down her body.

"You… need to behave," she said, nodding towards our oncoming company.

"Two extra dirty martinis for the ladies," Jake joked as he handed us our drinks. Simultaneously we both turned up the glasses shooting a third of the drink. The vodka burned but I needed it.

"Soooo…" Rose started sliding into her seat, "how long have you two been fucking?"

Jake choked on his scotch and Bella's hand squeezed my thigh reflexively.

"You have a filthy mouth," Bella said, trying to playfully slap Rose from across the booth.

"Just like her sister," I whispered and Bella turned to slap me instead.

"Jesus Rose," Jake chided but I saw the look in his eyes, he enjoyed her feistiness.

"Sorry, but that girl," she accused pointing at Bella, "is an open book."

"Rose let's drop this," Bella pleaded but Rose just laughed.

"We are all family," Rose answered and I saw Jake throw his arms around her shoulders, eyeing me down.

"We," Bella gestured between herself and Rose, "are family and if you would like to talk about fucking at the table, I will call mom," she said smiling warningly at the sister's gaze.

"And what exactly would you tell her?" Rose dared.

"That you are trying to seduce Mr. Suit over there for starters," Bella said and a faint blush covered Rose's cheeks as me and Jake busted out in laughter.

"And what do you two dicks think is so funny, remember I know your mother too," Bella said and Jake stopped laughing immediately.

"You wouldn't?" Jake asked in fake horror.

"Try me," Bella countered as Rose and I just rolled our eyes at their banter.

The next half hour was spent telling them the story of how "Marie and Anthony" met. I skipped the glorious details, which I knew they would both ask us about later. Bella seemed comfortable around my crazy brother, she and I knew we could see the chemistry between Jake and Rose. If Rose was as crazy as Bella said she was, then she was in fact perfect for him. It was starting to get late when we all decided to call it a night. Bella and I walked out in front of Jake and Rose, trying to give them a moment alone, Jake had been looking forward to this date for weeks and I didn't want to cockblock him. Bella's normal driver was waiting with her car in front of the club and I walked to open her door. I saw Bella look over my shoulder and I followed her gaze to see Jake kissing Rose in a way that he had never kissed a woman, it was tender and sweet… it was the same way I kissed Bella.

"This is all too much," Bella said and I turned my attention back to her upward tilted face.

"Some people call this sort of thing fate," I answered, feeling the heat radiating off her body.

"What do you call it?" She asked, leaning into me but not touching me.

"I call it luck," I answered knowing that like myself, she was a gambler.

"Well, I'll see your lucky ass in the morning. Don't be late Mr. Cullen," she crooned, her face now inches from mine.

"As you wish Ms. Swan," I answered, picking up her hand and bringing it to my lips.

Jake and I watched as the girls pulled away in their car before he turned on me.

"She is wonderful isn't she?"

"She is in deed," I answered and while I knew he was referring to Rose, I was thinking about her perfect sister.

"If I was a betting person, I would say that those two girls are the most dangerous creatures we have ever met," he teased, trying to catch a cab.

"I am a betting person," I answered as we made our way back to his apartment.

Bella's POV

After my integrations and apologizing to Rose over and over about not telling her of my Stranger, I finally climbed into bed to only get about five hours of sleep. Like every morning, Rose was waiting with coffee and something fabulous for me to wear for my meeting with Edward. Rose was smitten with Edward and his brother for that matter. I arrived at fifteen minutes till' eight to see a perfectly sculpted statue waiting outside my office with two cups of coffee.

"One of those better be for me," I said, reaching for the steaming cup of Joe.

"Say please and thank you," he said with that crooked grin, pulling the cups away from me. Since no one was around I figured it was the perfect time to fuck with him. I leaned into his body since he was unable to stop me with his full hands. I rubbed my hands up his chest, wrapping my hand around his tie pulling his face down to my level.

"Edward," I said his name in almost a moan, "don't fuck with my morning coffee." His face was composed as he leaned into my ear.

"Then don't fuck with me, Isabella" he said, his lips ghosting over my ear sending goose bumps down my spine. He was better at this than I was.

"Please and thank you," I said holding my palm out to him. He chuckled.

"Now, was that so hard?" He asked. I ran my knee up his thigh in between his legs.

"You tell me?" I crooned and I saw the desire hood his eyes. His mouth leaned inches from mine as we heard the elevator ding, startling us both. I ushered him into my office seconds before the mail boy exited the elevator.

"Tease," he whispered and I chuckled knowing he said it loud enough for me to hear.

Edward had brought about twenty different diamond ads that were all amazing but not what either of us had imagined. My favorite of his ads were actually for an Italian male magazine. Each ad had a picture of different diamonds on the top set on simple black backgrounds with little sayings written under them like,

"I swear I didn't know she was your sister"

"What do you know; she thinks you're funny again"

"And she thought these things only happen in movies"

It was a brilliant campaign but not right for Tiffany's.

"Tell me what you are looking for?" He asked as I flipped through all of his ads over and over.

"I don't know. I like them all but not for Tiffany's. It's nice to know that you actually know what you're doing though," I joked.

"Okay, tell me what you see Isabella?"

"Something classy but sensual, different from just the whole little blue box thing. When you hear "Tiffany Diamonds" what do you think of?" I asked wanting to find out how his thoughts worked.

"I think… monogamy," he answered and suddenly I could see it. Diamonds are all beautiful and always mean something special, but Tiffany diamonds were used to seal the deal. Monogamy.

"That is perfect! So what does monogamy look like?" I asked, both of our minds turning rapidly.

"Monogamy looks like love, sex, lust but with trust," he answered and I looked up to see him staring at my face. He was right and so beautiful that it hurt.

"Have you ever had it… monogamy I mean," I asked as the electric pulse strengthened between our eyes.

"If I had found her, then I would have kept her. So to answer your question, No," he said still trying to decipher my reaction to his words. I wanted so much to be that woman, the one that he could keep. He was such a good man, but I knew that I wasn't good for him. We needed to talk to someone that had found their other half, their soul mate and I could only think of one person to call. He watched as I dialed the number and his eyebrow arched realizing that I had called his father's office.

"Carlisle Cullen's office."

"This is Isabella Swan, Carlisle please," I asked and Edward just sat stunned at my actions.

"Bella, to what do I owe the honor? Edward giving you a hard time?" Carlisle teased knowing that he was on speaker.

"Edward is working out perfectly. Listen we are working on the ad and since your son and I have not had a relationship that has lasted longer than a date, we needed your help." I asked.

"Okay, how can I be of assistance?"

"When you think of monogamy and all that soul mate fate bullshit, what do you see?" I asked and there was a brief pause.

"Esme, I see her face," Carlisle answered and I felt my heart beat pick up at his words and the true sincerity of them.

"Thanks Carlisle."

"Anytime Bella."

Edward and I were silent, both understanding that this was the perfect answer. Thirty years of marriage and you could still hear the love and devotion in his voice towards is bride.

"Go to dinner with me tonight," Edward asked breaking our silence. I gazed at him wondering what had brought on all of this forwardness.

"Go to dinner with me some place romantic, then we can see what love looks like," he said again and I knew by his tone that I didn't have an option.

"Yes," I said simply.

"Okay, then I will pick you up here around eight," he said, getting to his feet. I walked towards the door to let him out but as my hand found the doorknob his hand came down beside my face, holding the door shut. I could feel his body heat against my back and it triggered my need for him. He lightly moved my hair over my shoulder, giving him access to my neck and shoulder. I felt light kisses at the crook of my neck as his other hand found purchase on my hip. I knew this was reckless and although I wanted him to fuck me senseless on my desk, this was not the right time. My head arched back against his chest as his lips moved to my ear.

"You taste incredible," he crooned in my ear as my arousal pulsed between my legs.

"Ed..ward," I moaned, rocking my ass against him. In a fraction of a second he turned me around, pinned both my hands above my head, and crushed his lips roughly to mine. My body was now dripping with my need for him and I didn't care if we got caught… I wanted him. He pulled back too soon, resting his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, I know this is stupid, but I have wanted to touch you since I saw you last night," he stated, his hands releasing mine to stroke my face. My hands found his hair pulling his mouth back to mine. His kissing was like that of an accomplished composure knowing exactly how to control the most perfect melody and I was his instrument. My hands slid from his face to his chest, relishing the feel of his sculpted body under my hands, as his hands bowed my body against him.

Knock. Knock.

Edward pulled away from me and we straightened our clothes, as my hand reached for the door he bent to place one last gentle kiss on my lips.

"Eight o'clock," he whispered picking up his discarded brief case.

"Eight," I answered opening the door to find a very knowing Angela wearing a informed smile

Edward's POV

I am a complete jackass. Not only did I basically force Bella to dine with me, but I lost my control and assaulted her against her own office door. She probably thought I was crazy and didn't give two shits that we could have been caught at any moment. She did kiss me back though which had to stand for something. I could barely contain myself as I drove back towards my office. It was going to be a long day waiting until I could see her again. My body attended meetings for the rest of the day but my mind could only think of her hands pulling me to her and the way her body arched against me as we kissed. I made reservations at a Tuscan inspired restaurant downtown that Esme loved, hoping that Bella wasn't going to get tired of my craving for Italian food. Around seven I lost my tie and jacket and headed down to my car eager to pick up my date, work or not, it was still a date… our first real date back in the real world. I pulled my car behind Bella's chauffer making small talk with him. I was leaning against my car when I saw Bella; she was making it very hard to keep my hands off of her. She had changed out of her suit to a skin tight black and white dress; don't even get me started on the six inch black pumps. I saw her eyes appraise my car as she approached and I swear she looked turned on.

"Please please please tell me this is not your car?" She asked, walking around the front of my car checking it out like she wanted to fuck it.

"You have a problem with it? Because if you do, then dinner is off," I teased watching as she circled back around to me.

"Really, an Aston Martin Vanquish?" She asked as I opened her door.

"Very good, for someone that can't drive a boat you aren't so bad at knowing your cars," I teased, closing her door and climbing in myself. Bella's hands ran up and down the side of her seat with her eyes closed and biting her bottom lip. Fuck she was sexy.

"Isabella? What are you doing?" I asked, trying not to attack her.

"I think I'm about to have an orgasm," she answered.

"Well by all means, continue," I answered, slamming the car into gear and hitting the gas in the same motion. I swear I heard her moan.

"Unless you want me to drive you to the closest hotel and take care of that for you, please try and behave," I said swerving through traffic.

"If you take me anywhere, it will be on the hood of this fuck hot car," she answered and I about rear-ended a delivery truck as her words.

"Behave," I chided and she giggled sitting back into her seat.

Dinner was very interesting. We people watched and talked about what we saw in the other restaurant patrons. Some were clearly in love, some were in lust and judging by their awkwardness a few were definitely on their first dates. There was no awkwardness between the two of us, just perfect flowing conversation and laughter. There was however a brief fight over the check, which I won after agreeing to let her drive my car home.

I was slightly nervous about handing over the keys to my baby but as soon as she pulled out into traffic I relaxed, watching her drive my car like a pro. I was too distracted by watching her face to realize that she was not taking me back to her office, we were heading downtown. I wanted to ask where we were going as she pulled up to a high rise and entered a code to get into a garage. She maneuvered through the garage until she reached another door entering another code gaining access to a private garage. There was a red M3 BMW, another car that was covered by a tarp, and what appeared to be a couple of covered motorcycles. Tools and gadgets hung on the walls as well as a jack system. This must be where Rose came to work on cars. Bella turned off the ignition and I could see her chest heaving with nerves. I climbed out and went to pull her out of the car as the door closed behind us. Her breathing was becoming more erratic by the second and I could feel her heart beating roughly against her chest. I pinned her up against my car waiting on her to show me what she wanted. Her sure hands made quick work of my shirt pulling it off over my head, she rubbed her hands down my chest and abs leaving liquid fire in her wake.

"Edward," she said and the sound of my name falling from her lips broke through all rational thoughts. I silenced her as my mouth found her parted lips. She tasted like strawberries and cabernet and felt so right. She didn't resist me as her arms wrapped around the back of my neck locking me against her. My hands slid over her perfectly round ass to the back of her thighs lifting her body around mine. Her legs snaked around my waist as her dress split up her thighs, allowing our bodies to feel one another. I pulled her body against my thrust, giving us both the friction that we craved and she moaned into my mouth as her hands clung to my back.

"I want you," she moaned, her tongue running across my bottom lip.

"I need you," I answered, sitting her against the warm metal hood. My hand slid between her breasts, pushing her backwards until she was laid in front of me and I could tell by her expression that she needed this as much as I did. I hooked my fingers around the sides of her white lace panties dragging them slowly down her long legs and over her black heels, which would be staying on this time. Gliding back up her thighs I slid my thumb over her slick folds and she arched into me.

"Fuck, you are so wet," I moaned, retrieving the condom from my pocket before undoing my belt. Bella sat up pulling my mouth back to hers as she took the condom from my hand, unfastening the clasp on my slacks and pushing them down my legs. I hissed as her hand wrapped around my cock, pumping it firmly and my head arched back in pleasure as she rolled the rubber down my length. I had always imagined that the next time we had sex it would be slow and full of love, but my body needed her too severely to take this slow. Bella opened herself up to me, leaning back on her elbows as I pushed myself into her. I stopped, trying not to come from the feel of her heat engulfing me as she stretched around my size.

"God, I missed you," she moaned as I began to move deeper inside of her.

"Bella. You feel so good…" thrust.

"And tight…" thrust.

"And wet…" thrust.

With each thrust she whimpered below me, as I pulled her body harder and faster against mine. Nothing in the world, no experience I had ever had could even come close to the feel of being inside her. She fell from her elbows, her hands shooting out to hold herself against the car and the image of her on my hood screaming and moaning in pure adulterous pleasure made my body tingle with ecstasy. I watched myself pumping in and out of her and I knew that it was the most exotic sight that I would ever see. I hitched both her legs around my hips, leaning over her gaining a deeper angle that made her writhe under me.

"Edward… I am about to," and before she could finish I felt her walls clench around me, milking every drop from my swollen cock pulling full release from my body. Screams filled the garage as tremors continued to rock through her body, making me twitch within her. Each time with her was better than before and I knew that I would never reach a point that I would ever get enough of her. My face fell against her chest, listening to her heart beat thud against her perfect breast as we both tried to come down from our climax. Her arms wrapped tightly around me, holding my body in place.

"This car…" she stuttered.

"This dress," I answered, running my hand up the tear to her thigh.

"Minor casualty," she said and I leaned up to kiss her adoringly.

"You mind telling me where we are?" I asked, pulling out of her and tossing the condom into a large garbage can.

"My place," she answered, slipping off the hood to retrieve my shirt.

"What's under there?" I asked, nodding towards the covered car.

"Nope, we will save that for another night," she said while rummaging through my car for her purse.

"So there will be another night?" I asked, trying to sound sly and not desperate.

"That's up to you, double black diamond dater," she teased, re-buttoning my shirt. My lips found hers, trying to kiss her with every ounce of desire that I had for this woman. I never wanted to leave, but thought she wanted me to.

"How do I get out of this place?" I asked and I saw her eyes drop to the floor. I wanted so badly to be able to read her mind, but I would have to settle for reading her face.

"Isabella, what do you want?" I asked, tilting her chin up to face my gaze.

"I want you to stay," she said and I picked up her hand to bring it to my lips.

"Now, was that so hard?" I teased, letting her pull me towards the elevator.

Her apartment was just as I imagined it. Very feminine and extremely classy. It was decorated in warm rich colors that seemed very inviting and homey. The kitchen was open and looked like it should be in a five star restaurant and a large flat screen hung over an antique mantled stone fireplace. Bella reached for a note on the bar and giggled as she read it.

"What's so funny?" I asked and she handed me the note.

_Jake took me to his place in the country, be back Sunday afternoon. There's leftovers in the fridge and call me if you need anything. Love you. _

_~Rose_

"Finally!" Bella said pulling me down the hallway.

"Finally what?"

"He is finally going to screw her, I'm tired of hearing her gush over it," Bella answered.

"Jake is just as bad off as she is, he hasn't shut up about her since I got back," I answered, knowing that she would no doubt tell her sister helping Jake out a bit.

"Really?"

"Yes, I have never seen him be so… so… respectful towards anything with a vagina," I answered and she giggled pulling me into her bedroom and heading into her bathroom. Her room was painted chocolate brown with cream trim that matched her cream bedding. The bed was large and covered with a canopy of cream-colored silk and it all looked incredibly comfortable. The south facing wall was all glass and had a perfect view of the city at night. In the corner of the room was an item that caught my attention.

"Bella love?"

"Edward dearest?" she mocked me.

"What is this?" I asked and she peeked her head out the bathroom.

"What is what?" she asked and I pointed to the guitar.

"It's a guitar, it plays music," she answered sarcastically, closing the door behind her.

"You play?" I asked running my fingers over the neck of the acoustic instrument.

"A little, don't really have time any more. It was my father's," she yelled. The image of Bella stroking the strings of the guitar playing beautiful music made me smile. Another small characteristic that showed our compatibility. I wanted to pick it up and play but Bella came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but an old t-shirt and white cotton panties, she was too perfect.

"Sorry but no sexy shit tonight, I'm exhausted," she said sheepishly.

"You're perfect," I said and it took me only two strides to sweep her up into my arms and capture her lips with my own. I placed her on the bed and threw my clothes on the floor beside us. Bella hit a control on the nightstand and large dark blinds covered the window as we settled into bed. We lay facing each other for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"Tell me something about you that I don't know," she asked as I ran my hand down her arm.

"I tried to catch you at the airport," I blurted out.

"What?"

"The morning you left, I rushed to the airport trying to find you before you boarded your plane, but you had already left." I said and I saw her eyes fall from my face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you," I said, hoping that I hadn't scared her off.

"NO… no, I'm glad you did. Can you imagine if we would have told each other the truth about who we were and where we lived, wonder how that week would have changed?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have wanted to change a thing, except the part where I thought I would never find you again,"

"Me too Anthony, me too," she said curling her body around mine as we drifted to sleep.

A/N: HE'S BACK… sorry but I just couldn't stand these two not being together (that doesn't mean that their road will be easy). Yes I wrote Jake and Rose together because I love how their personalities mesh, both so tenacious and arrogant. Next chapter will have some Jake and Rose time so don't you worry. Pictures on my profile for FF and FFFW reader go to my blog (link on my home page) Lots of pictures to go along with this chapter so enjoy. And you know the drill… leave me love get a teaser… Also any body got any clue what other car was in Bella's garage???


	4. Chapter 4 Stern Edward vs Dirty Bella

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to one of my readers… Stella. Stella has been with me from the very beginning of Binding Hope and has not missed a review on a single chapter of either story. Dedicated readers like Miss Stells (my personal pet name) are was make writing even more enjoyable and I am so thankful that she enjoys spending time in my worlds. Also a huge shout out to my amazing Beta Ashley Ms. Skittles for turning my mess into something readable and I adore her and all of her kiss-assness. Catch you on the flip side, and enjoy the lemony goodness.

Chapter 4- Stern Edward vs. Dirty Bella

Bella's POV

I woke up alone the next morning cocooned in my down comforter. My eyes fluttered open but I found nothing. His clothes were gone and the blinds were still closed. It was only seven a.m. I stretched and yawned trying to find the will to move from my bed. My body was sore in the best kind of ways and I allowed last night's events to flash through my mind. I had promised myself that I would not screw him no matter how bad I wanted to, but that was before the car. The smell of food and coffee reached my nose and I sprang out of bed in a flash. Silently I tiptoed down the hall to peek into the kitchen. It was hard to stand. Edward was in my kitchen in his black slacks that were sitting mysteriously low on his hips working over my stove. His body had to be sculpted from marble because every inch of him was chiseled like a Greek statue.

"Good Morning, lurker," he called, not bothering to turn around. I wrapped my arms around his waist placing kisses across his tempting back.

"Are you angry I'm still here?" he asked still cooking.

"I would have been angry if you weren't," I said leaning my face against his skin.

"Coffee?" he asked turning around in my arms.

"Now," I commanded and he bent to kiss my cheek just once before filling me a mug full of coffee and sitting it on the counter. He lifted me up in his strong arms and dropped me next to the coffee.

"Sit, and don't distract me," he instructed, turning back to his food flashing me my favorite crooked smile. The coffee was warm and rich bringing my body back to life as I watched him plate two omelets and sit them next to me. He leaned in between my legs as his hand found the side of my face.

"Last night was… wonderful," he said, brushing his lips lightly over mine.

"It always is," I answered wrapping my legs around his waist.

"So you've had a lot of sex on the hood of a Vanquish?" he teased, finally pressing his lips to mine.

"No, I mean with you," I answered and the words could not have been more true. Every time this man touched me it trumped the last. His eyes were sweet and he kissed the corner of my mouth before turning to our food.

"I give you… eggs a la Edward," he said, picking up a bite of eggs and holding it to my lips. I allowed him to feed me the most delicious omelet that I had ever tasted. The eggs were tender and stuffed with cheese, spinach, and mushrooms.

"Fuck that's good," I said while reaching for the fork in his hand. He chuckled before surrendering the fork to me and fetching himself another one. We ate in silence enjoying the amazing food and as he finished he reached to refill my coffee mug.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked, his back turned towards me. I really didn't have anything to do today and the idea of spending the entire day with my beautiful stranger excited me, but I didn't want to overstep my boundaries.

"No plans really… and you?" I asked.

"Well… I was thinking, since we are both such work alcoholics that we could get some research done today," he said, handing me back my coffee mug.

"What did you have in mind?"

"There are three different Tiffany retailers in Seattle, so I thought we could go check them out… see what kind of diamonds we want to use for the ads, get some inspiration," he answered and I about chocked. He was focused and intelligent and apparently very good at his job.

"That is a great idea, when do you want to go?" I asked.

"After a shower, I have some clothes in the car," he said, heading for the door.

I jumped off of counter and sprinted for the shower, I hoped he would join me but I needed to get pre-cleaned first. After a few minutes I heard my bedroom door open and then the creek from the adjoining bathroom door.

"Care to join me?" I asked pulling the frosted shower door back just enough to ensure that he wouldn't object. His mouth fell slack as his hands fumbled with his pants. My shower was part of the apartment that I had splurged on. It had a dark tile floor with two showerheads protruding from the stone walls. I heard the door slide open but didn't turn letting the water flow over my already heated body. I felt his hardness press against my ass as his arms encircled my waist. He hissed as I pushed my ass into his erection and his hands turned my body around as he took my nipple into his mouth. I let out my first moan of pleasure at the feel of his tongue sucking and swirling against my flesh. I wanted to taste him; I needed him in my mouth. I pulled his face from my breast holding him in place by his wet bronze hair. Moving slowly I made a trail of kisses across his chest and down over his hard stomach before kneeling in front of him. He was hard and thick, begging to be touched. I could feel him watching me and I looked up at him through my lashes as I took the tip of his cock into my mouth. His hand wove into my hair as his head fell back in satisfaction. I sucked my way down his length until I could feel him in the back of my throat; I swallowed twice, breathing through my nose before sliding back up to the tip. As he wrapped his hands tighter in my hair I began to work my hand in perfect rhythm with my mouth as the other massaged his balls. Each time he moaned it spurred my need to please him and I pumped him faster and deeper into my throat. The water flowed over my back and I hummed as I sucked him the way he wanted.

"Bella… fuck… I'm going to cum… hard," he moaned and I could feel a flood of heat between my legs at his words. His cock hit the back of my throat once more before he release three hot streams of ecstasy down my throat. I pulled him slowly out of my mouth watching him, watching me as I pulled every last drop of him into my mouth.

"Fuck, you are…" he stuttered as I kissed across his jaw line. I felt his knuckles brush against my stomach before his hands dipped to my hot wet center.

"You are so wet Bella, do you like making me cum?" he asked as his thumb circled my clit in the most tantalizing way.

"Mmmhuh," I hummed as he slid two fingers inside of me causing my hands to dig into his broad shoulders for support.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked, his hand moving inside of me as he applied sweet pressure on my clit. It was impossible to form words, as he rubbed me harder and faster. I could feel my orgasm approaching at his words and I internally begged for him to keep talking to me. His voice was velvet and pure sex as he whispered against my skin.

"I want to bend you over my desk and take you from behind until you come around me, I want to have you scream my name as I taste you for hours, I want to have you on my kitchen table, and my counter… and my bed," he said and I could already feel my body begin to shake with pleasure.

"Come for me Isabella," he said and as I heard my name fall from his lips, I let go, allowing my desire to overtake me. I moaned his name over and over as he bit the crook of my neck. The mixture of pain and pleasure caused another wave of lava to pulse through my body and I screamed out against his chest. His hand slowed allowing me to ride out my gratification before he removed himself from me completely. I leaned against the wall my legs shaking uncontrollably and the only reason I didn't crumble to the ground was his hold on my waist.

After we were cleaned, he wrapped me in towel kissing my forehead before retreating to get dressed. He was sexy as hell in dark jeans and a sage green pull over. I threw on a blue sweater dress and flats, pulling my hair into a twist on the back of my neck, trying to be comfortable and sexy at the same time.

"You are always so beautiful," he said as we walked back down to my garage.

"You just haven't seen my dark side yet," I teased holding my hand out for his keys.

"No way, I'm driving," he said going to hold open the passenger door. It was a low blow but I gave my best pouty face a try.

"Stop that," he said taking my bottom lip between his lips biting gently. This kiss was very persuasive and I allowed him to win, just this one time.

It was strange to just sit in complete silence driving through the city. His hand held mine and he didn't drop it even to shift gears. This man had been back into my life for a total of four days and I could already feel my attachment growing stronger every minute. These emotions scared and excited me at the same time. Exciting because so far he was absolutely perfect for me, scary for the same reason knowing that I was quickly approaching the point of no return.

We arrived at the first jewelry shop and spent hours looking at the diamonds that we thought would work well for the ads and while we had planned to visit other locations we decided on lunch instead. We stopped to dine at a small French bistro that served the most amazing European cuisine. It was so easy to just be with him and talking seemed to come very naturally to the both of us.

"What do you want to do tonight?" he asked as he drove us back to my building.

"I don't know… do I get to include you in these plans?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, I can leave or I can stay. Your choice," he said and I could hear the doubt in his voice. He thought I was tired of him, but surprisingly I wasn't at all.

"What about… staying in? I owe you a homemade dinner," I answered.

"Yes you do, staying in it is," he said bringing the back of my hand to his lips.

My doorman greeted us with a sly smile knowing that this was really the first man that I had brought to my place, I just winked in return. As the elevator opened a huge monstrosity of flowers sitting in front of my door caught my eye and suddenly I was very nervous. I knew who they were from and what they would say. Edward's face was unreadable as he took in my awaiting gift. I opened the door and tried to pick up the large glass vase with the other arm almost dropping everything. Edward caught the flowers in one hand and held the door open with the other still not meeting my gaze. He sat them on the counter as I went to check the machine listening to the messages left from my mother and father, both checking in. I turned to see Edward staring at the arrangement, his arms crossed tight over his chest; he didn't look angry but he did look perplexed. I had no idea where to begin.

"Go ahead," I said gesturing to the flowers. His fingers found the card, ripping it open in one fail swoop and pulling out the hand written note. His eyes were wide reading the endearments left by the fucktard Mr. Hale. He held the card out for me to read but I simply ripped it in half tossing it in the trash followed by the flowers.

"You don't care?" he asked, still holding his tense posture.

"Nope."

He lowered his face to mine searching my face for my bluff but I knew he saw nothing… I felt nothing.

"Listen to me Isabella; I am not here to flip your life upside down. If you are involved with someone else… be honest with me."

"I… do…not… care," I said, hearing my frustration saturate my voice. He stared at me for a long minute before stepping back from me and glancing towards the door.

"Leave if you want," I said, giving him the out he apparently wanted. I turned back towards my room but his strong hands came down on my wrist like iron shackles.

"I do not want to leave, but you can imagine my concern," he explained honestly and I couldn't speak. The feel of his body pressed against my back triggered my need for him… him not Jasper.

"Do you want to hear the whole story? You probably won't like it," I warned and he pulled us to the sofa, me sitting sideways on his lap. I had no clue where to start.

"The quick version is… that I was crazy about him, I wanted him from the moment we met, but he never wanted me. He kept me around for convenience and nothing else. Everyone saw it but me, they all could see how he used me to get ahead at his job, but I thought he cared. He never did," I said fidgeting with the hem of my dress.

"But he cares now? You don't send a woman words like that unless you care," he asked.

"Oh he cares, he cares that I am not around to save his ass, but he never felt about me the way I felt about him. Care to know the best part?" I asked seeing how my words were affecting Edward.

"Best part?" he asked and I squared my shoulders and held his face between my hands.

"The best part is that all those feelings went away as soon as I met you and the following morning was the first time in the past five years that I didn't wake up thinking about him… I woke up thinking about you," I said hoping my words would convince him.

"Nothing is going on between you two?" he asked very seriously.

"No, and it never will," I said confidently. Edward was silent for a long minute before pressing his lips tenderly against mine.

"Bella what if I'm no good for you?"

"Edward you are…" I stuttered afraid to tell him my real feelings.

"I'm what?" he asked brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well so far you are… exactly what I need, but I understand if you want out. And if you do want out, now is the time to do it, before we end up fucking each other beyond repair. I am broken, selfish, and on occasion moody. You should know what you are getting into," I said, waiting for him to throw me off of him and sprint for the door.

"I'm here until you order me away, you are not broken Isabella, you are perfect," he said and I felt a strange prick at the corner of my eye in reaction to his words.

"I'm sorry if I overacted," he continued.

"You didn't Edward, but you need to know that he will not stop and unfortunately he is a permanent fixture in my life."

"I guess I will just have to start sending flowers of my own," he said while kissing down my jaw line to my neck.

"I hate flowers, send me shoes instead," I teased, pulling his mouth to mine firmly ending the conversation about Jasper.

Jake's POV

I was positive that this woman was a dream, a beautiful dream that I never thought to have. Beyond the extensive beauty, she was feisty, smart, and was such a woman. She had cooked and cleaned for me every day since we had arrived at my family's country house Friday night. It was hard to keep my hands and my dick in line but I didn't want her to think I was just in this for the ass, even an ass as perfect as hers. We talked for hours, drank wine for days, and spent every night in the same bed but nothing had happened. I could tell that she wanted it as bad as I did but I stood my ground until Sunday came and it was time to leave. Her body was lying across my chest wearing a white satin short nightgown and she felt like pure perfection wrapped around me. The smell of her fragrant perfume filled my nose as her breathing picked up.

"I know you're awake," I said pulling my arms tighter around her curvy frame.

"I don't want to leave," she said eyes still closed.

"Okay let's stay," I offered knowing that neither of us could.

"Ugh my… I mean our, court date is tomorrow," she groaned and I could tell she was dreading it.

"Don't worry about it, I got it in the bag babe," I said knowing that I was going to make this prick and his rich parents pay.

"I'm not worried, I just fucking dread seeing him," she answered.

"You miss him?" I asked.

"I hate him, more than I have ever hated anyone. Nothing would make me happier than force feeding him his own nuts," she answered and I smiled at her words, they sounded like the truth.

"How about I cook us some breakfast and I'll take you home, you must miss Bella?" I said stretching my body.

"She will be fine, wonder if she is with Edward?" she asked. How strange this was. My brother and her sister… meet, lie, and find each other like some messed up real world love story.

"If he has anything to do with it, then I'm sure they are," I answered knowing that my brother was just as crazy about Bella as I was about Rose.

"I think she really likes him, and she hasn't dated anyone in years," Rose said sounding almost frustrated.

"Really? Bella seems so cool."

"She is amazing, but she couldn't see pass the mother fucker in her way," Rose said before going into a play by play of Bella and her co-worker, who Rose referred to as "the dick head", past five years. I wonder if Edward knew about him.

I hardly slept at all without Rose in my bed Sunday night, it seemed empty and I could not stop thinking about how her incredible body felt next to mine. I was tired the next morning as I drove to pick Rose up from her house. She didn't say a word to me the entire way to the courthouse where we were bombarded by reporters. I covered her body with mine until we finally reached the courtroom. Rose's face was hard and scared and I wanted nothing more than to take her away from this crazy place. Luck was on our side because we had pulled a judge that happened to be a long time family friend. Judge Eleazar Denali was the most fair and just judge in all of Seattle and Carlisle's oldest friend. Rose's ex Royce entered the room with a slew of attorneys, but I didn't even look up as they entered. He could have had fifty lawyers but none of them were as good as I was.

"What a douche," I whispered in Rose's ear and I saw her smile for the first time.

"He is a douche," she answered burning wholes into his face.

The deposition took all day as we debated every item that they had purchased together. I hated hearing the way he spoke about her but I kept my cool knowing that my temper was something that I could lose control of easily. It was almost five when we finally finished and I was happy that we had settled before going to trial. Rose lost the apartment but was given half of its worth and half of the worth of all their belongings. Excitement rolled off of her as the judge gave her the verdict of 2.1 million dollars. Her joy was my joy. My plans were to take her to the most romantic restaurant and then take her back to my place but her ex had different plans. Royce approached us and Rose dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Did you have something to say to my client?" I asked blocking his path to her.

"Easy big guy, I just wanted to tell her that I was glad this was settled so easily," Royce spoke his voice full of acid.

"Message delivered," I answered and he smiled an arrogant smile that made my blood boil hot.

"A little defensive huh kid… let me guess she's already fucking you?" he said looking Rose up and down. I felt tremors begin to rock against my body as I took another step towards him.

"Leave now," I instructed but he just stood his ground.

"Don't waste your time with that one, she is more trouble than that perfect pussy is worth," and as the words left his mouth my hand snapped hard into his jaw. Royce's body flew backwards crumbling onto the floor as the two court officers grabbed each one of my arms pinning them behind my back.

Edward's POV

I had spent the last four days with Bella and I couldn't be happier. Even today that was spent deep in planning with photographers and graphic designers was still enjoyable because I was with her. Jasper had stopped by her office a couple of times but when he did she would just touch my arm or smile at me, completely ignoring him. It made me feel better but I still knew deep down that five years of feelings do not just go away. I just hoped that I would have time to prove how happy she had made me before he did something drastic. Around five o'clock everyone had left the office and we both dropped onto her couch, worn out from the long day of work. The ad was coming together perfectly and we both were hoping that the Tiffany rep would love it as much as we did. The ad was hot as fuck but still very classy and full of devotion. I pulled Bella's feet into my lap pulling off her very uncomfortable looking boots. My hand worked soothing circles from the arch of her foot to her toes and each time I applied more pressure she let out soft sighs. Pulling her legs around each side of my body I pressed myself against her tasting her lips for the first time since last night. Bella was frozen stiff at first but allowed me to deepen the kiss, her tongue slipping into my mouth. I knew we were being reckless but I didn't care, I needed this woman's kiss like I needed air. My lips trailed from her mouth to her ear as I whispered my need for her. Her hips rocked against me, her hand fisting the lapels of my jacket securely. A loud beep sounded from her desk twice before we both heard Angela's voice from the speaker.

"Ms. Swan your sister is on line two, she said it is an emergency," Angela called and I moved quickly off of her body, helping her to her feet.

"Rose what's wrong?" Bella asked her breathing becoming labored as she listened to her sister's urgent voice.

"He's right here," Bella answered dumbfounded holding the receiver out for me.

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked.

"Edward, it's Jake, he's in jail and it's all my fault," she sobbed into the phone.

"Rose, sweetheart, calm down… I'm on my way," I answered hanging up the phone.

"Edward what's going on?"

"Jake got arrested, I have to go."

"I'm going with you," Bella answered, pulling her purse on to her shoulder already heading for the door.

We had no clue what had happened and neither of us had even spoken to either of them since they returned. Her court case was today but I didn't see how that would have ended with Jake being arrested… unless he lost his temper, which was a good possibility. Rose was waiting nervously outside the holding cell and ran to Bella as soon as she saw us.

"Rose what happened?" Bella asked, wiping the tears from Rosalie's stained face.

"Royce and then Jake… Edward I'm so sorry," Rose stuttered, not making any sense. I pulled Rose into my arms stroking her hair softly.

"It's fine, just tell us what happened," I said as she sobbed against my shirt.

"It was all over and the verdict was so perfect and then Royce came over to talk shit to me and the next thing I know…"

"Jake broke his face?" I finished her sentence knowing my foster brother well.

"I swear I heard the snap of his jaw," she answered and I smiled gently at her.

"It's fine, let me go see what I can do," I said reaching out to touch Bella's cheek before leaving to find my brother.

It took two hours and ten thousand dollars before Jake was free. To say he was pissed was an understatement; the two hours he spent in general confinement was not enough to calm him, but just enough time to plot Royce's death. Rose and Bella were waiting on the courthouse steps as we exited and Rose's face would not lift to meet his gaze. I could tell she felt horrible. They stood and Bella pushed Rose towards Jake.

"What? I fight for you honor and you won't even talk to me?" he teased, leaning against his knees to drop his face to her level. Rose looked like a little kid in trouble looking everywhere but Jake's face. His massive hand cupped her chin forcing her to look at him and I saw Bella smile at their exchange.

"I'm not mad at you babe," he said and his words broke through her expression.

"I'm so sorry about all of this… but… but… you are an idiot Jacob Black," she answered looking a little frustrated herself.

"You know I really did expect a better reunion," he teased, standing up crossing his arms around his chest.

"He will ruin you, and it will be all my fault," she said and a cocky smile spread across his face.

"You did not do anything; I was the one that broke his jaw. Listen Rose, this is who I am and as long as you are with me, no one will ever speak to you like that… do you understand me?" he said and he was very serious. She was silent.

"Do you understand me Rosalie?" he asked again, sounding more like Carlisle than I could have thought possible.

"I understand," she said throwing herself into his arms. Bella and I turned towards each other not wanting to witness their intimate embrace and I was surprised when I heard Bella laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked and she just laughed harder as we all just stared at her.

"Sorry, but ten large sounds like a bargain for breaking that fucker's face," Bella explained through her giggles.

"I would have done it for twenty," Jake teased as we all made our way to Bella's car.

Rosalie's POV

Bella had her driver drop Edward and her off at our apartment and I had decided to stay a Jake's tonight. I mean the man had probably destroyed his career to break my ex- fuck-ass's face; the least I could do was feed him and stay with him. I loved Jake's apartment because it was all man. The floors were concrete and the walls were raw bricks making his place look more like a warehouse than a loft. I ushered Jake towards his shower and began to rummage through his fridge for any signs of editable food. He was such a bachelor; the fridge only held condiments and beer but the freezer was stuffed with frozen foods. I pulled out a frozen pizza and began adding extra ingredients hoping it would taste more like pizza and less like cardboard. As I popped my creation into his oven I heard him behind me. I knew one thing for sure; I would never grow tired of eye fucking this man. He was very tall and his russet colored skin sheltered the thick bands of muscles that covered every inch of his chiseled body. His thick jet-black hair was wet and his chest was bare and his perfect lips were pulled wide over his bright white teeth. All of this I could resist, but the sweats he wore were so low on his hips that I could see the deep cut V protruding below the waistband. I felt a rush of heat saturate my body as he threw his towel over a chair and began to stalk towards me like a predator. I tried to step backwards away from him but he had me pinned in the corner of his kitchen. I wanted to wait, to prove to him that I wasn't the whore that everyone perceived me as, but if this fucking sexy ass man wanted me… I would not be able to refuse. I could feel his hot breath on my face as his woodsy scent engulfed me where I stood.

"Are you afraid of me now?" he asked, whispering in my ear with his low husky voice.

"I'm afraid of me," I answered not really knowing what the words meant.

"I'm afraid of you too… I have never seen a woman more sexy in my life, I have never thought about a woman so much in my life, I have never craved a woman so much… in my life," he said, jerking my body against his hot wet chest, kissing me roughly. This weekend he had been so tender with me, but like myself his self-control had come to its end. My hands dug into his back as he walked us backwards, kicking his bedroom door closed behind us. His hands tore and ripped my clothes from my body until I was completely nude, the whole time his lips never left mine. My hands pulled and jerked his sweats to the ground as he threw me backwards onto his high bed standing between my legs. He bit his way down to my breast palming them in his large hands as his teeth grazed over my hardened nipple. I screamed as pain and pleasure consumed me and I felt his hard dick pressed into my thigh. He felt huge, borderline frightening and I was no virgin. He moaned against my skin as I clawed at his back. Needing him buried within me.

"Jake…" I groaned as he rubbed his shaft against my slick wet center.

"Ask for it," he said propping himself at my entrance.

"Please Jake," I asked again trying to move him inside of me but his hands came down hard on my hips. I knew that he wanted me to beg and I was by no means above begging for this man and his massive cock.

"Fuck me Jake," I moaned and he pulled my hips down over his enormous shaft. I couldn't help but shriek as he stretched me around his thickness. He pumped into me so hard that I thought he would split me in half but I didn't mind. No man had ever owned my body like he was; he was so deep and so hard that my body began to whine in ecstasy. The sound of our bodies colliding filled his room as his fingers dug into my hips. I had never been fucked so hard in my life, but it still wasn't enough… I wanted more of him. Sweat covered my entire body as he pounded into over and over allowing me to feel his need for me combined with his raw strength. He pulled out of me flipping me to my stomach before entering me from behind with even more force. The new position made him rail into my g-spot and within seconds I was coming around him. The rush of moisture surrounded him and his pace slowed thrusting deep within me until I felt him pull out and come up my spine.

"Fuck," he screamed as he braced himself beside me. I felt exposed but I didn't care as the last reminisce of my orgasm pulsed through my veins. I felt him cleaning me up before he laid down beside me, pulling me onto his chest. I felt shy all of a sudden and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. His hands brushed through my hair until our breathing finally returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, I imagined our first time making love to be a little sweeter," he said and I giggled at his words.

"If that is how you make love I can't wait to feel you fuck," I answered as the timer on the oven dinged from the kitchen.

Edward's POV

I knew that I would be seeing Bella in a matter of hours but I still hated leaving her asleep in her bed. Last night had been just as amazing as the weekend; after we came home to find Jasper's gift and then Bella's declaration of her feelings for me we made love for hours, just enjoying each other. Today was going to be just as busy as yesterday but I didn't care about the long hours as long as I spent them working alongside the most amazing woman I had ever met. She was incomparably the most beautiful and sexy woman I had ever spent time with, but there was so much more to her. Bella was smart, successful, and made me laugh and I craved her company almost as much as I craved her body… almost.

Today was the first photo shoot for the Tiffany Ad and I was excited to meet the models that I had chosen. Somehow Bella was already there when I arrived, dressed like a goddess with her hair down across her back. Bella with no make-up on was my favorite but my dick couldn't help but want to bend her over the closest surface when her eyes were painted all smoky and sultry. She looked up at me, appraising my body before turning back to the photographer, stealing only one more glance in my direction as we started. We had spent every night together since Friday and normally I would want some personal space, but now I only wanted more of her. Both models were hot as fuck as they embraced under a constant stream of water. The girl wore a massive diamond on her left hand that rested against his chest and large diamond studs as they held their mouths inches from one another. I saw Bella staring at the couple biting her bottom lip, she was driving me crazy. The whole shoot was like watching soft porn and it made my thoughts travel back to her kneeling before me in the shower. I could still see myself sliding deep inside her perfect mouth as she sucked me off until I screamed her name. She looked up to meet my gaze and I could see my own desire reflected back at me in her eyes. It was time she saw my office.

After the shoot I drove like a maniac back to my office. We didn't speak as we entered the office building and I stopped only to get my messages from my bitch assistant. My office was large and in the corner of the building giving me the privacy that I desired. Bella walked to the middle of my office taking in her surroundings as I locked the door behind us and closed all of my wooden blinds. She turned to me, a devilish grin playing on her lips.

"So is this the desk?" she asked, remembering my dirty words to her in the shower. Normally I wanted to talk to her but right now we only wanted one thing from each other. I pushed her up against my desk, turning her around so that her perfect ass was right where I wanted it. I pushed her legs out wide as her hands sprawled across my desk. My hands moved up the front of her thighs jerking her back roughly into my hard cock, she moaned.

"Not one sound," I commanded and she curled her hands against the dark wooden desk. I pulled her dress up over her waist, pulled her panties to her ankles before plunging two fingers inside of her. She was soaking wet, ready for whatever I wanted to give her. My pants fell to the floor, as my fantasy of fucking her against my desk became reality. Her perfect ass was arched in the air as I rolled the rubber over my shaft stroking it twice before running it along her wet folds. She felt so warm and the heat of her arousal made it impossible to even think about anything but being inside her. I entered her slowly as my hand came around to circle her clit, and she folded from the onslaught of pleasure bracing herself on her elbows. My body became alive as I devoured her sweetness and her ass worked in perfect rhythm with my own. My desk began to shake as I pounded her against it, still working her with my hand watching her skin become flushed. My other hand reached up to fist a handful of her hair as she arched her back against my pull. Her body jerked and bent as I pulled her hair, hitting deep inside of her exactly how she liked it. I could hear a soft hum from her throat as she began to clench down around me. My hand released her hair to cover her mouth as she came violently around me, triggering my own release. I heard her breathing catch as she pulled my hand from her mouth falling completely onto my desk as I fell onto her back.

"Mr. Cullen," Jessica called over the intercom and we both started righting our clothes in a hurried mess.

"Yes?" I snapped my hand coming down hard on the speaker.

"Mr. Emmett Cullen is here to see you,"

"Just one moment," I answered as Bella finished straightening my desk. We only had seconds but I didn't want to fuck her like this and then just send her away.

"Don't go," I said pulling her close to whisper my words to her. No doubt my nosey brother had his ear to the door.

"I have to, but I'll talk to you soon," she whispered back, pulling one of her cards from her purse.

"If I knew that bending you over my desk would get me your number, I wouldn't have waited so long," I tease running my hands through her tousled sex hair. She kissed me once and walked towards the door. As I opened it I saw Emmett trying to survey any damage to my office but Bella had done a great job at cleaning up our evidence.

"Bells," Em said, picking her up in a hug…his eyes never leaving mine.

"Emmy Bear, good to see you," she answered as collected as ever.

"I want to see your final mark up by 5 p.m. Wednesday and don't be late Thursday," Bella instructed very convincingly.

"Yes Ms. Swan," I answered shaking her hand and watching her punch Emmett one last time before catching the elevator. Emmett's eyes were burning holes into my back as I made my way to my desk, I could still smell the sex in the air and prayed that he couldn't.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"Working, what the fuck does it look like?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"It looks like you are fucking around with Ms. Swan," Emmett answered accusing me with his eyes.

"That is absurd, have you met that bitch?" I answered and as the words left my mouth I knew they were blasphemy.

"She's not a bitch, she's just Bella and you better not be fucking her, it could ruin the relationship that it has taken years to build with her company," Em answered and I could not believe he was acting so… professional. I knew he was right but I didn't care, I would have her until she no longer wanted me.

"You have nothing to worry about, let's go get a drink," I lied, picking up my jacket and making sure Bella's card was still hidden in my pocket.

Bella's POV

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I screamed in my head as I all but ran to my car. Emmett knew something was up and I prayed that - unlike Jake who was not included in our work life, - Emmett would not know the truth. I arrived home in need of a shower and some time to think. We had to be more careful, in the last two days Emmett and Angela had about caught us fucking in our offices. The water coursed against my skin and as much I dreaded this conversation, I needed to talk to Edward about our secrecy. Nothing stood in the way of us being together but I knew that our relationship or whatever it was we had would no doubt be the talk of my office, making me lose the power I had. I was respected because I worked like a man, and as soon as anyone found out that I was infatuated by this man they would all think that I had lost my edge. I had no clue how Phil would react and this worried me the most. After twenty minutes in the shower I climbed out, made myself some dinner, watched some Soup, and stumbled towards my bed. It was only eight but I felt tired and slightly sad without him here to make me smile. My phone buzzed and I unlocked it to find a text from Rose.

Rosey Posey: Staying with Jake again, this man is going to be the death of me.

I laughed at her affections towards her new lover, knowing that they were the same ones that I felt with Edward.

Bella: Have fun, don't die. Love ya.

As I reached to plug in my phone it buzzed again in my hands and I pulled it back to my face, not recognizing the number but knowing exactly at once who it was. I saved Edward's number as Anthony before reading the message.

Anthony: Emmett knows nothing, don't fret love.

Bella: Good, he looked pissed

Anthony: He was but I lied, we are out at Tony's… I miss you… sorry.

I had no clue what he was apologizing for, the missing me or the fucking me in his office or about getting caught by his brother. Tony's was a swanky little after work bar in the business district and I fought back the bile in my stomach as I imagined another woman coming on to him at the bar. I had no rights to him even though I wanted to.

Bella: I don't know why you're sorry, but don't be. I might miss you too.

Anthony: I want you again

And as I read his message my body tingled with the excitement that he might come stay with me.

Bella: You know where I sleep

I answered waiting on a reply, but none came. An hour had passed but still no word so I let the soft light of the city pull me into an early slumber.

It was around three a.m. when I awoke, startled by the sound of my phone. I pushed the hair out of my eyes trying to search my blanket for the buzz. I found one text from Edward sent around midnight.

Anthony: Emmett is watching me like a hawk; I can't get away from him. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Sleep well beautiful.

Damn it! Emmett was going to get punched when I saw him. I wanted to text him back but he was hopefully already asleep preparing for tomorrow. The rest of the night I was completely restless, trying to keep my thoughts from Em force-feeding Edward shots, or ever worse Em force-feeding him women. Around five I decided that trying to sleep was a lost cause and settled for an early jog before work. The city was quite and the air was cool against my face as I took off down the sidewalk listening to some dirty rap to get me in the workout mood. After a couple of miles my legs had began to burn and I decided to turn back towards home, when the sun reflecting off of a head of bronze hair caught my attention. It was Edward. His suit was a complete mess and I could tell by his slow pace and five o'clock shadow that he hadn't made it home yet. Before I could run in the opposite direction he saw me and stopped walking completely for a long pause before walking towards me slowly.

"Hi," I said nervously and his gaze dropped to his feet.

"Hello," he answered, his hands buried in his pockets looking as if he had just been caught with his hands in the cookie jar… and by cookie jar I mean some other girls vagina.

"Late night?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound calm, not angry.

"You could say that," he answered, finally staring at me with blood shot eyes.

"Well have a good day," I blurted out turning to jog away. He stopped me, pulling me back to him. Edward smelt like whiskey and cigarettes and sin.

"Bella wait, it's not what you think, let me explain," he pleaded but I didn't want to hear it.

"Oh I think I understand just fine," I answered, pulling away from his grasp.

"No you apparently don't, you have no reason to be angry love, I was just…" he explained and the fact that he just called me "love" after taking a walk of shame from some chicks house only infuriated me more.

"Do not call me love," I cut him off, backing away from him, putting some space between us.

"Fine…" he snapped and it was the first time I had ever heard him be so short with anyone.

"I need those proofs by five, don't be late," I snapped back, knowing that my not caring would hurt him more than the tears I was holding back. Edward ran his hand through his messy hair before throwing both his hands in the air and walking away. How could I be so dumb? How could I believe that he cared? He had gotten what he wanted and within a week was sleeping around; maybe he was more like his brothers than I thought.

The run back to my house took half the time, as I ran out every bit of rage I had for this man that I adored just hours ago. I was a completely out of it by the time I got to my office, throwing my bag on the floor like a child and trying to begin my day. Ang came in a half hour later to go over my day, stating that Edward's assistant had already called to say that the proofs would be ready by two instead of five. No way he could have had time to complete them and if he had thrown together some crap then I was going to hand him his perfect ass. Fuck with me, fine. Fuck with my work and I would rip your miserable head off. Angela ordered lunch around one but I was too strung up about seeing the ad to touch food. I stood there, staring out into the city being able to only see the top of Edward's building in the distance.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen is here," Ang called through the intercom and I dreaded this. The proofs were not due for a couple more hours so he was probably here to make excuses and beg for more time. He was mistaken.

"Send him in," I instructed, taking a seat behind my desk. Hopefully the massive desk would be enough space between us so I didn't want to scratch his eyes out as he entered. I didn't look up at him until I heard a deep throat clear standing on the other side of my desk.

"Good morning Marie," Emmett's booming voice said and I whipped my head up at his large frame.

"Don't call me that… and what are you doing here Emmett?"

"My bro sent me with the proofs for the new campaign," he answered handing me a sealed manila envelope with Edward's neat script on the outside.

_For the eyes of Ms. Isabella Swan only_

_To be delivered on time._

What a smart ass. I tore open the envelope and pulled out two printed ads, the two most beautiful and perfect ads I had ever seen. The pictures were familiar from the photo shoot but the way he had tied the diamonds and the dialogue together was brilliant. Edward was an artist. A brief smile played on my lips knowing that instead of killing him that I could let this intelligent specimen live another day.

"So how did he do?" Em asked, holding his hands out for the ad sheets.

"He did great, couldn't have done it better myself," I answered honestly, hoping he would relay my words to the rest of their company.

"They better be good, he ditched me to work on them all night," Em said, appraising his brother's fine work.

"I thought you guys went out drinking last night?" I asked.

"We did but he left around one to go work at his new place…" Em answered and then I saw him think back over my words.

"Wait… how did you know we went out?" he asked and I tried to compose my face.

"Umm…" was all I could get out before his eyes became angry. Apparently I had used up all my good lies on his brother.

"Isabella Marie Swan!!! I knew it; I can't believe that fucker lied to me!" he yelled, throwing the proofs down on my desk.

"Lower your voice in my office Mr. Cullen, there's about a hundred employees out there that don't need to hear about my personal life," I said standing to my feet.

"Sorry, but Jesus Christ Bells, what are you two thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I am an adult and more than capable of making my own decisions. This is not any of your business Em."

"Like hell it's not! Edward is a vital part of our company and you are our biggest client… what happens when this goes south?" he asked and I was speechless. I had never thought about it that way.

"It's not like that," I answered vaguely, hoping it would calm Em's worries.

"It is exactly like that. I know him, and you for that matter. Neither of you date, neither of you fuck around, therefore this must mean something," Em stated. I realized that his words were true and I had nothing to say but the truth.

"Em listen, Edward will probably kill me for telling you this…"

"He's dead already," Emmett interrupted.

"Do you want to listen to the whole story or do you just want to continue your tantrum?"

"Tantrum!" he snapped and I giggled.

"Well you are in my fucking office so you don't have a choice. I will tell you the entire story as long as you don't interrupt and calm the fuck down," I offered and he settled back into his chair.

"Go ahead Bells… amaze me."

It took almost thirty minutes of almost non-interrupted explanations to describe our entire story. Emmett only interrupted once to say how it was unfair that Jake got Rose and he didn't, which made me laugh. After I finished with every detail including this morning he just sat and stared at me.

"Say something Emmett."

"I don't know what to say… I'm sorry I overacted and I'm sorry that I called you crazy. I love my brother more than my own life, but to think that he was screwing you for sport just chapped my ass."

"Glad to know you care, Emmy Bear."

"Well I do, care about you and your magazine," he said standing to leave.

"Can I ask two very teeny tiny favors?" I said batting my eyelashes at him.

"First, don't be mad at Edward, and second, don't tell your father… or anyone for that fact," I pleaded and a wicked grin covered his face.

"I'll think about it, now give me some sugar," he answered, leaning his face towards me. I kissed him on the cheek throwing my arms around his thick waist.

"It's always glad to have you on my side Emmett."

"It's always good to be on your side Ms. Swan," he answered, before turning to leave.

I had multiple problems. First, I needed to get to Edward before Emmett did, second I needed to apologize for throwing an insecure girl fit on him this morning, and third I needed to thank him for doing such a stand up job on the ad that would make my magazine even more profitable.

Stop thinking that Bella!

I dialed Edward's office number but his assistant said he was not in the office today. I called his cell no answer there either, I was so fucked. Apologizing was going to be quite difficult if Emmett had torn him into small shreds already. I sent him a text telling him to talk to me before Em but still nothing. I stayed put until five trying his cell and office one more time before deciding to go find him. I had no clue where Jake's place was but after calling Rose she said that Edward was staying at his new place, Jake gave me directions and I knew the building well. His building was Jasper's building. Life was being just cruel now. I knew the bellman that let me into the building but as soon as I was in the elevator I instructed him that I needed the top floor instead of Mr. Hale's. Edward's apartment was the only one on the top floor and I knocked nervously. No answer. I didn't even know if he was home so I leaned my back against the large ornate wooden door deciding that I would wait until he came home. In all actuality, I had no idea what I would say to him, so time wouldn't be a bad thing. Before I could finish my thoughts the door opened and I fell backwards through the door, Edward caught me against his bare chest as we both tumbled to the ground. Bella Swan always has graceful entrances. I tried to scramble to my feet with a touch more grace but it was just as ugly as the fall. Edward was laying in nothing but dark blue pajama pants, staring at the ceiling. He looked really pissed.

"Oops," I said extending a hand to help him up but he just laid there looking hot as fuck in all his anger. I shook my hand over him and he finally took it. His weight was too much for me and I stumbled around a bit trying to help him to his feet. Edward glared at me and I wasn't sure about this look, it was definitely anger but also desire. He still had not spoken and instead just walked around his long black granite bar to the Mecca of all coffee machines. I saw him place two cups under the spout and watched as dark rich coffee fell into both mugs. Edward's eyes were piercing as he handed me one of the mugs and motioned toward his couch.

"So I'm getting the silent treatment?" I asked, taking a sip of the strongest richest coffee I had ever tasted. He still didn't speak but smiled at me.

"Okay… well I have a few things to say and then I will leave," I started, still not knowing what he wanted me to say.

"First, I would steer clear of Em for as long as possible, we knows everything about… us," I confessed and he rolled his eyes but stayed silent. I was now the one that was pissed. I was almost thirty and the Cullen brother's temper tantrums were getting on my last nerve today. I was out of here.

"Also the ad was perfect," I said quickly sitting my coffee on his table and turning to leave, "and I'm sorry about this morning." I said over my shoulder and with that I heard him bust into side splitting laughter.

"What's so funny asshole?" I snapped and I could feel the anger color my face crimson. He got up and began strutting towards me all laughter gone.

"Firstly, do not call me an asshole, secondly, you come to my place and it takes you what… ten minutes before you apologize to me? I adore you Isabella but have some fucking manners."

My mouth popped open and I wished I still had coffee to throw at his face. He knew that I was now pissed and stepped very cautiously towards me.

"You're not my father and you're not my boss… so do not tell me how to act… asshole," I spit at him, all but running towards the door. His hands were on me in a matter of seconds turning me around and pressing me up against his door.

"That will the last time you ever call me that… I promise," he said slamming his hands up against his door over me, "And no, I am not your father or your boss but I will tell you when you are out of line. Remember, you can walk all over everyone else, but not me. I know who you really are and while I enjoy you being a hard-ass, you need to make sure you keep it in check," he said, his shoulders flexing against the pressure he was extorting against the door. I felt like I had just been owned. He saw through me, he always had and it was something I loved about him.

"Edward…" I started but his hand came down over my mouth gently.

"The next thing out of that beautiful mouth of yours better be a real apology, do you understand me?" he said, dropping his hand and I felt the rush of heat between my legs. I had never seen rough Edward before, I had been ripped off. Apologizing had never been my forte so I settled for something that I was extremely good at. I placed my hands on the side of his face and pulled him to me with every bit of strength that I possessed. Edward didn't fight my advances but instead kissed me back violently. His lips devoured my own as my back was pushed back into the door. I grabbed handfuls of his hair trying to hold him to me, as his hands grabbed my ass jerking my body against him. I moaned against his mouth as he sucked gently on my tongue, sending another wave of arousal through my veins. His mouth left mine but did not leave my skin trailing down the front of my dress licking the line of cleavage between my breasts. He picked me up around his waist and I heard him groan against my flesh as his hard cock felt the wetness through my lace panties. Edward took long strides before dropping to the couch as I straddled him. My hips rocked against him as he slipped his hands between us to tear my panties from my body, I let out a small yelp of anticipation.

"That didn't sound like an apology Isabella," he said, his eyes black with lust as he rubbed his thumb back and forth and around my clit.

"I'm so… very…sorry Edward," I stuttered as he worked me harder and faster. I lifted myself off of him and released his erection from his pants, stroking its length in my firm grip.

"Show me how sorry you are," he commanded his hands falling from my hips. I needed no more invitation. I slid his dick from the front of my folds and stopped as the tip of his cock rested just inside of me before running it back up the length of me. If he was going to make me grovel than I would make him wait. His eyes were shut tight and I could feel him twitch in my hand as I pumped him harder. I wanted to tease more but I wanted him too much to wait. I finally sat down over his thick waiting cock moaning his name in ecstasy.

"Fuck you feel so good, so hard," I moaned, bouncing my ass up his length and rocking against him as I hit the base of his dick. I felt his hands squeeze against my rib cage, pushing himself deep inside him. My pace was quick and hard as I told him with my body just how much I needed him.

"I thought about this all day, thought of you inside me," I said and I felt his grip tighten on me. If he could be Stern Edward than I could be Dirty Bella.

"Tell me what you thought about?" he asked, as his hands hitched over my shoulder, gaining even better leverage on my body.

"How I wanted to fuck you in my office," I panted, feeling my orgasm approaching with every thrust.

"How I wanted you to taste me again… and… how I wanted to make you come until you forced me to stop," I whispered as my orgasm exploded around him. My body shook as he pulled my body against him over and over, making me yell his name.

"Fuck, I'm about to…" he said releasing me and I jumped off of him and buried his cock to the back of my throat, finishing him off with my mouth. I could taste us both on his skin and it only spurred my need to make him come.

"Bella," he groaned as he freed his own hot fulfillment into my mouth. His hand stroked my hair as I licked and sucked him clean before falling back beside him in total bliss. Edward and I lay silent for a long minute, both of our heads leaned back over the couch just listening to each other's ragged breathing. He turned his face towards me, waiting until I turned towards him to speak.

"You are fucking amazing love," he compliment, a smile on his lips testing to see if I would be pissed again about him calling me "love". I wasn't.

"You're not so bad yourself, stud," I teased, reaching for the cup of coffee I left. I frowned as I saw my favorite blue underwear lying in shreds on the floor.

"Damn, I really loved those," I said, nodding towards the discarded lace.

"So did I," he sighed, pulling his pants over his perfect dick.

"Minor causality," I said, getting a small thrill each time he destroyed an article of my clothing in order to get to me faster.

"So Emmett knows?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but he cornered me," I said bashful at my inability to lie.

"I'm not upset about it, I should have came clean yesterday when he cornered me, but then again he probably took it better from you," he said, reaching to stroke my face.

"It took like an hour to explain everything and I had to give him a hand job to keep it quiet from your father," I joked and he smiled sweetly at me.

"How sweet of you to sacrifice your perfect hands to keep me from death," he teased and I smacked him.

"So, this is your new place?" I asked, actually surveying the room for the first time. It was basically bare, except for the couch we were sitting on, his large glossy black piano, a fully set up kitchen.

"It isn't finished but I could not bear to stay at Jake's another second, not after coming home to Rose's clothes scattered around the house last night," he said, arching an eyebrow at me… "Plus everything should be ready by the end of the week and my bed and clothes are all I really need… and you," he finished, leaning to kiss me softly.

"If you want me to stay, you better have food in that kitchen," I explained and he stood to drag me into his pristine man kitchen.

Edward's POV

Bella was here and while I acted mad I had forgiven her the second she fell through the door on top of me, however when she acted too high and mighty to say I'm sorry, I decided to make her beg. In our post coital bliss she rummaged around my kitchen checking out all my stuff like the nosey snooper she was. Bella was appraising my coffee machine as if she was plotting to steal it.

"Don't even think about it Swan," I said and she jerked her hand back.

"I think I'm in love…. With your coffee pot," she corrected.

"It was the first thing I purchased when I got to Italy," I answered, pulling out my left over lunch I had ordered earlier and never ate. Even though I had slept all day, my body still felt exhausted, so I decided that eating in and a movie would suffice for the evening.

"So tell me about the ad? What do you want to change?" I asked knowing that she would have some critiques.

"I love it, it's perfect the way it is… if the Tiffany people want something different than we will tweak it then," Bella answered and I loved how she looked leaning up against my counters.

"I'm glad you like it, let's hope they do too," I said while putting the leftovers in the oven.

"Edward?" she asked and I turned to see her playing nervously with the hem of her dress. Bella did this when she had something difficult to say.

"Yes Isabella?" I said in a calm voice trying to help her relax.

"We need a contingency plan," she blurted out, her voice serious.

"Well as you said, if they want something a little less racy for the ad, then I'll get back to work…"

"No, not for the ad… for us," she stated finally, looking up to my face. I was confused.

"Go on."

"Well Edward, Emmett made a pretty good argument for why we should not be messing around and while I do not care what others think… we need to decided what to do if… we… cant…"

"If we can't be together, or rather don't want to be together," I finished her sentence.

"Yes, Cullen and Persuasion have a great relationship and neither of us want to tarnish it by bringing personal matters into our stellar business relationship," she explained and I understood at once.

"Okay what did you have in mind? Like a prenup?" I teased and she smiled at my use of the word.

"Kind of, more like your word and my word that even if this ends poorly, we are professionals first. If there comes a time when you don't want me," she started but I cut her off.

"I will always want you Isabella."

"You think that now, but sometimes things just don't work out, and if this," she answered, gesturing back and forth between us as "this", "than I have to know that both our careers will stay intact."

I could not imagine not wanting her, but I guess there was always the possibility that she wouldn't want me someday. The thought saddened me, but I knew she was correct, so I put on my best business face and held out my hand to shake on it.

"Deal Miss Swan."

"Deal Mr. Cullen."

"Well, now that all the litigations are complete would you care to share my leftovers and watch some TV?" I asked, hoping that we could put all the talks of us breaking up away for the moment; I mean we just got started.

"That sounds perfect," she answered, throwing her arms around my neck and placing a sweet open mouth kiss on my Adam's apple, at least she still wanted me for the time being. I patted her on the ass and told her to go find some comfortable clothes in my room, everything I owned would be huge on her, but at least it would be better than that dress. As she turned to leave but she looked back over her shoulder eyeing me, biting her lip.

"Yes?" I asked and she came to wrap her arms around my waist again, giving me a heart filled hug and I squeezed her tiny frame against me.

"Edward… I will always want you too… even if you stop wanting me," she said before sauntering off to my bedroom.

A/N: Answers to some questions:

~Yes Alice is in the story, keep your panties on.

~Edward was still in his suit the morning Bella thought he was cheating because after he stayed up all night finishing the ads he had to go get them printed.

~Yes I like Jake and Rose together and of course there will be drama, but not including Em. I have someone special for Mr. Emmett Cullen.

~Bella is not moody. Her personality changes due to the demands of her job. She has to be someone hard and focused at work while trying to be herself around her friends.

~Stern Edward is hot as hell and I cannot help writing him in that role on occasion : )

~If you review you will get a teaser, but for me to send it you must have your PM turned on.

Don't forget to check out pics on my profile if you read on FF and follow the link below if you are on FFFW.

Lots of Love-


	5. Chapter 5 The Red Dress

_Some time the things you lay on top of me are heavy_

_And some times your heavy-hearted girl_

_But don't you worry cause I've got some strong- strong shoulders_

_Anyways if it wasn't heavy what would gravity before_

_ Fairy Tale by Ni Crowe_

Chapter 5- The Red Dress

Bella POV

I'm not sure if it was the company it held or the Italian bedding but Edward's bed was almost impossible to get out of. His clock said it was a quarter till six, meaning I only had fifteen more minutes to relish the feel of his arms around me. Last night had ended so perfectly as we fell asleep, our bodies intertwined touching every inch of one another, but now it was morning and time to start another day. I drew lazy circles on his muscular forearm loving the feel of his skin beneath my fingertips.

"Why must you tickle me this early in the morning?" He whispered, still groggy.

"Because I have to leave," I answered as I inhaled his intoxicating scent.

"You are never leaving, besides it's not even six," he persuaded tightening his hold on me, but I knew that I had to sneak out. Then it hit me, sneak out. I had not even thought about it until now, and it hit me like a slap in the face that staying at his place was a bad idea. He felt my body stiffen and rolled me to face him.

"Why so tense Miss Swan?" He asked, his nose skimming along my neck.

"Jasper fucking Hale," I said and he was the one to stiffen.

"I would prefer if you didn't call me by another man's name, while still in my bed at least," he teased, before seeing the serious look on my face.

"I completely forgot… Jasper lives in this building," I said, waiting for him to devise a plan to get me out of here.

"Jesus Bella, you have the strangest luck," he said, rolling out of bed and I instantly knew what he was referring to… our luck or fate if you will. The stranger I meet thousands of miles away not only lives in my own state but is also a business client, then our siblings slash roommates find one another, and to top the fucking cake my "ex-whatever" and avid pursuer lives in the same building as my current lover. If this were a poker hand I would have folded on the flop.

"Okay, well he would be the last one in the world we would want to find out, I'm sure the hick would love nothing more than to run and snitch to your boss… and mine," Edward said to himself while pacing around the room. He always made me nervous when he did this. I saw a switch go off in his head and he reached for his phone.

"Edward, who the hell are you calling?" I chided. Damn anyone who called me at six a.m. He didn't answer me holding down a speed dial on his phone.

"Good morning sis," he said into his phone and my mouth fell open. Edward had never spoken about a sister.

"This is what I need…" Edward began rambling about my height and weight and shoe size and throwing in words like classy, business, and sexy. The hamster in my head had fallen off the wheel and was currently having convulsions. This all made no sense. He saw me start to get out of bed but held up a hand to stop me.

"You are a life saver, you always are… see you soon," he finished throwing his phone on the bed and raking a hand threw his messy sex hair. I cleared my throat needing to know exactly what he had done.

"Well, another Cullen is about to find out about us…" he started, only confusing me more, "My sister is on her way with clothes for you… we can control the damage if you aren't leaving my apartment in the same clothes you wore to work."

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered simply, coming back to bed.

"You said you only had brothers?" I accused.

"You never asked, and it was better to keep her name out of it… while we were lying to each other at least," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Nope, it will be more fun this way… go take a shower, I'll make us some breakfast," he said, all but pulling me out of bed and pushing me towards his bathroom.

After showering and shaving with his razor I wrapped myself in his thick black terrycloth robe and tiptoed towards the kitchen. A familiar high-pitched voice was talking to Edward in the kitchen and I about tripped as I saw who Edward's sister was. She saw me as I saw her and then her eyes moved rapidly between her brother and me.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked and I stepped out in her line of sight.

"Alice Brandon?" I asked in return knowing that this was too much.

"So you two have met?" Edward asked, smirking his smug ass smile. Alice Brandon was one of the hottest new designers and I used her designs every opportunity I could. This is why he had kept it from me; anyone who had anything to do with fashion knew who she was. If he had told me that she was his sister, I would have been able to find him.

Point Anthony.

Alice threw herself across the kitchen to hug me and I heard Edward laugh behind me.

"What the hell is all this?" Alice asked pulling me toward the bar, where Edward handed me a cup of his delish coffee.

"Edward?" she asked again.

"Well, Miss Swan and I are…" he paused, not knowing anymore than I did about what to call our relationship. His face was sweet and endearing as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"…dating." Dating was as good of a word as any.

"How the hell did a stud like you manage getting the un-gettable Bella Swan?" Alice teased and I blushed at her words. Alice had tried to set me up with every eligible bachelor in Seattle and always failed.

"Luck," Edward answered and I knew that he meant fate. As much as I didn't believe in all the Ouija board crap… I was starting to come around.

Alice and I talked like always while Edward whipped up some breakfast. I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eyes ever so often with another smug smile on his face, as I told Alice every detail of how we met, and then how our lives were apparently more woven together than we could have ever untangled.

"So let me get this straight… Em knows, Jake knows, Seth knows, and you're assistant?" Alice asked and I nodded yes.

"If your father finds out that you are canoodling his Bella, he will kill you in your sleep," Alice sneered towards Edward, he just laughed and rolled his eyes at her.

"Wait, his father? Alice if you are his sister than…"

"We are not actually related, I'm sort of adopted," Alice answered, gaining a wink from our chef who was now plating pancakes.

"Any other "sort of siblings" I should know about?" I inquired as Edward sat a plate in front of me.

"Well… let's see, Carlisle is the father to so many it is hard to remember," Edward teased, leaning over to peck his lips on my cheek.

"Seriously Edward."

"Okay, the family tree goes as followed. Emmett and I are Carlisle and Esme's only biological children. Oldest to youngest goes Emmett, Alice, me, Jake and then Seth. They adopted Jake when he eight, Alice when she was twelve, and Seth at seventeen," Edward answered, ticking off his siblings on his fingers.

"Wait, Lurch is your brother?" I asked and Alice about choked on her syrup.

"Did you just call him Lurch? That's priceless Bells," Alice answered, giving me a dainty high-five.

"Yes," Edward interrupted, "Seth is Jake's cousin and my folks took him in his junior year of high school, and "Lurch" is the only one of us that still lives with them."

"Well at least the secret lies with only the family," I said, exhausted that so many people knew… so many people that could slip up at any moment or get mad and tattle.

"You guys are going to have to be careful," Alice said and Edward and I both answered at the same time.

"We know!"

Thankfully, Alice was the only person besides Rose that I would ever let dress me and in all honesty lots of my clothes were from her designs. She had brought me a candy apple red pencil line dress with a plunging V in front and neat wide shoulders. Alice, being as thorough as she was, also brought me red round toe pumps and a little red clutch. This ensemble would have normally cost me about a grand but she refused to accept a penny, stating that I would make it up to her later. I didn't like owing people but I made the deal anyways. Edward was waiting in a stunning black pin strip suit, brief case in hand and I got a small thrill as his eyes took in Alice's creation. He dropped his brief case to pull me into his arms, his hands wondering aimlessly over the tight fabric.

"Remind me to send my sis something nice for this," he whispered, kissing down my low cut dress.

"Stop it, we have to get to work," I said, my hands still clutching him to me.

"Later than," he said, kissing my forehead and holding the door open for me. I had sent Billy home last night and decided that I would allow Edward to give me a lift to work. It looked harmless; we could have been meeting early for that matter. I was thankful that Jasper's Audi was still parked at the far end of Edward's garage, knowing that he never showed up to work before nine. Our meeting with Tiffany's was as at one and Edward dropped me off, stating that he and the rest of his executives would be at my office around twelve-thirty.

Angela was waiting at her desk, looking stunning in a simple black dress, and she followed me into my office checking me out rather bluntly.

"Ang you know I'm taken right?" I joked pulling her out of her ogling.

"Is that a Pix?" Angela asked, noticing Alice's work. Pix was the name of Alice's line.

"Yep," I answered, not wanting to go into detail on how this hot little number got into my hands.

"It's so beautiful, and that color looks great on you," Ang complimented.

"So what is on the agenda Ang?" I asked changing the subject.

"Not a lot, Phil wants to see you before the Tiffany Ad and then you have your meeting with them at one, and I have another date with Seth this weekend," she answered, casually throwing in the last part while checking my schedule again.

"Good girl… Okay… well, let me know when Phil arrives and besides that, just make sure that everything is set up for the meeting with Tiffany," I instructed, before Ang checked me out one last time, leaving me with my thoughts of Stern Edward and his apartment. Thoughts that made it impossible to work. Angela's second date was Saturday again, so I called Miss Brandon, deciding that it was only right to purchase something from her, for her charitable donation to my closet this morning. It was time for Ang to have her own killer dress from the Pixie herself.

Edward's POV

Just as I assumed, Emmett was waiting in front of my office door as I arrived. He looked pissed, but his wicked grin told me that he was not ass-kicking pissed.

"Let's do this inside," I instructed, holding my office door for him. Em didn't object, he instead moved to sit in my chair. What a bitch move, but I just sat across from him, waiting for his ass reaming.

"I have a lot of work to do, so just get it off your chest," I said, leaning back.

"Get what off my chest?" Emmett asked, no doubt seeing if I would still lie about it.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, bro," I said, but he just smiled bigger.

"Lied about what Edward?"

"That Bella and I are…"

"Are what?" he asked, leaning toward me.

"Dating…" I answered, hoping that that is what we were.

"Dating? So are you two…" Em asked, making a dirty gesture with his fingers.

"Dating yes… and as for that… it's not really your business," I snapped, hoping he would drop it.

"Aww come on, you have to give me some details. Bella Swan is the most closed off, non-relationship having, most desirable woman in this city and you what… you spend a week with her on some island and now she is all girly smitten with you?" Em prodded, but his words threw me off.

"She's smitten with me?" I asked like a bitch.

"Uhhh… yeah. I mean you should have heard her talk about you two yesterday, like she was reading it out of some romance book," Em clarified and I felt my chest swell.

"Oh," was all I could say, thinking for the first time that she might be as incapable as staying away from me as I was of her.

"Oh what Edward? What's going on? I mean, are you just fucking her or what?"

"NO!" I snapped, "I mean, no I like her… a lot. Probably too much," I answered, not being able to lie to his boyish face.

"Love her?" Em asked.

"I don't know, but I can't stop thinking about her, I can't stop wanting to see her. She is perfect and even more amazing behind the looks," I answered.

"Bro, you are so fucked… that girl is going to be the death of you," Em teased and I heard the adoration in his voice.

"I know Emmett… trust me I know."

After my heart to heart with Emmett the rest of the morning flew by. Jessica was late again trying to blame it on stopping to get me coffee. Each day her outfits were becoming more and more revealing, but I could care less. I was nearly allergic to her counterfeit charm. Seth met me around twelve to head over to Persuasion and for the first time he asked me about Bella. I had forgotten that I was still pissed that he hadn't came clean about knowing who Bella was on the island.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as we started walking the few blocks towards the Smith Building.

"Because you both seemed… so happy… and I knew that if you were lying to me that you must have been lying to her," Seth answered, shrugging.

"But you knew that I would meet her soon enough?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I thought it would be more "Bridges of Madison County" if I let it happen naturally. So how is it all going?" he asked.

"Good, Em and Alice know, and Bella's assistant… speaking of Bella's assistant, how was your date last weekend?"

"Good, Angela is so quite, but you know me, I kinda go for the suffer in silence types. Plus she is gorgeous and smart and sweet as hell. I'm seeing her again this weekend," Seth said, and I could tell by his voice that he was just as taken with Angela, as I was with her boss.

Bella's POV

I sat nervously in Phil's office, waiting on him to get out of a meeting with Eric Yorkie Concoctions Film's president, the third department of Rizer. Ten minutes passed before he burst through the door looking spent.

"Good morning boss," I greeted.

"Morning doll," he answered, dropping into his chair.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, I haven't spent much time with you lately and I was just wondering how everything was going?" he asked. Phil never took time out of his busy day to just chat, therefore I knew that he must have something important to talk about and was simply warming me up.

"Everything is great, my editorial is started and the Tiffany's Rep will be here in about an hour to see the ad, which is perfect by the way," I answered wanting to bite my fingernails.

"Good good… Listen there was something that I wanted to get your opinion about Bells," he said seriously. Here it was.

"Okay," I answered trying to sound calm and not like a suspect.

"I was contemplating dropping all other ad companies but the Cullens, and asking them to take over all the ad work for all three departments," Phil answered and I relaxed a little.

"That sounds reasonable, they do a great job and could probably handle the work of Concoctions as well as the magazines," I answered not knowing exactly what to say.

"No, I mean I am thinking about trying to purchase them and start another division," Phil corrected and I sat there stunned. I knew little of Carlisle's company but what I did know is that it was a family business that was no doubt about to be handed down to my new boyfriend.

"Oh… well… I mean do you think they would sell?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I am meeting with Carlisle and his sons later today. I only want the company if Edward and Emmett are on board," Phil explained.

"Edward and Emmett?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Carlisle is on his way out, has been for a while, but his sons are bright and fresh and could take our company's advertisements to a new level. Don't you agree?" He asked. Edward and Em were no doubt talented, but I hated the way that he talked about Carlisle like he was old news.

"Anyway, just wanted to make sure that you were planning on using the Cullen's for the long haul before I spoke with them. Jasper is still unsure, but if he doesn't start producing then he is on his way out too. Yorkie is on board on the film side, so if all goes well we could have a couple of new executives under our belt," Phil explained, only confusing me more. I understood about Jasper and an old small part of me felt bad for him but what was unclear was "under out belt".

"Our belt sir?"

"Yes, I am by no means done with all this fun but when the day comes I hope that it is your pretty ass sitting behind this desk, Miss Swan," Phil answered, a proud smile on his face. I never thought about another promotion, I mean I was on top already… or so I thought.

"Thank you sir, anything else?" I asked, my heart pounding.

"Yes, make sure you bring a date Sunday to the game, it looks good. Oh and if you can lock down a man for a night, try to get him to attend the Diabetes Ball with you as well."

"Yes Sir."

Edward's POV

Angela was waiting at the elevator for Seth and looking prettier than I remembered. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Seth and I saw him return her smile.

"Right this way gentleman," Angela said all business and turned to escort us to Bella's conference room. I could see Seth checking out her ass and I punched him in the shoulder, letting him know that it was work time, not playtime. Carlisle and Emmett were already in the room and Carlisle introduced me to a man named Randell, who was the Tiffany rep that I would not doubt be impressing later. Bella, and her boss Phil entered shortly after us and I was not surprised to see that Bella was all business, only greeting me in passing. She played her part well considering that there were three other people in the room that knew we were lovers, not friends. Bella took control of the meeting, explaining our vision for the ad, giving all credit to me as everyone listened to her captivating sales pitch. She really was amazing at her job. I watched as Randell looked over our ads and the room grew silent as we awaited the verdict.

"Well this is… just what we had in mind. Racy but classy. Well done Edward," Randell complimented.

"Thank you," I said simply and I found Bella smiling in relief.

"No thank you, and you Bella. You have such a great eye," Randell said, turning to Bella and I saw his eyes travel over her red fuck me dress. Normally I would have been angry, but the guy was as helpless against Bella's form as I was.

"Well I think this about does it, I'll call you next week to talk numbers," Randell said and Bella thanked us all for coming. I was about to leave when Phil spoke up.

"Carlisle, if you and your sons have some time I would like to speak with you in private," Phil asked and I saw that my father and brother were just as surprised as I was.

"Of course, Phil. Boys…" my father replied and we all stood to follow Phil.

"Take Ang to lunch, I'll meet you back at the office," I said to Seth and he nodded.

"Miss Swan," I said walking up to shake her hand.

"Good job Mr. Cullen and if you don't mind after your meeting with Phil, come to my office to discuss another project I have for you," Bella replied lowering her voice at the last part.

"Yes Miss Swan," I answered but I saw a strange expression on her face, an expression that made me feel uneasy.

Jake's POV

I was knee deep in shit from this whole being arrested thing at work. Life was great, don't get me wrong but the partners at my firm were still riding my ass. I was finishing up with a client when I heard my assistant talking sternly outside my door.

"That will be all Mr. Smith," I said quickly, rushing him out my side door before Lauren's voice was over my intercom,

"Mr. Black, you have another client waiting."

"Do they have an appointment?" I asked after seeing a lunch break in my schedule.

"No. She. Does. Not." Lauren replied and I could hear the frustration in her voice.

"See her in," I said knowing exactly who was here to see me. My resident psycho.

Jane strutted into my office looking like the evil angel that she was, wearing her normal all black attire.

"You don't look happy to see me Jacob." Jane spoke in her acid like voice.

"That is because I am not, what the fuck are you doing here?" I spit back at her, standing behind my desk.

"Don't be like that baby," she replied, standing hip out on the other side of my desk.

"Don't be like what? The last time I saw you, I remember being tied to your bed for twelve hours you psycho bitch." Jane was crazy and part of me - a part of my past rather, - always enjoyed her craziness, but now I had no place for her in my life. Rose was my life now; Rose just didn't know it yet.

"I thought you liked being tied up?" Jane said, rubbing her hand up the front of her dress over her breast. My dick twitched like the man whore it was. No part of me, but my dick ever wanted anything to do with this crazy bitch.

"Jane, I am working, so unless you need some legal advice I suggest you leave," I said wishing her away.

"I need more than advice, I need you. Inside me. Now," she said, moving around the side of my desk I countered her advance, wanting to run from this tiny little predator.

"Jane we are through. We never were together… so leave before I toss you out myself," I said as my temper shook inside me.

"NO! I want you now," Jane said, again stalking me and springing on top of me, and as we fell to the ground I heard my door open.

Rosalie's POV

I walked excitedly with a basket of Jake's favorite foods towards his office. I knew by the way he was always starving when he got off work that he had little time for lunch. So I put on my most fifties house wife dress, made a basket of homemade potpies and decided to surprise him for lunch. Lauren looked a little nervous when I told her I was here to bring Jake some lunch and told me that he was with a client. I was very patient with the demands of Jake's job, and was planning on waiting as long as I needed to until I heard a ruckus coming from his office. Without thinking, I burst through the door to find Jake on the floor of his office with a small blonde laying on top of him. I felt the basket fall from my hands as he looked up to see me.

"Rose!" he said, pushing the small woman off of him. I felt my heart begin to break as I noticed the smug smile on her face.

"It's not what it looks like…" Jake started and the woman laughed a small evil sounding laugh.

"Jacob, who is this?" the woman asked, and I hated the way she used his full name.

"Jane, this is the last time I will ask you to leave before I have you removed," Jake snapped, standing between me and the woman. Now that Jake had made it clear that he didn't want her here, I was free to act a fool on this bitch.

"Please Jake I need you, you know we always have fun…" the woman said, moving toward my man.

"I believe he asked you to leave," I snapped, stepping over the basket.

"And I believe this doesn't concern you," she snapped back, only infuriating me more.

"OH, I believe it does, because what you see here…" I said motioning my hand towards Jake, "Is mine."

"Is that what he tells you? Because when he is begging me to fuck him, he seems to be mine," the woman mocked, taking a step towards me. Jake stood silent and I didn't blame him, any man worth his wits knew better than to get in the middle of a cat fight.

"Jane was it?" I asked sarcastically, "at one point, he might have belonged to you, and even "begged you" but things have changed and he begs for no woman but myself. You got that?"

Jane opened her mouth to speak but I didn't let her, my hand found the bottom of her chin with the full force of my upper cut. We all heard her teeth chatter together as she fell to the floor clutching her face. I righted myself, stepping back beside Jake as the throbbing pulsed through my knuckles.

"Fuck Rose," Jake chided, going to pick Jane off of the floor. This made me angry and I thought of punching him, but before I could let my temper consume me he all but tossed Jane out of the side door of his office. Jake slammed the door behind him glaring at me.

"Your bitch will pay for this Jacob," Jane yelled from outside, before the room grew silent. Jake's eyes were black with rage as he came to get in my face.

"Rose, what the fuck was that, do you know who she is?" Jake snapped and I coward away from him.

"I don't care," I answered, trying to sound tough.

"She is the District Attorneys' daughter and crazy as all hell," he said still towering over me.

"Fuck her, and fuck you for that matter. I don't need this shit," I said, my heart now in full crumble mode as I went to start picking up the basket of dropped food. I felt the tears well in my eyes as I tried to work quickly. I felt him kneel beside me his hands stopping me from my work.

"Rose I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you but you should not have gotten into the middle of my mistakes," he said soothing me.

"So you can fight for my honor but I can't fight for yours?" I asked, the tears starting to stream down my face.

"I see your point, but… she makes Royce look like the cowardly lion. Seriously," he explained and I laughed a little at his analogy. I wanted to fight but Jake's calming fingers were stroking up and down my arm pushing away any thoughts of the crazy woman.

"I'm sorry," I said, hating to apologize.

"No, I'm sorry. Jane is my problem not yours," Jake said and turned my face back to his.

"Your problems are my problems," I said as his hand found my face, kissing me with all of his hidden sweetness.

"What did you bring me?" He asked, picking up the basket.

"Lunch, you don't eat enough," I said as he pulled me into his arms against one of his bookshelves.

"You care about me too much," he said as I pulled the food out for us.

"Maybe I do," I replied, knowing that I no doubt cared more about this man than he could ever feel for me. He was so perfect and caring and I was so broken and used.

Jake moved the food to the side and turned me around in his lap, locking my face in his large hands.

"Rose, I love that you care about me. I love that you cook for me and think to bring me lunch. I love that you sleep in my bed and that you are still there when I wake up. And I love that you care enough to hit a crazy bitch when she steps on your territory… do not stop caring too much," Jake professed as he pulled my mouth to his. It was still too early to speak the words but I knew in that instant that Jake wanted me as bad as I wanted him.

Bella's POV

It had been hours and hours but still no sign of Edward. Angela had invited me to lunch with her and Seth but I declined, waiting on what the Cullen's would say to Phil's offer. It was truly a fair offer, but I wouldn't blame them if they declined. I mean, if I had built a successful company from the ground up, I would be quite reluctant to put a price on it. A soft knock sounded from my door, but who in the hell would have the nerve to just knock on my door.

"YES?" I screamed, not moving from my desk.

"It's just me," Jasper said, creeping into the office and closing the door behind him. His hands were full of what smelled like delicious food but his face was guarded.

"Do you need something, Jazz?" I asked.

"Yes… I need you to eat, so I brought you some lunch, well dinner now, do you have time?" he asked, sitting the food on the edge of my desk leaning towards me. As much as I didn't want to spend time with him, my stomach was empty. It was almost six and I had not had anything since Edward's pancakes.

"Sure, but I have a meeting with Mr. Cullen shortly," I answered, reaching for the bag closest to me. It was a bowl of lobster bisque and an Italian sub, and as much as I wanted to hate him, he still remembered what I liked.

"So, I heard the Tiffany deal is in full swing, you did well," Jasper said, starting on his own lunch. I felt guilty spending time with him, but pushed that feeling aside, Jazz was part of my business life and it was a must that we talk. Edward seemed to understand.

"Mr. Cullen did well, I really had nothing to do with it," I said, bragging a little on my new man. My new man that should have already been here.

"So he really is that good? I mean, I swear all I have heard all week is about his skills," Jazz asked and I could here the bitter in his voice.

"No, he is not good, he is phenomenal. You should use him for your magazine… it could help," I answered.

"My magazine is doing just fine, but if I get a new project than maybe I'll toss him some work," Jazz replied and it pissed me off how he thought his position was superior to Edwards. It was time to knock Mr. Hale down a notch.

"Well if you are okay with just doing "fine" than don't use him, I could care less. If you want to keep up with me, than I suggest striving to be better than just fine… oh and that little ad that he aced for me just brought my magazine another million dollar ad commission, making it easy to spend more money on better photographers, better models wearing clothes from the top designers… making it easier to be better than just fine," I rambled and I saw the shock cross his face.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, standing in front of my desk leaning on his knuckles.

"I want you to say that you will try harder. Intrusion is barely breaking even and you haven't closed a new ad contract in over six months!" I snapped at him, just making Jasper even angrier. He was not use to being scolded especially by his little quite Bella.

"Since when do you care? You have barely spoken to me in a month. Not once have you thanked me for the flowers I sent or even tried to spend time with me… I don't know who the hell you are anymore?" He asked and I could see him clenching his fist even tighter on my desk. Making this personal, but we were only business.

"I am trying to run the number one magazine in the country and I can no longer spend my time making sure your magazine survives… that's your job and you need to figure out how to do it without me… that being said… thanks for the food but I am real busy, so get the fuck out of my office," I snapped, knocking my food into the trash and pointing towards my door. Jasper sighed and stared at me for one long minute before slowly removing himself from my desk. As he opened my door he turned over his shoulder to speak to me again.

"What happened to us? What changed you?" he asked and I felt the old familiar pain throb in my chest.

"There never was an 'us', and this is who I have always been" I answered, trying to control the thoughts in my mind.

"Yes Bella there was an 'us', you just didn't see it… I meant what I said in that note, I will always love you no matter if you give me a chance or not," he answered, but didn't move. My heart burst into shattered pieces at the words that I had waited five years to hear. Jasper wanted me. I wrapped my arms around my chest trying to hold myself together. I didn't want this, even this feeling felt like a trespass against my own heart… a heart that now belonged to Edward. I didn't know at that point if it was a lie or the truth, but it was all I could say.

"I'm sorry Jasper… but I don't feel the same. I'm not yours to play with anymore."

Edward's POV

I could not believe that my father was even thinking about selling our company. His life, all of our lives had always been about Cullen Advertising. The offer was better than anything we had ever or would probably ever be offered, but I hated thinking about working for anyone but my father… or myself. After the meeting, Carlisle and Emmett were heading back to meet with some of our stockholders and I told them that I had another meeting with Miss Swan. Emmett gave me a knowing look but didn't blow my cover. I needed to talk to her; I wanted to hear her take on the whole situation. As I arrived on her floor I realized that Angela was not at her desk, which made getting to Miss Swan difficult, difficult but not impossible. It would have been inappropriate to knock, so I decided that I would use Angela's desk phone to page her in my best assistant voice, hoping it would make her laugh. As I reached Angela's desk right outside of Bella's door I heard her raised voice and the southern twang of Jasper Hale's coming from her office. Bella seemed pissed as I heard her cut down his magazine and tell him that she was tired of helping him and I quote "to get the fuck out of my office". That was my girl and I saw the handle of her door turn and crack slightly. I heard him question her about not caring for him, but she just told him that she was tired of being used. I was not prepared for his rebuttal and it stung my heart to hear him talk about the two of them as "us". She tried to shake him off but then he professed the same love that he had left her with the flowers.

I will always love you no matter if you give me a chance or not.

Instantly I felt sick, another man… a man that she once cared about just told the woman of my dreams that he loved her. Anger. Hurt. Frustration. Jealously. Nervous. All my feelings caused a whirlwind of terror to rip through my mind and I walked back far enough not to hear her reply. I didn't want to hear it. As the door opened, I turned to walk back toward the office casually like I had just arrived and I saw him close the door behind him.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Hale," I said extending my hand towards his like I had not just heard him confess his undying love for my lover.

"Mr. Cullen. Listen I was wondering if you had some time to meet with me about some possible ad opportunities that might be coming my way?" He asked and I knew he was lying.

"That would be great, just call my assistant," I answered and he nodded once before catching the elevator. As soon as I saw him leave I went to page my Bella from Angela's intercom.

Beep. Beep.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" I said, wondering if she would realize it was me.

"Yes Angela?" she replied and I could hear a giggle.

"Mr. Cullen is here to see you,"

"Oh well by all means, send him straight in," she replied in her sexy voice.

Bella looked completely collected as I entered the office.

"Close the door please," she asked and I quickly obliged locking it behind me.

"Miss Swan," I greeted as if I wasn't thinking about being inside her. Bella smiled at my little role-play and came to stand right in front of me, allowing her scent to twist into my senses.

"Ummm… Mr. Cullen. It is so good to see you," she all but moaned, making me twitch with want.

"That dress is stunning on you, if I might be so frank," I said as she ran her hands up my chest, making the worries of my meeting and her fight fade away.

"Oh feel free to be very… frank… with me," she teased as she lifted her self up on her tippy toes to kiss my Adam's apple. My fingers released my brief case and wound around her frame, pulling her body to mine as she softly moaned into my neck. Every inch of my body wanted nothing but her, however we needed to stop messing around in the office.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, hoping I wasn't bringing back the pissed Bella prematurely. Bella glared at me and placed one light kiss on my lips before retreating back to her desk, leaving me hard and alone.

"How was your meeting?" she asked as I took my normal seat in front of her. This stunned me.

"You know about the offer?" I asked as she leaned back into her chair.

"Yes, Phil told me right before the meeting. So what do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know, Carlisle is meeting with some board members as we speak," I answered, we were way past lying to one another.

"Okay… so I ask again, what do YOU think?" she asked.

"I don't know… I mean the money would be great but I just cannot imagine working for anyone else. What do you think?" I asked, hoping that she would help me.

"Well, you are correct, the money would be great and the chance to take over the Film departments stuff would be huge, but I understand if you didn't want to. I mean it has always been a family business, a family that you are a huge part of," she answered and I smiled at her words. She was being the Bella that I enjoyed the most, a mix between all business and all sweetness.

"Your right, about both sides… I guess we will just see what happens. How did your meeting go?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at her, I wouldn't have blamed her for lying to me.

"It wasn't a meeting; it was a social terrorist bombing by a pathetic Jasper. It was time for me to tell him that his window of opportunity has forever closed. Enough about him, what are your plans today?" she asked, changing the topic and was happy that this had been her reply to his profession.

"Well today is over," I said holding up my watch, "but tonight I am free."

"Well considering that we need to celebrate and shake off those "meetings" there is something that we are both in dyer need of," she said, standing and putting her purse under her arm.

"And what's that exactly?"

"Martinis, multiple Martinis," she answered, pulling me by my tie towards her door.

*~*~*~*

If Bella wanted to get drunk, then I was by no means going to deter her from that path. I had only been drunk with my Bella once and it ended with a long night of crazy sex at the Atlantis. My car had been dropped off and Bella sent Billy home for the evening. He knew we were up to no good, but she trusted him therefore so did I. I held the door open for her and this time she climbed in without a fuss. Going to a bar within the city was out of the question considering the high profile woman that she was, so I took her to one of my favorite Irish Bars on the far outskirts of town that overlooked the bay. The perfect place to go unnoticed as we celebrated our success with the top diamond company.

McClarnen's was not too busy and we found a corner booth towards the back, away from the local band that was playing.

"Welcome to McClarnes's, I'm Brady, what can I do for you?" The server asked, eyeing Bella up a little too much for my liking.

"A dry dirty martini for her, and a Killian's for me," I answered, throwing my arm around Bella's shoulders, basically marking my territory without all the piss.

"Sure thing," he answered, winking at her and leaving our table.

"Is there any man that doesn't want you?" I asked.

"You are bias you know… and a little jealous," she answered, winking at me, mocking me.

"Okay, gambler… I'll make you a little bet," I offered, leaning to whisper in her ear, " I bet that at least five guys hit on you before we leave."

"What are the stakes? I never bet before I know what there is to win," she answered.

"Or what there is to lose?" I teased.

"Stakes?" she asked and I could tell that she was excited.

"If less than five guys hit on you from this point on, than you have complete control over me for the rest of the evening… but if five or more men try to pick you up then you are mine, until six a.m.," I answered, skimming my nose down the length of her beautiful neck.

"You're on, but the waiter doesn't count" she answered, surveying the half empty room of all men.

Jacob's POV

I wasn't nervous per se, but I did feel strange as I rode the elevator back to my place. Rose was already here, no doubt still pissed about the whole Jane-drama earlier in my office or worse… not here at all. Rose acted fine when she left but I knew women, after a few hours to think about what happened they seemed to change there minds about things. I gave her a key to my place today as she left, telling her that I wanted her to feel free to come and go as she pleased. Never before had I ever allowed a woman into my life, hell I didn't even really bring girls back to my place… but Rose was different, she was perfect. My place seemed empty as I entered but I could smell the strange mixture of perfumes in the air. Maybe she had come by and left, I was so bad at relationships.

Throwing my files, jacket, and phone on the bar I went to grab a beer from the fridge, when I heard soft music coming from my bedroom. Cautiously, I entered my bedroom but it was empty. It was then that I noticed light from the bottom of my bathroom and as I approached the door, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla got more potent. Slowly cracking the door, I saw a blonde-hair beauty submerged underneath a layer of bubbles in my large tub. Her hair was in a messy pile on top of her head and one of her long legs was lying exposed across the side of the tile.

"Hey you," Rose purred, as a gorgeous smile covered her flawless face.

"Hey ya back," I said while leaning against the frame, enjoying the view of the perfect woman soaking in my tub.

"I thought you might like to relax a little, care to join me?" she asked, moving to prop her face on the side of the tub, motioning with her index finger for me to come to her.

In one long stride I was standing over the tub, seeing her long lean back as she sat up on her knees.

Hard. Instantly.

Bubbles covered her skin but left nothing to my imagination. It was then that I was actually thankful to Royce. If he had never been so stupid as to screw her over, she never would have needed a lawyer, and I would have never have made her mine. Rose's wet soapy hands wrapped around my tie and in one solid jerk pulled me into the tub fully clothed on top of her.

"My bad," she giggled, wrapping her long muscular legs around me as I came up for air.

This was an expensive suit but I would have gladly burnt it at her command if it meant bathing with her. We both were silent as she worked on my clothes throwing them all soaking wet to the bathroom floor. Once I was suit-less she pulled my back against her chest and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Mmm… this is nice," I crooned, loving each time this woman was wrapped around me. Her lips were moving along my shoulder to the crook of my neck and I felt her bite gently against my skin.

"I never said I was nice," she whispered into my ear before biting again on my lobe. Many things I can handle, but a beautiful woman molesting my neck and ear sends me into seventeen-year-old boy kind of hard. I pulled her around in front of me sloshing water everywhere until she was straddling me. The soap ran slowly down her chest making her perfect breast glisten in the candlelight. My hands palmed her breast as she arched her back, sliding against my hardness making me more like iron than flesh.

"Show me how nice you can be," I moaned as my hands slid down to her clit. Her head fell backwards as her hand disappeared under the water to stroke my hard cock with her amazing firm hand. Rosalie's face engulfed in pure pleasure did things to my body that I didn't know was possible, every part of me wanted to please her, wanted to make her feel the way she made me feel. Gently I picked her up and sheathed myself inside her wetness, she felt so good and so very right that I lost myself with her. I tried to calm the urge to take control and to control the animal inside of me that wanted to fuck her hard and rough by letting my eyes close, focusing on nothing but the feel of her body dancing over my own. Rose's body was talented and knew exactly how to make every movement of her hips feel like honey on my mouth or velvet massaging my skin. Each one of her moans pulsed through my body as she rocked over me causing waves to hit my chest. It had never felt like this before and I was sure that it never would again with anyone else. Her moans turned into screams, breaking through my composure as she moved faster and harder over my throbbing dick. Rose whimpered my name as she came around me, every drop of feeling I had for her ejected out of me. As we came, her body bent into me and I wrapped my arms around her back, holding her to me as I enjoyed the last beat of the first orgasm I had ever had while making love.

Alice's POV

Normally I did not make house calls or office calls, but for Bella I would make bathroom calls. Bella was not only very gracious with her use of my designs in her tiptop magazine, but I loved her. Maybe it was the fact that like myself, she was a career oriented no shit taking woman or maybe it was because I knew that we were the same woman inside… sweet, caring, looking for love while thinking it didn't exists. Miss Swan had given me specific instructions on where to drop off the dress she had ordered for her assistant and I knew the location well, my father's office building. I was to find Seth and have him send the dress as a present to his new plaything Angela. Sweet gesture.

As the elevator opened to my families floor I saw Seth, Carlisle, and Emmett talking lightly in the commons area on some couches. No matter how professional these men acted, I knew that when they all got together they played more than worked.

"Alice dear, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, walking over to kiss me on the forehead. I had never known my real parents, but my guess was that they could not have been better for me than Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm just here to see Seth, aren't you late for dinner?" I asked, sending him into a nervous fit.

"Very late, your mom will have my head if I don't get home… good to see you Al, night boys," Carlisle said as the elevator opened.

"Night Dad," Seth and Emmett boomed in unison making us all giggle.

"So what are you really doing here? Did you bring me a dress?" Seth asked and I did not like the way my designer suit was looking unkempt on him.

"Actually a dress is exactly what I brought you, instructions are inside… don't ask," I said, not knowing if Emmett needed to know that our little Sethie was head over heals for Bella's assistant.

"Umm… Okay, well I better take off," Seth answered, pulling the long white box out of my hands and catching the next lift.

Emmett looked serious and a little exhausted; naturally he was still stunning in a suit that I had made special for him. He was the perfect model because everything looked perfect on him.

"You okay?" I asked, moving to sit beside him.

"Yeah, just had a long day and hungry," he answered, his eyes moving up my legs in a very non-brotherly way, "Alice, that dress looks wonderful on you."

"Thanks, but stop checking me out, and lets go grab some food, I also have had a long very early day that I just have to tell you about," I said, trying to pull his massive frame off the couch.

"You bring the Bee?" he asked, referring to the nickname I had given my car.

"Never leave home without it," I said, tossing him the keys before he could ask for them as we made our way down.

"Thanks Allie Cat," he grinned, holding open the passenger door to my 911 Porsche turbo.

"I'm in the mood for some southern cooking, what about we drive until we find a cracker barrel my little southern belle," he teased, already flooring it.

"That sound's… perfect ," I answered, knowing that dinner with Emmett would beat some cheap date with lord knows who was on my answering machine. I was the only person in the family from the south and every once in a while Emmett would sneak me outside of the city to find a southern restaurant to enjoy some home cooking. The rest of the family didn't share our love for soul food, which made it ours.

Bella's POV

Two martinis and only two men had hit on me, due to Edward's tactics. He had sent me up to the bar to get the next round and as soon as I leaned over to flag for the bar tender, an older gentleman had offered to buy my a drink and when I didn't accept it, his "younger friend" insisted that I allow him to pick up my tab for his father's bad manners or give me a ride home. When I turned back to Edward he just held up two fingers, wearing his crooked grin. My game plan now was to just sit at the table and throw myself all over Edward until all the other fucks got the clue; I had this in the bag. The things I could do to Edward Cullen in eight hours would be illegal to show on the Discovery Channel.

Edward was onto my game, but never resisted my touch until he excused himself for the bathroom leaving me alone in an Irish bar full of drunken men. As soon as Edward was up from the table two men slide into the booth with me.

"Hello there, he really shouldn't leave you alone in this kind of place," one of the men hiccupped in my direction.

"Your fucking telling me," I said, more frustrated that I was losing than the possibility of being kidnapped by these men.

"We can help you home if you are getting tired of him," the other offered, officially taking my count to four. I needed to leave and I needed a plan.

Plan: get out of here and make no eye contact with anything that might have a penis. Brady came to the table as Edward retuned and I threw a fifty on it, grabbing Edward by the arm and pulling him outside.

"Bella… what's wrong?" Edward asked. Something was wrong, he had just lost.

"Nothings wrong, just assuring my victory," I said and he smiled at me, a wicked strange smile that I did not trust at all.

"So only four men hit on you… correct?" Edward asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yep… four, time for you to pay up," I said, reaching to pull him to me by his jacket, but before I could touch him he had my wrist in one of his hands behind my back as the other locked behind my neck pulling me into him. His eyes were full of a fire I desperately needed to consume as his gaze fell from my eyes to my parted lips.

"So I'm new in town…" He started and all of a sudden I realized what was coming.

"Can you give me directions to your apartment…" he said finishing his cheesy as fuck pick up line officially being the fifth man to hit on me before leaving.

Rookie mistake… always pay attention to the details of a bet.

"Mother fuc…" was all I could get out before his lips were on mine and suddenly for the first time in my entire life, losing felt like winning.

A/N: Next chappie will begin with Edward taking his "winnings". Leave me some love if you're reading… and as always thanks to my kick ass beta Ashley who unfortunately suffered a terrible lost this week in her family… More Liars in Love soon and for my Binding Hope readers expect a chapter at the beginning of next week.


	6. Chapter 6 Unspoken and Always

**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER'S ENDING: Edward and Bella had made a little bet that Bella lost and therefore Edward controls her for the rest of the evening. Alice and Emmett went to eat some soul food and as always Jasper is a dick head in the story. **

**A/N: Huge massive props to my beta who turned this chapter around in about three hours. Ashley you are beyond amazing and I heart you and your awesomeness. **

**This chapter is short but the next one is long, this was a good place to cut it. **

**Also remember words that are Italicized are thoughts- Italicized and bold are letters or text. **

**I do this so it is easier to read and decipher what is going on. **

**I do not own anything every written by Stephanie Meyer…**

**but I do own a line in this chapter that says fucking fuckable fuck me… **

_

* * *

_

_**LIL Chapter 6- Unspoken and Always**_

**Emmett's POV**

I loved this car, almost as much as I loved the small brunette in the passenger seat. For some reason, my relationship with Alice was something different, something sweeter than I had with anyone else. Almost like she made me better, made me want to be better at the very least… plus she was the only female that I ever allowed to get her way all the time with no complaints, because she took care of me.

With full stomachs and smiles we rode in silence back to my office building having another endearing evening. In my unique Emmett thoughts… I realized that Alice and I were the two most awesome Cullen's, yet we were the only two that were always alone. Maybe we were both too awesome to be locked down, too amazing to let the fun stop… at least for now.

As I watched the yellow Porsche drive out of sight I reached for my cell to see that I had missed a shit load of texts and calls… all wanting dick but I ignored them all not wanting to ruin this perfect day by ending it with some cheap slut…

Fuck I was turning into Edward.

**Bella's POV**

My brain was turning through every possible scenario of every possible scenario that could be playing through his mind… his sexy, perfect, fuckable mind. He had not spoken a word since we left the bar and it was driving me insane. I wanted to touch him, to feel the electric current that was always zinging between our skin. My fingers slid across the console to his thigh but he turned, his eyes dark and harsh; full of warning.

"Did I tell you to touch me Miss Swan?" he said in a deep, raspy, serious voice and I pulled my hand back like it had been shocked, but it wasn't my hand that felt the physical power of his words… it was my clit.

Yep…his speech somehow always resonated through my body directly to my willing and waiting lady parts.

Two could play this game.

"Forgive me… Sir," I all but moaned sliding back to my side of the car letting my gaze drop to his lap, just to tease him.

"Who is in control of you for the remainder of this evening Miss Swan?" he asked his eyes not leaving the road. Was his voice always this seductive or did I only take notice of it because he was not allowing me to stroke the bulge in his slacks?

Both, the answer is both.

"You are in control of me, sir," I answered, having no clue how to be submissive… finishing everything with a seductive "sir" sounded good enough.

"Do you understand that includes your body and your orgasms, Miss Swan?"

"I understand, sir," I answered and he needed to understand that I was now beyond wet, and the wetness situation would continue to get worse unless he stopped talking in his gorgeous fucking fuckable fuck me voice.

We rode in continued silence until we reached my apartment and I leaned over him and out his window to enter the garage codes very carefully not to touch any part of him. The proximity of our bodies became overwhelming and I hoped that hood car sex was the first thing on the dessert menu for the evening.

I was wrong.

Edward walked around to open my door and extended his hand to help me out of the car but dropped it as soon as I was on two feet. No touching up the steps, no rubbing in the elevator, no steamy gazes at the door… nothing. I wanted all of him, all I knew of him. The stern dirty talking Edward that would bend me over desks and screw me on the hood of cars and the perfect Edward that would have passionate sex while staring deep into my eyes, but apparently none of that was on the fucking menu either… just silence and no touching.

He circled me like prey but I kept my eyes cast downward allowing him to decide what to do with me. His body heat radiated up and down the fabric of my dress as he debated how to treat his winnings. Warm hot breath suddenly engulfed the back of my neck as he positioned his mouth next to my ear.

"Bedroom," he whispered, his hands locked behind his back. I nodded once and dropped my things on the counter marching my happy ass into my room to get fucked all nice like by this new Edward.

I stopped at the side of the bed waiting on him to dominate the living hell out of me.

"Get rid of everything but the heels and lie on your back in the middle of the bed…eyes closed," he instructed as if he knew exactly what he wanted. His decisiveness just spurred my desire. I took my time, slowly unzipping the side of the hot red Pix dress and bending slightly as I slipped it to the floor giving him a view that any man would want. The low hiss that escaped his perfect composure gave me the confidence to proceed. Crawling slowly onto the bed, I let my ankles cross as he came to stand at the foot the bed.

_Please touch me, NOW_! I thought but he stood in the same ridged pose, hands still held back in restraint, so I closed my eyes waiting on him.

"Isabella, did you think of me after you returned home?" he asked, his hands just barely touching my ankle and that touch was better than any licking any of the guys before him had ever given me. Chill bumps covered my body as I searched for the answer he desired.

"Yes, sir."

"And did you touch yourself when you thought of me?" he asked and I thought of how after I returned from meeting him how I had tried to make the thought of him fade, make the remembered feel of his hands on my body vanish… but had failed.

"Yes, sir."

"Show me," he commanded uncrossing my ankles and my body twitched at the anticipation of what he wanted. He wanted me to get myself off for his eyes and while I had never ever done this before, it seemed too natural to give into his every need. My hands slide up my side to encase each of my breasts as I gently said,

"Yes… sir," as my fingers pinched each of my hardened nipples. I knew that he wanted a good show and I was never more willing than to illustrate to him how I thought of him and how I longed for the pleasure he brought me… my hands became his hands as they moved over my heated flesh.

The feel of friction on my skin began to simultaneously release and increase the real need that existed. My left hand slid effortlessly down my stomach to my inner thigh slowly spreading my legs for him to witness… to see what he did to me. My right hand followed suit but these fingers found my entrance and slipped inside before running up the length of my slit to my clit. Spasms jerked though my hips and spine as my fingers applied perfect pressure to my throbbing needing clit and I could no longer contain myself. It was impossible to stop the moans that poured from my mouth as I imagined him deep within me, my hands digging helplessly into his chiseled back, the feel of his body sliding back and forth with each thrust against my clit as he drove into me, and most of all the way his eyes shut tight and his mouth falls slack as he comes inside of me…

"Stop!" he commanded but this time his voice was not so reserved and defiantly not collected… I was so so so very close but he startled me and my eyes snapped open. Before I could ask I felt his hands grab my legs and pull me to the side of the bed against his hardness, I tried to reach for him but his hand found purchase at the side of my neck pulling my face to within inches of his.

"I will be the only one to make you come, do you understand me?" he asked but I knew that it was his own want in his voice this time not the role he was playing.

"Only you," I answered my hands already working his pants to the ground. The game was over and pure adulterous desire was all that remained in its wake. His lips found mine and it seemed as if it had been too long since I felt the roughness of his kiss. His tongue was succulent inside my mouth as I pulled and ripped every bit of fabric from his skin, and it still felt as if it wasn't fast enough. Strong hands gripped my ass jerking me from the bed and throwing me on top of my dresser, before he impaled his hard cock into me. I was scared and excited of this Edward, which caused me to whimper and writhe against him as he pounded into me over and over. I could feel the length of every long deep thrust as his cock slid against the pulsating walls of my pussy. His pace was fast but very guided as he rocked my hips into meet each one of his movements and I knew that the night's events had been too much for the both of us… too much to hold back. It was so much pleasure that it felt like pain and the pain made the pleasure even better. The feel of his body slamming into mine felt so mind-blowing incredible that my whimpers turned to moans and my moans turned to screams that I could only plead with him.

"Let me come… please…" I begged trying to fight off the fire exploding inside of me. He slowed, but still took long deep strokes only causing the fire to expand within my veins.

"Tell me who you come for?" he asked burying his manhood to the hilt and holding us there motionless allowing me to feel every massive inch of him.

"I come for you… only you…ever…" I moaned, not being able to hold on any longer, I felt his mouth on me and heard him moaning permission into our kiss as I allowed our passion and my need to consume me, becoming painfully orgasmic from head to toe around him. His head arched as he pumped into me violently a few more times before I saw his face take on that same pleasured and pained expression as he released inside of me. It had never felt like this before… never felt this good before…

After a couple of breathless minutes Edward reached behind him to remove the red high heel that was digging into his ass, pulling my legs from around his waist to drop them limply on the dresser. Piercing green eyes found my face and he leaned to lightly sweep his full lips against mine, causing the last stir of my desire to pulse against my clit.

"Mmmm," I hummed enjoying the feel of his soft lips against mine in such a sweet way. At my sound his supple tongue traced my bottom lip before slowly rolling against my own, as his thumb brushed against my cheek with the lightest stroke.

"Isabella…" he started but his eyes opened to find mine before he deepened the kiss, his hands moving from my cheek to weave through my hair… and not finishing the sentence he started.

~*~*~*

My soft comforter surrounded me and the slow steady low strum of a guitar filled the room as I tried to open my eyes. It was still dark outside and the glow the city filled my room as the sweet sad melody continued. At first I thought I was dreaming but then the sound stopped and a tall lean figure approached me.

"Edward?" I asked as I felt the blanket being pulled back.

"I didn't mean to wake you love," he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me snuggly against his side.

"You can't sleep… what's bothering you?" I asked pulling myself tighter into his embrace.

"Nothing is … bothering me… just too much on my mind…go back to sleep beautiful," he crooned stroking my arm but even in my half awake state I could tell that something was in fact eating at him.

"You still own me for five more hours," I mumbled.

"I hope to own you for much longer than that," he said and my heart leaped at his words. I knew he cared for me as I cared for him but we never had talked to each other in the way we had tonight.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked and I felt his arms squeeze me tighter.

"Yes…" he said and then whispered low enough that I'm not sure I heard it right…

"…Always," and then he lightly kissed my forehead lulling me back to slumber.

**Edward POV**

"Always?" even as I said it, I knew I meant something else, I didn't know what, but something.

Nothing was bothering me…

It was not a lie, nothing was bothering me… exactly. Every male part of my DNA wanted to spank her, bind her, and fuck her tonight but as soon as this damn women in my arms started moaning my name while fingering herself, all role playing went out the window… I had needed her too much… and that was the current "not exactly bothering" item that was on my mind.

I always needed her too much.

I watched her as she slept, enjoying how she felt in my arms and how peaceful her flawless face looked as she dreamed.

_Did she dream of me? Did she mean what she said tonight or was it just talk during the moment? _

I loved how her sheets smelled and the way we fit together.

_Was it just physical or did she feel something else? Were we going to sell the business? Could we work together? Should we tell people? Tell them what?_

AHHHH!!!! My mind was insane with unanswered questions, so I did the only thing I could do. I waited until she was asleep, kissed her hair one more time, and headed back to the guitar.

I woke up still in the chair, stiff, no guitar, and covered with a Bella scented robe. She was not in the room and it was about seven. At least I wasn't late, but I felt exhausted and sore. Standing felt worse but I managed to stumble my way to the bathroom where I found a pair of black flannel sleep pants, a toothbrush, and a small note.

_**Sleepy head,**_

_**Thought you might want something to wear for breakfast.**_

_**Breakfast that is waiting on you in the kitchen **_

_**and the toothbrush is for that horrible morning breath your sporting.**_

_**-The one whose guitar you slept with instead of the naked girl in bed.**_

Slipping the pants on I smiled at the note before stumbling into the dining room to find a huge waffle and fresh fruit, two pills, a thermos, and another note.

_**The guy with the messy hair and the stiff back**_

_**Take the pills with the coffee in the thermos- they are Midol- Don't argue with me just take **_

_**them, they will ease the soreness and give you some extra energy. I'm sorry you couldn't **_

_**sleep last night and sorry I had to leave so early this morning. I hope you enjoy your **_

_**breakfast and thank you for another wonderful evening.**_

_**-The woman who doesn't mind your messy hair and morning breathe.**_

I knew that she wasn't the nurturing type and the fact that she always took care of me only made me adore her more… Always.

~*~*~*

The girly cramp medicine, Bella's breakfast, and the thermos of coffee was actually making me feel better than I thought possible after sleeping for about an hour in a wingback chair. After running home to shower and change, it was almost nine before I made it to the office and everyone asked me if I was feeling okay since I was normally the first in the office.

Jessica arrived later than me and still dumber than a box of hair, I didn't say anything to her but I did call staffing to see if we had any great resumes that we could replace bitch tits with. Emmett showed up around eleven, dropping off the final paper work for the diamond ads which I signed with glee and told Em to have his assistant send them over to Persuasion, they were too important to trust mine with. I asked him about what the board and dad had decided about selling, but Em said that it would take weeks and weeks before they even started making decisions, too much research and accounting to look at first.

_***Ding***_

I opened the email and much to my shock it was from Jasper Hale.

_Subject: Work_

_Mr. Cullen_

_I would like to meet with you today at two if you are available._

_Thanks,_

_Japser Hale, EIC_

_Intrusion Magazine_

"Fucking learn how to send a professional email, damn redneck," I cussed and Jessica came bouncing her stupid ass in my office.

"Are you okay, I heard yelling," she asked with fake concern.

"I'm fine, and please remember that this is a business and sometimes I yell- do not barge into my office and do not be late again," I snapped and I saw the hurt cross her face.

"Yes… yes sir…" she stuttered already about to start crying closing the door behind her. And while part of me felt bad, the more rational part of me thought it was a lesson that needed to be learned. Apparently the Midol was not completely curing my mood swings but I got my temper under control long enough to take the hick's meeting and text the woman that had pampered me this morning.

**Bella's POV**

"Angela!!!" I screamed. I could have easily used the intercom but yelling through the office added a certain dramatic effect. Angela came through my door carrying her note pad looking less annoyed than I would have thought after being summoned in such a way. There was something different about her, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yes Miss Swan?" she asked dropping into her normal chair.

"Why do I have nothing to do?" I asked frustrated and bored. Keeping busy was a talent that I had mastered long ago.

"Aww, is all the relaxing wearing you out?" Angela answered, more sarcastically than I had ever heard. I was wearing off on her and I didn't know if I was pissed or proud.

"No, my smartass assistant, I was just making sure that I wasn't missing anything."

"Nope, you are completely caught up and your next meeting is with Phil and Yorkie at two, Mr. Cullen sent over the final signed contract for Tiffany's and I took care of it. Would you like me to find you something to do?" Angela answered standing to leave.

"Tell me, who is the boss around here?" I asked rhetorically and completely amused at her attitude.

"That would be me," she answered curtly, leaving the office. She was growing so much.

The buzz of my phone pulled me from my laughter and I saw a message from the only person I wanted to hear from.

_**Anthony: Thank you for everything this morning, you are an angel**_

Angel? No one ever referred to me as an Angel, normally I was compared to a female dog instead. But this was Edward and he had always seen me differently than anyone ever had.

_**Bella: Thank you for everything last night, you are a god**_

I sent it as the same tingly girly feeling spread though my stomach. Angela then came back in the office and I dropped the phone on my desk.

"Oh my God, you are not going to believe what I just heard," she whispered across my desk.

"What?"

"Guess who Jazz scheduled a meeting with… Edward F-ing Cullen!" she mouthed and my mouth fell open in horrifying surprise as my phone buzzed again. What the hell was Jazz doing? There was no way he knew about us or he would have already told Phil and everyone in Seattle.

"I'll find out what's up" I said.

"Me too," she answered and left. My phone buzzed again.

_**Anthony: I have a meeting with Jazz today at two, can I stop by and see you when I'm finished with the Hick**_

_**Bella: Why?**_

_**Anthony: Why do I want to see you? Because you are the most beautiful woman that has ever existed, is that a good enough reason?**_

Fuck he was charming and sent another text before I could respond.

_**Anthony: I don't know why he wanted to meet, but I agreed to show everyone that I am a "team player"**_

_**Bella: Come see me when you're finished**_

_**Anthony: As you wish**_

Jesus this man did very uncontrollable yet amazing things to my body, through text? I'm real sad.

I passed on the info from Ang and left shortly afterwards for my meeting with El Head Hancho and Yorkie who I had always adored. York worked as hard as I did and did his job very well. He had a huge blockbuster movie coming out next month and somehow he wanted me to turn his testosterone explosion filled dick movie into an ad that the women who read my magazine would "run out and see". Naturally, because I am the shit and the lead guy in the movie was hot as all get out, I thought of something brilliant, saying that I would get one of the Cullens to help me come up with something that could work for both magazines. I could see the vision, but Edward was amazing at bouncing ideas around with or bouncing on top of his... Focus Bella!

Phil and I rode the elevator down and I realized that our meeting had lasted well over an hour, and I hoped that Edward hadn't tried to come by yet but as the door opened for my floor there was my lover looking regal in all black Gucci, with that perfect sexy hair that I longed to run my fingers through. My smile widened as his beautiful green eyes met mine and that crooked smile crossed his perfect lips before we both pulled it together and stopped the gooey eyes in front of my boss.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, a pleasure to see you again. It seems you fit in well around these parts," Phil commented, extending a hand towards Edward.

"Nice to see you again as well," Edward answered, pulling his eyes from my exposed legs as I stepped out onto my floor. As the doors were closing behind me I heard Phil stop it.

"Oh Bells?" Phil asked.

"Yes sir?" as soon as I said the words I was instantly pulled back to the night before and by the desire in Edward's eyes, he felt the same.

"Have you found a date for the game this Sunday?" Phil asked, surprising me. Naturally I blurted out the first idea I had in true Bella fashion hoping I could fix it later.

"Actually, Edward will be my date for the game this weekend," my words shocked them both and I didn't even turn to look at Edward. God I said some stupid shit sometimes but this was pretty bad, sure take your secret lover as a date out in public... real smart thinking.

"That's perfect, I guess I'll see you both then," Phil said stepping back into the lift.

The look on Edward's face was priceless and stunned and as beautiful as ever. No words were spoken as we walked to my office and I flinched as I heard him close and lock the door behind us.

"I'm so sorry, I panicked," I said, knowing that what I had done was out of line.

"I should have talked to you first, you can cancel… it was a stupid thing to do… I'm so sorry," I rambled but his face was unreadable as he walked towards me leaning down to put his face so wonderfully close to mine.

"I'm not," he answered, leaning to press his lips to the corner of my mouth as his large hands encased my small waist pulling me against his chest. Everything felt so right against his body, so perfect in his arms surrounded by his scent. Strong fingers lifted my chin to his face and he kissed me in that same sweet passionate way he did last night after the dresser sex. We melted into each other and instead of wanting to instantly rip his clothes from his body and feel him inside of me… I wanted more of this kiss, more of him. He broke away from the kiss too soon leaning his forehead on mine cupping the side of my face as I clung to him.

"Edward…" I started but there were no words that could describe the emotions that were becoming part of me, part of who I was. Emotions that I only felt for him, and like always he understood and simply whispered, "I know"

* * *

**A/N: Please leave me some love… reviews are like sexy Loveward and dresser sex. **

**Only couple pics for this chapter**

**I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon because this story will not leave my mind alone for one second. Also let me know what you hate, what you love, and what you want to see happen. **

**Also if anyone wants to make me a new banner… feel free…not that I don't love mine but I like to a have a lot… I'm looking for something hot…**

**Quick poll: Who do you want Alice to end up with? Jasper even though he is a dickhead, Emmett who adores her, or someone out of the blue? **

**Love ya Lots**


	7. Chapter 7 Eleanor

**A/N: This chappie is OOC because all these people needed to have a little bit of old school fun. **

**Remember that I don't own any of this mess but I do own the idea of eating pancakes of Edwards ass… **

**Enjoy R&R**

_

* * *

_

_**LIL Chapter 7-**__** Eleanor**_

**Edward's POV**

Strawberries.

Strawberries and sugar in the warm sun.

Strawberries, sugar, sun and sex… that is what the silky mahogany hair smelt like that was sprawled across my chest. The wonderful scented hair enclosed an angel like face that was set with full pink lips that were softer than one could imagine and eyelids that hid away pieces of deep chocolate and were lined with dark black lashes. A small, very small and delicate, hand laid next to the face, over my own heart moving up and down with the rhythm of my breathing and even though I had not known that hand or the hair that accompanied that perfect face for very long it still felt as they belonged right here on my chest every morning.

"I don't like when people watch me sleep," the full lips spoke rolling away from me.

"I can't help it, you are too beautiful and smell too much like sweets and sex… plus I'm not people," I said rolling to spoon against her tight backside, wrapping my arms securely around her.

"How much time do we have?" she asked eyes still closed as her fingers began to stroke gently up and down my forearm leaving a trail of heat where ever she touched.

"Its Saturday love, we have… all day," I whispered, my lips finding the tip of her shoulder as the length of my body registered the feel of her smooth skin. Skin that I could cherish for hours.

"Ummm… I don't want to leave this bed all day," she moaned as her ass rocked back against my growing hardness and I couldn't help but to thrust myself against her. My lips explored the length of her neck before sucking on her ear lobe causing one of those small sexy moans to escape that glorious mouth. A mouth that I could worship for days.

"Ed…ward," she moaned again her body grinding against my own as her hand moved to my hair holding my lips against her. I loved when she pulled my hair, it meant that she wanted me to stay where I was and keep doing what I was doing.

"Yes, Isabella?" I asked my hand sliding from her waist to her thighs spreading her for me to feel. Bella was so very wet and I was so very hard and ready to take her in this new position. As if to read my mind she arched her perfect back, making it seamless to slip my hard cock into her warmth. Warmth that I could devote myself to forever.

"Fuck…" she groaned as I filled her and my body began to move within her. Nothing in life compared to being inside of her as if she was specially designed for me, and me alone. She was so tight that I could feel each twitch of her muscles as I pulled long hard strokes from her body. Bella knew how to make me feel incredible as she rolled back against me, meeting each one of my thrusts pulling me deeper and deeper. But it wasn't enough, I wanted to take more of her, she made me insatiable to the point that my body felt wrong when it wasn't touching her.

"God you feel so good like this," I moaned into her ear as my thrust became wild with need.

"Don't… stop," she moaned her hand still fisting my hair as my hand slide down her tight stomach to circle her clit turning her moans into screams.

"Never," I answered as my will came undone. With every circle of my hand she became wetter, with every thrust of my dick she became louder causing the heat that was coursing through my body to be pulled to my balls. Her heat surrounded me like nectar and with each long stroke I could feel as her walls became increasingly tighter around me and I was ravenous. Her sounds, her body, her wetness, and her coming around me caused the trigger of my own climax as I released into her. We both moaned and held onto each other as the orgasms tore through our connected bodies causing me to crumble against her as she shook in my arms.

She was mine.

"He…ll…o," we heard from the next room and we both set up as Bella pulled the covers around her.

"Rose?" Bella called and I calmed realizing it was just her sister and basically ex-roommate, Jake had wasted no time in making sure Rose was at his house and in his bed every night.

"We'll be out in a minute," Bella called, turning to plant one soft kiss on my lips before sauntering her taut naked ass to the bathroom.

All mine.

I found the black pants she had bought me yesterday, slipping them on before heading to meet what I could only expect to be a very nosey Rose.

"Well well, good morning Tiger. I thought someone was trying to kill her with the way she was screaming," Rose said with a wink and I was happy that I was going to get the brunt of the sex jokes before Bella got out here.

"Good morning Rose, Jake," I answered, but Jake just remained quiet, a stupid smirk on his face as I started some coffee. As I reached for the filters there was a knock at the door that caused me to drop them.

"Don't freak, it's just Alice and Emmett," Jake said moving to answer the door. This was not good; Bella would not like this at all.

"What the fuck is everyone doing here, this is Bella's place," I said as Emmett's huge ass came barreling through the door.

"Actually it's half mine too, and we are coming for an intervention," Rose said as Bella tiptoed into the room to find her sister and four Cullen's in her house.

"Uhh… good morning everyone," Bella said frozen like a deer in head lights. Yep I was right, she was about to freak and run back to her reclusive shell.

"Morning sis, we have come to kidnap you… and you," Rose said pointing from Bella to me.

"Kidnap?" I asked.

"Yes, we are all going to spend the night at the country house… no bitching or whining allowed," Em answered, I needed to fix this.

"We can't we have plans tomorrow," I answered walking to stand next to Bella hoping that she would think I was on her side.

"What did I just say about bitching? And plus we said tonight, we will all be back tomorrow by two or three. Now will Bella be wearing your shirt or should you guys go change and pack?" Em said and I looked down to notice that Bella, like most mornings had just thrown on my dress shirt. Fuck she was sexy in my clothes. Her eyes met mine and I saw something in them that made my nerves settle.

"Well the game isn't until late tomorrow night, so as long as I'm back by the afternoon… I mean if you can't I understand…" Bella began to ramble but I cut her off.

"When do we leave?" I asked, my eyes never leaving hers and she smiled a sweet peaceful beautiful smile towards me, washing away all nerves.

"We are leaving now, you guys can drive separately, but don't dick around," Jake said, tossing a duffel bag at me with a smile. Smart kidnappers they were, they even thought to bring me clothes.

Bella packed in a hurry, not bothering to change out of my shirt but instead she just rolled up the sleeves, tied it up a little, and threw on a pair of faded and perfectly tight jeans. It was just the right look for her and perfect for the family house. My worries that Bella would in no way want to take off with my family were faded as she talked excitedly about spending some much needed time with Rose and Alice, and about how happy she was that we didn't have to stay shacked up all day to avoid being caught by Lord knows who.

We walked hand in hand to her garage but she pulled me to stop before I could open her door for her.

"Baby, what is it?" I asked, afraid the realization that we were going to have to act like a normal couple around people all day had finally hit her.

"Can I trust you Edward?" she asked and I dropped my bags to take her soft face between my hands.

"You can trust me Isabella, it's just me and you," I said, trying to convey every emotion I held for her with my eyes.

"I mean, can I really trust you…" she said again while walking backwards out of my hold to take hold of the tarp covering the secret car.

"Yes," I answered and with the slowest of ease she began to very carefully remove the soft cotton like covering. Whatever it was, it looked like a classic by the wheels and tires and the more she pulled back I could tell it was a strange color of charcoal grey. As she got to the front fender she carefully pulled the cover back over a small emblem, the logo was a small snake with the words Shelby GT 500 written beside it.

My heart stopped beating and my dick got hard at the same time.

No words were able to form within my brain as she finished uncovering what could be the most amazing, hottest, rare car I had seen in a long time, and to be sitting in her garage all this time made me wonder if I really knew this woman at all.

"I would like to introduce you to my…" Bella started but I knew this car's name already.

"…Eleanor," I said, still breathless.

"Yes, do you like her?" She asked, going to fetch a set of keys from a locked tool box.

"I Love her," I answered and Bella walked to put herself between myself and the car stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss me passionately. Her mouth on me was the only thing in the world that could pull my thoughts from the automobile in front of me, and to be honest I was now just thinking of having her on the hood of this car. Bella broke the kiss placing the keys in my hands and fisting my shirt pulling me down to her, like a bully of sorts.

"If you put a scratch on her, I will cut off your perfectly amazing cock… do you understand?" she said in her most menacing voice and I gave her my best-crooked smile.

"Yes Miss Swan," I answered before I assaulted her mouth again.

**Bella's POV**

The ride to Cullen's country estate was almost as enjoyable as the company. We had both windows down and the radio on an old rock station, which is all I allowed in my baby. Since I had acquired this fucking magical piece of machinery, I had only let three people drive it and why I was letting Edward drive it was a mystery to me, but it felt right. I assume it was a gesture that proved how much I did trust him and how much I adored him… even if the words, those certain words could not be spoken.

He looked like a piece of fuck me pie driving this car and it was all I could do to keep my hands, let alone my eyes, off of him. 24 hours with four other people that knew about us, 1 whole day of not worrying who saw us, and this two-hour long drive with just him. No work, no agenda, no trying to figure out what we were… just him.

"I thought all the cars were totaled when they filmed Gone in 60 seconds?" Edward asked, breaking through my thoughts.

"Well all but two were totaled, Nicholas Cage and the Director kept the good two, this gorgeous bitch was at an auction that Rose drug me too and I let her convince me to buy it and let her rebuild it… It was one of the only times that Rose was right about love," I said, remembering the long nights of sitting beside her while she tried to piece Eleanor back together again.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She told me I would fall in love with Eleanor and that she would treat me better than anything ever would…" I answered before realizing what my words must sound harsh to him. I was bad at all this relationship shit so I decided to let the car tell the truth.

"Only three people besides myself has ever sat where you are sitting," I started hoping he would understand the cryptic shit that was about to come out of my mouth, "Rosalie, Phil, and my father… only people that I trust not to hurt me and people who treat me as good as the car does… gets to drive her," I finished and he looked seriously at me for a second before turning back to the road.

"Well… I have never taken any woman to my country house, so put that in your special pipe," he joked, bringing the back of my hand to his lips to kiss ever so tenderly. God I wanted more of those lips on my skin.

It was not another twenty minutes before we turned off the highway onto a two-lane road, and then off the two-lane road onto a one-lane road, and then off the one lane road onto what I assumed was a driveway slash goat path.

"You know… this is starting to remind me a lot of the movie Deliverance," I teased.

"We are in Eldon and I bet this would be considered an interstate where you are from… what's the name of that po-dunk town anyways? Spoon or something?" he countered.

"It's Forks asshole and it's only a couple of hours from here on the other side of the park," I answered.

"What's it like there?" he asked.

"Rainy, like all of Washington but beautiful."

"Do you miss it there?"

"Nope, but I do miss the police chief," I answered and he cocked an eyebrow at me in question, "My father, Charlie."

"Oh," was all he said. We had talked for countless hours, about work, school, travel, Rose and Jake… but never about my family, especially my father.

"You know you might have warned me that your father can legally carry a gun… little heads up would have been nice," he said, acting as if it mattered. Shit maybe it did matter, maybe he would meet Charlie one day... "maybe" scared the ever loving shit out of me normally but "maybe" with Edward seemed exciting instead.

"Oops," I answered nonchalantly as we pulled into a clearing exposing the most beautiful home. It was surrounded by shrubs on every side and had tall chimneys that reached far above the house. It was made of old bricks, with cream carriage style shutters and had an ornate wooden door. It must have been created in the French countryside and set here in the forest instead.

"It's beautiful," I said, stepping out of the car to appreciate it better. Edward walked to stand beside me, staring up at the house as if it was the first time he had ever seen it.

"It is, and it always looks the same no matter how long it's been here," he answered taking my hand.

"How long has it been for you?" I asked, being my normal nosey self.

"The night before I left for college… so ten years or so," he said, pulling me into the faux French country side.

We were met with warm greetings as a cold drink was placed in my hand and I was drug to the back courtyard that was exceptionally relaxing and mesmerizing. Exotic flowers hung from high beams and a large circular stone table was adorned with plush comfortable chairs.

"Have a seat with the ladies, and we will start lunch," Em said ushering me to the table where Rose and Alice were waiting with drinks in hand, Edward giving me one crooked smile before heading off to the kitchen.

"This place is incredible," I said, taking the first swig of a bourbon lemonade concoction. It wasn't a martini but it was fucking delicious.

"Thanks, it was my grandfather's but enough about the house, what is all this Bella?" Alice questioned hurriedly. I had been here roughly six minutes before the onslaught had commenced.

"All what?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with us, with Edward?" Rose asked and now I saw that this was going to be a tag team against Bella conversation. I could have denied it, saying that he was just a good fuck, but Rose would know better. I could have lied and said it was for publicity but Alice would know better… and I could try and convince myself that it was just a fling that started on vacation but I knew better.

"I don't know yet, but I think it's something…"

**Edward POV**

"That car is sick as shit, I'm sure of that," Jake said as I started to assemble a huge sandwich and salad for all of us.

"I didn't even know she had it, she always has a driver," Em said, they eye raped Bella's car from the kitchen window.

"She let me drive it…" I answered and while I know it meant little to them it meant something to her, in turn meaning something to me.

Lunch was very calming and I enjoyed watching Bella interact with my family and I also liked the fact that Rose felt it was her personal duty to keep me on my toes. Rose did however try to take both Bella and my iPhones around midday, which seemed to make Bella more nervous by the second. Em and Jake pulled out one of the TV's to the porch, along with a couple pieces of furniture so we could enjoy this rare great weather while also enjoying one of my all time favorite movies The Boondock Saints. I mean, fucking hilarious Irish guys that start whacking off all the bad guys… what's not to love? Bella came to nestle herself in between my legs in one of the oversized chairs as my hands ran calmly through her hair, hoping that she was enjoying our little vacation from reality as much as I was. I knew that there were probably a hundred different things that we needed to be working on, however this felt like it was the right place to be. My thoughts stayed on her and us and the company and life until she began to quote the movie.

"I can't buy a pack of smokes without running into nine guys you've fucked," Bella quoted and everyone but Rose turned to look at her in total surprise.

"I will blow my fucking brains out if you can tell me that cat's fucking name," Rose quoted and everyone erupted in laughter again while I just stared at Bella with a shit eating grin on my face.

"What? You know I like movies," Bella said, lying back down on my shoulder.

"Yes," I whispered in her ear, "but I like the fact that you can recite all the one's I like."

"You do have decent movie taste Mr. Cullen," she said.

"But I have amazing taste in women," I whispered and her eyes met mine in that unbreakable, don't look away or you will miss this like a dumbass moments.

"Women?" she asked, putting emphasis on the plural.

"Only the one," I answered, pressing my lips to hers in a way that ensured she understood the meaning of my words.

**Jake's POV**

It was like free entertainment, really.

First, it was priceless to watch "Mr. I Have Everything In Life Under Control Edward Cullen" not knowing what to do with a woman like Bella. Then to make this little trip even more interesting, something bizarre was going on with Emmett, he was acting so fucking strange and not Emmett strange… it was like he was almost normal. Bella was acting real different too; all normal and not trying work all day, thanks to Rose taking her life-line-iPhone away. Bella hardly even pouted and she seemed super crazy about my brother and I decided that I adored her. We could all see it between them, but it's like they couldn't yet. Alice was Alice, which meant she was everywhere taking care of everything and trying to be the perfect hostess at Castel de Cullen.

And then there was Rose.

The woman who had single handedly changed my fucking rollercoaster of a life into something meaningful in just a couple of weeks. She was beyond perfection and for some reason was wild about my dumb ass, even though everyone knew I didn't deserve her.

All in all, entertaining… because I knew like all things in life shit was about to either show itself for what it was or hit the el fan-o.

"Jake, you decide the next game," Alice said while clearing the table. It was after dinner and we had just finished a very satisfying game of power hour. These three chicks were like nothing I had ever seen and I had a feeling could handle their liquor better than all us men combined. Now I am a shit starter, it's what I do… so I begin.

"I will let Rose choose, either Spin the bottle or Truth or Dare," I said getting a very satisfying eye roll from everyone but Emmett.

"God Lord, are we twelve? How you ever passed the BAR is beyond me," Edward teased but I shushed him.

"Alice picked the country house, you picked the movie, Em picked the meal, the bash sisters picked power hour… SO NOW…I pick the game… that was the deal. Now if the gorgeous Rosalie will decide," I smirked, winking at the hot ass blonde who was ever so nonchalantly stroking the stem of her wine glass in a very "wish my cock was that glass" way.

"Truth or Dare it is… person with the closest birthday starts, which should be Bella… and we are only playing one damn round of this fuckery," Rose answered.

The look on Isabella Swan's face was a combination of disgust and interest.

"Tell me one time that this game has ever ended well, and I will begin," Bella said to Rose, doing that female sister telepathic communication thing with her eyes.

"The night you kissed Will Thompson," Rose answered.

"You slept with him later that night!" Bella scoffed with a laugh.

"I know and he was an awful fuck, therefore doing you a favor ensuring your night did not end with such a poor lay, now… Begin. The. Game." Rose answered and Bella just laughed harder. Rose would have made an amazing attorney.

"Fuck me running… Emmett?" Bella started.

"Awe Bells, why me?" Em complained.

"Because you will do crazy ass shit and have lots of dirty secrets… truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"Hmmm… Kiss Alice," Bella said almost instantly and we all turned on her.

"Bella dear…" Edward interjected.

"Pipe down, I am almost thirty fucking years old and this will hopefully be the last game of truth or dare that I will ever play… so shut it or I'll dare him to kiss you," Bella countered, shutting Edward up for good. We all watched as Em slowly walked around the table, took Alice's tiny face in his enormous hands, and kissed her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was weird to watch, I mean I know they are not blood related but shit, that was still our sister. Em broke the kiss and I saw the weird look being passed between him and Alice before he straightened up and took his seat trying to find his next pray.

"Oh…. Rose…" Em taunted.

"Truth," Rose answered not thinking twice.

"Where was the first place you and little Jakey did it," Em asked like a child, and I smiled knowing that Em had just bitten off more than he could chew with my very tenacious blonde.

"First, little is not a nickname I would associate with Jake, considering that fucking jungle snake he totes around between his legs, and as the first time… on his bed doggy style before and he came on…."

"Easy Rose," Bella interrupted before Rose could spare any more details. That was a good damn memory.

"Who will my victim be…. Hmmm… ah Edward," Rose turned and Edward just smiled at her.

"Truth," he answered confidently and I saw Bella flinch.

"Truth you say… okay… tell us the top three hottest things that have ever happened between you and Miss Editor in Chief over there," Rose asked and we all waited for MR. and MRS. Got our Shit Together to spill. Edward turned to look at Bella when he spoke.

"Sex on the hood of my Vanquish, Her waiting in nothing but a trench coat in my suite, and dresser sex the other night… only three right?" Edward asked cocky as ever as a light blush appeared on Bella's porcelain face.

"Hold on a damn minute… what jacket?" Rose asked and that is when the place exploded with hysterics.

Edward dared me to try and walk up the stairs on my hands, which ended poorly after about four stairs and I knew just the question I wanted to ask.

"Alice… my sweet favorite sister…" I cooed.

"Truth, I am not about to break my neck," she answered.

"Why did your and Emmett's kiss look so… so like you have done it before?" I questioned.

"Well…" Alice started, her voice a little too high for comfort before gazing at Em who looked a little embarrassed, "because he taught me how to… kiss."

"Oh that's priceless, Emmett Cullen womanizer slash kissing instructor…" Bella said, like it was a slogan.

"Fuck you guys, Alice is my home girl and needed my help… we were kids," Em defended and I saw Rose and Bella smile towards Em.

"I don't remember being offered any kind of lessons… how bout you Jake?" Edward joked, Em taking a swing for his ribs.

"This game is over… we are executives and lawyers and business people for fucks sake… grown up game time… lets go ahead and start some Bella Swan Texas Hold' em," Alice interrupted.

"Why did she call it Bella Swan Texas Hold' em?" I whispered to Rose.

"Because Bella has been playing since she was like six months old and gets her kicks by taking money from us all… you'll see," Rose answered, patting my cheek as if to ease the pain that Miss Swan was about to inflict.

"Use to get her kicks… correction," Edward interjected.

"We will see," Rose answered, Bella's face already in the zone…

~*~*~*

**Bella's POV**

It was now 1a.m.

I had taken out everyone at the poker table but Edward, along with about five more of those bourbon lemonade situations. Edward was no doubt a decent poker player, that being said, like everyone… he had tales. His emerald green eyes always would flicker between his hand and the cards he was trying to pair. His strong hands would scratch his chin, which was now covered in the most amazing scruffy sexy five o'clock shadow, any time he was dry but was thinking about bluffing. Then there was the chip fiddling, the huffing and puffing, his winking, and so and so on.

I however had zero tales, well actually, I had tons just none that were real. My father had taught me to make sure that I had no nervous ticks or signs that would give away my cards or my next move. Edward and I we almost even in chips and it was a perfect time to see just how big Mr. Cullen's balls really were, because I had been dealt my favorite hand. The Jack and Nine of spades. Now this is not a particularly strong hand to start, but still the same it was my favorite.

"Your bet pretty lady," Edward teased, his eyes appraising my face. I gave him a little hair twirling before pushing all my chips in.

"All in handsome," I answered. That perfect crooked grin that made me tingle crossed his face, and without hesitation he pushed his chips into the pill with mine.

"Holy shit..." Em said, everyone leaning closer to the table.

"Flip them over ladies," Rose said, winking at Edward. He flipped over two aces, and I just laughed flipping over my little ol' jack-nine.

"Ouch honey," Edward said, turning my laugher into a scowl but Rose was speechless.

"Oh shit…" Rose started but I cut her off.

"No no, let's play it out… let see those cards," I answered, waving my hand at the cards.

Rose flipped over the first three cards… Ten of Spades, King of Spades, and the Three of Hearts…

"Care to rethink your bet love… however it was quite fun the last time you lost a bet," Edward taunted, but I just gave Rose the nod and she flipped over the turn card… a fucking Ace. No one said anything, but I could tell the cockiness in Edward's perfect face… he just didn't know…

I gave Rose a nod and as if I was fucking Maverick, the Queen of Spades was the last card turned, giving me a straight flush over his fucking set of Aces… I missed Charlie.

"What are the fucking odds?" Edward said as Jake looked over the cards a hundred times.

"1 in 81,217…" Rose answered and everyone just stared at us… secrets were made for sisters.

~*~*~*

Edward was rubbing his eyes like a baby as I was changing into some pajamas.

"You going to tell me about the whole poker thing?" Edward asked.

"You going to tell me what's going on with your eyes?" I retorted.

"Well, I have had these contacts in for about two days too long," he said, trying to work the lens out of his eyes.

"You wear contacts? How the fuck do I not know that?" I asked, going to find his bag to see if they had packed him something when I found an eyeglass case.

"Here," I said handing them too him, "they were in your bag."

"Thanks," he said blinking a few times before he slipped on a pair of black framed rayban eyeglasses… No shirt, blue sleep pants, and these glasses… sweet baby Jesus he is too sexy.

"I forgot that I got you something," he said, not brining up my blatant ogling as he pulled something out of the jeans he was wearing earlier… it was our phones.

"NO fucking way, you are brilliant," I said throwing myself towards him, pulling my phone from him and peppering his face with kisses.

"I thought it would make you happy," he said, brushing my face with the back of his knuckles and moving around me to repack his bag. The gesture was sweet, but for some reason I could only taste bile in the back on my throat… he thought the phone made me happy, he thought as did everyone that work was the only area of my life that was rewarding to me. Was I sad or mad? I didn't know so I just blurted out something.

"No! I don't care about IT," I said tossing the phone on the bed that was currently the only thing standing between us. My tone must have tipped him to my mood and wheeled around to stare at me… from behind those fucking sexy ass glasses.

"Okay… I'm sorry I just thought you would want to…"

"No, I mean… I don't give a flying fuck about the phone, it… umm…" I was in full stutter mode now and we were glaring at each other.

"What is it then?" he asked, his voice calm and soothing.

"It's you that makes me happy" I answered, letting my face fall to the floor.

"Bella…" he whispered but I didn't answer, choosing instead to just play with the quilt on the bed nervously. I felt his eyes on me but I just stood there waiting on him to say whatever it was that was running though his mind. Edward sat on the edge of the bed, pulling me between his legs as he tilted my chin up to his face.

"Say it again," he asked, begging me with his eyes as his fingers dances across my hipbones. I was passed having something to lose.

"Edward, you make me happy…" that was all that I got out before his mouth was on mine with a softness that made my toes curl as my hands laid against his beating chest. His tongue danced sweetly in my mouth and his talented lips felt like heaven against my own.

"Again…" he moaned into my lips as his hands held me tightly to him.

"You…make… me… God… I want you… all the time," I groaned as his lips moved down my jaw line towards my ear. I could taste his sweet breath on my face and feel his teeth graze my ear lobe.

"You make me more than happy Isabella, but remember, I don't want anything from you but you… check your damn email Miss Swan," he whispered, his hands running up my sides to encase my rib cage and his thumbs rubbing just below my breasts. Those were the last words that were spoken that night and my email could wait.

~*~*~*

"Ugggghhh," I groaned at the fucking unnecessary amount of light coming in through the windows of our room. Edward didn't move, still dead to the world, not that I blamed him last night was both physically and emotionally draining with all that you make me happy and phone mess. Last night was also unbelievable though. The way his body had been so in sync with my own in a way that was more than just sex…it was something else. The way his eyes never left mine and the way he moaned softly into my lips as he came into me and the way my body had convulsed around him as he slid into my body again and again… and I was wet again.

"Morning babe," I whispered but he didn't move. I pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth but still nothing… my tongue licked down his thick neck but not so much as a twitch. However my favorite part of Edward was already awake and I knew that after all the sweet shit he did for me last night he deserved morning head.

I pulled back the covers showcasing his sculpted torso and suddenly I wanted to cover his chest and abs in maple syrup and lick it off of him… messy or not.

Very gently I pulled the sheet back just enough to let his thick hard cock to spring out and beg to be sucked.

My tongue licked him from base to tip before I took him completely in my mouth until he hit the back of my throat. Suddenly I was starved for him and began to suck and bob on his beautiful cock hearing him moan finally waking up.

"Fuck…" he groaned, his hand moving to my hair as I continued to take him deep into my mouth and nothing made me wetter and hotter than giving this man a proper blow job.

"Bella… if you wanna…oh god," he stuttered as I looked up at him through my lashes, but I knew what he wanted. I gave him one last suck before climbing on top of him. His hands dug into my hips as I sheathed his hard cock making us both shiver. It had been less than four hours since the last time he was inside of me, but the instant I felt him stretch me with his size, my body reacted as if it was the first time. His thumb found my clit as I rolled my body over him… we were both about to come undone both still too sensitive from last night.

"Shit… I'm… come with me…" he spoke and I needed no more permission before the warmth exploded from my center spreading deliciously throughout my body.

"Good morning," I said breathless as his hands ran through my tangled hair.

"No…" he said turning my face to his and kissing me hard, "waking up to your lips around my cock is much better than good, my love," he said and his words made me blush.

"Are you blushing?" he asked, pushing me back to examine the traitor blush.

"The girl that can't wait for me to wake up to start sucking on my dick… blushes at the word cock?" he kept teasing, rolling me under him his body pressing me into the bed.

"I'm not embarrassed… I just like it when you talk all dirty," I answered as his nose skimmed down my collarbone to my breast.

"Umm… god you're naughty and I want to…" he started but we were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Breakfast is ready," Alice said from the other side of the door causing us both to giggle.

"Be right down," he answered rolling out of bed, giving me a perfect view of his ass… an ass I wanted to eat pancakes off of.

**Edward's POV**

It had happened. All the college dreams and myths of it happening to others… the ultimate fantasy had come to pass… I had woken up to the woman of my dreams sucking my dick as if it owed her money.

"Heeellloooo Edward," Em said, interrupting my very happy trip down this morning's memory lane.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if Bella was coming down for breakfast?" Em asked, passing me a cup of coffee.

"I am indeed…" Bella answered from the stairs, looking flawless with her hair pulled back in a ponytail in yoga pants. Her face raked over the spread of pancakes and fruit and I saw the strangest look of amusement cross her face before her eyes met mine and she shook it off.

"What's so funny?" I whispered in her ear before kissing her porcelain cheek. She turned to wipe some powdered sugar off my chin before leaning into my ear.

"Tell you later… or show you…" she answered and I knew that it was most likely a thought that was not appropriate to share with the whole damn family.

~*~*~*

We drove back with her head laying on my lap as I played with her hair and stroked her face. She truly was breathtakingly beautiful and I told her that often. I asked her more about her parents and I realized that she missed them both very much. Bella laughed as I told her many stories about my childhood, especially about the many stupid things Jake and Emmett had done that had in turn got me into trouble. Her laughter was infectious, mesmerizing music to my ears and I realized that I wanted to do nothing but make this woman happy.

When we made it back to Bella's garage I helped her out and held her in a hug against me, willing that tonight would go well. We had decided to make it seem like a very casual business date, however I knew that the rumors would start soon enough no matter how we acted, not to mention I'm sure The Hick Hale was not going to be happy seeing me with Bella. What he didn't know was that she was mine.

"I'll come back to pick you up around six, okay?" I asked, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Pick me up at the office, if you don't mind… I want to go work on a few things," she said and I nodded understanding that I too had so much to do back at the office.

"See you soon, Miss Swan," I said kissing those lips until I was breathless and wanting to follow her upstairs.

"I have to go," I said, but she pulled my face back down to hers kissing me as if it was the last kiss in history. What this woman did to me was boarder line witchcraft.

"Thank you for taking me, Edward," she said. kissing the hollow of my throat.

"Umm, I would take you anywhere, Bella," I moaned, my hands still holding her against me. I leaned to place one more chaste kiss on her face before I painfully released her to climb into my car…

I was hers.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Too childish… cause that was what I was going for. Pics on my profile or follow link...The story gets real interesting around the corner so hold onto something… preferably a Cullen.**

**Hot ass banner??? Anyone??? Please???**


	8. Chapter 8 Pumps and Beer

**A/N: I do not own any of this stuff. Shouties to my beta-goddess Ash P and all my kick ass readers… enjoy. **

* * *

**If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed.** Download the original attachment

**LIL Chapter 8- ****Pumps and Beer**

**Edward's POV**

"Stop fidgeting," I told Bella for about the tenth time since I picked her up from her office. Tonight would be the first time that we would be together and out in public, and while the plan was to stay secret for as long as we could, Bella had officially ended that by telling her boss, a person at the top of the do not tell list, that she was bringing me as her date to a Seahawks game.

"Stop telling me to stop, it only makes it worse," she chided still biting on that delectable bottom lip. No reason to be nervous, it's as if Bella thought that everyone tonight would be able to instantly know that we had been screwing since the Bahamas.

"Bella if this makes you so nervous, I don't have to come," I offered but she just rolled her eyes.

"No, I need you… there… with me," she answered, her eyes locked forward. Whenever this amazing woman said these subtle sweet things to me it made my insides twist in the most tantalizing ways. My hand found hers pulling it to my lips trying to kiss away her worries.

If it was up to me I would take away all pain, all worry, all unhappiness… if it was up to me.

After Bella flashed her I.D. to about seven different guys the size of Jake, we were finally on our way to the box, Bella still biting her lip. My hand dropped from hers to the small of her back as we were greeted by a concierge that led us in.

Into the fucking jungle that is.

This skybox was filled with familiar faces that I didn't actually know; film agents, writers, other ad people all piled inside drinking and talking, no one watching the game at all. Phil was talking with Jasper and Eric Yorkie and I swear that The Hick almost rolled his eyes at me when he saw me come in with Bella; actually it was a look as if he owned her and I was just borrowing her.

He was wrong…I would never give her back.

Everyone else instantly bombarded Bella, jockeying for her attention; asking for her opinions and in that second the nervous lip-biting girl was gone and was replaced by the incredible woman that could control any room, handle any situation. To watch her was to adore her. The way she moved, the way she spoke, and the way that she was completely unaware of the effect and charm that she had on people made her even more desirable. Although she was often clumsy and uncoordinated, there was a certain grace about her. There was a presence about her, one that I had never known and one that I knew I didn't want to live without. I found us a couple of beers and stood in the far corner to watch her as she mingled until her eyes finally found mine. I winked at her and that faint pink blush that I loved colored her cheeks before she made her way to me.

"Hello you," she said as I passed her a beer.

"Hey ya back," I answered with the strongest urge to press my mouth to hers, to taste her here in front of everyone.

"Mmm… I swear the best beer is served in plastic cups at football games," she moaned, turning my urge into raw need.

"So the girl in five hundred dollar pumps likes cheap beer and football… could you be any more perfect," I whispered letting my lips graze her ear. She stiffened and I moved away from her.

"Sorry," I mouthed.

"No, I'm sorry… this is just… so different and I…"

"Pardon me but could I borrow the lovely Bella for a moment?" a deep southern voice interrupted.

"What do you need Jazz?" Bella asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I don't need you, however Phil does," he snapped and I wanted to fucking punch him in the face, but I'm not a caveman after all.

"Tell Phil that I'll be there in just one minute," she answered before standing up on her tiptoes to kiss just below my ear, pressing her body against mine in a very pleasurable, very obvious way. My eyes stayed locked on his and while I knew that we would have to answer for our childish actions later, I could have cared less, pissing the Hick off was worth it.

**Bella's POV**

What the fuck was I thinking, what the fuck was I doing…

Who gave a fuck, it felt great.

"Bells!" Jazz snapped but I just smiled. Over the past five years I had seen him with a hundred different women and he wants to throw a tantrum after seeing me with one man, one perfect messy haired green-eyed God of a man… I don't think so.

"Coming…" I sang before giving Edward one last wink.

"Ahh my Bella, the Tribune wants picture," Phil greeted holding his hand out to me. There we all stood, arm in arm, all the minds of Rizer as the flashes started from every angle. After Phil talked about his support for the team and the vision he had for the company, he finally pulled me to the side.

"So you and Cullen seem to be quite cozy," Phil pried making me blush.

"It's just a date sir," I answered, instantly regretting the lie.

"Well have you discussed the purchase?" Phil asked very conspiratorially.

"Jesus Phil, mergers and acquisitions are not normal first date chat," I answered.

"First date?" he asked and I sensed his all knowing tone.

"I mean, I don't think it's my place to talk about it in general," I answered vaguely.

"Their company is something I want Bella, and I believe that Edward probably has more pull than I originally thought… maybe you could help. I know you can be very persuasive when you want to be," he spoke.

"What are you asking of me sir?"

"Nothing more than what you already appear to be doing, just see what he thinks, how his family feels… and let me know," Phil answered, his voice low before leaving me standing their stunned into place the guilt already choking me.

~*~*~*

"You have been quite all evening, did I upset you?" Edward asked, his brow furrowed as we entered my place.

"No, I am fine."

"And that is fifth FINE you have given me since we left the game," he pleaded.

"That is because I am fine, what do you want from me?" I snapped.

"I want you!" He answered, his voice still raised.

"You have me Edward."

"No, I have the closed off you, the fake you," he answered and it felt like he had just slapped me in the face.

"Fake? Closed off?"

"Isa.."

"Don't Isabella me… I just need some space…work stuff… please," I commanded. Did he not understand that my frustration had to do with the fact that my boss, the man who had given me everything, wanted me to persuade my boyfriend into selling his company, trick -him, spy on him… and I had no choice and no idea what to do… could I tell him? Should I tell him?

He stepped slowly towards me until I could feel his body close to mine as his fingers lightly traced my jaw-line. Even in my anger and pain, his touch brought a building heat and want.

"I apologize for upsetting you…I'm leaving… but only for tonight… I only want you happy," he said pulling me against his chest as his arms soothed me in his embrace. He felt so right, so good. He released me but his hand lifted my chin as his lips lightly brushed softly across my own just once before he walked slowly out my door.

As always he was giving me time, giving me what I needed over what he wanted… and now that he was gone, I was left alone with only his sweet scent and his even sweeter words.

Phil's instructions instantly made me feel guilty for spending time with Edward. I was not stopping whatever this was between us, but I also was not going to pry for info. If Edward volunteered information then fine, but I was not about to interrogate my boyfriend… boyfriend slash lover slash business associate… what a fucking breed.

My bed felt empty and cold without him… sleep did not come easy and neither did the morning. I wandered through my closet aimlessly searching for something to wear that was comfortable but more appropriate than my sweats.

Billy was waiting for me as always and Angela was sitting outside my office waiting on me as well.

"Morning Boss Lady," Angela chirped and instantly I knew.

"Get in my office," I said watching as she basically skipped.

"So I would ask how your date with Seth was but I forgot you are a too much a "lady" to fuck and tell," I said a little miffed that she had gotten some when I ruined my chances last night.

"Oh I am still a lady, just a lady that has been treated…err… properly by Mr. Clearwater," she teased. She had definitely gotten some dick.

"What's on the books today, Angela?"

"Your mother will not be here until Friday, The Gala is Saturday and I have already RSVP'ed you and a date along with Rose and your mother. Your editorial is due one week from now and your next cover is in two. Two meetings today at two and at four… and that is all as of now."

"Thank you, that will be all," I answered.

"You okay?" Ang asked.

"Fine," I answered as she stood to leave.

I have always done such a great job getting people to leave me alone, getting them to stay is another problem in itself. Burying myself in work was always a quick fix, so I powered up my Mac and started planning my week. I had been working through emails for an hour when Ang paged me.

Beep. Beep.

"Miss Swan, you have a delivery," Ang spoke over the intercom, but I knew I wasn't expecting anything.

"Just sign for it, and bring it in."

Approximately five seconds later "Just Laid Ang" skips her happy ass back into my office with a rectangular wrapped box, a white satin ribbon tied around it. She sat it on the middle of my desk and skipped right back out closing the door behind her.

I stared at the box as if it was ticking. I am not used to receiving presents, I buy them, not get them.

On the outside there was a sealed envelope addressed to _Isabella. _It's from him.

_**These are for the woman that does not like flowers but does loves cheap beer and expensive shoes. **_

_**~Anthony**_

My heart fluttered at the silly kind gesture until I opened the box to find the sexiest pair of black t-strap Christian Louboutin pumps, pumps that were not even available yet, and on top of everything he had remembered what I had said about shoes over flowers. I always knew that he was perfect and wonderful and most likely too good for me but what did it matter… this man knew me better than anyone. My fingers reached for the phone before I could stop myself.

"Mr. Cullen's office," his twat assistant answered.

"Mr. Edward Cullen please, no I do not have an appointment," I snapped before his stupid assistant could make an ass out of herself again.

"Yes, Miss Swan right away," she answered and I snickered at her recognizing me.

"Good morning Isabella," his alluring voice greeted me.

"I love them, thank you," I said, having no other words.

"Why Miss Swan, I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," he stated, but I could hear the smile in his sexy voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have called the wrong lover who knows of my taste for shoes and beer," I teased back, relaxing for the first time since he left me last night.

"No Isabella, you called the right lover," he answered his voice all sex.

"Edward, I… I missed you last night."

"You wanted me to leave."

"I needed you to stay," I answered and he sighed.

"You are a difficult woman, Miss Swan," he said, but his tone was light.

"I know and I am sorry for that as well, but I warned you at the beginning that I was completely terrible at all this…"

"You are better than you think love… I want to see you," he said, his voice rough and my body began to tingle.

"Lunch?" I asked and by lunch I meant one of our apartments.

"I would love to but I have a meeting with Yorkie at noon, how about I make you dinner?" he offered.

"Lucky Yorkie… yes dinner sounds perfect, I should be home around seven."

"Err… Bella…Since you have no qualms about taking me out in public, how about making my place home for the evening instead?" he asked, skepticism thick in his voice, but it was the least I could do.

"Whatever you request sir, I'll see you then." I said hanging up before I tried to rape him through the phone. One night without this God-like man and I was too randi to think straight.

**Edward's POV**

I sat staring at my phone, debating on calling her back just to hear her sweet voice one more time. This woman had bewitched me and I had never welcomed it more. Leaving her last night was so ridiculously painful that I could do nothing but play my piano until I fell asleep on the keys. Now knowing that she would be at my house this evening made the day better somehow, more manageable at least. I sent Alice a quick text thanking her for getting me those shoes, shoes that belonged to my Isabella, before my phone interrupted me.

_Beep. Beep._

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Carlisle Cullen wishes to see you before you leave for Rizer."

"Thank you Jessica."

Normal Monday morning behavior for my father.

Since I had returned from Italy my father started every Monday with a meeting with my brothers and myself… I think that this was dad's way to give this huge company a mom and pop feel. However, when I arrived there were no brothers, just a very strange looking father.

"Dad?" I asked almost nervous.

"Come in son," he answered and the tone of his voice was strained. I sat across from his desk waiting.

"Edward, you have always made good decisions. Better than Em or Jake, even better than Alice or Seth. I hardly ever worry about you... but son… Isabella Swan?" he asked, taking me by surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"What are these rumors about Miss Swan?" he asked again.

"Rumors?" I asked trying to decide whether or not I should lie.

"Do not be coy with me son!" He said, voice raised.

"Fine…Miss Swan and I are… seeing one another," I confessed, knowing that it was only a matter of time and he sighed running his hands through his hair nervously.

"Edward, please think about what you are doing."

"I have, as you said yourself… I make good decisions. She is probably the best one I have ever made," I answered honestly but this made his eyes go wide with surprise.

"Why are you so calm about this Edward?"

"Why are you not?" I shouted standing at once.

"Because it is .Swan! Do you understand what could happen if this ends poorly?" Carlisle asked as if he was the first person to bring this to my attention.

"If… this does end poorly, your son's well being will be the worst of your problems… not your company," I said before heading for the door.

"I have a meeting at Rizer with Yorkie, we can finish this later," I said closing the door behind me.

By the time I reached their building I was still frustrated at my father's tone of disappointment, as if I had chosen the wrong person to care for. I had chosen a gorgeous, smart, witty, kind, perfect woman… maybe that is what he thought was wrong. She was too good for me, but I already knew that the second she bought me that first drink.

I had fifteen minutes before my meeting and without thinking or caring I stopped on her floor, stopping only at Angela's desk to ask if she was alone to which she just nodded. At least Ang was on our side, I thought sneaking into her office.

Her chair was turned around facing the wall of windows and her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy twist as she argued into the phone. I saw the shoes sitting in one of her empty chairs and her desk was covered with papers.

"No, I said I would give one and a half, not any more… end of discussion," she said turning to slam the phone back onto its cradle. She was only slightly startled when she saw me but a huge smile covered her face.

"Mr. Cullen," she greeted, dipping her head slightly as my body stalked towards her with out my permission.

"Miss Swan, I just stopped by to see your beautiful face before my meeting. I know you are a very busy woman but it was too tempting not to," I answered, walking to prop myself up on the armrest of her chair as she gazed up at me through her long lashes.

"You are very charming Mr. Cullen," she said, her hand wrapping around my tie to pull my face to hers. She tasted heavenly and the second my lips touched hers everything melted away but the feel of her. Her tongue worked against my own and I felt her suck gently on it, instantly making my dick throb.

"Umm… easy love, I do have a meeting to go to," I said pulling away, placing one last chaste kiss on those perfect lips leaning against her desk.

"Tease," she whispered.

"I did have something that I needed to tell you…" I started, now nervous, "… my father knows about us."

"…And let me guess, he thinks it is a mistake?" she finished, sounding as if this was something she expected.

"He thinks that it could be bad…" I offered.

"Well," she said standing between my legs and leaning into my body, "… as long as you don't do something stupid to piss me off, we won't have need for this to get bad," she said, her hand grabbing handfuls of my hair pulling me back into her kiss. My hands moved on their own accord to find the small of her back, begging for the feel of her smooth skin and the current that her body fed to mine.

"I'm sorry I told you to leave last night," she murmured against my lips as she made a trail of kisses down my jaw to my atoms apple, making my breath hitch and skip and my hands slid down over the perfect slop of her tight ass, causing the throbbing to continue.

"I'm sorry I left, I am a stupid, stupid, stupid man…" I groaned as her kisses moved back up to my lips.

"You're going to be late," she teased, her lips and hands and body still assaulting all of my senses.

"Screw my job," I moaned picking her up, needing the feel of her long lean legs wrapped around my waist, why the hell was she wearing pants today? Her body molded to mine as my mouth became greedy against her lips.

"Ed… ward, you have to go," she moaned, but her body rolled against me as I jerked her body against me…

Focus Cullen….

"Ahhh…" I complained, turning to drop her on the desk. I knew that if I spent another second here I would no doubt be late and quite happy. I tried pushing away from her but her hand pulled me close to her again by my tie.

"Your tie is crooked, let me fix it for you," she offered, her sure hands working on my tie as my eyes watched her flawless face focus on her task. While she straightened my tie that she had messed up, I realized that I had never cared for a woman in the way that I cared for Bella and that everyone was right… if… if this ended I would no doubt be a wreck.

"You're good to go handsome," she said patting my chest as I leaned into take more of her taste with me.

"Meeting…Edward…"she pushed against me.

"Right… see ya later doll," I said kissing her forehead and running to make my meeting.

~*~*~*

Yorkie was talking; he had been for roughly two hours, however my thoughts were two floors below with the gorgeous brunette. Back with long legs and deep brown eyes that make me want to jump out of my own damn skin. My mind was also thinking about how to fix whatever I had broken with Carlisle, and this was not near as fun as thinking about wavy brown curls set atop a perfect warm face.

"So that's good then, Edward?" Yorkie interrupted. I was lost.

"Sorry… what?" I asked embarrassed and unprofessional.

"Next Friday good for our next meeting?" he asked, his smile still friendly.

"Yes next Friday will work fine, just have your assistant call my assistant to set it up," I offered knowing that I would never remember.

"Great, this is going to be out of this world! Can't wait till we get you guys in house working with us… unstoppable," he complemented and I gave him a weak smile still not sure how I felt about the merger.

"Until then," I said, offering a handshake in which Yorkie did some weird "cool guy fraternity" thing that made me laugh as my phone buzzed with a new text.

_**Miss Swan: I am standing in my office wearing nothing but my new shoes, they fit so goooood. **_

Heart stops beating.

Breathing becomes hard along with other things.

Then I recover.

My feet are propelling me towards the elevator before I can stop and my fingers find the button for her floor. I walk quickly through her floor until I am standing at her office door, her open office door, and office where a fully dressed Bella sits with a couple of guests.

"Ah here he is, I told you that he would be here within a minute. Mr. and Mrs. Grant this is Edward Cullen," Bella introduces and I am lost and still confused.

"Oh Mr. Cullen what a pleasure, Isabella has told us of your talents and we cannot wait to start working with you," the man said shaking my hand as I plaster on a fake smile.

"The honor is all mine Mr. Grant," I reply generically, trying to look comfortable.

"Let's show him what we are thinking of," Bella takes over, handing me a couple of picture boards with names of pro athletes written next to pictures of nice looking watches and it clicks. Grant watches… Peter and Charlotte Grant the most successful line of watches that are on the market today… and I am supposedly about to help them with their advertising needs… Bella is so fucking unpredictable. I glance up at her and she fucking smirks back at me, waiting on me to pull something out of my ass.

Thinking on the fly… a Cullen expertise.

"First I think it would be best to run two separate campaigns, one with female athletes for Persuasion and one with male athletes for Intrusion. I see the ads with the pro's being more normal instead of in action shots," I start and I watch all their faces as they buy into all the bullshit I am making up.

"How so?" Bella asks, a smug smile on her face.

"Quarterbacks wearing the watches with suits at dinner, tennis players wearing them with aprons cooking… really bring out the class of the watch without making it seem to ostentations… everyone needs to believe that these watches are for everyone all the time. I bet we could even get Yorkie to put some of these more regal pieces on the red carpet, have your name on celebrity events and such… just for starters," I finish and I see the look in Mr. and Mrs. Grants face's; they are won over instantly and I take a deep breath hopefully passing whatever kind of messed up test this was.

"Miss Swan you are right he is absolutely brilliant!" Mr. Grant says and I smile at the knowledge that she thinks I am brilliant… but I'm still a little miffed at her little stunt.

"Let's set something up for next Monday to knock around some ideas, and I'll send you the numbers," he continues, shaking my hand heartily as his wife smiles at me.

"Perfect," Bella says standing to usher us all out, "I look forward to hearing from you and tell Maggie I said hello, and Mr. Cullen thank you for running by on such a tight schedule," she says shaking my hand pushing us all out the office before I could object. Shit I couldn't do anything to get her back in front of the Grants, smart little tramp.

_**Edward: You will pay greatly for that little stunt Miss Swan.**_

_**Miss Swan: Looking forward to it Mr. Cullen xoxo**_

Have I told you that this woman is going to be the death of me?

**Bella's POV**

Yes it was a shitty move.

Yes I was a total tease.

Yes he was as amazing as ever with that out of his ass sales pitch.

And yes I would enjoy every second of my punishment.

Today had been nothing less than crazy. With the shoes and then him stopping to see me really perked up my day, but then after he left I had to get a bikini wax and getting your Kashlopas ripped in half by hot wax really puts a damper on your day… until you get to use it. Edward completely knocked the socks off of my clients and whenever he is acting all brilliant and genius-like it is hard to control myself. However now I had the Grant's happy and my four o'clock had been moved to three and Ang being the amazing assistant that she is, crammed an hour of time for me to work on my editorial that I had not even began.

At five o'clock I sit helpless in front of my computer with the worst case of "Edward Cullen Fucking Me in the Bahamas" writer's block I have ever had. The whole purpose of the trip was to be able to write this amazing piece on this mesmerizing resort, but the only things I could think of were about him and everything that we had shared there. It seemed like so long ago but it was really only six weeks… a wonderful six weeks… minus the first two weeks when I thought I would never see him again and became almost zombie like.

So like any good editor with a case of writer's block… I shut off my computer and left to go buy something new to sleep in at my boyfriend's house.

He texted me that he was home around a quarter till seven and I finished my shopping to go pay my debt. Maybe the bags of new sleepwear would soften his stern hand… or hopefully not. I love a Stern Edward. I knocked tentatively at the door and he opened it, looking like a dirty dream. His feet were bear and he wore faded jeans low on his hips, no shirt, and a kitchen towel draped over his broad tempting shoulder.

I assaulted him with my eyes… blatantly.

He just stood propped against the door holding it out for me.

Fuck he was sexy… and I was speechless.

"Are you going to come…in," he teased as my eyes traveled to the waistline of his jeans. I had the strangest urge to bite him.

"Please," I said as my feet began to work again and he reached out to take my bags.

"Zovo?" he asked, noticing where my bags were from and no doubt what their contents held.

"Uh-huh," I answered shyly, stepping out of my heels. I could feel him move behind me as I braced myself against his bar. His arms slid slowly around my waist as he nuzzled against my hair, causing goose bumps to spread across my skin in the most delectable way.

"Did you have a pleasant day, Love?" he asked, his alluring voice in my ear as his sweet breath blew against my face.

"I did, and yourself," I asked, my head leaning back against his bare chest as he pulled me tighter against him.

"Umm… it's had its ups and downs," he answered, his voice deep as his open lips found the crook of my neck and my reaction to his body, his lips, his voice were all so pleasurable that it boarded euphoria. I let out a soft laugh knowing that he was referring to me pushing him in the deep end as the downs. Abruptly he turned me to face him as his hand wrapped into my hair pulling my face up to meet his.

"Isabella… did you think your little stunt was funny?" he asked, his face serious and full of lust, holding me helpless against him. Heat flooded my body when he pulled harder on my hair as my eyes feasted on his muscular shoulders. I knew that a yes or no answer would not suffice so I decided to play his game.

"No sir, I thought it was sexy," I answered.

"Sexy?" he asked, his lips hovering quite close to mine.

"The way your voice sounds when you are talking so passionately about something," I answered, moving my hips against his growing erection, "and the way your lips purse when you are in deep thought… I want those lips on me." And I could feel the influence my words had on him and I rolled myself over him again gaining a small hiss from his full lips.

"Do you want me?" he asked, pushing me backwards against the counter.

"I need you," I moaned and then his mouth was on mine, ravaging me in the way that I had wanted since this morning. My fingers grabbed handfuls of his delectable ass searching for the friction that my body desired. His tongue danced roughly in my mouth and I sucked on it hard, causing him to moan into my mouth and hearing this god-like creature moan was the most exotic noise possible. His hands left my hair to undo the top two buttons of my blouse before he pulled it over my head tossing it behind him. I reached for him, pulling my now bare flesh against his, causing that magical electric current to flare and pound between us.

"God you feel so amazing," He crooned, his lips kissing down my chest as I arched within his embrace. His raspy voice and his words made my stomach twist in a strange way as I thought about how different my emotions were for this man… I had never felt like this, ever.

"Only with you," I answered and his dark emerald eyes locked with mine, burning with something deeper than desire. His hands cupped the sides of my face as he bent to gently and tenderly kiss me in a way that was not lustful but very intimate. Our lips moved in perfect rhythm as his thumbs stroked my cheeks in the sweetest way, causing my heart to beat to a ragged melody. When he broke the kiss his eyes stayed connected in our intertwined glance as his fingers stroked my bottom lip. He looked like he was about to say something when a loud knock sounded from the front door.

I couldn't help thinking the worst… Jasper.

"Be right there," Edward called, placing one quick kiss on my lips before retrieving my shirt and finding a t-shirt for himself. Jasper was dead if he was standing on the other side of that door. I saw Edward look through the peep-hole before taking a step back from the door and raking his hands through his messy locks.

"This should be real fun," he mused without humor before opening the door to reveal a very nervous looking Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

This would be the point that I wish I didn't have three bags of lingerie laying at my feet, but life goes on… hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: What would you rather get instead of flowers?**

**More regular updates now that my J&R story Binding hope is complete... Leave love**


	9. Chapter 9 Show Me

**A/N: So here we go… the story gets a little mystery, which I think is the perfect compliment to a love story. Shouts to my beta Miss Ashley P… **

**Things to remember: Edward and Emmett are the only blood related siblings. Seth, Jake, and Alice are adopted with no actually relation to the Cullens. **

**The last chapter ended with E&B getting interrupted by his parents dropping by unexpected… **

* * *

**LIL Chapter 9- Show Me**

**Edward's POV**

"Good evening," I greeted sounding a little too formal to be speaking to my folks, but I had a bad feeling that this would no doubt end with them yelling at us, me yelling back, and Bella running for the fucking hills.

"Edward, Miss Swan," My father greeted stepping into my place pulling my mother with him. Esme reached out and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm still so happy that you are home," she crooned, giving me a light squeeze.

"Me too Ma," I said, my eyes finally looking over to find Bella looking a lot more relaxed than I was. Esme made a beeline for Bella hugging her as if they had hugged a thousand times, and then it clicked why my sweet also guilty lover was so relaxed in front of the firing squad… she knew my family. She was around them frequently, she had seen them a hundred times more than I had over the past five years, and from the stories I had heard, she knew how to handle my father with proper care.

"I wish you would stop getting so pretty, so girls like me would have a fighting chance," Bella teased my mother and Esme giggled before backing away. Bella's eyes flashed to Carlisle's ridged posture and his grim expression.

"So no… 'Hello Miss Swan, here are your box of cookies, if I was twenty years younger' greeting this time?" Bell said turning on my father who smiled a crooked smile at her… my smile… thief.

"Hello Miss Swan, my apologies for forgetting your sweets, you have already called my bluff on my attempts to swoon you knowing how much I love my wife… and how has my son been treating you?" Carlisle fired back but his tone was light and playful making Bella and Esme laugh.

Bella had a gift for people.

"Well actually…" Bella started crossing the room to come stand beside me and instinctually I wrapped my arm around her as if to shelter her from the questioning that was about to pursue… "Your son is a complete gentleman and makes me quite happy… except when he won't let me have my way," she finished, gazing up at me with her big brown eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in the chocolate depths and the sweet curves of her face.

"Your way is not always right," I answered, our eyes still locked as my parent's eyes were locked on us. The urge to kiss her full pink lips was too strong after what they had just interrupted but instead of a public exhibition in front of my parents I decided to place a small kiss on her cheek as the light blush colored her face.

In true Emmett fashion, my father cleared his throat.

"Listen to me please for just a moment then we will leave," Carlisle started.

"But you don't have to leave, you guys could stay… I was just about to start dinner," Bella offered out of the blue, still working my father over with her charm.

"How about we talk first and then you can decide if you want us to stay," Carlisle replied.

"How about I explain a few things first and then you can say whatever you like. I just think it is fair for us to explain the whole truth, to both of you, before you start," Bella countered and my father nodded for her to go on… this would be the interesting part.

"Edward and I met while at the Atlantis," Bella paused and I thought my mother's eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"We didn't tell each other who we really were because in all honesty we never thought we would see each other again… the day you showed up for the ad meeting with Edward… well it was a shock to say the least. We are sorry we lied to you, but we thought it was best to keep it secret due to our work relationship but people kept finding out," she sighed.

"Who knows?" My father asked, his mood turning ridged again.

"Well… now? All of the Cullen's, Rose, Bella's assistant, and her boss," I answered.

"And this is?" Carlisle asked gesturing between Bella and I as "this" but I knew he was really asking if "this" was serious.

"Yes," I answered pulling her closer to me.

"That changes things… but not really. Do you have any idea how bad this could end for all of us? Especially in light of Rizer's offer and both your positions," Carlisle said thinking more out loud then wanting an answer.

"We have made… contingency plans," Bella said grimly.

"Excuse me?" My father asked and I decided to explain.

"Of course we understood the consequences from the beginning. Therefore we have planned appropriately. If this woman decides that she no longer wants me, then we move on. We work together and carry on our lives and our business relationship," I answered knowing that it would have to be her to end this, I never would and also what I was saying would no doubt be easier said than done.

"And if this man decides that he no longer wants me… then I murder him and have Rose dispose of the body… problem solved," Bella teased her eyes shifting up to mine again.

"Is there anything I can say?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen I know I am about to be thirty and all but I was wondering if Edward and I could have a sleep over tonight, my parents said it was okay with them if it was okay with you," Bella joked and my mother all but fell over with laughter and my father smiled warmly at Bella. We all understood what she was saying… We were adults, both our bosses knew, and we could handle it ourselves.

"Well if your folks say it's okay then it's okay with us," Carlisle finished and I felt relieved that the cross examination were over for the evening.

"So how about that dinner?" Esme said standing and heading towards the kitchen.

"We should call Jake and Rose, have the whole damn family over," Bella said and my eyes snapped shut.

"Jake and who?" My mother asked as my father's eyes rethought through Bella's words.

"Oops," Bella squeaked moving to hide behind me using me as a human shield.

"Don't tell me… Jake's girl is Rosalie Swan?" My father asked racking a hand through his hair and moving into the kitchen to no doubt find a stiff drink.

"Good job love. Is throwing people under the bus a specialty of yours?" I said pulling Bella from behind me and hugging her to my chest.

"Yes, many talents remember?" she said softly for my ears only.

"Oh I remember… maybe you and your talents could…" I whispered in her ear before the Cullen throat clear sounded from the kitchen.

**Bella's POV**

It was over. Or just beginning, I wasn't sure.

Here I was being all domestic- like moving around Edward's kitchen with his mother about to cook dinner for our men. Men we had sent to pick up many bottles of wine. Esme was so motherly and sweet it was hard not to just want to crawl into her lap and let her read to you, but seeing I was about to be thirty most people would see that as not appropriate behavior.

"So tell me about my son," Esme asked as we diced ingredients for fajitas.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, I have missed so much of him actually growing up. I still feel like he is that twenty-three year old boy that my husband sent off to Italy," Esme replied.

"Well… He is brilliant and very sweet. I wasn't lying when I said he was a gentleman, I should thank you for that I suppose. Not to mention… he is absolutely gorgeous," I answered, but in truth… the list could have went on and on.

"You care for him?"

"Yes,"

"Enough to risk your career?"

"Yes," I answered and she beamed a huge smile as my insides turned into knots. My answer came out before my brain could stop it and I realized for the first time that I would throw away anything for him. Suddenly I was terrified of how bad this man could hurt me.

The men returned with two full boxes of wine bottles that Esme and I took and separated into his small wine cellar-cooler thing in his kitchen. Dinner was done and the men poked around the kitchen taking small samples of food before Esme and I scolded them with our spatulas.

Dinner was normal. As normal as it could be I guess.

No one dared to talk business but instead we talked about travel and food and our favorite wineries. Conversation was light however it was also like foreplay. I couldn't stop stealing glances at Edward from across the table and when ever his green eyes would catch me desire would turn them into scorching flames. His hands were so capable as he held his wine glass and it reminded me of how those hands knew every inch of my body. His hair was a messy disarray and I could almost feel the smooth texture between my fingers as I pulled his face to mine. His lips we full as they wrapped around his fork and I could almost taste his sweet breath on my tongue. Suddenly his foot ran up the side of my calf and I dropped my fork with a deafening bang against my plate.

"Sorry, cold chill," I lied and that wicked grin that did nothing for my composure spread across his flawless face.

It was his foot… his fucking foot… but for some reason my body reacted in the same flushed manner any time this god-like man touched me. My skin was tingling in anticipation as finally Carlisle stood and said it was time for them to take off. They said their goodbyes to me and picked up their plates.

"Let me get those," I said picking up everyone's plates to busy my hands from assaulting their son in front of their very eyes as Edward let his parents out. Bracing myself against the bar I waited until I heard the door close before trying to right myself, but as I turned Edward was gazing at me across the bar.

"Isabella," he said turning my name into some sort of sexual accusation.

"Edward," I answered but he was already on the prowl coming around the counter backing me up against the still warm stove. He was standing over me with his hands braced against the counter on either side of me and the potency of his scent made me heady.

"You were incredible this evening," he said as his face ran down the length of mine, and the slight stubble on his strong jaw made my skin turn into lava.

"You were… evil," I answered, my hands hanging motionless at my sides waiting on him to take me hard and fast.

"Evil?" he whispered, his breath fanning hot over my ear.

"Watching you all night, without being able to touch you… evil," I answered as my hands came to rest on his hipbones.

"Welcome to how I feel every second of every day. You bent over your desk working imaging what is underneath the suit… evil," he said kissing down the side of my neck as my breathing hitched.

"But I'm not wearing a suit," I said, my hand pulling his hips to mine as his lips trailed down across my shoulder.

"Mmm… that is the worst. You in a dress knowing how quick I could be inside you… evil," he continued and his words sent more liquid fire pulsing through my veins.

"Show me," I moaned and his kissing stopped. He picked one of my hands up off his hip to pull me slowly across the apartment to his bed room.

His movements were different than before, more calm while his hands made very determined work of my clothes. I could feel his lean body hovering behind me as his sure fingers slowly unzipped my dress. The sound of the zipper was loud, like strange violent music as it filled the space. Lightly his hands pushed the straps of my dress over the front of my shoulder as his mouth tasted the skin at the base of my neck. The heat that had been ripping through me since dinner had turned into a slow burning pool of red-hot embers, not a consuming flame but the hottest kind of heat. My dress pooled at my feet as my bra was gently pushed from my body and I felt no awkwardness being bare before him, it actually brought with it an empowerment that parallel one of a goddess.

I heard his knees hit the floor behind me before I felt his hands return to me. I steadied myself as he worked on the buckle of my heels slipping them softly off each of my feet as I stepped out of the dress. My ankles were first as his hands rubbed and caressed his way up my calves before he peppered open-mouth kisses on the back of my knees and thighs. My mind was pleading even begging for the painful anticipation to end but my body trumpeted all anxious feelings with desire.

I wanted this man to touch me however it pleased him, and hopefully never stop.

Sliding his hands around my knees and up the front of my thighs his fingers hooked around the waistline of my panties while his mouth excruciatingly worked the indention of my lower back. The lace being drug down my legs felt like teasing feathers fluttering down the entire length of my body. His fingers and his tongue touched along my spine until he was standing again turning me towards him. He was still fully dressed and I decided to return the slow treatment of ridding him of those clothes. Green eyes stayed locked on my face but I dared not to look up afraid that my confidence would be shaken.

His shirt was first as I slowly un-looped each button before pushing it back over his broad shoulders to the floor, and he bent slightly so that I could pull his undershirt off as well. His hands tilted my face to his but instead of kissing his lips I kissed his fingertips lightly before I knelt before him. I felt poetic and more submissive than I had ever felt as I worked off each of his shoes and socks. The feel of his eyes on me and the not forgotten trails of his hands on my heated flesh burned deep within my belly as I set up on my knees to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his slacks. The protruding V of his hip bones were too delectable not to taste and I kissed and sucked my way from hipbone to hipbone just above the waist line of his black boxer briefs.

Every inch of this man's skin tasted like him, that perfect scent mixed with Edward.

I saw his hands clenched into fists by his sides as I returned the leisurely torture that he had done to me as I drug the black material down his legs. My eyes looked up at him through my lashes as I settled back onto my feet allowing him to step out of the rest of his clothing. His eye reflected something different than desire, something more real than lust as he lifted me to my feet. I didn't want to take my eyes off of his chiseled body but his eyes were too captivating to look away. He kept his secrets in his eyes and I wanted into that special place where only he was. Perfect full lips were only inches from mine as the current that was always connecting us increased to the point of pain but his eyes never left mine.

"Can you feel it?" he asked me and I knew that he was referring to the electric current radiating out of each of us towards the other. It was like nothing I had ever felt.

"Yes,"

"I can't explain it," he whispered, his lips pressing to the corner of my mouth.

"Show me," I moaned and in that instant his lips were back on mine feeling warmer and sweeter than ever before.

As he laid me on his sheets the smell of him engulfed me in a wave of pure Edward as he slid slowly inside of me. The moans and whimpers that followed were uncontrollable as he stretched me around him like missing puzzle pieces. My hands fisted into his locks forcing his mouth to stay on mine as he pulled almost completely out of me before thrusting into me again. Long deep slow stokes pulled every bit of passion I had out of my body exploding out from my spine onto his throbbing shaft. He moaned as I came around him and I watched as he witnessed the ecstasy that he had brought me.

He did not stop his movements but instead began to bury himself within me deeper than I had ever felt. His shoulders and arms flexed as he pulled his body to mine again and again and I watched his head fall back in pleasure exposing his gorgeous Adam apple that moved each time he moaned within me. I was surrounded by him and filled by him at the same time as my body began to shake and tighten around him again. My moans became louder as he lost all resolve and began to rail into my body with a frenzy and a depth that I could not comprehend. Every inch of him sliding in and out of my body felt amplified by the fact that I now knew I would do anything to keep this man. His eyes moved back into mine and we watched each other as we came together in a perfect unison that was created only by us.

We showed each other how we felt that night, even when the words were still too hard to speak.

**Jake's POV**

"Well your sister and my brother just outted us to my folks so I hope you are available Sunday for brunch," I said to Rose from a barstool. She was making dinner like every night as I sat finishing up a brief for tomorrow's case watching her as she worked. Did I mention how fucking hot she looked in an apron?

"What a pussy," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"That's your sister you're talking shit about."

"Not Bella she is as tough as nails, Edward's the pussy," she said still working over the stove.

"Your right about that," I laughed as I tried to focus on my studying and not on the bow tied just above her round ass. We worked in silence until she plated food and I helped her carry it to the table with her glass of wine and beer for me.

"So I was thinking that I might try and find a job soon," Rose said and I was surprised.

"Really? You don't really need the money," I answered knowing that she would be able to live off the settlement from Royce for a long time and when it ran out I would still have plenty.

"I know but I feel like I need something to do, I get bored during the day and I need something that is mine," Rose answered and I understood completely. I could have spared myself the four hundred years of college to work for Carlisle but I wanted to make it on my own, for myself.

"Okay, well what do have in mind?" I asked still not knowing as much about this amazing woman as I should. We had spent weeks together but I was always busy with work or busy making love to her to talk as much as I should.

"I don't know, I use to plan charity events for the Kings but after we split I couldn't find anything that I loved. My business degree isn't really worth anything since they are a dime a dozen," She answered and I had almost forgot that she had got her degree at UCLA with Bella.

"What do you love?" I asked and I saw her breathing pick up.

"What?" she asked.

"I mean what are you passionate about?"

"Teaching maybe, I like kids. Fashion, I love clothes. Body work, I know cars… lots of things," She answered and my heart picked up at the thought of Rose liking kids. I wanted a house full. Then there was the thought of Rose in coveralls smeared with grease... either would suit me.

Dinner continued while we talked about all the things that she loved and enjoyed doing. She was very passionate about a lot of different things, which I thought was the difficulty on picking one area that she wanted to devote herself to. I asked her a lot about college and laughed at the stories of her always ending up in trouble and Bella always saving her. She talked about her erratic mother and Bella's father Charlie who took her in as his own as well. There was a similarity in our live.

Both with no biological parents left but with amazing parents to take us in, and both almost lost but found by those that would care for us.

A knock at the door interrupted us and I left to go see what I thought would be a sorry looking Edward coming to apologize, but when I opened the door no one was there. Only a manila envelope laying on the ground in front of my door. I tore it open to find five pictures of Rosalie. One at the gym, one as she entered my parking garage, one of her leaving her old apartment, one of us at dinner, and one of her shopping.

I wanted to vomit.

Someone was watching her, following her. Close enough to her to make me tremble with fear and angst.

But why?

I tucked the pictures into my shirt and walked slowly back into the dining room trying not to look like I was about to pass out. I tried to think about who could possibly following her… maybe Royce, but why drop the pictures at my place if they wanted to scare her… were they for me? I was lost and sick. I had put lots of people away, took lots of settlements from people for my clients… it could be anyone.

"Who was it?" Rose asked already cleaning up dinner.

"No one, weird huh?" I said, trying to be nonchalant as I headed into my room to hide the proofs.

Our lovemaking was rough that night as I worked out every bit of need I felt on her body, knowing that anyone hurting her would destroy me. I couldn't get enough of her and each time she moaned just spurred my need to keep this woman safe and happy.

"God I need you," I groaned at the feel of her body under mine.

"Show me," she begged and those were the last words that were spoken as I followed her command.

**Alice's POV**

"How did they find out," I asked Emmett as I worked on rearranging my closet.

"I don't know but the cat is out of the fucking bag, on both counts," Em answered and I could hear that he was driving.

"So where are you headed this evening? Tramps-R-Us or Sluts Anonymous?" I teased.

"I'll have you know that I am on my way to take a beautiful woman dinner, she has been working too hard lately and I thought it would be a nice surprise," he answered and I felt a pang of jealousy. I had been working too hard but no one was coming to my rescue.

"Lucky woman," I said throwing shoes boxes around my walk in.

"So how is the new shop going?" Em asked and I heard him pull in somewhere and turn off the engine of his car.

"It's fine but I need to hire someone to run that damn place. This isn't Paris and most American's don't know shit about real fashion and if they do… that's all they know. I need someone with some brains and a fashion sense… they are just too few of us left," I answered.

"Sorry honey, you'll find someone and if not I'll work for ya," Em offered and I laughed at him trying to be sweet.

"I said brains and looks Em," I answered.

"Be nice Mary," Em replied and I smiled at the use of my first name, "Listen I just got to her house and I don't want her food to get cold, I talk to you soon," he said and I said a simple goodbye before tossing my phone back on my bed.

I stared blankly at my closet trying to figure out the best way to fit all my stuff into this one space.

Knock, Knock.

"Jezz," I screamed losing my train of thought completely. My assistant shouldn't be here until the morning. When I opened the door my heart leaped out of my chest and my mouth dropped through the floor. Emmett Cullen wearing one of my suits in all the right ways was standing there holding two huge bags of take out from my favorite French restaurant.

"Em… did your date cancel that fast?" I asked confused.

"I never said I had a date. I said that I was taking an over worked woman some food," he answered walking into the kitchen as he started pulling out boxes. Suddenly I was very conscious that I was wearing only a pair of short shorts and a tank top.

"You said a beautiful woman?" I asked standing frozen to the spot.

"Yes I did," he replied as his eyes took in my almost non-existent clothing and there was that look again, the same strange look that he had been giving me for weeks now. Like he was confused on why he was here. He pulled his eyes back quickly to his task and I went to help him find some silverware before we dug in.

We ate standing in the kitchen as we made small talk about the two new couples in our family and took bets on who was going to drop the L-word first. I bet on Edward because I saw how he looked at Bella like she was the last woman on the planet. Em bet on Jake because and I quote "Rose is a fucking hottie" end quote. What a meathead.

"What were you doing before I got here?" he asked as he peeked through my open bedroom door at the destruction.

"Trying to arrange my closet, I have no room for all my clothes and shoes, but I refuse to leave this place," I answered and he kept staring at the mess.

"Show me," he asked and I lead him into my room to show him the pile of shoeboxes and the pile of clothes that had to fit into my walk-in.

I watched as he walked through the sizable space rubbing his jaw in thought and knocking on the walls like such a man. A man's man. Damn it had been too long since I had had any man at all and I think it was beginning to cause brain damage, vagina damage at the very least.

"Hmm," he grumbled but didn't say anything as he walked silently back into the kitchen to finish his food.

After we ate he sprawled across my couch flipping through the channels before I forced him to watch Chelsea Latley. He complained at first and I think even pouted for a second before he started laughing at her crude hilarious humor. His booming laughter was the last thing I remembered before exhaustion overtook me.

I woke up when it was still dark outside. There was a noise that had woke me up, a thudding I couldn't quite place in my disoriented state of half-sleep. There was a smell that accompanied the sound, a familiar smell of sandalwood and man. A warmth surrounded me as well and I finally opened my eyes to find that I was still on the couch and the good smell, the warmth, and the steady thudding was all coming from Emmett who was under me and his jacket that was covering us. His arms were locked around me, as his breathing was slow and steady. He looked like a child sleeping peacefully and even though I knew that it was wrong to take advantage of someone that I love, I wanted to feel wanted. I always had wondered what it would feel like to be with him, so I stole the feeling from him without him knowing as I nestled against the chest of the most ruggedly handsome man I had ever met.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter is already written and I hope to post it mid-week. **

**Reviews are better than waking up on Emmett's good smelling perfect chest… so leave love.  
**


	10. Chapter 10 What You Get For Thinking

**A/N: Hold on to your shit… this chapter has a crazy ending that I hope everyone will get on board with ***fingers crosses*****

**My beta has had to leave me due to some personal reasons…I miss my BB already. There could be some errors but please try to get through it until I find a replacement. **

**Last chapter recap****: E&B had a little chat with C&E that went better than we expected, Jake got some scary pictures of Rose, and Emmett brought Alice some dinner and they "accidently" fell asleep together… **

* * *

**LIL Chapter 10- What You Get For Thinking**

**The next morning, which was a Tuesday.**

**Jake's POV**

It was 7a.m. when I returned to my apartment. I had already been up for a couple of hours and all my plans were set into place, now it was time to wake up the beautiful blonde still asleep in my bed. I knew that she was going to give me a little fuss with what I had planned, but I persuaded people for a living. My normal P.I. was out of town until Monday and after receiving the photos of Rose I knew that I would not be able to function if she wasn't in my sights or his.

Was I acting a little crazy? Yes, but I was too crazy about her to let anyone touch a hair on her pretty head.

I had talked with the partners at my firm telling them in detail about the threat I had received and that I also needed to take some time off. They were understanding and told me that they would keep their ears out for anything suspicious. Jesus why did I have to piss people off all the time?

As I had guessed Rose was still asleep and I started packing for the both of us, wanting to leave as soon as she was awake. In all my Goliath nature I bumped into the dresser waking her up.

"You going out of town? Could have mentioned it?" Rose said yawing and propping up on her elbow to watch me.

"Actually we both are, I have a slow week and I wanted to take you to the country house again," I said pleading.

"For the whole week?"

"Yeah we can come back Saturday," I answered my hands still busy throwing clothes into our bag.

"My mom will be here Friday Jake, remember?"

"So early Saturday," I answered ready to knock out any objection she threw my way.

"Okay."

"Okay? Really? I thought I was going to have to drag you screaming," I answered moving to sit beside her. She was so naturally pretty in the mornings, gorgeous all the time, but mornings were some of my favorite.

"Jake why would I not want to get out this apartment with the man I am crazy about?" Rose asked but I just brushed her cheek with the back of my hand and continued packing.

**Emmett's POV**

She was faceless but somehow captivating. I ran after her but each time that I would come close to catching her my thoughts were pulled else where as if everything in the world was trying to keep me from her. I reached for her again and again but ended up grasping into thin air with nothing in my hands. There was a madness to my desire, which caused adrenaline to spike through my blood, but still not enough to allow me to claim this strange creature.

"Em, you… are crushing… me," A chirpy voice chimed and my eyes shot open to find the wide eyes of my adopted sister staring at me confused.

"Alice?" I asked as if what I was seeing was still part of that weird fucked up dream that she had pulled me from. I felt her tiny body struggles against my arms that were encircling her frame like two iron bands.

"Oh Sorry Allie," I said realizing that I was about to break her in half and not in the good way. I loosed my grip but neither of us moved. She felt nice in my arms, a calming emotion compared to the dream.

"Want some breakfast?" She asked her face pressed to my chest.

"Umm… hi I'm Emmett Cullen, have we met?" I teased and she pushed off of me wiping the sleep from her eyes. I was always hungry.

She reached for her cell pulling her knees underneath her chin still wrapped in my suit jacket, damn when did Alice get this damn cute?

_No morning wood, no morning wood_ I chanted to myself trying to remember random ad numbers and not how the warmth of her body still lingered against me.

"Gianna…. Yes good morning to you as well. Can you bring two double mocha's one with extra whip cream, a goat cheese bagel, and what ever else that you can find that is loaded with some sort of fatty pork product… no that will be all," Alice instructed and a huge goofy smile covered my face at her ordering food for me. Yes I like to eat breakfast like a man, and yes I liked extra whip cream on my girly coffee.

"Are you mad I stayed?" I asked afraid that I had crossed some sort of invisible adopted sibling line last night. Leaving crossed my mind but when I tried her little hands fisted my lapels pulling me closer to her. This I could handle, but when she whispered, "Stay," in her sleep… I could not refuse. Plus my place was lonely sometimes.

"No… it was nice," she said almost to low for me to hear before she sprang up and all but danced into the bathroom… and I stared at her ass like the sick fuck that I was apparently morphing into with out my permission.

Gianna stayed only long enough to pick up some files and drop off our food. Her eyes were all over me but I tried not to return the heated glace. She was hot as a fucking firecracker but she worked for Alice, which meant hands off. Plus the amazing feeling of sleeping with a woman was still making me feel gitty. I slept with many women, but I had never actually sleep-slept with any of them.

Alice and I ate like we had the night before standing in the kitchen making small talk. The coffee was sweet and my body and mind seemed to begin to function again. Was I checking out Alice earlier and liked it?

"So what do you have planned for the week?" I asked hoping that we could have our normal movie night tonight.

"Actually I have to go to New York today, I have a small show at my place tonight," she answered looking through some papers her assistant brought.

"Are you canceling movie night Mary?"

"Not canceling just postponing, I'll be back by Friday," and as she answered I felt bummed that she no longer felt the need to tell me her every move. We were so close, closer than of the Cullen's, but apparently she had grown up and was quite capable of taking care of herself… wonder when that would happen to me?

"So Friday movie then?" I asked and this caught her attention. Normally my Friday nights were saved for what ever chic I picked up at Tony's.

"Umm… sure if you don't have plans," she offered being sweet enough to give me an out.

"I just made plans…" I answered and some strange unannounced plot begins to form in my head. I needed to find a way to give Alice what she desired hopefully showing her what I needed in the processes.

**Edward's POV**

I was cold and alone and tired. My hands moved through the sheets to find her but my bed was empty. Damn I hated waking up with out her. Pulling my sore and jelly like body from my room I flipped the switch on the coffee pot before retrieving the morning paper. Opening the door I found a tired looking Bella wearing my sweats, my ray bans, and my favorite Dartmouth shirt.

"I'm not a freaking girl-scout selling cookies, I'm a tired woman with breakfast…mind giving me a hand here," she chided and I pulled the two warm bags out of her hands holding the door open for her, still staring at her like a priceless piece of art.

"What?" she snapped, apparently she had not had coffee yet.

"Have I ever told you how good you look in my clothes?" I answered and she pulled my glasses off her face and kissed me gently on the side of my neck.

"Yes you have, and you should also remember that your charm does not work on me until I have had some of that fucking delicious Italian coffee of yours," she teased already pulling food from the bags.

Jesus this woman was perfect.

She had left at god knows what hour to go fetch some breakfast that smelt amazing.

"You didn't have to do all this," I offered but the food and the coffee smell was saturating my taste buds and suddenly I was ravenous.

"I know but this place has the most amazing…"

"… steak and eggs," I finished her sentence and she gawked at me.

"Awe shit, and here I wanted to surprise you with breakfast from my favorite place that I thought you had never had the pleasure of enjoying," she said and I could tell that she was sad that her action now seemed fruitless. I felt the opposite. The fact that we were so much a like in our taste warmed me.

"Bella, it was a perfect surprise and I will never have the pleasure of enjoying anything ever again after last night… you have ruined me, I'm damaged goods," I said joking but as I spoke the words they turned into that current again making me light headed and her rosey.

"Coffee before charm Cullen," she said and I kissed her forehead lightly before going to retrieve my goddess some liquid life.

She left to get ready for work and I moped around the apartment trying to prepare for my day. I had meetings all morning and nothing planned at Rizer for the rest of the week. Actual work with no Bella seemed boring now and I thought for the first time how easy it would be to work with her permanently, but I canceled that thought realizing the strain that it could put our relationship under. Maybe this merger wasn't the best idea.

~*~*~*

It was after four and all my meetings were done for the day when my brother strolled into my office. He looked tired and a little nervous, very un-Emmett-like.

"Em you okay?" I asked as he fell into a chair across from me.

"Yes… no… shit I don't know," he stuttered and I couldn't help but smile at him. Em was always very happy and knew exactly what he wanted in life, so to see him stressed was almost amusing.

"Okay…" I answered waiting on him to spill.

"Can I ask you a question… about you and Bella?"

"I guess, if you can be adult about it," I conditioned.

"After you found out who she was, you must have thought that it was wrong to like her, or rather that other people would think that right?" he asked.

"Yes, you were one of those people I worried about," I answered.

"So what happened that made you not care? Not care about what people thought or what it could ruin?" he asked and his tactics were confusing.

"Did Dad put you up to this Em?"

"No, this is about me."

"Oh, well… with Bella I… I just couldn't help it. I know that it sounds like a cop out but I couldn't let Bella go… I don't think I really had a choice at all," I answered thinking back to those few weeks when I thought I had lost the most perfect woman for me.

"It just hits you doesn't it?" Em asked and it was then that I saw the look on his face. The same one that Dad had for Mom, the same Jake had for Rose, and the same that I had for Bella.

"Em, have you actually found a woman that you want to spend more than an hour with?" I teased.

"I think I have, but it's complicated…" he said his voice almost cracking.

"Tell me about her."

"She is smart and so beautiful and ridiculously too good for me. If I told her any of this I'm pretty sure it would ruin what we have now not to mention all the other people it would affect but I feel like I am going to die if I don't at least try," he ranted.

"Well how long have you felt this way Em?"

"For about eight hours now," he answered and I could help but laughing.

"Maybe you should give it some time," I offered now laughing.

"Maybe you should not laugh at your older brother going though his first fucking crush," he teased.

**Three days later on Friday Afternoon**

**Bella's POV**

Today was the day that I was looking forward to and dreading in the same sense. My mother would be here this evening and for some reason I hadn't told Edward. We had spent an amazing week together even though we had not worked together at all. I hated not seeing him during the day but it made the evenings so much sweeter. I would cook while he would play beautiful music and we would drink a new wine with every meal. Every day I told him a little more about myself and every day I learned something new about him. Like the fact that he was ridiculously clean which made it easy to stay together with out wanting to murder him for being a messy boy. He also loved his work and his family, which made it natural to respect him. And he always made sure that I was happy, comfortable, and pleased in everyway, which made it effortless to fall for him.

I loved the normal aspect that he brought into my life.

Back to my di-fucking-lemma, I had for some reason over the last three days not told him that he would be meeting my crazy ass mother in about ten hours. All day I thought of emailing him and spilling my guts but I figured that if it was a surprise it would be less nerve racking on his day… or mine. Also Rose like the hooker she was had ran back to the country house with Jake to spend the whole week not returning until tomorrow morning. Who the hell has time to take off for a whole workweek? Jealously was a bitter taste and now I had no ally in helping me control my mother. Traitor.

I sent Billy to the airport to retrieve mom around four and Edward was picking me up at the office around the same time. Let the fun begin early I say.

"Hello Miss Swan," Edward said his lips finding the back of my hand as I slid into his car.

"Mr. Cullen," I greeted and the worry was thick in my voice. God I was an idiot.

"How was your day?"

"Long."

"For me as well. So what did you have planned for us Isabella?" He asked his voice so alluring that I wanted to say "screw mom take me to your place and have your gorgeous way with me" but I move on.

"My place?" I asked and he just nodded pulling out into Seattle traffic.

I waited nervously trying not to pace around my apartment and ignoring Edward's pensive stare completely. She should be here any second and I knew that I was going to be in trouble from the both of them.

"Isabella?" Edward asked in that weird voice that made it clear that he knew I was up to something. I stopped pacing for a second to meet his beautiful face before the pacing began again.

"Sweetheart, Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine," I said trying to busy myself with arranging my bookshelves.

"Oh no… not the fines again," he said coming to grab me and turn me into his chest. It was impossible not to give those green-eyes and crooked smile anything they wanted so I spilled.

"Well no… I'm not fine… but… see I wanted to tell you… but now she will be here… and… please don't hate me. God I'm awful… of course you will hate me," I ranted saying nothing.

"I don't understand… who will be here?" He asked and in perfect fucking Renee timing a knock sounded from my door.

"My mother," I said and I watched as Edward took a step away from me glancing towards the door. He looked as if he wanted to run but he was now realizing the only brilliant part of my asinine plan… he was trapped.

"Her name?" he asked coldly.

"Renee Dwyer."

"You will pay for this Isabella mark my word," He said walking backwards towards the door, taking one deep breath, and swinging the door open wide.

"Umm… hello," my mother said shocked to see my gorgeous piece of man meat greeting her instead of her daughter.

"Miss Dwyer, I am Edward Cullen it's a pleasure to meet you," he said with more grace than any human should be given, extending his hand to shake hers before taking her bag.

"Please call me Renee and would you mind telling me who you are exactly?" My mother said her eyes darting to find me frozen where Edward had left me. This was the part that I knew would haunt me and I saw pain on Edward's face as he realized that I had told my mother nothing of our relationship. I needed to fix this.

"He is my boyfriend," I all but shouted and my mother walked over towards me hugging me tightly to her. She felt like home.

"He is cute as hell," she whispered in my ear before kissing my face and turning back to the pissed off Edward.

"Well then the pleasure is all mine, I was beginning to think she liked women," she teased pinching my cheek.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Edward offered polite as ever even in his hurt and rage.

"I thought you would never ask," she said pulling me with her to my bar as he sat out three martini glasses.

**Friday Evening**

**Edward's POV**

I was trying to not to glare at Bella but my emotions were just so fucking unmanageable. I was pissed that she had not warned me about her mother but that feeling was quickly replaced by hurt when I realized that Bella had not told her mother anything about us. My parents knew, my family knew, her boss knew… but she didn't tell her own mother. I couldn't help thinking that maybe I had been wrong about the feelings I thought she had for me. I wanted to pound martinis like girls were doing but considering that I would be driving home to my empty apartment I figured one was enough.

Renee seemed very interested in me and I answered question after question until she finally asked me how we met but Bella took over telling her the story in an animated fashion. I had heard her tell this story before but tonight it seemed different almost like it was a book she was reading out of instead of my memories. I so badly wanted to stay mad at her but whenever Bella would blush or wink at me I couldn't help but smile back at her… Bella. Death. Of. Me.

Her mother started to yawn and Bella offered to call Billy to escort her back to her hotel.

Hotel? She wasn't staying here with Bella? Perfect!

"No need, I can drop her off on my way home… Renee," I offered extending a hand to help her off the barstool as she started searching around for her purse. Bella hopped off her seat to come and wrap her traitor arms around me and my traitor heart couldn't help but relish in the feel of her warmth and the sweet smell of her hair.

"You have to forgive me," she whispered into my chest.

"Don't even think of going to sleep," I whispered harsher than I meant to before kissing the top of her hair and leaving with her mother.

~*~*~*

"Oooh nice car," Renee all but slurred as I helped her into the passenger seat. She was a strange woman but endearing, almost a combination of Rose and Bella.

"Thank you," I said getting into the drivers seat and racing towards her hotel. I couldn't not wait to get back to Bella, get her apology, and let her explain this whole night of fuckery to me.

"So my daughter seems quite taken with you?" Renee commented.

"I believe that I am the one that is taken ma'am," I answered honestly.

"She is not that trusting with men, she never has been. I guess that is my fault. She has been trying so hard not to make my mistakes that she never really tried anything at all… Do you know she was almost twenty when she lost her virginity," Renee spilled and I almost hit the street curb.

"Oops, sorry too much," she giggled.

"Just a little," I teased.

"Promise me one thing Edward? Don't hurt her, she is too priceless for that," Renee asked completely sobering up the conversation.

"I promise," I answered.

~*~*~*

Like I had asked Bella was still awake and in the kitchen wearing a light grey silk night gown that came down just below her ass with a pair of yellow plastic gloves… Lord it was hard to be mad at a woman with so much raw sexuality. She looked nervous and I decided to find out if she had learned her lesson from our previous squabbles.

"Hi," she squeaked dropping the sponge into the sink but I just crossed my arms and waited on her to try and not apologize.

"Listen I know you are mad or hurt and it is completely my fault and I deserve it… it was wrong of me not to tell her about us but I was afraid that you would run," she spoke her eyes focused on her gloves. She thought I was afraid? Silly beautiful woman.

"Please stop this, I cannot bare it. I need us to be okay," she continued skirting around those words that were so hard for her to say. I cocked my head to the side and as if a light clicked on in her head, her eyes snapped up to mine.

"I'm sorry Edward," she said and I released the breath that I had been holding.

"Your sorry?" I asked but she could hear the lightness in my tone.

"Yes…very, very sorry."

"As sorry as say… your mother telling your boyfriend that you didn't lose your virginity until you were almost twenty?" I teased moving around the counter as Bella covered her face with the glove wrapped hands.

"Damn sloppy big mouth drunk," Bella mumbled as I came to stand behind her. This nightgown was helping me to forgive her quite easily.

"Bella look at me," I said into her hair as she turned slowly, face still covered in the ridiculous gloves… that for some reason made her in the night gown that much more irresistible. I pulled her hand from her face but had to tilt her face up before she would look at me.

"What else did mommy dearest tell you?" she asked but my eyes were soft on her and I saw her bite that delectable bottom lip.

"That you are quite taken with me and she made me promise not to hurt you," I answered running my thumb across her jaw line.

"And?" she breathed.

"I made that promise a long time ago, Isabella."

**Alice's POV**

As I landed at Sea-Tac airport I already missed New York. New York had always felt like home to me and each time I departed from JKF, I left a part of myself there for safekeeping. My show went off with out a flaw, the buyers were treating me quite nicely, and I had spent my entire last day at my favorite spa getting long extensions added to my short hair and shopping at my favorite places. The trip had been so hectic that I was looking forward to spending the night crashed on my couch with a movie. Then I remembered that I was supposed to see Em tonight. Maybe I would just call and cancel when I got home but maybe I wanted to see him. I had been thinking about him more than normal.

The drive to my place took no time and I didn't even bother brining in my bags as I rode up to my apartment. Finding my keys I tried to unlock my door but instead it locked back.

Shit! No way I left the place unlocked this whole time!

I entered cautiously and I noticed a cell phone and a wallet laying on my bar and my heart took off beating painfully in my chest.

"Hello?" I called out but no answer. The door to my room was open and I picked up a large silver candlestick wielding it as a weapon as I slowly started towards the back of the apartment. The click of my heels against my marble floor rang loudly through the space as I finally made it to my bedroom.

Then my heart completely stopped.

A man, a huge man was standing in what _use to be_ my closet wearing only a pair of worn out jeans, a work belt, and an ipod… holding a broom. His broad back and shoulders were covered with thick bands of muscles as sweat beaded down the length of his spine and the sight of him caused me to drop the heavy makeshift weapon to the floor with a deafening bang. He jumped and turned on me causing me to squeal a little in surprise. The front was even more glorious than the back. His large thick neck was covered in the same sheen of sweat dripping down over his massive chest and chiseled stomach pooling across his prominent hip-bones. A huge smile spread across his face and he waved a hand towards the wall.

It was painful to take my eyes off of him but then I realized that I was no longer standing in my too small closet that I hated, I was standing in a dream.

The space had doubled in size and was now fitted with rotating shelves and beautiful white cabinetry. Racks ran along one wall with drawers underneath. I couldn't help the tears that began to form at the corner of my eyes. It was not the closet that made me want to scream with joy… it was the man.

Without a second thought I threw myself at him and he caught me against his slick hard chest as my legs wrapped around his thick waist. He didn't care that I was crying like a teen girl that had just been asked to prom, he just held me to him.

"For me?" I asked through my tears and he move one of his hands from my back to cradle my face.

"Yes for you," Emmett said his eyes staring deeply into my own.

"Why?" I whispered relishing the feel of how he held all of me in only one of his massive arms as his other hand stroked my face.

"Because you're _my_ Alice… and I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

A/N: Yes that shit just happened… is it too fast? Well considering that they have known each other almost their entire lives… no so much. More from the two new love birds in the next chappie… a chappie that is already 5000+ words.

And if you don't think Em covered in sweat, no shirt, in a work belt is not hot… you might be reading the wrong fic : )

Leave love and I'll send Em over to help you do some "remodeling".


	11. Chapter 11 Bellatrix's Ultimatum

**A/N: This chapter is 14k+. A LOT is about to go down, so buckle up. I do not like leaving cliffhanger after cliffhanger so instead of two normal chapters… I made one huge chapter hopefully keeping death threats to a minimum. Remember that I don't own anything Twilight or Stephanie Meyers related, but Em falling in love with Alice was all me.**

**Trust me and read, I'll answer all questions at the bottom.**

**I am still beta-less so please try to get through this monster with out mentally fixing all my commas… I will hopefully have a new beta soon. **

**Last Chapter RECAP: Jake took Rose out of town after receiving those threatening pictures from some unknown source. Edward was pissed at Bella for not telling her mother about their relationship, but forgave her after Bella finally had learned to how apologized. Also Em built Alice a kiss ass new closet and dropped the L- bomb on her to prove it… **

_Alice's POV Ch 10_

_Without a second thought I threw myself at him and he caught me against his slick hard chest as my legs wrapped around his thick waist. He didn't care that I was crying like a teen girl that had just been asked to prom, he just held me to him. _

"_For me?" I asked through my tears and he move one of his hands from my back to cradle my face. _

"_Yes for you," Emmett said his eyes staring deeply into my own. _

"_Why?" I whispered relishing the feel of how he held all of me in only one of his massive arms as his other hand stroked my face. _

"_Because you're my Alice… and I think I'm in love with you." _

* * *

**Chapter 11- Bellatrix 's Ultimatum **

**Emmett's POV**

Alice was in my arms, and wrapped around my body as words that I had never really spoken flew out of my mouth. She was so light in my arms and her face was streaked with tears as her face searched mine.

"You think… that… you?" She stuttered as I held her body in one of my arms and her face in one of my hands. Damn she was beautiful.

"Yes… " I answered still holding her in this incredibly intimate embrace. I could tell that her mind was turning a hundred miles an hour but still was unsure of what to say. Did I want her to say it back? Did I care? I didn't know. It was then that reality hit me and I knew that this could be my only chance to take from her what I so desperately needed. My hand slid around the back of her neck and pulled her tiny mouth to mine gently. She was as still as stone but it didn't change my course. My lips worked softly against hers and the taste of her on my tongue was a strange combination of cinnamon and sugar. I had kissed these lips many times but this time it was different, she felt different… she felt so right. I was about to pull away when she signed into my mouth and gave herself fully into the kiss.

She was a fucking fantastic kisser, this I already knew… I had taught her how to kiss, but knowing what I did now made her phenomenal. I was kissing the woman I loved. I waited for the awkwardness to change my emotions or for her emotions to lose the battle waging in her head but instead she just sunk into the kiss with every ounce of her tinny frame. We kissed for what seemed like hours just enjoying the flavor of one another before her tongue in my mouth, her legs wrapped around me, and my own libido became too over powering causing me to feel borderline intoxicated.

With out caring, I dropped her onto one of her new cabinets so my hands could be free to roam her body and stroke her new, long, fucking irresistible hair. Her heels locked behind my back as I stroked her tone legs from knee to hip. The feel of her hands digging into my shoulders made it impossible not to thrust into her enjoying the friction that her body brought mine… I wanted her body… and then my eyes shot open and I froze. I couldn't do this, not yet, not to Alice and not to someone I loved.

"Alice…" I whispered my forehead resting against hers as my thumbs stroked her face. I needed to hear the words, hear that she didn't hate me or wanted to kill me. She didn't speak but instead pulled my lips back to her's for one soft sweet peck.

"Alice please say something…" I begged my fingers still woven into her locks.

"I just don't understand," she breathed but her lips touched sweetly to mine again as if she was testing her emotions.

"What?" I asked softly afraid of the answer.

"Why does this not feel… weird… why does it feel so… like how it should be," she answered laying her sweet face against my sweaty chest.

"I'm not sure, but it does… feel right," I answered pulling her tightly towards me. I had been thinking of nothing but her for the last week and the feeling had only gotten worst since Monday night when I stayed. I should have followed Edward's advise and treaded lightly but when she threw herself into my arms I knew that it was over for me… I was going to be whatever she needed, completely submitted to what she wanted whether she wanted me or not. Emmett Cullen likes getting what he wants, and suddenly her happiness was what I wanted.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to rip the band-aid off quickly if she was going to hurt me.

"Honestly?" she asked looking up at me with pure adoration.

"Always."

"I want something to eat and curl up on my couch, and I want you to go get cleaned up," she answered and my eyes fell, "and meet me on the couch," she finished and I smiled a huge smile, kissing her full on the mouth as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do. Her tongue was greedy now and her hands rested on the front of my work belt making it impossible not to clutch her to me. I wanted her, but she wanted food… and as much as I didn't want to leave this closet, we needed to talk.

"Shouldn't we talk," I whispered my lips tasting her neck.

"Okay…" she breathed her finger crawling up my stomach with out reservation.

"Then talk," I answered continuing across her collarbone.

"I can't… not with your mouth… on me," she replied as her hands pulled my face back to hers before dropping her legs. Suddenly I wished I had kept my mouth shut and just carried her to bed, but that was the old me. She made me better.

"Don't be too long," she said kissing my jaw once before hoping off the dresser and leaving me to ogle her, not feeling guilty one bit.

Her shower was large and it felt good to get cleaned after the long afternoon of finishing the closet. Whether she loved me the way that I loved her or not the look on her face was worth all the work. She loved the closet and hopefully could learn to love me. I wanted to behave tonight but the thought of her with that crazy long luscious hair was making it hard not to want to show her exactly how I felt, or just plain hard.

After drying off I, wrapped a towel around my waist and realized that I had absolutely no clothes but the nasty ones that I had spent all day sweating in. The bedroom door was closed and my eyes caught a pair of gym shorts lying on her bed that she had been sweet enough to lay out for me, Alice always thought of everything. I slipped them on and went to find her but when I opened the door she was curled up on the couch still in her dress and heels. Since she was already fast asleep I took my time apprising her for the first time through my new in-love-eyes.

Alice was breath taking.

Her body was small and ladylike but it had subtle curves and smooth planes of pale soft skin. Dark waves of almost black hair lay around her cherub face, a face that owned lips that I wanted to kiss again and again. How had I not seen it for so long? Because I am stupid and normally a jackass… that is how I had over looked it for the last twenty or so years since we had made her family. Alice must have been exhausted because a plate of cheese and grapes was left untouched on the coffee table along with two full glasses of dark red-wine. Every asshole guy part of me wanted to wake her up to finish what we had started earlier but I knew that we both needed some time… Time that could be spent sleeping in her bed… I wasn't leaving. Grabbing my phone I pulled her up into my arm bridal style and took her to bed… with me.

**Alice's POV**

Sleep that night was glorious. I was wrapped up in Emmett's arms as he slept away. I tried to get a grip on my emotions but they were turning my insides into mush. I knew three things: First, Emmett Cullen was in love with me, Second I didn't know how strong that love was, and Third, I was and had always been irrevocably in love with him… and it all was wonderfully terrifying.

His chest was still bare and I lightly traced over every muscle on his marble-like torso causing his breathing to pick up lightly. How in the hell did this crazy, hilarious, sexy creature want me?

"I want to keep sleeping," he complained his face buried in my hair. Sleep was quite far from my mind.

"I want to keep kissing you," I whispered curling by body around his.

"Well by all mean…" he teased pulling my face to his waiting lips.

His mouth was soft and gentle as we melted into the kiss. We were both soon breathless and my lips pulled way to kiss down his Adam's apple before moving to his heaving chest. I teased kissing just beside his nipple and he groaned a sexy raspy sound. His eyes snapped open and in a nanosecond I was underneath him as his lips found my throat. The heat radiating off of his body sunk into my skin as his tongue crept out to tease the neckline of the dress I was still wearing... and as if fate hated me his phone rang.

"Fuck," he moaned dropping his head against my shoulder for just a moment before rolling off of me after his phone.

"Emmett Cullen," he all but snapped into his phone and then he shot out of bed as if he had been shocked.

"Ah… hi dad," he stuttered and I giggled a little. Carlisle would freak if he knew that he was just assaulting me with his ever-talented tongue. Em looked nervous, I had never seen him nervous, it was almost cartoonish.

"Right no I didn't forget. Black tie? Of course… Umm actually… I am bringing Alice," he spoke and I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. His wicked smile did nothing to calm me… and then I realized that I was calm. Normally I would be freaking out, wondering what a guy felt or if he wanted me, if he was the one or just another one, but with Em… I was calm.

"See you then," he answered shutting his phone and finally starting to breath again.

"So what did pops want?" I asked too curious.

"Tell me you don't have plans tonight?" he asked his eyes closed.

"Well… no I do not have plans. Em what is going on?"

"Mary Alice Brandon, I would like you to be my date for the Diabetes Ball this evening, if you'll have me," he asked his eyes burning into mine. A date? With Emmett? Well a sort of date…

"Emmett Cullen, I'll have you," I answered and he dove back into bed his normal happy Emmett self.

"God your perfect," he whispered his hand making soft passes across my stomach.

"You only think that because you're in love me," I said and his eyes turned sweet on mine.

"That's true but it doesn't change the fact that you are perfect," he said his lips brushing lightly over the side of my face.

"I love you… I always have," I breathed and those were the last words that were spoken until my stomach growled a half hour later, officially ending our make out session.

**Rosalie's POV**

I had found the pictures earlier in the week before we left for the country house. I knew that this was no doubt the reason Jake had dragged me away but I was waiting to see if he was going to tell me. Of course he wasn't going to tell me, because he was a man. A man that thought I was fragile and delicate and too precious to take chances with… these thought were the only thing keeping me from punching him in his handsome fucking face. Plus we had an event to attend tonight and a black eye would really ruin his look for the evening.

"So anything I should know about Moms?" he asked over breakfast Saturday morning. So he was nervous about my mother but not about the stalker who was following me? Shit he was confusing.

"Not really, she will adore you and flirt with you, she is a lot like me," I answered trying to figure out the best way to pull the cat out of bag.

"Let's hope," he said and I could hear a slight edge to his deep voice.

"Jacob Black, are you nervous to meet a girl's mother?" I joked and his eyes were still serious.

"Well… kinda… I never have," he answered.

"Oh… well it's no big deal," I tried to console him.

"It is a big deal, I want her to like me… I plan on being around for a while," he answered his black eyes full of heat. It was now or never.

"Jake, listen I know you are nervous about being away from work all week, and the pictures that some random stalker sent you, and meeting my mother, but it will all be okay… I promise," I said in a hurry but in all his lawyer-like-ness he caught every word.

"The… what… aww shit," he said knocking over his chair as he started to pace.

"Jake sit down at this table and let's talk about it… everything," I said keeping my voice rather calm. He paced for a few more rounds before picking up his chair and turning it backwards to sit in.

"Rose, how did you find them?" he asked.

"Well I'm in that damn apartment all day… did you really think that I would never look in your closet?" I asked knowing that hiding evidence in an old shoebox was just asking for a nosey woman to find it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought it would be better if you didn't know," he said his hands rubbing his forehead.

"I wish I didn't know, but now I do and want to know some details. Do you know who sent them?"

"No Rose, I don't unfortunately. I have pissed a lot of people off but that was before you… I was thinking that maybe it was… Royce?"

"Royce? I don't think so, he doesn't care enough and he is such a wuss," I answered. I had already thought about him and realized that Royce would never want to ruin his precious reputation or his face.

"I have some people looking into it, but nothing so far," he answered looking more frustrated than I had ever witnessed.

"So what's your plan? To keep me lock away out here in the fucking hills," I asked.

"No, I have a guy I use sometimes to help with a case, he will be back Monday and will be keeping an eye on you while I'm at work," he said and I realized that this was the part he didn't want to tell me.

"Jake… that's really not ness…"

"Rose, can you even imagine, even grasp how much I care for you? If anything ever hurt you it would kill me. This is a non negotiable… you need protection," he interrupted. I wanted to be all "Rose" on him but I knew that if the tables were turned that I would feel the same way.

"Okay, I trust you… what's his name?" I said knowing that he needed to handle this himself with out my assistance.

"Sam Uley and he's the best, we will protect you.

**Bella's POV**

I had been forgive, had some make-up sex, slept like a rock, and was now sitting at my table drinking coffee with none other but Edward mother-fucking Cullen. Since I had been forgiven once, like any good gambler, I pressed my luck.

"Edward?" I asked giving him a sweet smile and few bats of my eyelashes.

"Yes, Love?"

"Do you have plans this evening?" I hoped.

"Why was there something else that you should have told me two weeks ago?" he replied dropping the paper on the table to glare at me.

"Maybe…" I crooned seductively.

"Well last night ended up quite pleasantly, so please by all means…" he teased gesturing towards me. God he was so good-looking it hurt, all shirtless and messy haired.

"Well I was wondering if you would come with me to a little event thing this evening," I asked and he smiled my favorite crooked grin.

"If by _little_ you mean the Diabetes Ball held at the largest hotel in Seattle and roughly five hundred people in attendance… than yes, I will accompany you to your 'little event'… my Bella," he answered in his all sex and candy like voice. Apparently he knew about the event but like always he was waiting on my stubborn and craziness to fizzle out and ask him.

"Have I ever told you that you are quite swell?" I replied trying to mock his formal articulation.

"I don't think you have."

"Well maybe I'll show you later this evening," I said giving him a little wink.

"Or maybe you should show me now, I like to receive my payment upfront with such a gamble," he said his eyes waiting on me.

"But I'm all dirty," I said pulling my t-shirt over my head already sauntering towards the bathroom as rushed footfalls followed me. Man, he was easy to please.

~*~*~*

We had eaten lunch with my mother along with Rose and Jake. It was amusing to see Edward so relaxed around Renee while Jake was a nervous wreck; there was no reason to be worried she loved anything we loved. They had taken her out around town as I headed back to my place alone to work on my speech. Yes tonight I would speak on Rizer's behalf and while I had presented at about a million of these things, it would be the first time that I had done it in front of my ever-perfect boyfriend.

Since apparently all the Cullen's would be in attendance tonight, Phil had reserved tables for both companies, Alice and Rose were meeting at my place to get ready. What they didn't know is that I had hired us a little surprise.

Yes it was short notice.

Yes it was ridiculously expensive, but hell that's what I do… Keep. People. Happy.

And when I won't do… normally money and gifts help.

Mom called to let me know that she was going to the spa and to do a little shopping and that she would meet us at the event, which was fine because my place was going to be a little crazy. Three makeup slash hair folk waited in my apartment setting up when Alice and Rose arrived. Alice beamed and bounced in her flats as Rose just rolled her eyes at the extravagance. Rose came around about thirty seconds later realizing that she wouldn't have to do my hair and make up for the evening… or her own for that fact. We were polished, buffed, twisted, and made up within a couple of hours looking sunning as the sun.

My dress was a silhouette cut that resembled an inverted calla lily, but a deep shimmering blue color with one shoulder wrap. Rose wore a similar cut but her dress was the strangest shade of deep purple. Alice being as high fashioned as anyone I had ever met wore a silky white dress that cut diagonally from her hip to the long twisted train exposing her short muscular legs. They were both breathtaking… These boys were in trouble. After we shimmied into our evening gowns we drank champagne chatting until out dates arrived.

"So Em couldn't find a date?" I asked Alice and she about choked on her bubbly.

"Umm… I don't know. He just asked me," she answered rather nonchalantly.

"I can't imagine him having trouble finding a date… he's gorgeous!" Rose answered.

"Rose… you remember Jake right?" I teased.

"Fuck off, I love Jake… I'm just saying Em is hot… not as hot as Jake though," Rose replied and Alice and I just stared her down.

"Rose, honey, did you just say you loved Jake?" Alice asked softly. Rose in love was like a scared deer; you didn't want to startle it.

"Yes, I did… and I do," Rose answered her chin held high.

"Jesus that man must have some cock," I joked but Rose shot me a dagger like glance.

"Actually, I love more than his body… but yes it sure is a sight… all long and thick, this one time he…"

"I get it! You win no more with the over sharing…" I interrupted before she could embarrass Alice with talk about her brother's package… and side note, she didn't want to even get started on her other brother's.

I was about to start hounding Rose but a knock sounded from the door.

It was time.

**Edward's POV**

"Why Alice?" I asked as Emmett, Jake, and I headed towards Bella's to pick up our dates. Em just shrugged but didn't answer as we pulled up to her place. The limo driver waited at the curb as we went to retrieve three of the most beautiful women in the Seattle, one of which I was sure was the most beautiful woman in existence. I knocked once with Jake and Em flanking me all of us in tuxes. Jake's tux was traditional with a white shirt and black bow tie, Em wore a white vest and white bow tie, but mine was black, on black, on black- like Johnny Cash. I hoped Bella would like it, well like it enough to take it off of my later. None of us expected what our eyes saw when Alice opened the door, and I swear I heard a slight groan from Em and Jake both.

These women were much more than beautiful, they were radiant and breathtaking.

I looked over Alice and Rose for only a second before the dark haired beauty leaning against the bar captured my complete attention. Her thick mahogany hair was piled on top of her head with tendrils falling around her face leaving her delicious neck and collarbones exposed. The dress fit her lean frame in all the right places but the bottom flared out making her seem like a dark princess, she knew that this color blue was my favorite on her creamy skin. All these thoughts were happening as my feet carried me to her, and my hands reaching up to stroke her neck on their own accord.

"Well hello handsome," she crooned and her voice was almost as alluring as her scent.

"Isabella… you look ravishing," I breathed leaning into place one small kiss on her cheek, knowing that she would have my ass if I messed up her perfectly painted face. Her eyes were dark and sultry but her lips were a soft pink that looked delicious, I wanted to taste her. Suddenly thoughts of ditching the event and spending the evening lavishing her body with my mouth clouded my judgment, but the throat clear for the door pulled me out of my fantasies.

Bella leaned into my body and stood on her tiptoes to whisper into my ear making it impossible to keep my fingers from sprawling across the dip of her lower back.

"Later," she breathed and I felt her lick the bottom of my ear lobe before her teeth lightly grazed it... it was going to be a long evening.

"Easy guys, we have somewhere to be," Jake teased and I led my lovely Bella out to the car.

The event was just as packed as always and the six of us walked into find our two tables up towards the front of the ballroom next to the dance floor. Phil was waiting with Jasper and Yorkie along with my parents and all gave us warm have drunken greeting… all but Jasper of course. His eyes were locked on Bella in a way that made me want the throw her over my shoulder in all my ridiculous caveman anger.

"Hello Bella," Jasper said only greeting her.

"Jazz," she replied with a slight nod. He needed to understand that she was not his.

"Mom!" Bella and Rose both exclaimed as their mother entered looking as almost as lovely as her daughters.

Then I saw it.

That look.

The look a man has for a woman, and it was from Phil.

As everyone said there hellos and Bella introduced her to my parents, Phil's eyes never left Renee's face and looked almost mad… or jealous… as she shook my father's hand. I was the only one to see it and figured I would take this opportunity to get on Phil's good side.

"Renee," I greeted as she came to hug me like we had met a hundred times.

"Edward, you look very stunning… my daughter has exceptional taste, she gets it from me," she teased as Phil's glare locked on our embrace.

"Renee have you met Bella's boss?" I asked and Phil looked like I had just thrown him a life preserver.

"I think we have met once before, it's nice to see you again," Renee said extending a hand, but Phil did not shake it. Instead like the old pimp that he was he bent softly to kiss the back of her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, you look stunning," he answered still not releasing her hand. I swear Renee blushed. Crazy ass Renee blushed.

"Let's find you a drink," he said shooting me a wink before pulling her away towards the bar.

Everybody needs somebody.

The event was in full swing with in a half an hour and we all sat around our tables eating a laughing. My hand rested on Bella's thigh and her hand on top of mine… it was then that I realized how happy I was that we had been caught and everyone knew that we were together. I wanted everyone to know that this amazing, smart, beautiful woman had chosen me.

"Bella, Rose, Alice, and Renee… I don't care who else," Phil answered to his assistant and she just smiled at Bella before leaving.

"I have put you all up to bid, hope you don't mind," he continued and everyone but Bella and Rose looked surprised.

"Phil, I don't think that my mom and Alice should be exposed to prostitution this early in the evening," Bella joked and everyone at the table about fell out of their seats. Prostitution?

"Well, Bella you should have warned them, plus you four ladies will make this event more money than all these other dames put together," he answered in the same light banter.

"Sorry ladies but it is for a good cause," Bella answered standing up from the table.

All the men stood as she did and Renee giggled a little bit at our chivalry. Esme had taught us well and would have had our asses if we didn't act like complete gentleman until the day we died.

"Phil I'm ready when you are," Bella answered leaning into kiss my cheek, "if I go to anyone else but you… you'll regret it," she whispered but I was still confused as hell and apparently she was not going to diverge any more info. Damn sneaky-sexy minx.

We all took our seats as Bella and Phil made there way to the stage. Phil greeted everyone and thanked them for coming before introducing Bella. Within seconds she went from looking slightly nervous to looking as if she owned the world and we were all just living in it. I was at lost of breath at how calm she was as if five hundred people were not hanging on every word she said. Instantly everyone was just as captivated as I was at her light humor and passion for her company and for the cause that we were all here to help. Her speech rolled off of her tongue like trained waves against the shore and I swelled with pride that she was with me. As she finished the room erupted into applause and everyone stood clapping as the blush covered her sweet face turning back into the timed woman that she was on occasion. This woman had so many different sides that I wondered if I would ever really know every facet of her… I would spend a lifetime trying.

"Okay gents, this is the time that you all have been waiting for… get your check books out, we are about to action off some of Seattle's finest women… but like all women they are expensive but for the right price could be yours for the rest of the evening," Phil said and suddenly I realized that he was about to auction off all the women I knew.

Bella was mine.

A bunch of women that I didn't know all went for around a grand before Angela was up. Seth was determined and finally won the bid at twenty five hundred, he was becoming such a Cullen. Esme had apparently been drafted into this as well and my father and Phil bid back and forth for good fun until my father won with a the bid of five thousand. My mother beamed at Carlisle and Phil faked his distraught.

Rose and Alice were both a little more difficult. Knowing Jake like I did I knew that there was no way in hell that he would let Rose go without a fight… a fight that cost him six g's. Alice was no different and it seemed like almost every man in the room was trying to win, but out of no where… and I do mean no where… Emmett threw out a bid of nine thousand silencing everyone. Including myself. Renee was up and Phil opened the bid at ten thousand and dared anyone to trump him but everyone stayed silent as Renee smiled like a teenager at him and his weird old guy charm.

Bella was last.

"Okay guys I left the best for last. Miss Isabella Swan… I'll start the bidding at five hundred dollars," Phil sounded from the mic and instantly everyone in the room started shouting out bids. Her eyes lock on my face but I just smiled in return. She needed to sweet a little. I sat back and waited until everyone seemed done waiting on my chance and I saw Bella tense up as Phil counted down the bid to some old guy in the back of the room.

"Nine thousand… going once…"

"Ten thousand dollars," I shouted and I saw Bella's shoulders relax… she was highly mistaken if she thought I was going to let her get sold to the arms of another man for the evening, but before Phil could even start ending the bid I heard another bid sound from the table beside me.

"Twelve thousand," Jasper said not evening turning in my direction.

"Oh now this is getting interesting, come on boys show us what ya got," Phil chanted from the stage but everyone in the room was dead silent.

"Fifteen," I countered.

"Seventeen," Jasper rebuffed. I always knew Bella was expensive but hell this was getting out of control. It would go on forever like this so I did something stupid and put an end to it.

"Twenty-Five," I said and the whole room awed and oohed but Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Twenty- Five thousand dollars for Miss Swan… going once… going twice… Sold to Mr. Edward Cullen… the smartest and most broke man in the room," Phil teased and everyone clapped as he led Bella off of the stage to me.

"Your winnings Mr. Cullen," he said placing Bella's hand in mine. With out any precaution or care in the word I pulled her to me and dipped her into a dramatic kiss as the applause became deafening.

When I pulled her back up to her feet we were both breathless and Bella was covered in the blush that I loved so much.

"You are crazy," she said smiling at my antics.

"I never said I wasn't… I haven't been sane since I met you," I answered our eyes locked in each other's heated gaze.

"Twenty-five grand is a lot for only one evening Mr. Cullen," she answered straightening my bow tie.

"I would have paid fifty," I answered lightly grazing my thumb over her full bottom lip.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper fuming but like the auction… he had lost the girl. The sound of Etta James' _At Last_ filled the air and without asking I led my prize to the middle of the dance floor leaving Jasper to stir in his own anger. We had never danced like this before and the closeness of her body as we moved across the dance floor made the rest of the room fade away. This dancing parallel making love to her, the way our bodies knew the other and moved together as if we were made for one another… and the more I learned about her, the more I discovered about my self… made that belief almost impossible to disregard.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked her face lying against my shoulder.

"Always you," I answered honestly pulling her even closer as the bluesy sound filled the room. Everyone was dancing now but it still seemed like it was just the two of us.

"What about me?" she asked playing along.

"Lots of things… I was thinking about how you take my breath away and wondering if I will ever get use to it."

"What else?" she pried and I was never so willing as to tell her exactly how I felt.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to have you."

"That wasn't luck Mr. Cullen that was money," she teased but I was serious and I pulled her face up to look at me.

"Isabella, I don't just mean tonight."

"Oh," she breathed her eyes falling to my lips before meeting my heated gaze. Instantly I felt stupid for not telling her earlier, for not waking up every morning and telling her exactly how much I loved her and how she bewitched me body and soul since the moment I met her but these were words that could not be taken back and changed everything. Would it scare her away? How long could I not tell her? My hands stroked her face as I held her captivated in my confused and love drunk stare.

"Isabella…" I breathed as my mouth found her parted lips. Words did not do justice to the way I felt but I tried to show her with this kiss as the current pulsed between us. I didn't care if she didn't feel the same way or if the words were still unspoken but I pretended for just this moment as if she loved me too. Pulling away from the kiss I leaned my forehead against hers not wanting to see what emotions rested in her eyes.

"Edward," she whispered and I opened my eyes to find her deep brown eyes full of nothing but softness and want.

"Take me home," she said more as a command than a question. I nodded leading us back to the table knowing that I would tell her tonight.

**Bella's POV**

I loved him. I knew from the moment that his lips first touched mine and tonight I wanted nothing more but to tell him how strong my feeling truly were. The way he held me against him as we dance was as if our bodies already knew that we were in love and that kiss was full of the words that neither of us could say… yet.

As we moved off the dance floor I noticed that Alice was dancing with Emmett in a very non-sibling way that I was about to question when I saw Phil and my mother heading for the door.

"Holy shit!" I said and Edward's head whipped around just in time to see them disappear into the street. What was my mother thinking? What the fuck was Phil thinking? Edward just laughed leaving me to say goodbye to his parents and colleagues as I searched for my purse.

"You seem happy," a voice said into my ear causing me to turn. Jasper was standing right behind me his eyes a mix of want and rage.

"I am… very," I said turning to leave but his hand on my forearm stopped me.

"I am trying to talk to you," he said dropping his hand.

"And I am trying to leave," I answered grabbing my clutch from my chair and turning to leave.

"What do you think is going to happen to you guys when he finds out that you are taking information back to Phil to help along the merger?" he said his face turning into a wicked smile as my stomach flipped and my feet stopped. This couldn't be happening.

"How… did…"

"Phil told me, why do think I had a meeting with him. Remember that you and I still play for the same team," Jasper answered his eyes darting around the room to find Edward still talking to his dad.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," I answered but I stood frozen knowing that Edward wouldn't see it that way.

"Jazz whatever you think your doing it won't work," I threatened but he just chuckled.

"I'm not doing anything, you are… it's not like you can tell him because Phil would have your job, and even as perfect as you think Edward is how do you think he will feel when he finds out that you have only been spending time with him and his family to bring info back to your boss?" Jasper asked.

"But it's not like that," I said trying to fight off the war of terror in my mind.

"Doesn't matter, that what it looks like Bella."

Now that I knew I loved Edward, I couldn't do this to him, couldn't sit around and wait for him to find out and make everything that we had shared cheap. I knew that Jasper was giving me an ultimatum- stop seeing Edward or I'll end it for you.

An option that made me want to vomit and cry and plead with God to fix this mess that I had been handed.

"I'll never want you," I spit at him and I saw him flinch at my words before composing himself.

"And he'll never want you… I think we're even," he said bowing his head once before leaving me there lying in the bed I had made for myself.

"You ready love?" Edward's asked wrapping his long strong safe arms around me. I took one last second to enjoy him, one last breath of his smell, one last feel of his arms before I pushed my self away from him and letting him see the emptiness in my eyes.

"Actually, I'm not feeling so well," I said taking a step away from him.

"Oh, well let's get you home then," he offered and my eyes shut as put another foot of space between us.

"No, I'm just going to head home… Alone," I spoke my words feeling all wrong.

"But I could…"

"No Edward… I just need some space," I said trying to move toward the door but he stopped me.

"Bella what's going on?" I saw the hurt flash over his face but he looked determined not to let me leave. I had to do it quick, minimize his pain. I cared nothing about my own pain… I deserved it at this point.

"I said… I. Do. Not. Feel. Well… let me go," I said making my voice harsh and cold.

"Bella… I'm sorry for whatever… just let me…"

"Stop! You knew that I was bad at all this… I just can't… I thought I could handle all _this_ but it's just too much for me," I said wanting him to hate me for this… I hated myself.

"Don't do this Bella, please," he said his eyes guarded.

"It's done. I need space… less of this distraction…good bye Edward," I said coldly and all but sprinting towards the door. I jumped into the first cab I could find as the tears streamed down my face.

~*~*~*

It had been nine days… no calls no text no emails… nothing. This was the thing about Edward, even though I knew he didn't want this, he couldn't deny me what I wanted… what he thought I needed.

I was a shell again.

I got up, went to work, talked to no one, and avoided anyone who even knew him, slept and did it again the next day. Last Sunday was the hardest and I let the misery take me until it was impossible to cry any more. The rest of last week was a blur and if Angela had not helped me through it I'm sure that I would have lost my job or my mind… a mind that I hated now.

That is the thing about a mind… they remember things. Your mind remembers what it is like to be loved, and wake up every morning in the one who loves you arms. With clear memory it can remember smiles, and laughs that are precious and the pain that comes with their absences. Most of all, my mind held one image that tortured me above all the rest, the image of his face as I shattered both of our hearts into a thousand pieces.

My mother had noticed the change but I just answered that I had broke it off with Edward and that I had no desire to take about it. She didn't fight me but instead made me listen to story after story on how my boss, a boss that had caused all this mess, had been taking her out every night and how much she enjoyed his company and his charm. She had left yesterday afternoon and I was glad that I no longer had to fake contentment around her, but I was also sad knowing it would be months before I saw her again.

Phil was all business until this morning when he asked me why I seemed so down, I gave him the same story that I had told Renee and he didn't pry or even seemed surprised. He probably thought that Edward was just like the rest of the guys I had dated and didn't measure up… but he was highly mistaken… I was the one who could never measure up to Edward. All this I could handle until he stated that he would just have Yorkie and Jasper try to feel out Edward and Emmett and that I should still be civil. I hated him and hated that his little need to control everything had ruined something so beautiful. Every part of me wanted to scream at him and blame him for everything but instead I just nodded and left his office to sulk. He was my boss and my job was about all I had left.

Staring out into the Seattle skyline was what I did most afternoons now… looking relentlessly at the top of the Cullen's building wondering what he was doing and what he was thinking, hoping that I never crossed his mind again… and thankful that I had not uttered those three little words on the dance floor.

"Bella?" Angela asked from my doorway and I didn't turn my gaze from my windows.

"Yes?"

"You have a call…"

"Who?" I asked not caring in the least.

"Alice Brandon."

My insides that I thought no longer existed flipped. I wasn't ready for this, but I didn't have a choice. Alice was a business client first and foremost and I was going to hold up my end of the agreement that her brother and I had made.

"Send it through," I said turning as Ang left. My office phone beeped and even though I was expecting it, I was startled. It beeped twice more before I answered it pulling my mask back into place.

"Bella Swan," I answered coldly.

"Hey Bella it's Alice," she said her voice casual.

"Can I help you?" I said not wanting her kindness.

"Yes, I needed to stop by and see you this evening," she said and the words "this evening" confused me seeing how it was almost six already.

"It's kind of late?" I offered.

"I didn't mean at the office," she said her voice becoming more firm.

"Alice, I don't think that is such a good idea," I replied hoping she sensed my tone.

"Oh I'm sure you don't think that it is but you owe me… remember the red dress?" she said and I was surprised that Alice would pull out that card.

"Fine, set it up with Angela," I snapped.

"No need, I'll be at your place at eight with food… see ya then," and before I could resist the line was dead… and apparently at eight so would Bella Swan.

**Jake's POV**

"It's been over a week and you haven't found anything?" I asked more nervous than mad. Sam Uley was the best P.I. on the west coast and what took other's weeks normally took him hours.

"Sorry, nothing. No one watching her, no one following her… maybe it was just suppose to scare you… maybe it wasn't an actual threat," Sam reasoned but he was wrong… I could feel it.

"Well don't stop following her and figure this out faster," I pleaded and he agreed before disconnecting the line.

"Mr. Black you have package and visitor," Lauren called over the intercom and I realized that Rose would be here for our dinner date… she needed a break from cooking and a reason to wear something mouthwatering.

"Send them both in," I answered standing to tug on my jacket.

Lauren sat the package on my desk but it could have been a bomb for all I cared because behind Lauren was a tall leggy blonde in a black cocktail dress smiling at me like I was a damn lottery prize.

"Thanks Lauren that will be all for the evening," I answered my eyes never leaving Rose.

"Good evening Mr. Black… Rose," Lauren said before leaving the office.

"Jesus do you have to be so tempting all the time," I teased pulling her into my arms.

"Well it's not everyday that I get wined and dined but such a good-looking man," she answered her arms wrapping around me.

"I know baby, I'm sorry… after this case is closed I promise to take you out all the time," I answered feeling bad that I was always so busy.

"Jake, don't worry about it… I was teasing… besides I have found a job that should keep me pretty busy," she answered squeezing me gently.

"And I can't wait to hear all about it over dinner," I said turning for the door.

"Aren't you going to open that?" she asked peeking around me at the brown package on my desk.

"It will be here tomorrow, I'm starving and the quicker we eat the quicker I can get you home and out of that dress," I said bluntly raking my eyes up and down her body.

"Just open the damn package Jake," she said crossing her arms as if to signal that she was serious. I rolled my eyes and reached over to find an envelope opener to slice open the package. There was no return address on the plain packaging.

"What is it?" she asked peering at the box.

"Patience nosy Rosey," I joked pulling the box open.

It was a gray plain t-shirt.

"You order a shirt?" she asked and I held up the tiny piece of material, small enough to fit over half of one of my arms, but as I turned it around I heard her gasp.

The design on the front of the shirt made bile rise in my throat… it was a UCLA sorority shirt… a worn out, smelling just like Rose, shirt.

"It's yours?" I asked already knowing the answer. She was terrified and just nodded not speaking.

"Where was it?" I said my voice harsh and angry but she was still silent.

"Rose. Where. Was. This. Shirt?"

"I… I… I don't remember?" she answered her hand reaching out to feel the cotton fabric.

"Try to remember it's important," I asked trying to calm my ragged voice.

"My car maybe… Bella's maybe… I can't remember," but on her last word I saw that there was another envelope at the bottom of the package. My fingers ripped open the package to find four more pictures. One of Alice leaving her new place, another of Rose at an ATM, one of Esme leaving Carlisle's office, and the last one was of Bella leaving her building. Rose ripped the picture out of my hand as tears began to fall from her eyes, and I saw something on the back of the picture. Writing in a black sharpie.

_You can't protect them all_

Rose began hyperventilating.

"Baby… baby it's okay, you're okay… we just need to figure this out, and call Sam," I answered as she cried into my chest.

"Rose no one will hurt you, do you understand me?" I said trying to wipe the tears from her face. She didn't open her eyes but nodded once before crushing her face back into the safety of my chest.

"I need to talk to Carlisle, and the rest of the family… we can call Sam on the way," I said grabbing my phone, both sets of pictures, and Rose running towards the car.

**Alice's POV**

I had no idea what I was going to say tonight but I knew that I needed to comfort her regardless of what she had decided. Bella and I had always had such a great relationship and I was not going to sacrifice it over her and my brother both being stupid and stubborn. Tonight was about more than that. I had decided to hire Rosalie to manage my new downtown place and I needed to know that Bella was okay with it… that we were okay. It was eight on the dot when I pulled into her place and I was sad to remember all the happiness that my last visit had held.

Saturday seemed such an easier time, and the only thing that helped to ease all the sudden craziness was the fact that I had spent every night in Emmett's arms. Arms that exuded love and happiness. Being with him was as easy as breathing except for the fact that he still treated me as his adopted sister in one respect… he would not sleep with me.

No matter how hard I tried, or how subtle I was he would still stop us anytime we came close to crossing that wonderful hopefully orgasm filled line… it was changing tonight… hopefully.

"Alice…" Bella sneered as I entered her place with some Chinese take out.

"Hey Bella… hope your hungry," I said before I saw that she looked pale and too skinny, with dark circles under her eyes.

"Ah hell Bella have you slept or ate at all?" I asked dropping my food on her table.

"Alice what are you doing here?" she asked changed the subject.

"Well… I thought that you could use some company and some food apparently," I said pushing a box of lo mien in her direction.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said looking at the box as if I had just handed her a rabid puppy.

"Neither do I… but I have good gossip and good food and I know you well enough that you won't pass on either," I replied tossing her a pair of chop sticks.

"Okay well you better have something pretty juicy then," she joked fainting a smile as she pulled open the little white box.

"First, I wanted to talk to you about Rose," I said taking a bite of my egg roll.

"Rose?" Bella answered mouth full of food.

"Yes, I want to hire her to run my downtown location, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it before we made it official," I said focusing on my food and not her gaze.

"That is a great idea, but why would I care?" she asked.

"Oh no reason just wanted to run it by you first, I know you like looking out for each other… and don't be mad at her for not telling you. I just decided today and I asked her to let me ask you first… I know how you feel about family and business," I rambled.

"I think it a perfect idea, and Rose working for you won't affect me much so… no I don't care about mixing family and business in this sense," she answered.

"Good,"

"Was that all the gossip because I feel ripped off Alice?"

"Well… how about the fact that not only am I dating Emmett but that we are actually in love… and he won't sleep with me?" I said and Bella choked on her noodles.

"Fuck Alice you should have waited until my mouth was empty," she said through her coughs.

"You asked… now help me?"

"Alice… first off congrats and how the hell did this happen? Don't get me wrong I love Em but this is out of left fucking field… but as for the not sleeping with you I don't know. Maybe he is just being respectful, this can't be normal for him," Bella answered.

"But everything else is so great and full of passion but when it come to actually doing the deed he stops and says something like we need to stop or take it slow… but damn a girl has needs ya know," I confessed and this time an actual smile crossed her lips… it looked as if it caused her pain to do so.

"Well make him an offer he can't refuse," she said razing an eyebrow at me like a mobster.

"My thoughts exactly," I answered and we toasted our chopsticks.

I kept dinner conversation light as I talked about the shop and she talked about work never asking me about my half dead brother with the broken heart. We were about half was through a cup of decaf when my phone buzzed.

_**Emmett: Are you still at Bella's?**_

_**Alice: Yep leaving soon though I miss you**_

_**Emmett: DO NOT LEAVE, EITHER OF YOU I'M COMING OVER, DO NOT LEAVE**_

"Alice what's wrong?" Bella asked as I stared confused at my phone.

"Emmett's text… look," I answered handing her my phone, her face mirrored mine.

"Ask him what's up? Why the hell would he come over or not want us to leave," Bella said handing me back my phone.

_**Alice: What's going on?**_

_**Emmett: I'll explain when I get there. 5 min away… miss you too**_

**Edward's POV**

Nine fucking days… of complete hell. No calls no texts no emails and I was too in love with her to go against her wishes even though it was the furthest from what I wanted. I would see her on Wednesday for our next ad meeting an event that thrilled me and haunted me at the same time. I wanted to see her… I couldn't see her. No part of my mind wanted to see her go about life as if _we_ had never existed.

I had replayed that Saturday night over and over and over in my head trying to find out where I had went wrong but no conclusion fit. Maybe I had been too forward and too public with my affection for her, was she scared? Was she just tired of me? Did she change her mind about Jasper? They were talking right before she ended it. I was useless in my equations but the solution was always the same… she didn't want me anymore.

It was almost nine when my cell rang and hope flooded me for just a moment before I saw it was just Emmett calling.

"Yeah," I snapped.

"Edward, listen something is going on. Dad just called and said that we all need to meet at the house, now. I'm going to get Bella and Alice," Emmett said in a rush.

"Em what the hell? Why are you picking up Bella?"

"Because something is going on with Rose, Jake apparently called Dad earlier and they are already out there… Dad said he would explain more when we got there but that it was important that I drove the girls… I seriously don't know," Em answered.

"Fuck… I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm still at the office… is Bella okay?" I asked terrified of his answer.

"I don't know… be safe… see ya soon," he answered before the line was disconnected.

My nerves were haywire as I sprinted towards my car. My parent's house was about forty-five minutes outside of the city but I made record time. As I pulled in through the gate I could see the headlights of Emmett's SUV turn in behind me. The nerves relaxed a little knowing that Emmett had picked up Bella but they started fraying again about seeing her… and seeing her under such crazy unknown circumstances. Jake's car was in the driveway along with a black Tahoe that I didn't recognize.

I was out of the car in a flash and I saw Emmett helping Alice out of the passenger seat as Bella climbed out of the back seat. She was just as beautiful as I remembered but there was something about her face that looked off. As she saw me she looked away before looking back at me once more. The current passing between us had not eased but now made my insides uncomfortable.

"Hey," I said my voice low and raspy.

"Do you know what's going on?" Alice asked.

"No…" I answered finally taking in Bella's face. It was thinner than before and her normally rosy cheeks were pale, but her eyes were the worst. They had deep purple underneath and no light shinning out of her dark chocolate eyes.

"Bella," I greeted and she blinked twice at me. Did she think that I wouldn't speak to her? Hell all I wanted to do was talk to her, but I saw the reservation she held in her expression. I had promised her that we could be cordial and as hard as it was to not touch her, I was keeping my promise.

"You look like hell Edward," she said and I realized that I probably looked as tired and worn out as she did, but their was no way in heaven or hell that she felt like I did.

"Like wise," I blurted out as I racked my hand through my hair.

"I deserve that," she said turning towards the house. I felt like an ass but I figured that is was best not to tell her that even in her pale fragile looking state that she was still the most attractive woman I had ever known.

"You guys need to come inside," my father said and we all looked up to see him standing at the front door, his expression was grave and we all followed as he turned back towards the house. I gestured to Bella to go first and I followed behind her resisting the urge to place my hand on the small of her back.

As soon as Bella cleared the threshold Rose shot off of the couch and almost knocked her over.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so so sorry," Rose said tears covering her normally perfect face.

"Rose, honey what's going on? I'm here… your fine," Bella said pulling Rose into the living room where everyone was now seated. There was a tall man, almost the size of Jake with the same dark hair and skin… he could have been Jake's blood brother.

"What the hell is all this? I am about to go fucking insane if someone doesn't start talking!" Em boomed.

"Okay everyone calm down, let Jake talk… Bella, Edward have seat," Carlisle said and I sat down beside Bella as Rose went into Esme's open arms. Sitting so close to Bella would have been too much to handle but the look on Jake and my father's faces distracted me.

"First, everyone this is Sam… he has been helping me with what has been going on. He is good people and you should all trust his word as if it was my own," Jake started gesturing towards the stranger, but Sam barely even acknowledged us before Jake continued.

"About a week ago, I… we… received some pictures."

"What kind of pictures?" Em interrupted.

"Five pictures, all of Rosalie," Jake answered and Rose had stopped crying now looking very serious.

"And?" Bella asked leaning forward.

"They were of her… someone was following her," Jake said picking up some pictured and handing them to Bella. I leaned towards her and looked at the pictures over her shoulder. They were all black and white and of Rose doing various errands, but Bella and I looked at each other at the same time when we noticed the one of Rose leaving Bella's garage. I so badly wanted to comfort her but my thoughts were too clouded to function. Jake took the pictures and handed them over to Emmett and Alice who studied them just as carefully.

"Jake go on," Sam said in his deep voice almost as loud as Emmett's and Jake nodded.

"Sam has been watching her and keeping an eye out for her but couldn't find anyone or anything suspicious… but this evening… this arrived at my office," Jake said holding up an old ratty gray t-shirt with the UCLA logo on the front.

"Is it yours?" I asked Bella but she didn't answer, instead she held out her hand and Jake passed it to her. Bella's fingers touched the tattered edges before her eyes met her sister's terrified gaze.

"No… it's Rose's," she breathed dropping the shirt to her lap her eyes locked on the lettering.

"There's more…" Jake said his voice broken as he fanned out five more pictures on the coffee table. Everyone but Bella leaned towards the table as we saw pictures of Alice, Esme, Rose and Bella. My breathing became labored as I saw Bella leaving her office, judging by her outfit it was taken Friday before last… the day her mother arrived.

"Edward…" Jake said and my eyes snapped up to see his face torn before he slowly reached down and flipped Bella's picture over revealing a hand written horrifying note.

_You can't protect them all_

My teeth slammed together in an audible crunch but Bella still had not moved. My hands found her face not caring whether or not she hated my touch; my mind was no longer rational.

"No one will hurt you, I promise you" I said her eyes focusing on me for just a moment before her hands pulled mine from her face, I was about to say something else but she didn't release my hand as she looked at the writing on the picture. She read it once before Jake flipped it over again.

"How did they get into my place?" Bella asked surprising us all.

"Bella honey what do you mean?" Esme asked.

"The shirt… It was in my laundry last week and I tossed it onto your bed… I know it's your favorite," Bella spoke directly to Rosalie.

Jake wheeled towards Sam and they exchanged a look and a slight nod but I was the only one to notice.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked her eyes locked on the picture of herself. I could never imagine anything like this, we were good people.

"Sam has some help coming in from back home, people that can be trusted," Jake answered.

"You mean we don't tell the police?" Em asked. My thoughts exactly.

"This is about me, I know it is. No of you have crossed anyone… I get paid to cause problems. I have taken money from people for my clients, I have put people in jail, and I have lost cases for people… There are too many dirty cops in this city to showcase this and more that hate me in general… I just don't know who it could be," Jake answered his face and tone apologetic.

"Why now?" Em asked but Jake just shook his head. No answers just the awful cold hard fact that someone was trying to get to Jake or Rose or any of us and they were serious.

"What's the game plan Jake?" I asked trying to keep the frustration out of my voice.

"Listen I understand you are all upset but…" Esme tried to defend.

"Game. Plan." I said again but before my anger could overtake me Bella lightly squeezed my hand bringing a calming heat to spread up my arm. A small very irrational stupid part of me was happy that I with her again… not matter how scary and fucked up this all is.

"We wait," Sam said and I was up in an instant.

"We wait? While someone follows around all the women we love waiting for an opportunity to hurt one of them?" I yelled.

"Edward calm down, your not the only one with something to lose here," Carlisle answered and I realized that in not so many words that I just told Bella, a Bella who no longer wanted me, that I loved her.

"Edward is right, it affects us all. Defense don't sound like the best tactic," Bella said standing up beside me.

"And what would you know about this?" Sam asked and Bella's hand came down on my bicep before I could launch myself at him.

"Well I don't but I might know someone that does," Bella answered returning Sam's glare.

"We are not calling him!" Rose said standing as well.

"Who?" we all asked.

"Charlie, my father," Bella answered as Rose began to pace.

"No Bella no one else needs to be involved in this, not Charlie… not yet," Rose pleaded.

"And exactly what can daddy do?" Sam smirked.

"Well he has only been a cop since before you were born… so maybe quite a bit," Bella countered and Sam smiled at her.

"I like this one, she's feisty," Sam said and my jaw flexed.

"Smart… that's what this one is," Bella said pointing at herself.

"No Bella, no cops. As I said before this is probably about us not you guys" Jake said pulling Rose to his side.

"I would believe that except for this was in _my_ fucking apartment!" Bella said tossing the shirt at Jake.

"Bella we will take care of you, I promise… if you still want to tell your father than that is your decision… I would hope Alice would call me, however if Sam and his colleagues can take care of this without putting your father through stress than we should try," Carlisle offered his voice calm and articulate, the complete opposite of my feelings.

"Okay… You have a week," Bella answered but Carlisle just nodded.

"Jake and Rose will be staying here with us along with Sam, the rest of Sam's men will be here tomorrow so I think it is best that the rest of you stay here as well. We have plenty of room and I think everyone will feel better if we are all together," Carlisle offered.

"But work, I mean I can't be cooped up here…" Bella started.

"Isabella, please…" I interrupted.

"No she is right," Sam interrupted me and I wanted to rip his throat out and he noticed my open hostility.

"I mean tomorrow everyone needs to carry on like everything is normal, for all they know Jake has not even gotten package yet… if who ever this is doesn't know that we know… it could work towards out advantage. Jake will not be going into the office tomorrow either meaning that will give us almost forty hours to find them before they find us," Sam explained and as much as I hated to agree he was right.

"Okay that is all well and good, but I am not staying here all night with no clothes, with no outlet to my job," Bella complained and my anger switched to her and that damn flippant behavior. She was so disgusted with me that she would rather put herself in danger than stay in the same house as me.

"Bella can stay, I'll go," I offered and started to leave.

"No one is fucking going anywhere!" Em snapped standing between me and door.

"I don't know what the hell is going on between you two but I know that neither of you are stupid or selfish enough to put the other in danger," Em continued his massive form blocking my exit. I felt her beside me before I heard her.

"This isn't about Edward, it is about being at work in something other than jeans by seven tomorrow morning. Edward isn't leaving, I am not leaving, I just need to go get some things," Bella said trying to calm me but instead her words triggered every bit of worry I felt. I wheeled on her.

"Bella, someone was in your apartment. You are not going back there… not until this is over. Do you understand me?" I said leaning my face down closer to hers.

"Edward… I just…"

"Do you understand me? You can fight me on this all you want but I believe that I have about six other people that would agree with me that your way is not always the right way," I cut her off.

"Fine!" she snapped and I wanted to roll my eyes at the constant use of that word. We were far from fine.

"I have an idea?" Alice finally spoke up and we all turned to find her timed in the middle of all this ruckus.

"Take Bella and I back to her…" but Jake tried to interrupt, Alice held up a hand to stop him, "Take us back to her place and we can get a couple of days worth of clothes and whatever else she needs, my car is at her place and it would look strange if we both never came back after leaving with Em. Em and I can leave in my car and Edward can take Emmett's back with her hiding in the back seat… it would like we all went out and Em was too drunk to drive. Sam can follow us to see if anything looks off," Alice ranted. I could see that everyone wanted to argue with her but it was in fact a brilliant plan.

"Jesus, are all these women so brilliant?" Sam teased fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"Yes," Em and I answered at the same time as we headed out.

**Bella's POV**

My fucking life… I tell you.

Here I thought that Alice coming to my house would be the worst part of this very long, very painful week… I was mistaken. Something that I had been a lot lately. I was scared knowing that someone out there wanted to hurt us for some unknown reason but being with Edward, no matter how tense it was, some how brought a small bit of comfort to me.

We rode is complete silence as we re-entered the city. Edward was driving and Em and I were in the back seat. Our eyes had met once in his mirror but we both looked away not liking the awkwardness that I had created. He had no idea why I had suddenly freaked out on him and hiding my reasoning would be harder considering I was going to be shacked up with him for a couple of days, and knowing that fact that I still loved him. As he pulled the car up to the entrance of my garage we all put our best acting faces on. Just two couples returning home from a harmless evening… an evening where Em and I had drank a little too much. Like we had rehearsed I wobbly climbed out of the car and stumbled up to the keypad. For dramatic affect I entered the wrong code a couple of times as Em yelled at me through his open window.

I finally hopped back into the car and I heard everyone let out a breath as if they thought someone was going to off me in front of my garage out in plain sight. Once we were in we rushed up to my apartment and Emmett's hand came down on mine as I tried unlocking my door.

"Em, I have been here all week… I think we are fine," I said but as soon as the door was open he tore off through the place making sure we were safe. After a thumbs up and an eye roll from me, I went to my room to pack and Alice went to Rose's bedroom to get Rose some clothes too. I threw my over night bag on the bed and started to fill it with the essentials. I went to my closet and pulled out ten outfits and dresses hoping something I had would suit Alice. As I reached for my pajama drawer I felt and saw Edward standing at my doorway.

"What are you doing?" I said startled by his sudden presence.

"Making sure you are okay, of course," he answered his posture ridged.

"Edward you don't have to be in here."

"Bella I have been in your room many times," He answered his eyes darting towards the bed.

"Yes, but that was before."

"Before what Bella?" he asked and I knew that this question was deeper than I could answer.

"Please lets just…" I started.

"Let's go guys, Sam said we only had five minutes," Em called from the next room saving my ass. I reached for the last item stored in my nightstand tossing it into my bag.

"Miss Swan, what was that?" Edward asked moving to see the black holster before picking it up and looking it over as if he had never seen one before.

"It's called a gun," I said sarcastically pulling it out of his hand tossing it back into my stuff and that stupid irresistible grin spread across his face as he picked up my bag tossing it over his too delicious shoulder. I went to Rose's night stand retrieved the same gun before stuffing it into the bag on Edward's waiting shoulder causing that same smile to come back.

"What's so funny?" Em asked noticing his smile.

"Bella's packing heat," Edward laughed.

"Packing what?" Alice asked but Emmett just rolled his eyes shooing us out of the place I called home. Stupid fucking psycho stalker kicking me out of my own home.

Like a teenager sneaking out of the house I slid into the backseat of Emmett's SUV as Edward climbed in following Alice's bright yellow Porsche.

"You can sit up," Edward said as soon as we hit the freeway leaving the city behind. A knife, one of those ridiculously sharp ones from Williams-Sonoma, could not cut the tension inside the car. I had nothing to say and million things to say all at once.

"Bella."

"Edward."

We both said at the same time, only pulling the tension tighter.

"You go," he said and I couldn't remember for the life of me what I had planned to say.

"I'm sorry about all this," I said being vague.

"About what?" he asked calling my bluff.

"About everything, but mostly because I know how much you love your family and how stressful this must be on you," I said.

"That is what you are the most sorry about?" he asked and I detected a bitterness to his tone, it was deserved but it still made me defensive.

"Yes, and I'm positive that being stuck with me is not to high on your list of priorities either," I said turning not meeting his gaze.

"You don't know anything," he said the bitterness turning into annoyance.

"I promise to say out of your way and when this is all over we can just go back to our lives like it never happened," I said and while I was talking about the whole issue with Rose and Jake I realized that it must have sounded to him like I was talking about the _us _issue.

"And you can do that? Treat this whole thing like it never happened?" he asked and I knew that like always he knew I was lying. I knew nothing, not how I felt, or how I should be acting… I couldn't even remember why I acted so rash… and then I could remember, I ended it before he found out that Phil wanted me to spy on him. Better for him to believe that I just didn't want him than him to think that everything we had shared was fake and planned to win over his company.

"Answer me," he asked his tone now soft and I was too chicken to tell the truth and too in love to say those false words to him again so I did the only thing I knew would stop the questioning.

"Please Edward… don't… Let salvage what we can," I pleaded and I saw his hands tighten around the steering wheel. He couldn't deny me even thought I was a monster. He didn't speak to me again.

We arrived back at the Cullen's and Rose rushed me again as if she hadn't seen me in years.

"Did you get mine?" she asked and I knew what she was referring to. Charlie had taught us to fire a weapon by the time we were ten and had given us both guns when we graduated college… you know small town guy with two daughters living alone in the big city… and all that jazz.

"Yeah it's in my bag," I answered.

"We have everything set up, Em can room with Alice in his room and Bella can have Edward's old room. Rose and Jake in Seth's room… he called to say he's staying at Ang's and Jake gave him the run down, Edward you can have couch in the other guest room… Alice's old one," Esme instructed. How many damn rooms did this place have?

"This way," Edward said his tone short and I said my goodnights before following him upstairs. Not only will I rip your heart out but I will also kick you out of your own room… I'm a real class act.

Edward's room was the last one on the second story and he held the door open for me still carrying my bag. His childhood bedroom was just as I expected. A large king bed was up against one wall and the other wall was a floor to ceiling bookshelf. Books and books and more books were clattered around along with a few pictures and tons of old CD's and tapes. His bed looked comfortable and regal at the same time with plush gold bedding that reminded me of my bed in the Bahamas'.

The Bahamas… not where my mind needed to be at the moment.

He watched me as I perused the shelves before the sound of my bad being sat down on a low dresser pulled me out of my snooping.

"Let me know if you need anything," Edward answered abruptly heading for the door.

"Edward wait!"

"Yes Isabella?" he asked rolling my name off his tongue in only the way he could.

"You stay here let me have the guest room, it's the least I can do," I offered and it looked as if this almost offended him.

"Be reasonable, I am not letting you sleep on a couch," He said staring me down like I had just asked to play with fire and gasoline.

"It's really no big deal, this is your room and I…"

"Please Bella… don't" he said repeating the words I had spoken in the car and I felt the impact of them. He had me and he knew it judging by his smile. I nodded in consent.

"Sleep well," he said before walking out the door but what he didn't know is that my heart went along with him.

**Edward's POV**

Sure just go to sleep with the woman of your dreams who out of no where broke your heart is sleeping two doors down, and while some crazy lord knows who is out for your entire family… just dose right off.

My mind was staggering around, not knowing what to think about. Apparently Bella would never tell me what I did wrong or why she stopped caring, this ate at me the most. Tonight, one second she acted as if she didn't care and then the next she was looking at me with those same eyes… eyes that use to want me. So hot and cold… and then way she would touch me to calm me or comfort me earlier as Jake spoke… it felt so right, but then it was back to "I don't want you anymore" actions... just in not so many words.

She was faking one of the other, I just didn't know which.

Around three in the morning I gave up on trying to sleep and went to the study to play a little on my mom's piano. This was my favorite room of the house and it looked more like a library then an office. My hands danced across the keys lightly knowing that even though this room was buried on the first story away from the bedrooms, if I really started playing it would wake someone. I played mindless pieces feeling out the keys until that same bittersweet melody came to my mind. I wrote it the first night that I had met her, realized even then that I would not be able to keep Bella. Back then I thought it was physical distance and our situation that would keep us apart but now it was a new kind of distance… one that was not fixable and a mystery to me.

A sting of electricity hummed up my spine as I turned to see Bella, looking exhausted standing at the door.

"Don't stop," she said dropping into and armchair behind my piano bench.

"Did I wake you?"

"No I couldn't sleep," she said curling her legs underneath her.

"Me as well," I answered as I began the melody where I left it. The song had such a harsher ending now knowing how it all had played out. Sweet and sugary at the beginning and turning dark and cold with in a note of each other. The last note sounded and I turned to see her gazing at me with a troubled expression on her face. I wanted to touch her furrowed brow with my fingers until her face looked peaceful again but instead I turned back to keys playing mindless tunes again.

"Is it Jasper?" I asked the words falling out of my lips before I could stop them but keeping my back to her.

"Yes," she answered after a long silence and my hands stopped for just moment before continuing. I had know all along that it was always a possibility that he would win her back, but my arrogance and the love I had for her blinded me. She had loved him for five years, been _in love_ with him... feeling that don't just go away no matter how much I tried, but maybe I didn't try hard enough… she was better than him and the fact that she already knew it was the frustrating part.

I allowed my thoughts to rain down the hurt and disappointment I felt as my body found it's only outlet against the ivory. I don't remember how long I played but her deep breathing caught my attention and I turned to find her asleep and peaceful.

And like the first night I played for her, even when I wanted to wake her so badly… I carried her to bed instead. Her small body in my arms almost felt like physical pain but I breathed in her scent greedily knowing that this could be the last time that I was allowed to be this close to her.

Laying her on her normal side of the bed I pulled the covers around her sleeping body. I took careful inventory of her face as she slept and couldn't help but brush her hair away from her face. With out my heads permission I place a gentle kiss next to her temple.

"Mmm… Edward," she breathed and jerked my face back thinking I had been caught, but thankfully her eyes were still closed.

She was dreaming.

Dreaming of me.

There was still hope.

* * *

**A/N: Readers? Readers? Are you still out there?**

**Questions that need to be answered:**

**Yes, this is an E&B and it's just getting started… trust me and you might just get something better than a HEA and because it is an E&B story I purposefully skipped those awful nine days that they were apart, because I felt that they were not important to the story line. **

**Jasper started pursuing Bella when he no longer had her (Didn't know what you had until it's gone sort of thing) Therefore, he is naturally jealous of Edward… but does Jasper really love her or just need her to save his ass from getting kick to the curb? We will see… soon.**

**Bella broke it off because of Jasper's ultimatum, which she could not tell Edward… she thought it would be easier if Edward believed that it was feelings for Jasper instead of her being caught as a spy. Bella is naturally selfish at heart (Read Eclipse). **

**Can you guess who's "Sam's boys" are? *** insert howling***. **

**I gave Renee Phil's last name from the books… pretty much by accident last chapter… so in this story Phil's last name is Rizer. **

**I am more than happy answer any questions you have… leave me love because I love each one of you… and the next chapter will be up very soon. **


	12. Chapter 12 His Monster

**A/N: Still beta-less but this should be the last chapter that I am. This chapter has lots of fun info as well as the appearance of the wolf pack ***howl*** **

* * *

**Recap of LAST chap****: Lots happened in the last chapter. Alice told Em that she loved him too and he asked her to come to the ball with him. Rose told Jake she knew about the pics and they left the country house to go meet her mother and get ready for the ball as well. Everyone attended the ball and Phil seemed quite taken with Bella's mother. All the women were up for auction and Edward had to throw up 25k to keep Jasper from winning her for the evening. E&B both realized that it was time to tell the other one how they felt but Jasper ruined it by blackmailing Bella to break it off… which she did. They hadn't seen each other for over nine days when Jake and Rose received another threat this time including one on Bella, Alice, and Esme as well. Everyone was staying at the Cullen's until Sam's boys could arrive and the evening ended with Bella falling asleep and Edward carrying her to bed… as she was dreaming of him… Edward thinks that there is still hope. **

* * *

**LIL Chapter 12- **_**His**_** Monster**

**Bella's POV**

It seemed early still but I couldn't figure out where I was exactly, and then the previous evening's events came crashing down on me. Someone wanted to hurt Rose, someone was in my house, I was in _his_ house, and I had hurt the only man I had ever really loved.

We were all pretty fucking far from okay at this point.

I stretched and yawned willing myself out of this ridiculously comfortable bed, a bed that seemed too big and too lonely… but I had been lonely for well over a week now, the nights were just the worst of it. The that the last thing I remembered was falling asleep as Edward played and I knew that he must have brought me up here… was I in his arms? Maybe it was Emmett or maybe I had started sleepwalking?

No it was _him_, I knew.

As I descended the stairs voices and laughs flooded out from the kitchen.

"Ah, Good morning dear," Esme greeted hugging me. Apparently she didn't know my "do not touch or talk to me until I have had coffee rule"… I think I saw Edward smile, no doubt gaining a small thrill at my expense.

"Did you sleep well?" Esme asked and I nodded letting her pull me towards the breakfast bar where Rose, Alice, and Emmett seemed to be enjoying some delicious fucking French toast. Edward was leaning against the other side of the bar and smirked a little bit before turning back towards the fridge. I missed mornings with just him and me and silence over coffee.

"Bella would you like some…" Esme started to ask but before she could finish her sentence Edward slid a hot steaming cup of coffee in my direction never meeting my gaze. How could he still be so damn sweet after what I had done? Didn't he know that I was a monster… a lying, awful, in love with him monster of the worst kind?

I slipped my coffee slowly allowing the liquid to bring me to life as I watched everyone talk. It was then that I realized that Alice and Emmett had not told anyone of there new found love for one another, but I could see it in the way that they looked at each other… the way _he_ use to look at me. It was too much to watch and too tense to be around but as I started my retreat the doorbell rang. We all watched as Em went to peak out the door before opening it wide.

It was Sam flanked by six guys the size of him and all looking like brothers, looking like Jake.

"Good morning Cullen's," Sam greeted and the rest of the huge boys filled into the house. A pang of girlyness hit my chest but was quickly replaced by sadness when I realized that I would never be a Cullen.

"This is Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin, and Thomas… boys these are your targets," Sam answered all business. The guys did not move looking like regimented soldiers.

"Everyone have a seat and we will discuss our plans," Sam answered gesturing towards the large dinning room table. I wanted to complain stating that I needed to get ready for work but Sam's demeanor was not one to be tested. We all piled in around the table and Edward's expression was very serious as his eyes met mine for the first time this morning and I knew that he was worried about me.

"Let's down to business… Jared and Paul will be going to the shop with Alice and Rose, Embry and Quil will be with Bella, Collin will be here with Esme while Thomas and I will be watching Jake and trying to figure out who is out there, any questions?" Sam asked.

"Umm… what exactly do you mean by "with Bella"? I will be at work all day and I can't have those two wolves following me around. My building has security for Christ sake," I said and I saw Embry laugh a little.

"And here we thought we had the boring job," Quil remarked but Sam silenced him.

"Listen Feisty… they will not be in the building but will be stationed outside and looking around, also they need to go to your apartment to look for any kind of evidence… don't be difficult," Sam instructed and it was my turn to laugh… they were worst than my father.

"Alice, Paul will stay inside with you working as one of your employees and Jared will stay outside watching the perimeter. Rose you are not to leave the shop," Sam said but unlike me Alice and Rose just nodded.

"Esme, Collin is at your disposal but try not to leave the house if you can help it," Sam continued before turning his gaze on the Cullen brothers.

"You two will be responsible for making sure that Alice, Rose, and Feisty get to work and back here safely. Drive them straight there and straight home when they are done. It would look suspicious if they showed up with bodyguards… this way should look innocent enough giving us some time… understand?" Sam asked and Emmett and Edward nodded.

"Good, that was easy enough… all the guys have your cell numbers and here are theirs… if you see anything or receive any other threats call them immediately… if this works out it should all be over in the next couple of days," Sam finished passing us business cards with their info.

"Everyone will leave in a hour," Sam said standing to usher his boys outside.

"Samuel?" Esme said stopping him in his tracks as a couple of the guys laughed at the use of his formal name.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"How about you and the boys come eat some breakfast while they get ready… I have made French toast…" Esme offered all charm and smiles.

"That is really not necessary Mrs. Cullen."

"But I insist, plus these boys look like they have some pretty big appetites… this way," Esme countered turning back to the kitchen, not giving him a chance to object. Damn sneaky Cullen charm… works on everyone I swear.

One hour on the dot I came down stairs to find the house almost empty except for Emmett.

"Where…"

"He thought you would rather me drive you, he left with the girls about ten minutes ago. You ready?" Em asked taking my bag from me. I didn't blame Edward for not wanting to be around me, but it hurt all the same. I just nodded at Emmett following him out to Edward's car. I could see Embry and Quil waiting in a black Tahoe ready to purposefully stalk us… I flipped them off but they just chuckled.

The ride into the city was silent until Em's curiosity won out.

"Did he hurt you?"

"NO!" I snapped.

"Then why?" Em asked not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Some times it just doesn't work out," I answered know that this was the darkest of lies. I didn't work out because I was too chicken shit to come clean or stand up to my boss.

"That's bullshit you loved him," Em all but sang.

"Shut it Emmett!"

"Oh shit you did… you fucking loved him and still broke it off?"

"Drop it or I'll tell," I said and this got his attention.

"Tell what?"

"About you canoodling your sister," I smirked causing Em to swerve a little.

"Don't even think about it," he threatened.

"Then drop the Edward talk."

"Deal." He answered and I changed the subject to work. I had Yorkie's project that I needed to transform all the testosterone into something suitable for my magazine… and even though I would rather be working with the other Cullen, Em would have to do.

**Edward's POV**

I had just dropped the girls off at the new shop and was thankful that their talk of décor and fashion had distracted me from my normal thoughts… thoughts of _her._

This morning had been so strange and just as tense as last night. I knew that this was uncomfortable on her and decided that a forty-five minute drive alone would push her over the edge.

Jessica was at her desk before I arrived shocking the hell out of me, but what was more shocking was the fact she appeared to be dressed in normal non-slutty actual business attire… maybe yelling at her last week was the best thing I could have done.

"Good morning Miss Stanley," I said trying to be polite.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen, here are your messages, your coffee is on your desk with the morning paper and don't forget that you have a meeting with Eric Yorkie at one," she answered not bothering to look up.

I had completely forgot about my meeting and locked myself in my office to prepare. The film that we were advertising was some crazy action flick that I had no intention of seeing. Action was my favorite but this movie was all blood and guts and sex with the worst acting and a painful plot line.

When I arrived at Rizer the office was in full swing and my heart stopped when the elevator came to a halt on Bella's floor. I looked at the lit panel to see if I had unconsciously pressed the wrong floor button, but only Yorkie's floor was lit. The doors opened and I took a step back when one of Bella's "body guards" stepped in.

"Umm… Embry right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you work here too?" he asked.

"No just have a meeting, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to hide my curiosity.

"Well Feisty needed lunch and when we told her she couldn't leave she made me and I quote, "fetch it" for her. Women I swear," he ranted and I smiled knowing that Bella would no doubt work these boys to the bone for making her feel trapped.

"So why are your going up?" I asked again as he reached out to press the top floor.

"I wanted to take the stairs down, see all possible points of entry… just making sure, nothing to worry about yet," he said and I nodded once as I stepped off the lift to meet Yorkie's assistant.

Like the first time we met, Yorkie was full of energy and went on and on about what he thought we should do to help promote the movie. After an hour and half we had decided to help with the premiere, a couple of parties, publicity events, and ads for both magazines. We left together stopping to schedule meetings with Jasper and Bella's assistants but as we got to Jasper's floor I gasped at the sight in front of me.

Just outside the elevator was Jasper Fucking Hale wrapped around a small brunette as she leaned into him. I was about to vomit I couldn't watch this, but then my eyes focused on the girl. She was shorter and had much darker skin than _my_ brunette.

I still wanted to vomit.

Jasper had finally won Bella back and he was already running around her? Should I tell Bella? Of course I couldn't tell her, she would hate me even more than she already did, but could I let her get hurt?

Yorkie cleared his throat.

"Oh… sorry guys," Jasper drawled pulling the woman to his side.

"No biggy, how are you Maria?" Yorkie asked extending a hand to the small woman.

"I am well but must be going," the woman answered with the slightest Spanish accent.

"I'll see you later sugar," Jasper answered kissing her on the lips. I wondered if I could get Embry to sneak in here and kill him making it all look like an accident.

Jasper scheduled the meeting for tomorrow morning and I couldn't help but feel out Yorkie for information.

"So, is that Jasper's girlfriend?"

"Umm, well yeah… they are on and off but this time they seem to be real on, if you get what I am saying," Eric answered.

"How long? I mean, have they been together long?"

"Maybe a couple of weeks, they are both crazy and I think it makes them perfect for each other, Anyways… how's the merger stuff going? Will you have your own floor here soon?" Eric asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, my father hasn't decided yet," I answered.

"What do you think? You want to be part of Rizer? Work with the great Bella Swan and Eric Yorkie?" he joked.

"I'm fine either way," I lied… I didn't want this merger… not anymore.

The stop on Bella's floor was less interesting and I tried not to look disappointed when Angela said that Bella was in a meeting. When we told her that we needed Angela told us that it wasn't necessary because Bella already had a meeting scheduled with Emmett later this afternoon. I wanted to mad at the both of them but I remembered that stupid damn deal we had made… to carry on like nothing had ever existed.

**Alice POV**

"Paul!!!" I screamed seeing the clothes that he was supposed to fold looking like a pile of knots.

"Jesus woman give me a break… I told you I would be shit at this… maybe Jared would be better," Paul said as I glared at him.

"How about you just run and get us some food since you are less than useless around my fine clothing," I said tossing him a credit card he rolled his eyes before taking it.

"Get you guys something as well… can't have our 007's going hungry," I continued trying to be nice but he just scowled before hitting the door.

While Paul was beyond terrible Rose was beyond magnificent. She understood me, and was brilliantly full of ideas. Jake had called to check in with us about twenty times and Em about as many… men in love. Rose looked good in love and from the way she joked and over shared they were not suffering from the same problem that Em and I were.

"Rose? Can I ask you a question?" I chirped trying to figure out a way to ask her without outing Em and I.

"Sure."

"It's personal."

"Like I care," Rose laughed and we dropped onto a couch.

"I have this friend, and she is having a little… err… issue with her man," I started knowing my voice sounded all wrong.

"So, _you_ are having a problem with _your_ man?" she countered smirking at me.

"Never mind," I said moving to stand but she stopped me.

"Alice you can tell me. I know we are not that close but maybe that is better… I can give you an unbiased opinion, who is he?" Rose replied and I couldn't argue with her.

"No one knows… so please…"

"Alice you can trust me."

"It's Emmett," I said closing my eyes.

"Emmett… Cullen!!! Man I knew it… holy shit Alice!" Rose said her voice loud in the closed shop.

"Keep your voice down Rose… and yes Emmett Cullen," I answered.

"Sorry Alice but fuck… so how is it… I mean how's it going?" she asked all wide eyed.

"Wonderful, I love him and he loves me immensely, but…"

"Oh is he bad in bed? Have a small cock? Bad kisser?" Rose rambled.

"NO… well… I don't know. I mean he is great kisser and so sexy but we haven't err…"

"Haven't?"

"He wont sleep with me," I whispered and Rose laughed.

"Oh sweetie… that's understandable. He probably just wants to wait, especially since he loves you," Rose explained telling me what I already knew.

"I know, but I don't want to wait. It's not like we just met. We have know each other our whole lives, we know everything about each other… and everything else… is so great, but he refuses to actually…" I stuttered.

"Okay we'll… let's fix this. Have you tried lingerie?" Rose asked.

"Kinda."

"Okay then we will just have to try harder… your parents have a guest house right?" Rose asked a wicked smile on her face and a brilliant plan forming in her mind.

**Bella's POV**

"Phil will see you now," his assistant said gesturing towards his door. Did I mention that I despised Phil now?

"Come in Bella," Phil instructed not looking up from his computer. I stood on the other side of his desk waiting.

"Listen, I wanted to go over a few things. First of which is why I haven't seen your editorial from Atlantis sent to print yet? It's not like you to be late… They need it by tomorrow end of business. Also I need you to make sure the advertising with the new movie goes off without a hitch… including making sure Jasper's lazy ass gets his done as well. Work with the Cullen's on it. Tomorrow I need you meet with some people in the evening for dinner to discuss some possible changes…"

"Sir but I…" I interrupted not understanding what he would need me for and knowing that Sam would never let me go out unsupervised.

"Yes Bella?" Phil asked in a tone that stated this was not a negotiation.

"Nothing sir, I understand," I answered.

"Good, I need you on your game tomorrow night… and finish the damn editorial… that will be all for now," he said turning back to his desk.

"Yes sir," I answered backing out of his office.

"And Bella?" Phil called, "don't forget what I said about you being ready to sit in this seat."

I nodded and left confused and more frustrated than before our little meeting.

It was almost five and I needed to get out of here, but I remember that I was trapped here until Emmett came for me. So like any good black mailer with secret information, I called and bribed him to take me home to the Cullen's. I really was ruthless sometimes.

Esme force-fed us some pasta before I excused myself to the library, this room seemed like the perfect place to write. Staring at my flashing cursor on the blank page I tried to remember my trip there, but all that came to mind was green eyes and bronze hair, pool cabanas and martinis, and a black sleek grand piano. My eyes flashed up to the piano in the room and I remembered watching a shirtless Edward play last night. The way the muscles in his back softly flexed as his talented fingers made beautiful bittersweet music… music that was written about me.

I don't know how long I stared at the instrument before I felt his presence. Like my best memories, there was Edward leaning against the doorframe his tie loose and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His expression was guarded but when I smiled at him he tried to smile back… it didn't touch his eyes. I had to tell him and beg for forgiveness… it was my only option.

**Edward's POV**

She was staring at the piano and I was staring at her. Her suit jacket was laid over one of the chairs and her ruffled gray button up was untucked. She was barefooted and the black dress pants only showcased the lean legs beneath. How could Jasper hurt her? She was perfect.

When she saw me she smiled I tried to return the gesture but it pained me to know that he would be breaking her heart… just like she had broken mine.

She went to speak but I spoke first, trying to explain my stalking.

"I didn't mean to bother you, I thought you would be upstairs," I said.

"I was trying to work… and your not bothering me," she answered closing the lid of her laptop and standing to stretch. The way her back arched and her shirt slid up to reveal the pale smooth skin of her lower back made me twitch. I had to get out of here.

"Well, let me know if you need anything… " I said but she turned on me.

"Actually I do need something," she said stopping my retreat.

"Anything," I answered because it was true and she sensed that she still owned me.

"I mean if your busy don't worry about it, I just was having some writers block that I thought you could help me with," she rambled, "you know what … never mind it will come to me… I'm just out of my element here… and I know you don't…"

"Bella stop rambling, just tell me what you need help with," I said tossing my brief case onto the table and walking towards her.

"My editorial… about the Atlantis."

"Oh," I said as a flood of memories bombarded my thoughts; Bikinis, suites, yachts, dancing, skin, kisses, sweat, and making love over and over.

"I know," she answered dropping back to the couch. I had to focus.

"Give me a minute, I'll be right back…" I said going to find exactly what she needed.

No one said anything as I grabbed the coffee pot, two mugs, a plate of cheese and fruit, long with my own laptop. I am sure they all thought I had gone a little crazy, but who was to say they were wrong. When I carried it all back into the study she was pacing around the room but she giggled when she saw what I had brought.

"Edward you didn't have to…" she started but I shook my head as if to signal that it was nothing but a friendly gesture… Friends? Is that what we were now?

"Well here it is… coffee, cheese, and fruit… you always eat this stuff when you're writing, no need to change tradition now," I answered pulling my computer into my lap and she just stared at me.

"What are you doing? You can't write the thing yourself," she said filling up the two coffee mugs making mine just how I liked it.

"I'm not a cheat Miss Swan, you are writing it… even though I am surely just as capable… but I thought some research about the resort would help since we didn't… see much…"

"Much…More than the bedrooms?" she teased and my smile was genuine this time no matter how much the thoughts tortured me. Playful Bella was my favorite.

"We saw more than the bedrooms… there was also a cabana and a beach… I think, I can't remember I was distracted, " I teased back as she handed me a piece of cheese. The current zapped my fingers as they lightly touched hers and I pulled away from the current.

"Yes, there was a beach…" she answered and her eyes bore into mine for just a moment before she reached for her computer, was she remembering our first kiss.

"So where do we start?" I asked trying to focus.

"At the beginning…"

We worked for three hours. Bella and I were truly an amazing team and when our minds started on a project they seemed to almost feed off one another. Alice had brought us some dinner around ten but we were still too full from the cheese, fruit, and the entire pot of coffee. Alice leaned down to whisper something in Bella's ear and Bella nodded once and winked before Alice danced out of the room.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

"Nope," Bella answered sipping her coffee with a devious smile.

I could not believe how easy it was to still be around her and how her laughter filled my soul. Our banter had not really changed except now it was no longer like foreplay it was mostly friendly. I say "mostly" because it was still impossible not to flirt with her or try to be charming, but what was more surprising was that she countered every flirt or witty response with one of her own.

It was almost midnight when she said she thought it was complete. I asked to read it but she smacked my hand away from her computer.

"That's the best part about being an editor, no one sees the editorial until it prints," she said closing her computer and lying on the table.

"But I helped," I argued grabbing her computer and running to the other side of the piano.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" she chided trying to catch me but I countered every move.

"Isabella Marie… I love when you scream my name," I smirked holding the laptop above my head with both hands letting her run around the piano to catch me.

"Give it," she yelled jumping in the air trying to grab it but I just laughed at her short stature trying to reach it.

"If I do will you let me read it?" I asked and she stopped jumping.

"No… Edward…" she crooned seductively and I realized that my plan was about to take a painful turn. Before I could rethink my tactics she moved closer to me, so close I could feel the heat from her body hitting my stomach in delightful waves. Her hands touched my chest and I couldn't help the hiss that escaped my lips at the feel of her hands on me. She trailed her heated touch over my shoulders and up the length of my arms and I wanted to toss the computer to the ground and throw her up on the piano. Her breath fanned over my face and my resolved crumbled. If we kept this up then it would ruin anything that we had salvaged tonight. I bent my arms and allowed her to take the computer from me but my eyes never left her face.

"Thank you, but you give up too easy," she said sitting the computer on the case of the piano. Her words were deep and I wondered if she had wanted me to fight for her this entire time, if this was all a test.

"You wanted me to give up," I answered as I balled my hands into fist at my side to keep from brushing my thumb over her bottom lip.

"It's what was best," she answered her eyes falling to the floor escaping my penetrating glare. I grabbed her chin with my fingers trying to get her to look at me.

"Isabella… how can it be what's best if _this_ still exist between us?" I asked but her eyes would not meet mine.

"Look at me," I breathed but instead her eyes closed her full bottom lips quivered.

"I'm sorry I teased you like that… it was wrong… the rest…It's complicated," she answered in a whisper taking a step back putting a few feet between us.

"I can keep up," I answered.

"I can't, not now…" she started but something through the window caught my attention. I moved to see a large dark figure sneaking across the lawn towards the guesthouse.

"What the fuck?" I breathed and Bella looked out the window beside me before she giggled.

"I have to call Sam," I said moving to find my phone and warn the others, but she grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Edward don't. It's not who you think," she answered looking back out towards the lawn.

"Bella it could be…"

"But it's not trust me," she answered frustrating me.

"What the hell do you mean?" I spat.

"I mean that it's… I can't… they would never forgive me…" she ranted, that is what she did when she didn't know how to tell the truth. Between the teasing, the absence of her touch, her saying it was wrong, and my own anger… I allowed myself to be mad

"Bella tell me what you know, I'm getting real fucking tired of you keeping secrets from me," I snapped regretting the words as soon as I said them.

"Edward calm down, this is not my secret to tell," she answered still calm.

"I will calm down when you tell me who the hell is in my parents guesthouse," I countered.

"Okay, okay… I will tell you but you have to promise not to get mad and do something rash," she qualified.

"I will make _you_ no more promises," I answered letting all the frustrating I had for her overshadow her own needs. Bella looked like I had just smacked her in the face and her pain snapped me out of my rant.

"Bella… I'm sorry, I didn't mean about us I just…"

"NO! Stop being so damn nice, I deserve your anger… I deserve a lot worse, but I am not strong enough to take it… I have to… I can't… No one is breaking into the guesthouse… it's Alice and Emmett… they are together," she answered already moving around the room gathering her things as fast as she could.

"Together?" I asked.

"Yes together… dating… in love… fucking together. Now you know," she answered heading for the door.

"Bella wait," I pleaded and she turned on me.

"Edward thank you for tonight, and for what it is worth I'm sorry… for everything," she answered before leaving me standing there more confused, lonelier, more heart broken than ever. She still wanted me, I knew it, and I could feel it between us. I needed to tell her about Jasper.

**Emmett's POV**

I felt like a teenager creeping across the lawn not having a clue what Alice was up to. She had said her and Rose were going to work in the guest house since the heartbreak couple were in the study. Rose had came back about ten minutes ago stating that Alice needed me but when she winked at me, I knew that Alice had spilt the beans. Not that I cared who knew but I kinda thought that Dad and Edward would most likely want to ream me for messing around with Alice. I wasn't messing around though… I was in love. In love and celibate. It's not that I didn't want Alice but I wanted her to know that it wasn't about sex with her; it was about loving her and what ever she needed.

When I entered the guesthouse it was dark except for a few candles lit and I saw a piece of paper sitting on the bar.

_**Come show me how much you love me**_

_** -A**_

I gasped and reread the note ten times before I saw a light coming from the bedroom. My resolve was fading. I crept towards the bedroom but there is nothing that could have prepared me for what my eyes would see.

The room was lit by only a few candles and it smelt delicious, but I could have cared less. On the edge of the bed Alice was perched in the sexiest piece of clothing I had ever seen. She was on her knees but sitting back on her feet, her hair was a mane of huge curls very sultry looking but her lips were fire engine red. The lingerie was black… my favorite. The top was a black lacy push up bra that made her breast look full and perfect, the sides laced up exposing the lean curves under the ribbons, and the satin material rested just over the curve of her ass. I was speechless. She looked confident but her eyes were guarded… she thought I would turn her down… she was wrong.

"I love you and I want you like this," she spoke not moving or breaking my stare. This was it, I was about to make love to the woman I loved.

"I want all of you," I breathed stepping towards the edge of the bed. My fingers traced the laces up her sides before sliding over the soft fabric towards the curve of her ass… but that is where the fabric stopped… there was nothing underneath. The twitch of my cock was almost painful, I had never gotten so hard so fast, but I wanted to take my time with her. Alice's fingers were sure as they grabbed the bottom hem of my t-shirt but I stopped her and hated the look of rejection in her eyes… I could fix this though.

"Tell me this won't ruin us," I asked and her face became serious.

"It will make us better," she answered and I knew it was true, and she needed to know how much I wanted her. Her hands guided up my torso taking the shirt with it and I groaned as she traced the planes of my chest and stomach. My breathing became ragged as her fingers pushed the waistbands of my shorts and boxers down over my ass. My cock sprang out and it was only seconds before I felt her small hand encase my shaft and pump it slowly.

I moaned crashing my mouth to hers as she continued to work me over with her firm grip. I lost it. My hands grabbed her arms and tossed her back onto the bed before climbing over her and assaulting her with my mouth. I wanted to taste every inch of her and please her like my life depended on it. I knew it was probably expensive and I knew that I would want to see her in this again but that did not stop my hands from making scraps of her lingerie. Alice moaned the most beautiful sexy moan as I ripped the fabric from her body.

It was the first time we had ever seen each other like this and her body was perfect and flawless. Perky breast, flat lean stomach, curvy hips, and all covered in smooth soft skin.

"God I want you," I moaned as my lips found her heaving chest.

"Then don't stop," she whimpered and I felt her rock her slick wet center against my harness. My hands stopped her hips before they could be my undoing.

"Wait, I want all of you… I have been wanting to taste you for weeks… feel you for weeks…" I answered moving to kiss the planes of her flat stomach and the smell of her arousal engulfed my senses… I had to taste her.

"Em wait," Alice said stopping me just below her navel.

"What's wrong," I asked sitting up to look at her.

"I mean… you don't have to… I've never let…" she mumbled and I realized what she was saying. I now was on mission.

"Oh Alice, you have to let me do this, I want to… I need to…" I pleaded and after a long moment she released my face.

I lay in between her legs kissing across her hipbones before descending to her inner thighs. I could see that her eyes were shut and her tiny hands were gripping the sheets as if she was about to fall off a building, but she would be relaxed in no time. Slowly I moved forward placing one gentle kiss right on her clit and I heard her sharp intake of breath before she slowly exhaled. I kissed her again and this time I allowed my tongue to swirl around it in a slow circle, I was giving her time to get use to the sensation. The next time when I kissed her I felt her hips rock up to meet my mouth and I allowed myself to give in and begin to fully taste every inch of her.

She tasted amazing and between that and her soft moans I became and animal. My tongue took turns on her clit before making wide sweeps up her entire length trying to find what would drive her crazy. It was when I gave her clit suck and moaned against her skin was I rewarded with a deep throaty groan. As my mouth sucked and licked her I slipped one finger into her wet center. Wet as a dream and tight as I had ever felt. Slipping another finger in I began to wonder if all of me would fit into all of her with out breaking her in half, but I would worry about that later… because right now I could feel her insides begin to shake and get even impossibly tighter around my fingers.

"Do you want me to stop?" I teased before returning to her heated flesh.

"God no, never stop," she all but screamed and I curled my fingers just enough and grazed my teeth softly over her clit, before she cried out with pleasure.

The most beautiful sound I had ever heard, even more pleasing than her laughter.

I released her from my mouth and slowed my fingers until the shaking slowed and she started breathing again.

"Please Emmett…" she begged and I was hovering over her tasting her neck before she could ask again. This time when she rocked her wetness against my cock I didn't stop her, but instead allowed her to coat me with the ecstasy I had given her.

"You feel amazing," I said propped up on both of my hands my head thrown back in desire. Her hand on my cock shocked me but I had no time to react as she lined me up with her entrance. With the slightest pressure I slide just the head into her and had to stop. She was so tight, and so wet that I was afraid of losing it… or hurting her.

"Are you okay?" I asked and I felt her thrust her hips taking more of my cock inside her.

"Yes, don't treat me like I'm breakable," she said knowing the thoughts that were running through my head. I moved a little bit more but I was still not even half way in.

"Will you stop thinking and fuck me," Alice huffed but before the words were out of her sweet little mouth I buried myself to the hilt making us both scream.

"YES!!!" she screamed and I pulled out and thrusted back into her. Her walls were wrapped so tightly around me that I knew there was no chance of lasting… she felt too good, too warm, too tight.

"Alice fuck you feel too good," I said moving slowly but very deep inside of her.

"Tell me you want me," she moaned writhing under me.

"I want you…" _thrust_

"Feel…" _thrust_

"How much…" _thrust_

"I want you…" thrust

I was past being able to talk and the tightening was building deep within my belly and beginning to spread through out my arms and legs. Then I felt it, the same feeling that my fingers had felt minutes before… she was about to come around me and between knowing I was making her feel good and her clamping down around my cock I let my need take control.

The sounds of her moans and my body pounding into her filled the room and I took every inch of her I could find… but it still wasn't enough. I was sick with need and she was my only cure.

"Emmett… yes… fuck… yes…" Alice moaned as her orgasm tore through her body and I followed with the most violent most glorious feeling that I had ever had. My body stilled still deep inside of her as I moaned a deep sound of pleasure before collapsing onto her small frame.

"Alice…" I panted completely out of breath before pulling out of her and laying down beside her, pulling her across my body.

"Why did you wait to do that so long," Alice teased kissing across my sweaty chest.

"Because I am a moron…" I answered stoking her arm that was across my chest.

"Yes you are… and now you owe me two weeks of make up sex that you so greedily kept from me," she explained.

"Yes ma'am," I joked but her eyes met mine making the moment serious, " Alice that was… the best thing I have ever felt," I confessed.

"You're just saying that because you're in love with me," she answered but I pulled her lips up to my face stopping them only an inch apart.

"It doesn't make it less true… it just makes it better," I answered kissing the first woman that I had ever made love to… until it was time to make love again… and again.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my… did Alice and Emmett just… I believe they did… real nice like.**

**For all of you that are worried about our two main characters… don't be… remember what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and more turned on. **

**Next update probably next Monday but I already have some written… so if you want a teaser- just put "tease" somewhere in your review… **

**Love you guys… **


	13. Chapter 13 You'll See

**Recap of Last Chapter: Sam introduces his bodyguards and Bella naturally gives them hell. Edward meets Jasper's girlfriend Maria only confusing him more. Bella has to finish her editorial and reluctantly asks for Edwards help. They spend all that good time in the library but things are still tense. Oh yeah… and Alice "persuades" Em to seal the deal… and they did.**

**A/N: No beta yet… sorry and thanks for sticking by me… this chapter is a doozy so hold on… the good shit hits el fan-o.**

* * *

**LIL Chapter 13- You'll See**

**Edward's POV**

I stood back, sipped my coffee, and watched as Bella in all her five foot two inch glory yell into Sam's face. She had a business dinner tonight and they had been going in circles for roughly ten minutes about the danger verses requirement of the event.

"Five on Feisty," Bella's bodyguard Embry said to the other one…Quil I think was his name.

"You're on, Sam will never allow this," Quil replied but Bella apparently heard them.

"Did you two mutts have something to say… because I have a whole fucking list of errands that I need done today," Bella said her hip cocked out. She was sexy when she was mad… hell she was fucking sexy all the time.

Both bodyguards were silent.

"That's what I thought… now for the last time…. I. Have. To. Go. It will be in a public place and I will text the mutts as soon as I find out where the dinner will be held. They can watch all they want but they are not coming inside that restaurant," Bella explained turning back to Sam who was standing there torn.

"Fine, but I swear to all that is holy… if you do something stupid or reckless than I will personally storm into that restaurant and lock you in my trunk until this is over… got it?" Sam answered.

"Oh Samuel you sound like you know how to treat a lady all proper like…" Bella teased turning to snatch my coffee from me, downing half of it.

"You are not a lady… you are a pain in the ass," Sam commented heading towards the door his hands balled into fist.

I cleared my throat.

"What?" she asked.

"That is mine," I said reaching for my stolen coffee cup.

"Was…" she answered sauntering upstairs to get ready for work.

After a long shower and a little release thanks to the memory of Bella's hands on me last night I dressed and headed down stairs to tell Emmett that I would driving Bella this morning since I had a meeting at Rizer. Em gave me a slight nod and I told Alice and Rose to go wait in the car for him… It was time to have the "big brother hurt my sister and I'll kill you talk"… with my big brother.

"Emmett… please tell me this isn't…"

"I love her," he interrupted staring me down.

"If you hurt her I swear that…"

"Don't worry, I couldn't hurt her if I wanted to… I'm going to marry her," He interrupted again and I was shocked to see this side of Emmett.

"Well… good… I would hate to have to pay off some of Sam's boys to teach you a lesson," I answered but my tone was light.

"Edward, all those men together couldn't keep me from her… don't worry," Em said giving me a bro hug and heading out the door.

A _click clack click clack_ reverberated down the stairs and I turned to see Bella in a form fitting black dress descending the stairs. Her hair was up in a sleek twist and her face was painted and little darker than normal.

The shoes were my undoing… she was wearing the shoes I had bought her and they looked perfect on her sexy feet and toned long legs.

"Damn," I breathed not meaning to say it out loud.

"Excuse me I didn't catch that," she teased knowing full well what I had said but if she wanted to hear me say how beautiful she was… I would scream it from a mountain at her very command.

"I said damn… as in you are too stunning for me to be able to articulate words," I answered picking up both of our brief cases.

"Oh," she whispered before pulling her mask back on, "Where is Emmett?" she asked.

"I'm taking you this morning. I have a meeting with Jasper this morning… I hope you don't mind, it just made more sense," I said holding the door open for her.

"No it makes perfect sense, thank you," she answered walking out to my car and climbing in before I could open her door.

"So what are you and Jazz working on?" Bella asked and I could tell she was nervous.

"Bella, I am holding up my end of the barging as best I can, I wont say anything to him we are just going over some ad ideas for the movie," I answered and her eyes fell to her lap.

"Oh good, he needs to get his ass in gear," she answered and I was confused at her tone towards him. It was not the tone that you had for someone you loved.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked knowing I had no right to ask anything from her especially after I had snapped on her last night in the library.

"Sure."

"Just be careful tonight. Sam is right it could be dangerous," I asked.

"I promise," she answered and the rest of the ride was silent.

When we arrived at her office she waited in the car for me to open her door and I offered my hand to help her out.

"Those shoes look good on you," I complimented and she blushed.

"You have good taste."

"Yes, I do," I said and the current was building into a heat that we both knew so well and I couldn't help but smile sweetly at her. The moment passed and eventually we just stood there holding hands… and she became awkward again.

"Err…I'll see you later," she said dropping my hand and turning to walk inside. I felt someone staring at me.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen," Jasper spoke and his expression was pained but wicked.

"Mr. Hale, are you ready for me?" I asked.

"Sure thing," he said leading me inside and up to his office.

We worked well together, as well as we could both knowing the situation between us. He wanted his magazine to highlight the woman star who was "smoking hot" in his words. It made sense seeing how only testosterone hyped men read his magazine. I threw some ideas out and he clung to each one like his last meal. Apparently everyone was right about him, he had no fucking clue how to run this magazine.

After the meeting he gave me a deadline of two days to get something together. Two days for something that should have been in the works two weeks ago, but I accepted stating that it would be completed in plenty of time… it's not like I had much else to do.

"So I see you must have forgiven Bella?" he said walking me out and I turned on him.

"Excuse me?"

"Forgiven her for using you. I mean it really was wrong what she did. Don't you think?" he asked again but I had no idea what he was talking about. Did he really think I was going to stand here and listen to what ever he and Bella had done?

"There was nothing to forgive," I answered trying to leave.

"I mean Phil asked us all to feel you guys out about the merger, Bella just took her assignment a little too seriously... I mean acting all in love with you and shit, it was wrong. That's Bells though… her job means more to her than anything," he explained his arms crossed menacingly across his chest. I was confused and mad and wanted nothing more than to rearrange his wicked face, but that would cost me more than I was willing to give up.

"Thanks," I answered curtly as the elevator doors closed behind me.

I was dazed and how I made it back to my building was all a blur. Closing myself in my office I ran his words over and over in my head.

_She was supposed to feel me out about the merger on Phil's command. _

_I had met her before the merger was offered, before she knew who I was. _

_Jasper thought she was using me. _

_Her job was the most important aspect of her life, in their eyes. _

_Bella told me Jasper was the reason. _

_She still wanted me, flirted with me, but begged me not to be nice to her. _

_She dreamed of me. _

_Wore the shoes I bought for her the night after the Seahawks game._

_Wasn't she upset about something that evening? _

"Arrg," I moaned trying to put the pieces together but I still came up with nothing. Jasper was trying to pull something over and I knew it. He was with Marie and apparently had been for a while. Bella told me countless times that she felt nothing for him, but why would she let him come between us? Her job? Her feelings?

I moaned again as my email chirped.

_**From: Isabella Swan**_

_**Subject: Just open the email**_

_**To my morning chauffeur,**_

_** Listen, your brother is about to piss me off. I need help with my magazine too because Emmett apparently knows nothing about women and action movies. If you are still in the building come save me from this big ogre, if not can you fit me into your morning schedule tomorrow? Thanks again for helping me last night, even though I acted out of line. I'll see you later tonight considering that Sam is requiring my lock down indefinitely. Hope Mums is making something yummy for dinner. **_

_**Isabella Swan**_

_**Editor In Chief, Persuasion Magazine**_

_**Rizer Corporation. **_

Even through my incoherent rage she made me smile. I was happy she would be at my house again tonight. One she would be safe, and two I was determined to talk to her and make her tell me exactly what was going on.

Then it clicked.

It was Jasper's fault that she broke it off, not that she had feelings for him. Did he threaten her? What did he have to hold over her head?

Only me… what he had told me today… it had to be it.

He threatened to tell me. Make it look like everything we shared had been only a means to and end to help her career. Jasper didn't know that we had actually met weeks before and she didn't know how I would take the news? This is what she had kept from me? This is why she had ended it?

She didn't want to hurt me.

What a fucking mistake, this hurt me way worse. As my mind cleared I realized that I was a new man with a shot to get back the women he loved.

_**From: Edward Cullen**_

_**Subject: Cravings**_

_**To Feisty,**_

_** You knew my brother was bad with women so this is really all of your own doing. I'm already back at the office and have a full afternoon of meetings but I'm available tomorrow at nine, and since you have accepted the "lockdown" I will drive you again. You are most welcome about last night and feel free to get out of line any time you are around me… now stop flirting and get back to work. **_

_**How about Italian tonight? I have been craving it. **_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**Senior Executive Cullen Advertising. **_

I hit the send key knowing that she would probably try and chastise me for my over the top flirting but she started it… She knew me well enough to know what I meant when I said that I had been craving Italian… I had been craving her and tonight I would get her back.

**Bella's POV**

_How about Italian tonight? I have been craving it. _

Damn smooth ass sexy man… how was it possible that he flirted back? I mean I had started the flirting but expected a short reply; it's what I deserved. I had to stop this, knowing that he still wanted me was torture but I was the one wielding the weapon.

I tried to really turn out some work but everyone hour I would open his email rereading his words to me.

_Feel free to get out of line any time you are around me… now stop flirting and get back to work._

The man still had the power to turn me on through freaking emails. I was a lost cause and I decided that I didn't want to be lost any more… I was coming clean tonight… after my meeting…

_My meeting… shit!_

I probably wouldn't even make it back to the Cullen's until late… meaning no yummy momma Cullen Italian.

As if some great being shinned down light on me Ang came rushing into the office at that very moment.

"Phil moved the meeting from dinner to cocktails, apparently he has a friend coming into town… he wants you at Grady's in a hour," Ang said and I began to smile with joy. If drinks were at five then I would no doubt be to the Cullen's in time for dinner, and have all night to gather the courage to tell Edward the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I called Sam and told him the change in plans, getting less lip than I expected.

~*~*~*

"Bella you remember Marcus and Caius," Phil greeted as I walked into the restaurant. Of course I remembered these two, they were long time friends of Phil and were silent partners in the company.

"Of course, good evening gentleman," I answered as Caius pulled out my seat.

"So what's the news Phil?" Marcus asked and I was surprised that I wasn't the only one that was in the dark about this meeting.

"Well there really is no easy way to say this so lets just cut through the bull, I am thinking of retiring," Phil said and they both gasped I just stared. This was too soon.

"Phil stop joking," Caius said.

"It's not a joke, I have had a great run and the company is doing better than ever… I want what you two have… I want a part in it but I'm tired of the long hours… I miss golfing during the week and watching baseball," Phil replied and part of me realized that he didn't really have a life, and if I accepted the job neither would I.

"Okay let talk this through, what did you have in mind?" Marcus asked and all the men turned their gazes on me.

"Well, I plan to stay on until the end of the year and then I will hand it over Miss Swan," Phil answered as if he thought this through.

"No offense Bella, but Phil are you sure?" Caius asked.

"I'm positive, if she wants it, the job is hers," Phil replied sounding a lot more confident than I felt.

"Miss Swan?" Marcus asked and I knew that they were wanting my answer immediately.

"This is news to me as well gentlemen, but I am ready if that is what is best for the company," I said knowing that I didn't need to sleep on it… I just needed to talk to _him._

"Of course, sorry for my tone, this is just a little surprising. Phil what changed?" Marcus apologized before turning back to Phil.

"I have found someone that I want to spend time with and I want to do that while I'm still young enough to walk," Phil answered and my stomach turned.

_No! Not her_, he couldn't be talking about my mother… he had know her for only two weeks half of which she was a thousand miles away in Phoenix.

"That is all I have for you two, if you don't mind I would like to talk to Bella for a few minutes, would you mind waiting at the bar," Phil asked and as my breathing became frantic.

"Nice to see you again Miss Swan and please know that we have the up most confidence in you, we will meet again soon," Marcus said but I could only nod.

"On a scale from one to ten how upset are you with me?" Phil asked as soon as we were alone.

"Well if you're leaving the company to be with my mother, then I would say probably about a twelve and a half," I answered my glare turning cold.

"Twelve and half? I can work with that," he joked taking a long pull from his scotch.

"Can you? Because I don't know if I can, my fucking mother Phil?"

"Bells calm down, yes your mother… I'm crazy about her, I have been since I met her five years ago, but the timing was all wrong. Now it's right and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," he answered and I gasped.

"You don't know her, and she sure in the hell doesn't know you," I snapped anger flooding my face.

"We will get to know each other and I'm not the tyrant that you have been treating me like for the past two weeks, What did I do to piss you off?" he asked as if he was asking what kind of bagels I preferred.

"It's complicated."

"When has that stopped us before?" he asked.

"Edward," I answered.

"What about him?"

"You ruined it," I breathed.

"I didn't do anything," he answered confused.

"Yes you did! You wanted me to spy on the man that I loved to make this little merger you wanted ,so badly, go smooth," I answered in a rush.

"You loved him? Jesus Christ Bella! Why didn't you say something? It's not like I wanted you to bring me insider information, I just wanted to know how he was feeling. You really think that low of me?" he asked mad now.

"I don't know what I thought, but I didn't want to jeopardize my job," I said confused now.

"You should have fucking told me is what you should have done! You are so much smarter than this Bella," he continued still mad but then his eyes softened, "I'm sorry I truly didn't know."

"What a fucking mess," I said covering my face with my hands before he could see the tears welling in my eyes.

"You got that right doll… what are you going to do to fix it?" he asked. This was true Phil strategy, Phil always knew the answer to these questions but he thought we learned more if we fixed problems ourselves. What was I going to do?

"First, I don't want this merger. Not because of my feelings for Edward but I think it would be a bad idea. The reason that they are so good at what they do is because they have a wide variety of clients, making them always stay sharp," I said waiting.

"Okay, what else?"

"Second Jasper is finished, not because of my feelings for him either but because he is running Intrusion into the ground and pisses me off on a daily basis," I continued my brain working quickly with ideas for my new position.

"And?"

"I need to find a kiss ass replacement," I finished.

"Good, remember the pupil should always become better than the master… that's what I have done in you. I have three months to get you ready and you have three months to get your replacement ready… now what about you?" he asked.

"I need to talk to the Cullens, I'll do it tonight. All of them. Then I have some explaining to do with Edward, I'm sure groveling will be included. Last I need to talk to my mother, hussy didn't even call me this week," I explained.

"Well that won't be too hard, she will be here later this evening," Phil answered his expression sheepish.

"Phil if you hurt her I swear to God I will burn the building down with you in it."

"I understand, you know she likes me too," he answered his face looking younger than I had ever seen.

"I'm not calling you dad," I joked and he rested his hand over mine.

"I don't expect you too, but we are in this together… probably for life, I won't hurt you again Isabella, but if I do… you have to talk to me."

"I understand, just keep an eye on her… she can be a little crazy," I said.

"Hump… don't I know it," Phil said and I made a disgusted sound making him chuckle, "let's get the other's back over here, we have lots to talk about and I have dinner plans with a beautiful woman."

We each had a couple of cocktails and the bash brothers as I called them, Marcus and Caius joined us. They all listened as I spilt the different ideas I had, vetoing ones that sucked and praising ones that didn't. It was almost seven when I sent Sam a text and went to excuse myself.

Phil followed stopping me at the door.

"Don't make the same mistake I made Bella, it's just a job. A demanding, life sucking, drive you crazy job… but it shouldn't be your life… just eighty hours a week of it," he teased but I knew his words were serious.

**Edward's POV**

"Maybe we should wait on Bella?" Alice said as mom finished up dinner. I had completely forgotten that Bella had a meeting with Phil and would most likely be missing dinner.

"I don't think she will be here for a while," I answered as Jake came through the door not bothering to talk to any of us, instead heading straight towards Rose and kissing her full on the mouth. It sucked to be stuck in a house with all these kissing hugging loving couples.

"I missed you," Rose whispered and Jake pecked her on the lips again.

"Me too babe, dinner smells delicious… is it ready?" Jake said dropping Rose and heading towards the food.

"Almost," Esme answered swatting his hand away from the bread.

"We should wait, Bella should be here in a few minutes. Sam just called," Jake answered and I smiled.

"I thought she had that meeting?" Rose asked.

"Apparently it got moved, Sam said they were on their way back and that was half an hour ago," Jake answered successfully stealing a piece of bread and shoving the entire thing into his mouth.

"Anything new?" Em asked.

"Not really, the boys can't find anything unusual," Jake answered his eyes locking on Rose.

"We should just go find who ever this is our selves," Em offered.

"Not a chance," Esme chided as we heard two cars pull up out front. I stood to go get the door and saw both Carlisle and Bella walking up the steps.

"Son," my father greeted passing me but I just stared at Bella. She looked exhausted and her eyes showed me that her brain was running at an incredible pace. With out thinking I went to her but stopped myself a foot from her.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, let's talk later… I could smell that food from the gate and I'm fucking starving," she answered and I nodded following her into the house. Yes we would in fact be talking later no matter how much she begged me to drop it.

In true Cullen fashion we were all sitting across from each other, girls on one side guys on the other as my parent took there seats at the ends of the table. Esme had a spread of food that almost covered the length of the table and I knew that this is how she always wanted it… a big family all together.

"I would like to make a toast," Carlisle said holding his glass of wine in the air, we all copied him

"To this wonderful family may we all share each other in happiness and may our lives remain safe and prosperous," Carlisle said raising his glass higher before clinking it with Jake. Everyone toasted each other and I felt Bella's eyes boring into my face.

"To happiness," I repeated reaching across the table to lightly tink her glass.

Dinner seemed so normal but every once and while I could feel her eyes back on me, and when I caught her she did not look away. I needed to get her alone, and fix all this mess between us. When dinner was over Bella spoke up.

"Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"Yes dear?"

"If you have the time I would like to speak with you, Emmett and Edward as well," she asked and Emmett's face whipped over to mine but I just shrugged.

"Of course, the study?" he asked and she stood.

"It won't take long, and I'll be back to help clean up," Bella said to Esme.

"Don't worry about it dear, I have plenty of helpers," Esme replied and Jake rolled his eyes.

We all followed my father into the study and sat down in various seats. Dad and Bella sat in the arm chairs beside one another and Em and I dropped onto the couch. All eyes were focused on her and we waited for her to speak.

"There has been some new…err… developments and I want you to reconsider the offer Phil gave you," Bella started. Was she here to get us to sell?

"Reconsider?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we would like you to refuse it, we have already sent you a contract therefore we are legally bound and cannot terminate it, however if you refused the offer than it would be null and void all together," Bella answered.

"What do you mean when you say we?" Emmett asked.

"Phil and I."

"Have you decided to use someone else?" Carlisle asked.

"No, of course not, but I think that you could better serve us if we kept things the way things are. Except that you will still keep the work from the film department," she answered and Carlisle looked at my brother and I, we both were clueless.

"Bella why don't you tell us of these 'developments' if you are at liberty to do so," Carlisle asked and she giggled. I missed that sound.

"Well as of January first, I will be talking over as CEO of Rizer," she paused letting her words sink in, "and I will be making some changes, changes that include your company." My eyes were struggling to stay in my skull… C.E.O.?

"Phil is retiring?" Dad asked and Bella laughed this time.

"Yes, to spend time with my mother," she answered.

"Damn I need a drink for this," Em said standing to retrieve the decanter of scotch and four glasses. He took a large gulp from the bottle.

"I'm just getting started so you might want to save some of that," Bella joked as Emmett filled our glasses and handed us all some aged goodness. I saw Bella take a large sip before making a disgusted face. We all smiled at her.

"So as I was saying, me new CEO, old CEO with my mother… oh right… changes. I plan on replacing both of the Editor positions for the magazines and keeping you guys as our only ad company. However I want you to keep your other clients. That is what makes you guys the best, because you get experience from all genres of clients. I need the best," she said taking another sip, Em and I downed ours and he refilled them. The burn of the liquor was the only thing keeping my mind in check.

"That is a lot of information to process," Carlisle stated beginning to drink.

"You're telling me, so do we have a deal?" she asked talking only to Carlisle.

"I believe we do, I didn't really want to sell anyways. This is my company, my life, and I wish it to stay within the family," he answered his eyes beaming proudly at his sons.

"Okay, well I have another proposition. I want you to relocate," Bella said.

"Relocate?"

"Yes we have two open floor in the Smith Tower and we could cut your rent by half. You would be close and have more space than you do now. Remember just because you won't work for me directly doesn't mean that I don't want you at my beacon call," she teased.

"I'll think about it," Carlisle answered.

"Also I need to find replacements… like yesterday… so I need you to keep your ears out for any new talent. I want someone young that I can train but is bright as hell and can handle the heat," she explained.

"We will help, now if you don't mind I have a few calls to make," Carlisle said standing, finishing his drink, and leaving the room.

"You never seize to amazing the shit out of me," Emmett said stealing my words.

"That's what I do, how do you two feel about all this?" Bella asked.

"Well, it seems…" Em stuttered.

"Perfect," I said finishing his broken sentence.

"Really?" she asked.

"Hell yes! I cannot believe all this, but how stoked are you… CEO before thirty," Em said raising his glass to her.

"I am still shocked but happy I think, it's just unexpected," she answered relaxing into her seat.

"So you are getting rid of Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes, he is useless and destroying his department. We will be asking him to resign tomorrow morning. I was curious about Seth?" she asked.

"What about him?" Em asked.

"Well, he does have a masters in journalism from Brown and I think that he could work well for us. I didn't want to say anything to Carlisle until I looked over some of his writing," she answered.

"Bella, that is a big jump. We only promoted him a couple of months ago and I think Editor in Chief would be a bit of a stretch for him," I answered. Seth was brilliant and a better writer than an Ad rep but I still felt that the job was too big for him.

"I understand that Edward, but the job was too much for me when I took it. The best way to become great is to make a shit load of mistakes and learn from them. It's just and idea," she offered.

"I agree with Bella, that's how we all were when we started but look at us all now… all doing well in the major leagues," Em joked.

"This coming from the man that couldn't come up with one decent idea earlier today," Bella joked and I laughed at Em's hurt expression.

"Keep the gloves up B, that project was tough as hell," Em tried to take up for himself.

"So that's it, I guess we will all have to see how it turns out… we have time," she said her eyes locking with mine.

"So any news about our stalker slash psycho?" she asked.

"Nothing," Em answered.

After a few minutes Bella and I both declined another drink when her gaze focused on me.

"Em would you mind if I had a word with Edward, alone?" she asked and my heart took off beating like helicopter blades.

"Sure, good luck with that one bro," Em said patting me on the shoulder and closing the door behind him.

This was it.

"Edward, I need to tell you…" she started but I held my hands to cut her off.

"Don't, let me go first," I said and she sat back and nodded.

"Did you think me finding out would change how I felt about you?" I blurted out letting the last eight hours of thinking about what to say fly out the window.

"What?"

"Did you think you couldn't have told me? That I would have been mad?" I asked again but she just studied my face not knowing that I knew.

"Jasper told me," I said giving her a clue and her eyes shut tight.

"Look at me," I said.

"Edward it was so complicated and out of my hands I never meant to hurt…"

"Answer the questions!" I said starting my normal nervous pace around the room.

"I didn't know what to do," she whispered finally opening her eyes.

"What do you mean you didn't know? I thought I had made my feelings for you quite clear over the last two months," I answered.

"Please Edward try to understand. I didn't want to hurt you or your family but I thought Phil would fire me, I was already seeing you when Phil asked me and I never told him anything. Jasper gave me only two choices. Break it off or he would tell you," she answered standing as well.

"There wasn't only two choices, you could have fucking told me… talked to me. I would have understood," I snapped.

"Really? You would have _just understood_ when _that guy_, a guy you knew I had this fucked up past with told you I was just using you? You would have hated me," she said, now just as mad as I was and her anger and her words brought me out of my haze back to my true feelings.

"Isabella, I could never hate you," I said softly taking one measured step in her direction.

"Stop being so nice! I have made a mess of all this… you SHOULD hate me. You should yell and scream and tell me you never want to see me again," she yelled but I didn't hear any of it, I only saw her, the one I loved.

"Stop! When will you realize how much I love you!" I yelled back and her hand flew up to her throat. I didn't mean to scream it at her, but she needed to understand. Her eyes closed and I knew that she was seconds from crying. Hell I felt like crying.

"Bella, look at me. Please," I whispered and when she opened her eyes I was standing less than I foot from her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't love me, I'm all wrong," she said through her tears.

"I don't care what you think, not this time. I love you and nothing has ever felt so right in my life, stop fighting it," I whispered my thumb reaching up to touch her face for the first time in what felt like forever. She didn't pull away but instead leaned into my touch only making the current crackle around us.

"Edward what if I…"

"Tell me you don't love me. Tell me and I'll leave," I demanded softly making another round of tears fall from her eyes.

"I can't…"

"Then tell me you do," I said brining my other hand up to cup her face and she looked into my eyes for a long moment before bringing her hands to rest on chest, no doubt feeling my thundering heart beat.

"I do," she whispered and my heart was instantly back to life, "but I don't know how to fix this."

"Then let me," I said as I bent down to press my lips to hers. It felt like I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, a hungry man receiving food, and a man with a broken heart getting put back together.

Her lips parted and I tilted her face to deepen the kiss and her sweet taste filled my mouth making me whole once again. I was desperate for more and I felt her hands wrap into my hair holding my mouth against her lips. Too soon I was breathless and pulled away resting my forehead against hers.

"God I miss you," she breathed not releasing her hold on me.

"Don't ever do this to me again, do you understand me?" I said seriously but my tone was soft.

She didn't answer but instead pulled my face back to hers. This time her kiss was greedy and as my emotions settled they were replaced with want and need. I felt her hands all over me making her intentions and desires known. Her touch was rushed as I felt my shirt falling from my body then my fingers found the zipper of her dress. Roughly I pulled the dress to her waist and pushed her body back into the piano to lavish her neck and chest. She whimpered as my teeth nipped across her skin and my memories had not done justice to the sound.

"Edward… ah… Edward?" she asked.

"Umm?" I said my lips never leaving her flesh.

"We are at your parents house…" she said but her hands were digging into my shoulders.

"I don't care," I whispered biting her nipple through the back lace.

"Then lock the door," she answered and my eyes met hers, two deep pools of flaming chocolate. I moved quickly to lock the door and when I turned she had discarded the dress leaving her in matching black lace and the black heels I had bought for her.

She was a goddess my goddess.

"You're so beautiful, I want you. NOW," I said stepping out of my shoes and socks before letting my pants fall to the floor. Her eyes assaulted my body and then she bit that fucking delectable bottom lip. As I approached her, she slowly unclasped her bra letting in fall the floor between us.

"Love me then," she commanded and I needed no more invitation. I reached for her as she reached for me and I hoisted her up my body loving the feel of her legs wrapped around me again. As much as I wanted to let my desire rule me, this was not going to be rash, it was going to be slow and very needed. My hands stroked the length of her legs until I found her shoes behind my back trying to take them off but they were bucked around her ankle. I felt the couch behind me and she unwrapped her legs to slide down my body pushing me sit allowing me to take in the glory that was this woman's body… my woman.

Her right foot came down in between my legs and she nodded towards the shoe. My fingers unclasped the shoe and pulled it slowly off of her foot, before I leaned forward to kiss the arch. It was the most erotic sight I had ever witnesses and her eyes watched me as I repeated the same on the other. My hands moved over her hips to hold her small rib cage in my hands jerking her body to my waiting mouth. My lips tasted the skin of her flat stomach and licked across her sexy navel before she tugged hard on my hair.

"Edward please," she moaned and I met her gaze dragging her black lace panties down her lean thighs before she climbed slowly on top of me.

My hands gripped her body tightly as if I was never letting her leave my side, but she didn't seem to mind my rough touches. In fact, by her moans she wanted it, maybe needed it, as much as I did. Her hips danced over my cock and her head was thrown back giving me access to her neck… then I bit her… marked her as my own.

"Fuck," she groaned and my bite released all of Bella's carnal nature. Together we worked the fabric separating us and I kick the boxer briefs across the room. My thumb found her clit and hers found my throbbing shaft, we watched each other pleasure the other with our hands until the heat became to hot to play with, we needed to be consumed by it.

As she slid down over my hard length everything felt right again in my life, her heat and her warmth were the only nourishment my body needed. She stilled above me allowing us both to adjust to the fire blistering through our veins, but the lack of friction only caused the embers to smolder through my body. Then she began to move over me like a belly dancer. Bella would rock her hips up my entire length and then grind against my body when she reached my base. It was slow and deep and very sensual and my teeth ground together trying to find an outlet for the searing pleasure. I could feel every inch of my cock sliding against her walls and her clit as it rubbed against my pelvic bone. One of my hands hooked around the side of her neck as the other guided her hips up and down my length. Some times we would kiss and lick while others we would simple gaze into each other's faces. Bella's face was never more beautiful than when engulfed in pleasure, pleasure I brought her.

Her moans were soft and each time she whispered my name, my balls tightened and my hands pulled her harder over me. Every affection I had for this woman spilt out of me as I told her how gorgeous she looked with me inside of her and nothing in my life would ever feel this good. Bella liked it when I talked to her and I liked it when she moaned into my mouth. Sweat covered our bodies and as much as I wanted to make this last forever she felt too good, too wet, and too tight.

With her legs wrapped around us I laid us out on the couch and my body became frantic with need. My cock dove into her depths and she whimpered below me with each thrust. The second her walls began to clamp down around me I lost it and pounded into her body showing exactly how much I wanted her and exactly how good a life with me could be.

"Your mine," I grunted.

"Yes," she screamed in a whisper.

"Say it." I demanded thrusting as hard and as fast as I could.

"Yours."

"Again."

"Fuck I'm yours…" she moaned her fingernails digging into my flesh making me wild.

My hand held onto her thighs keeping her open for me as I became mad inside of her, she came I began my almost violent release.

I could feel her fingernails break through my skin as I thrusted one last time within her. Her insides spasmed around me only making the aftermath that much sweeter and so sensitive that it was painful, the most mind numbing kind of pain.

My head rested in between her breast and with one final twitch she laid limp below me, both of us panting.

"You bit me," she breathed and when I looked up her face was peaceful and her smile was sweet. Bella looked good satisfied.

"Your mine to bite," I answered leaning into kiss her with every bit of passion I had but I pulled away still breathless.

'That was ridiculous," she said and I crooked and eye brow at her.

"Amazing, mind-blowing, orgasmic… those are the words that are appropriate… I don't like ridiculous," I said moving the hair out of her eyes hoping my weight wasn't crushing her. She felt to good to move off of her body.

"I mean, it was ridiculous how amazing, how mind blowing, how orgasmic that was," She clarified.

"Then by all mean keeping using your stupid _kiss_ stupid _kiss_ stupid word," I teased tasting the sweet salty flavor of her collarbone.

We tried our best to find all of our clothes and she giggled when she found my boxers hanging over a picture frame. After we were dresses we walked hand in hand up to my old room, her room now… maybe our room.

"Will you stay? I haven't been sleeping well," she asked.

"Well it must be uncomfortable with out being able to steal the covers from someone," I teased pulling her into the room and locking the door behind us.

She sat on the edge of the bed and her expression changed, almost pained again.

"Edward?" she asked and I walked over to sit beside her.

"Yes love?"

"Did you have something else you needed to say to me? You have had a long time to be upset with me and I don't want a week to go by and you realize that you are still angry with me or didn't get something off your chest. I would rather deal with it all now and start fresh… if you still want me," She said but I just stared at her.

"Bella, love, I'm not angry with you. I never really was, just confused and hurt… not angry and as long as you don't do something moronic again… then we shouldn't have a problem. I still want you, that won't change," I teased and she just nodded as if she didn't believe me.

"Stop over thinking this, we are passed it. You did what you thought was right and it was wrong, you are allowed to make mistakes," I answered stroking her hand

"Why are you so damn understanding?" she asked as if it was a bad thing.

"What would you have me do? Do you want me to rake you over the coals for something that in all honesty was a misunderstanding? Yell? Scream? Because I refuse to do any of it. You said you were sorry and I felt it."

"So we can be us again? Like before?" she asked her voice quite.

"No not like before, better…" I answered pulling her into my arms. We were still dressed when we got under the covers both too emotionally and too physically drained. She was back laying across my chest and suddenly I knew that tonight I was going get good sleep for the first time since the last time she was here in my arms.

"How long?" she asked and I pulled her face up to meet my gaze, I knew what she was asking.

"A while."

"Do you remember when it happened?"

"No," I breathed, "in honesty I can't remember I time that I didn't. Maybe the first time I saw you, or when I found you again… I wanted to tell you a hundred times in a thousand of different ways."

"Say it again," she asked and I looked at her with every bit adoration I held for her.

"I love you Isabella," I confessed and it was the most freeing words I had ever spoken. The room was thick with our current and she moved up my body to cup my face in her tiny hands before she kissed my lips very soft and very sweet before pulling away.

"I love you more, Edward," she confessed and my body and mind screamed with joy as she told me the only words I had ever actually craved.

"That's impossible love," I said kissing her again before she nuzzled back into my chest.

"You'll see," she whispered as we drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah they are back together and in love… because that's how it should be, but don't forget that there's more than just hidden emotions lurking in the shadows. The story will turn a bit more suspenseful and packed full of love and lemons from our couples. **

**Next chapter is started and hopefully will be up midweek. **

**I know that you might have some questions so just ask me… and I'll reply to your review… Promise. **


	14. Chapter 14 And The Plot Thickens

**A/N: So I got myself a beta… big thanks to SpunkRansomLover for taking over this monster in the middle of the craziness… she's super swell…**

**See ya at the bottom… and remember I don't own any of this, Stephanie Meyers does…**

* * *

**LIL Chapter 14- "And The plot thickens"**

**Bella's POV**

"Mmm… too early," I complained, as I felt Edward's nose skim across my neck.

"I know," he replied, as his hands began to stroke my sides.

This was exactly where I wanted to be. Miss Terrible Dater had just won back the man she loved, and the strange thing was that I expected to wake up to all those old feelings. Was this too much? Too soon? Not enough? But they never came.

Just love.

"Can't you just stay in bed all day?" I asked, rolling my body into his. Realizing that he had apparently shed most of his clothing sometime during the night. Not that I was complaining, just wishing I had done the same.

"Yes, I can, but you can't. CEO's aren't allowed to sleep in," he answered, and all of yesterday's events bombarded my thought process. I would be a CEO in just three months, and Jasper would be fired in just three hours. It was all uncertain and unknown.

One thing I was positive about though, I had Edward back. All of him.

"You're dreading today, huh?" he asked, propping up on his elbow to search my face.

"Yes and no. It's still just a lot to take in, and all so confusing to process," I answered, actually trying to take all of this last week into my mind.

"Well, have you processed last night?" Edward asked, and I saw that uneasy expression on his glorious face. An expression that doubted whether or not I would wake up the same woman I went to sleep as.

"Edward, I meant what I said," I answered, and his face lifted into the lop-sided grin that I adored.

"Then say it again."

"I'm taking over Rizer," I teased, knowing that he wanted to hear those three little words that in all actuality I had no qualms with repeating, but I liked playful Edward in the morning.

"Wrong," he said, rolling over to hover his warm body over mine before trapping both of my hands over my head. He kissed my face and neck roughly, but I could feel him smiling against my skin.

"Umm… That I have to fire Jazz?" I questioned, and I heard a small growl rumble in his chest.

"Wrong again," he said, and I felt him clasp both my wrists in one of his hands as the other began to stroke up the outside of my thigh, making it harder and harder to be witty.

"Oh, right… I love… that Seth might be working for me," I stuttered, as his hand was now fully submerged into my dress.

"Miss Swan, try again" he warned, as his hands started to drag my panties down my legs. I wanted to touch him, and lick across the planes of his sculpted chest, but with each wrong answer his grip became tighter on my wrist making me incredibly wet.

"The part that I said…" I started, but I could feel his hardness pressing against my slick folds, "… that I wanted you?" I teased, trying hard to keep this very rewarding game going.

"Closer, but no," he answered, as he began to coat his cock with my desire.

"I love you," I breathed out in a pant of need, and was rewarded with being filled completely by him.

"Yes," he moaned, releasing my hands and taking my mouth with his. My hands wove into his hair as his body picked up where we had left off in the library. It wasn't slow and it wasn't fast… it was needy, deep, and very intimate.

"Fuck I missed this," he moaned into my mouth as I lifted my hips to meet his hard long thrusts.

"Then don't stop… ever…" I whispered, suddenly remembering that we were not alone in this mansion.

"Never," he hissed, his body still moving inside me.

Knowing that you are in love does strange things to your body. Actions and movements that use to feel good now felt mesmerizing, and feelings that before felt mesmerizing now felt intoxicating.

In this moment he felt warmer, more filling, and harder than I had ever thought possible. It was always like this with us… better than the last time… even though the last time was the best.

"I need you to come... I want to feel you," he spoke, and like always his words brought with them a new consuming heat, and as if he could read my mind his voice filled my ears with affections and exotic pleas.

"Every morning… I want you like this every morning…" he said, his voice deep and low in my ear as his body pounded into mine.

"So sore that you think about this- _thrust- _all day," he continued, his body drawing harsh stokes from my own.

"Please… yes," I panted, as my belly became wild with fire and pleasure expanding down my legs and up to my temples. Edward needed no more instruction, and although we were making love, he was fucking me as if I was his, and I was.

"I can feel you coming, fuck… you… feel," and that was all he could say before I released around him, holding his throbbing cock tightly inside of me. My low moans filled the room and as my orgasm threatened to tear me in half, I felt him still above me and release his own gratification.

"Ahh…" he gasped, his body twitching uncontrollably against my walls before he fell on top of me. Like always we were breathless until our bodies descended from the high that we had brought each other to.

"I love you so much," he whispered, as I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair.

"I know," I answered, and I felt his body roll off of me pulling me towards the shower.

Trying not to look like you have been thoroughly fucked, loved, and all gitty in front of your boyfriend's parents was harder than one would think. Rose, Alice, Em, and, Jake seemed to know immediately as they saw us descend the stairs hand in hand. However, it was Sam that spoke as we passed him.

"Feisty doesn't look so feisty any more," He whispered in our direction, and I was thankful that Esme either didn't hear it or didn't acknowledge it.

"Oh, don't worry, she is still plenty feisty," Edward replied with a huge smile, and I smacked his arm as Sam's eyes went wide.

"Breakfast?" Esme interrupted before I could punch either Edward or Sam in the nose.

"Yes, I'm starving," I said innocently, but Em about choked on his coffee, traitor.

"Alice, did you get all your work done in the guest house the other night?" I asked, and both she and Em looked as if they wanted to kill me. Checkmate.

"Coffee Bells?" Em asked, but Edward was already making two cups along with a plate of bacon and eggs. Apparently when you are in love there is no need for two plates.

"So, anything that I should know about today?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of, but I do have a rather crazy day ahead, If plans change you will be the first to know," I answered trying to be civil, I mean the man was protecting my life for Christ's sake.

"Good, I will be on your detail with Embry, so just text me," he answered, heading for the door.

"What should I do about my meeting with the hick?" Edward asked.

"Cancel it I guess. I'll call you after our meeting though. Sorry to ruin your schedule, but I have no idea how this is all going to turn out," I answered.

"It's no big deal, you need to worry about you today. I'll be fine," he said, stroking my cheek.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Well… hope you have had your coffee sis," I answered, before telling the rest of the company about the new developments.

After my explanation I could only eat a couple of pieces of bacon, and down my coffee before needing to leave. The car ride to the city was no longer tense, and we sat in comfortable silence just enjoying each other. As we pulled up to my building Edward came around to pull me from the car just as Jasper was approaching.

"Morning gorgeous, Mr. Cullen," Jasper said, his voice like razor blades.

"Mr. Hale," Edward greeted, while squeezing my hand.

"You're a little early for our meeting. You can wait if you'd like," Jasper offered, not taking his eyes off me.

"Thank you, but I have a few errands to run first. I'll be back later," Edward offered.

"Suit yourself. Bells?" Jasper said, extending a hand for mine. " I just ignored it turning to walk into the building. When I felt his hand hovering at my lower back I was furious. Jasper was probably going to hate me later anyways… why not start now. I stopped walking, and turned away from him.

"Honey?" Jasper asked, but I ignored him to skip back to Edward, who had not moved a muscle.

I wrapped his tie around my hand, and pulled his face down to mine for dramatic effect. I felt a hum rise from Edward's throat, and I pulled away kissing him one more quick time on his lips.

"Forgot to say goodbye," I explained, and Edward smiled.

"By all means, forget to again," he answered all smooth and alluring. I straightened his tie before I heard Jasper's throat clear.

"Got to go," I said, turning to leave, but Edward stopped me.

"Goodbyes you can forget, but you don't walk away from me with out telling me you love me," he said, his voice firm and sexy.

"I love you," I whispered, leaning into his body.

"I know," he answered before letting me leave.

I walked by Jasper as if he was just part of the landscaping, but I could see his face confused and mad as he glared at Edward. I would be seeing Jasper soon enough.

**Jake's POV**

"Jake we have all dealt with threats, they're an unfortunate part of the job, but we will help you in whatever you need," Garrett said. He was the most senior name partner of our firm and I knew that he meant what he said.

"I know but we are going on two weeks now and almost a week since the last threat… I feel like I'm missing something," I answered trying to keep my cool. It's something I had never been good at, and seemed to be tested more frequently these days.

"We have looked through every case that you have had over the last three years," Garrett explained, sliding me a folder across his desk, "this is a list of anyone that we believe could have a vendetta out for you. Look it over and see if anything rings a bell."

"Thanks boss."

"Anytime, keep me in the loop," He answered, as I left his office.

I had been looking through the list for over an hour now, and nothing really stuck out. I had worked as a criminal lawyer for only my first year under the District Attorney, and had been practicing divorce and business law ever since I moved to this firm. I understood people for the most part, it was something that you had to master to be a good attorney. Most people would not threaten the life of another person unless they had lost something irreplaceable, and that made me think that it had to be someone from that first year. Sure, over the last three years I had won and lost money and settlements for my clients, but I couldn't believe that this was over money… whether won or gained.

I thought through my personal life, but nothing really stuck out either.

It was someone who knew about Rose, not just her, but also about every woman in my life, including Bella. That confused me more, and made me think that this had to do with both Rose and me, hurting what we both loved. Frustrated and at the end of my rope, I called the only person that I dreaded talking to, my old boss, the father of my last crazy screw, and the current District Attorney, Felix Jones.

"Mr. Jones's office," Jane answered, and I swear my balls wanted to retreat into hiding.

"I need to speak with the D.A.," I said, knowing that she would recognize my voice.

"Ah… Jacob, I knew it wouldn't be long before you called again," she said. I could almost picture Jane's evil expression.

"I am calling on business Jane, does he have any openings today?" I asked in the nicest tone I could muster.

"Maybe," she sneered through the phone.

"It is important and quite urgent," I said, knowing full well that Jane could give two shits what I needed if it didn't include her.

"Well…" she paused ruffling through some papers, "he does have a free fifteen minutes in about a half an hour… it that good for you Jacob?" she said seductively.

"That's fine, I'll see him then," I answered.

"I can't wait," she replied, but I just hung up knowing that I would have to confess to Rose what I was doing, but it would have to wait.

**Bella's POV**

Was I nervous?

Yes.

Did I know that this was the right thing to do?

Yes.

Did that make it any easier?

Fuuucckk no.

"Calm down Bells, it's part of the job, and it was happening anyways," Phil said, in what I assume was suppose to be comforting, but it just seemed cold and harsh.

"I'm fine," I answered, and I saw him roll his eyes.

"So how is mom?" I asked, trying to fill the next few minutes of time before I fired Jasper.

"Wonderful as always," he said, his eyes set on his computer screen.

"Is she planning on calling me while she is in town?"

"Yes, she is planning on stopping by to surprise you later today. Don't ruin it for her," Phil said, his voice all father like.

"I'll try."

"You better, I promised her I wouldn't say anything to you," he said, as I checked my watch again… only a minute or so now.

"Does she know about all this?" I asked.

"Yes, she is thrilled but I told her to let you tell her so try to act stunned," he replied, finishing his assignment and closing his laptop.

"You know if you tell everyone everything they really aren't surprises," I teased, as Phil's assistant called through his intercom.

"Shut up, and focus," Phil said, and we both stood as Jasper entered the office.

Jasper's expression was strange; surprised and knowing at the same time. Not quite the deer in the headlights look, but as if he knew that the headlights were coming and he didn't like them.

"Phil, Bella," Jasper greeted. Phil stood and gestured for me to take his seat; behind his desk… it felt weird and empowering. Phil moved to the other side of the room as Jasper dropped into a seat across from me, only the large wooden desk separating us.

"Jasper, we… I mean, I, wanted to meet with you this morning to go over some of the issues we have been having with your department," I said, my voice slightly shaky.

"You wanted to meet with me? Phil, what the hell is all this?" Jasper asked, turning to Phil. That irritated me, but I didn't speak.

"Bella is me now, she will be taking over as the new CEO of Rizer, and as she said, she has something to talk to you about therefore I suggest you listen to her," Phil answered, and Jasper looked as shocked as my nerves felt.

"Listen to her? Phil, that was my job, and you just gave it to her?" Jasper said, his voice loud and condescending.

"Ha," I laughed, "you can't run one department and you thought Phil would trust you to run three?"

"Just get on with it sugar," Jasper replied coldly, reclining in his chair as if he were in high school.

"Your magazine has been over budget and under quota for four straight months. Our bottom line is dropping through the floor and not even Persuasion and Concoction can make up the ground. I have decided to let you go. Both Phil and I will give you recommendations, and hope that you find something better suited to your skill sets," I said in a rush, knowing that if I didn't, I might not be able to get the words out.

Jasper went from not caring, to pissed, to sad, and back to pissed.

"Wait… _you_ are firing me?"

"Yes, you have until the end of the day to collect your things," I answered, and I tried to fight off the small part of me that felt bad for him. We had been friends for so long and as much as I didn't want to admit, I felt bad for him.

"You can't fire me, I'm under contract for the next eleven months," he answered, as if this loophole would help him out. He was wrong.

"Actually, the contract states if quotas are not met for ninety consecutive days, then we have the option to terminate you, and award you the relief amount that was promised, as well as your last month's commission which would be roughly around one hundred and ten thousand dollars," I answered, handing him his contract, which he snatched out of my hand. I could see the rage in his eyes.

"Phil, do you know what your little precious protégé did? Did she tell you that she told all of the Cullens that you wanted information on their company?" Jasper said and Phil laughed.

"Jasper, please stop. We know that it was actually you that told Edward yesterday. Lying will not help you out of this. Bella has made her decision, and not that she needs it, but she has my full support," Phil said his voice light. Apparently firing people was something you got use to.

Then I saw Jasper break, and turn back into the man that I once loved. He was like a solider that knew that it was surrender or be blown to pieces.

"O…kay," he breathed.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I did this not you. I will leave quietly and appreciate the recommendations. If you will excuse me," Jasper answered like the true southern gentleman he was, and I stood to lead him out. We made it to the elevator before he turned back towards me.

"I acted like an ass," he said with an awkward laugh.

"Yes you did," I answered.

"Not just about the job Bella, with everything,"

"I know Jazz."

The doors opened and he walked in before pressing the button for his floor, I stopped them.

"Can I ask you one question?"

"Of course," he said with hope in his eyes.

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me or was it just to get me to save you again?" I asked knowing that either answer would not make me feel better.

"I did love you, but not in the way you wanted me to, and that is what I am the most sorry about. I needed you back in my life for my job, and I thought that it was the only way to get you back," he answered, and I knew he was honest.

"Oh…"

"Bells, I am sorry…"

"No, I asked… and it makes this easier," I answered, stepping back to let the doors close his gaze from mine. I stood there for an entire minute letting the dormant smaller part of my heart die completely and allowing Edward to have it all.

After a quick meeting with Phil, and a call to security and HR, I made my way back down to my normal office. It felt smaller but also it felt like home. Angela was waiting for me, and I told her what happened between last night and this morning.

"I can't believe it!" Ang exclaimed, and I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I know, these next couple of months will be hell," I said powering up my computer.

"I'm so happy for you Bella, but I'm sad that I won't be working for you anymore," she said and I laughed.

"Angela Webber… are you crazy? If I go to the top than you are coming with me. You don't get rid of me that easily. Plus Phil's assistant is like a hundred years old and is retiring with him," I answered and now Angela started to jump up and down.

"Calm down woman, you are an executive assistant for crying out loud," I teased, but Angela had already thrown herself into my arms.

"Oh my, there is so much to do… I can't sit around talking to you all day, I have tons of work," Ang said seriously, and rushed out of my office as my phone beeped.

_**Anthony: The suspense is killing me. **_

_**Bella: Didn't I have a meeting with you this morning? This type of behavior will not be tolerated.**_

_**Anthony: Not tolerated huh? Does that mean I get disciplined? **_

_**Bella: Yes, now get your ass to my office.**_

Twenty seconds after I sent the last text Ang beeped in over my intercom.

"Err… Miss Swan, Edward Cullen is here to see you," Ang said.

Damn sneaky Cullen.

I laughed realizing that I had forgot to tell her that I was in love with that man; Ang probably thought he was here to cause problems.

"Send that asshole in," I answered knowing he could hear me.

"Miss Swan, what did I tell you about calling me that?" Edward said, into the intercom all stern and alluring. His voice did the most delectable things to my body.

"I believe you are now five minutes late, ASS. IN. OFFICE. NOW!" I said punctuating each word. I heard Edward laugh, and Angela telling him to get his hands off of her phone.

"Ang, don't hurt him, I love him," I said regretting how unprofessional it was, but I needed some fun.

"I told you so," I heard Edward say before I saw him enter my office.

As he closed my door I ran into his arms as if it had been months instead of hours since I had touched him. He laughed as soon as I tackled him hugging my body to his. I peppered kisses all over his face and I loved how he smiled at my recklessness.

"Miss Swan how unprofessional you are today," he replied capturing my lips in his.

"I run this place now, I'm allowed," I said into his open mouth.

"Then by all means," he said, our tongues rolling together. He tasted like mint and coffee, and smelled like my sweet addiction. We kissed and touched until we both were becoming breathless making me drop my hold on him.

"Mmm… I miss making out in this office," he said pulling me toward the couch.

"I miss your desk," I said, and I heard him moan no doubt remembering how he we about broke his desk one afternoon, I remembered.

"Isabella, if you plan to get any work done you need to stop talking like that, unless you would like to christen your desk as well," He said stern and sexy.

"You wouldn't," I challenged.

"There is not a surface that exist that I don't want to take you on and make you come around me, you would do well to remember that… tease," he countered, his voice dripping sex, and I rubbed my thighs together trying to relieve the pressure that I knew we didn't have time to take care of.

"I'll remember…" I said, going to fetch the two projects that we needed to work on.

**Jake's POV**

I felt like puking as I made my way up to the D.A.'s office. The district attorney I liked, his daughter I did not. As expected Jane was sitting at the reception desk dressed in a sleek black business suit with a black shirt underneath, and why she always wore all black was still a mystery. Jane wasn't gothic, but did resemble some sort of dark freaky angel.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Jones is waiting," she answered, no doubt trying to be professional around her father and the public office. I just nodded, and followed behind her into the large space that had been my home for just over a year.

"Ah Jake, come in," he answered as a couple of his assistances left, "So, what brings you back? Tired of making all that money and golfing four days week?" I knew he was teasing and probably a little jealous. Felix was a massive man, even bigger than Emmett, or myself and he always looked tired. Looked tired like always.

"Not yet," I said, as he gestured towards one of the old leather couches against the wall.

"So, if you aren't tired of the country club, what brings you here?"

"I have a problem," I answered, having no idea where to start or exactly what I should be sharing.

"Naturally," Felix replied. I knew I could trust this man.

"I would like what I tell you to stay between us," I prefaced.

"Jake are you in trouble?" he asked, and I now had his full attention.

"Not legal trouble, but trouble all the same."

"Do I need a drink for this?" he asked.

"Make it two," I answered, and he went to retrieve a bottle of whiskey that I knew he kept locked away in a desk drawer.

I told him everything. Everything, every single detail. As Lawyers the more facts we have the easier it makes our job. Felix had strange expressions, and was very hard to read, but by the slight pinch of his brow I knew he was confused.

He asked more questions, and I gave him more answers, well ones that I could.

"I will search through some old cases," he offered.

"Just you, no one else needs to find out. I have Sam and his boys on it," I said, trying to convey the importance of this secret.

"I understand Jacob. We have to be missing something… someone that we just can't remember," Felix replied, rubbing his large square chin.

"Thank you," I answered, having no other sentiment to explain my gratitude.

"I'll be in touch. I would like to talk more, but I have meetings back to back. I'll look through or over some files tonight… alone," he answered, shaking my hand once before ushering me towards the door.

Although my luck had been poor as of late, today I had just enough that Jane was not present as I left. Making my way down to my car, my awful luck reappeared.

Jane was waiting on me, and blocking my driver's door.

"Trouble in wonderland Jacob?" she asked.

"Not at all Jane, just consulting my old boss about a case," I lied, in true attorney fashion.

"I have been around lawyer's since I was alive, not many people can tell when they are acting, but I can," Jane said, her voice high and sharp.

"You know nothing." I spit.

"I know everything about you by just reading your face, Jacob. I know exactly what your face looks like when it's happy, when it's sad, and when it's in pain," Jane said. And I knew she was trying to make me lose my temper… she liked me angry.

"I have to go," I said reaching for my keys.

"So, I'll see you again soon?" she asked.

"Not likely," I said, climbing into my car and trying to not run over her with my car even though I really really wanted to.

**Edward POV**

"Isabella, please stop biting your lip. It makes it hard to concentrate," I said, watching Bella as she worked. We had spent the morning together, and she had just gotten home an hour ago. Renee had stopped by, and I had left them to go work on the projects that we had with Rizer. Esme had told us that dinner wouldn't be ready for a half an hour, and we both retreated to the study to finish up on a few loose ends.

My job was just settling, but Bella's was turned upside down.

"I just have no idea how I am going to fit six interviews into one day, not to mention I have all this stuff going on with the film company and the other magazine… Phil, as usual, thinks that I can just figure it all out, but my mind is fucking haywire… and this is only day-fucking-one," she ranted, but never even looked up at me. I was smiling.

"Bella… Bella… One thing at a time, dear. Schedule the interviews in the afternoon, for some reason they seem to go faster that way. Plus, anything you need to know about someone you can normally tell in the first twenty minutes. Yorkie seems on top of the film release. The magazines already have finished the interests so no worries there, and yes, this is day-fucking-one which is always the hardest," I answered. She finally looked up at me and rolled her beautiful brown eyes.

"You are like Angela with a dick," she said, and I laughed at her weird reply.

"I mean she always knows how to pull me out of a tailspin, so do you, but you have a cock," she continued, only making me laugh harder.

"Thank you… I think?" I answered, moving to pull her into my lap.

"Relax for just a minute, dinner should be ready soon, and afterwards you can have this whole room to yourself to work," I offered, brushing a few stray pieces of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Don't you have work to do?" she asked, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Nope, I'm not a CEO."

"Not yet…" she answered, and this surprised me.

"What does that mean?" I asked, pulling her face up to look at me.

"I'm just saying that you're next, right?"

"I don't know, and to be honest I don't really care," I replied, and that was partially true. I did want to run the business, but Emmett was older, and in the old days that meant that it would go to him first.

"I think you would make a brilliant, and very sexy company president," she teased, placing a quick kiss on my cheek.

"And Emmett wouldn't?" I asked, but my tone was light.

"No, you are way smarter than that big oaf,"

"So you only want me for my brains then?"

"Oh hell no! You could be dumb as rock, and I would still love you. That cock of yours would make up for the stupidity," she said, turning to straddle me.

"Mmm… I can't hear you say that enough," I said, my hands dancing along her ribs.

"What? That you have an amazingly beautiful dick?" she asked faking innocence.

"That you love me, but the cock talk is nice too," I said, and within seconds she was back underneath me on the couch, just like last night. Our kisses were heated, but ice-cold water came crashing down on our little make out session when I heard my mother call that dinner was ready.

"Edward the food is ready," Bella said, excitedly trying to wiggle out from under me.

"But what about," I breathed my teeth nibbling down her neck, "my beautiful cock?"

"But Esme's food…" she said again, but putting up less resistance.

"Don't be a tease Isabella," I whispered in her ear before grazing it with my teeth.

"Esme Cullen… your mother…naked," she said and instantly I was turned off.

"Well played Miss Swan," I answered letting her up. She didn't even wait for me before running towards the kitchen. Damn woman loved food more than me sometimes.

Dinner went off as usual, and I tried to keep my thoughts on the food instead of Bella's mouth as she ate. Carlisle and Bella talked business. Esme, Rose, and Alice talked about the shop. Em and Jake ate as if it was their last meal, and I just watched it all laughing.

Dinner at the Cullen house was always like this.

It had never just been the four of us, and it would have seemed abnormal to be at a dinner table with just my mother, father, and brother.

"So I spoke with Felix Jones today," Jake said, as soon as he was finished. He was always the first one finished.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"He is the district attorney, I worked for him for about year before I was hired at the firm," Jake answered. We all knew exactly who he was; he was like family to Jake. Due to Jake's temper not a lot of firms wanted to hire him out of college, but Felix saw something in Jake that he liked in his prosecutors, and made Jake one of his assistant District Attorneys.

"Why did you go to see him?" Rose asked, with a bit of petulance in her voice. I forgot that she knew about Jane, thankfully I had never met the little psycho, and hoped I never would.

"Garrett and I have been looking through all my cases to find someone that might have a motive, but didn't find anything. I thought maybe it was someone from an earlier trial. I assisted on some pretty big cases, and I was thinking that he would have some insight," Jake explained, and none of us was eating or breathing at this point.

"And?" Em asked impatiently.

"Felix is looking into it. He should be sending me some files in the morning," Jake answered.

"Well hopefully Mr. Jones can find something, soon," my father replied, ending the dinner conversation.

**???'s POV**

I hated relying on someone else to bring me information, but the fucking bodyguards were making my next move difficult. I had acquired this mole due to some rather convenient information I held over them. They had no choice but to do as I say, or I would destroy them. "The Boy", as I used to call him, was apparently not the twit he was the last time we had met, but that only made me hate him more. I parked in the dark garage and lit a cigarette, as my mind swirled with thoughts and ideas of my plan, a plan that had been in the making for five years.

It is amazing how clear your thoughts are when you have nothing but time and an eight by six cell.

Now that I was out, I had to stay focused and try to keep away from any distractions, and one distraction was waiting on me back in my own damn hotel room. It was then that I saw another car pull in and park about two spaces down from me. They rolled down the window, dropped out a large envelope, and waited. The best part about my blackmailed mole is that they had no idea who I was or what I wanted. No use in showing your cards to players not in the game.

"Till next time," I answered disguising my voice, but the mole just rolled up their window and drove away. As soon as they were gone, I pulled on the black mask that I hated and went to retrieve my packet. Once back inside my car I pulled off the mask and tore open the package.

Ah… they did well.

More addresses, more personal information, and this time one of The Boy's watches.

He would pay along with the rest of his made up family, but who to start with first? Not him, The Boy would be the last… he would watch as everything he cared about died around him… just like he had done to me.

* * *

**A/N: Holy smack stuff just got interesting… Who is it? Love to here your guesses and I might send you a little hint or a teaser…**


	15. Chapter 15 Old Friends

**Sorry for the long delay but RL has been insane… and I started P90X, which will take your life and ruin your soul all while making you pretty. Big love to my beta SpunkRansomLover for fixing all my shit… shit that I don't own by the way. **

**LIL Chapter 15- Old Friends**

**Alice's POV**

"You'd better go or you'll be late," I said into Emmett's chest as he hugged me goodbye. His smell was too wonderful to allow him to leave.

"I don't care," Em answered leaning down to kiss my temple.

"Then don't go," I faked begged knowing he would have to leave me; it was like this every morning.

"You know you could have offered me Rose's job then we could spend all day in the office and ordering take out," he whispered his nose skimming down my jaw.

"And making no money…" I said turning my face to capture his lips. Em's kisses were always full of passion and even though they did strange things to my body I knew if we didn't stop now… we wouldn't, "get out of here and be back around six to get us please."

"Yes ma'am, have a wonderful day ladies," Em said kissing my cheek once and high-fiving Rose on the way out.

My Emmett.

He was perfect. Well not perfect in other women's eyes but he was perfect for me. I never had to wonder what he was thinking or if he really did care for me because it was written all of his face, and Em always spoke his mind. Since the first night in the guest house things have gotten better everyday and tonight we planed on telling everyone… maybe.

"You guys are cute," Rose said fixing one of our last displays.

"You're one to talk Mrs. Black," I teased but Rose's expression changed.

"What is it honey?"

"Jake, he is just so different now, so worried and stressed all the time. I just want him back… just want us back," She replied and I knew she didn't understand him, he was a difficult guy.

"Rose, sweetheart, Jake will not and can not lose you or any of us, and this is just really hard on him… it's harder on him than anyone else," I explained and Rose stopped at my words.

"Because of his parents?"

"Yes, Jake loved them very much and I know the thought of losing anyone else terrifies him it always has. That is why he never allowed himself to care for a woman, because when you care you now have something to lose."

The door signaled chimed and Rose and I both whipped our head up to see a peculiar looking woman standing inside the shop. Em must have forgot to lock the door. The women had strange disheveled hair and her clothes looked as if they had once been fashionable but were too worn to tell. We watched as she stalked around the shop with a weird sort of grace that was almost aggressive. Rose's bewildered gaze met mine and we both shrugged at the same time.

"I'm sorry, we actually do not open until Friday," Rose said. The woman just smiled sweetly at us.

"I'm sorry, but this place looks amazing. Is it yours?" the woman asked turning towards me.

"It is and this is my manager. Thank you for your compliment and I hope you do come back when we are open," I offered and I noticed that the woman was looking around franticly almost making me nervous. Her wild eyes moved around the room before they landed on mine.

"I'll see you then," she answered and was out the door in a flash.

"She was strange," I said and Rose just shrugged returning to her work, but the woman's feline like face still startled me.

At least I was here with Rose.

**Bella's POV**

"I swear to all that is holy if I interview another dumb, rich, bimbo I'm going to jump out the fucking window!" I screamed exhausted from my past three awful interviews, and extremely busy morning. The only thing that had gotten me through the last week was spending every night with Edward and getting the royal treatment at the Cullen Castle through the weekend, but even Esme's fine cuisine couldn't help me find a fucking replacement. I had been through fifteen girls and today, being the glorious Monday that it was, was among the worst of them.

"There's only one more, and be easy on them Bella… that last one wasn't… so bad," Ang replied always the sweetheart optimist.

"Not that bad? She couldn't even carry on a conversation with out using the word 'like' every five seconds. Oh, and the first two were dressed like prostitutes. I swear I saw that first one at that strip joint Jazz took me to… this is fucking hopeless!," I exclaimed ready to throw in the towel.

"Well the next one is not dressed like a hooker, hasn't said 'like' once, and doesn't really seem like a stripper so give her a chance. Worst-case scenario, we start again," Ang replied handing me the next candidates file.

"Fine, send her in," I pouted flipping through her file.

"Like totally," Ang teased giggling and bouncing out of the office before I could pelt her with my stapler.

This woman didn't impress. She had attended the University of Alaska, not a very prestigious school, but she did have a masters in English-Lit with a minor in Journalism. She had only held one job at a no-name magazine for the last two years since college, meaning she was probably no more than twenty-four or twenty-five.

"Miss Swan, this is Katharine Denali," Ang introduced and I stood to greet my last hope. She was naturally beautiful , and quite unique looking. Her skin was pale and she had sandy blonde hair almost to her waist with golden eyes. Very pretty, not fake looking at all. and I appreciated her sharp black pencil shirt, teal button up, and simple black pumps.

_Not a hooker… that's a start. _

"Miss Swan it's an honor," Katharine said extending her hand to mine.

"The pleasure is all mine, Katharine and please call me Bella," I said grasping her perfectly firm handshake.

_Good shake…Nice._

"Then please call me Kate," she replied seeming quite confident and comfortable.

_Good voice… better_

"Please have a seat Kate," I offered watching and observing as she moved gracefully towards my couch instead of one of my desk chairs… this bitch had some balls. I joined her, now completely interested in her strange behavior.

"Why the couch?" I asked curiously.

"You did not specify where to sit, but that you wanted me to, therefore I assumed you were leaving the choice up to me and seeing as how you have already had three interviews before me, I figured you would be ready for something more comfortable," Kate explained and I could not help but smile at her.

"Good point. Well Kate, since you have made this casual how about you start by telling me the last thing you read, ate, and bought?" I asked. This was a normal question I asked anyone I hired to try and get a feel for their likes and to get them talking… however I had not made it this far with the first two tramps.

"The Girl with The Dragon Tattoo, a Reuben from TJ's, and these earrings," she answered with no hesitation pulling her long hair back behind her shoulder to show me two small teardrop diamond studs.

Analysis: The Reuben means she eats like a human and not a rabbit meaning like myself she was probably naturally built slim. The book shows that she is open minded about literature. The earrings told it all… a woman that buys small diamonds means that she wants to succeed… so she can buy bigger ones.

"Why University of Alaska?"

"The campus is beautiful and Alaska has been my home my entire life. I wanted to concentrate on school, and I had a huge crush on the University rep that visited my high school."

"Was he cute?"

"Nope, he was gorgeous and quite unattainable which naturally only made it worse. Why UCLA?" Kate asked. I was happy that she had done some research on me, it showed she cared.

"Sun, beaches, guys, and my sister had always wanted to go so I went along with it. So, you worked at…" I paused trying to remember the name of that damn tiny magazine.

"Inside the Arctic," she said with a hint of pride.

"Yes, why didn't you apply at a larger publication?"

"My mother, Carmen, was sick and my sister and I wanted to stay close," she answered and I could see that this was a selfless choice.

"After she died we moved down here to be close to my father. I had been looking for work, and then my dad told me about the opening here a couple of days ago so I applied," she continued.

"Do I know him?"

"I don't think so. He is a local judge and a friend of Carlisle Cullen," Kate answered, and I was put slightly at ease that Carlisle had recommended her. Actually knowing that Carlisle knew her and told her about the job and the fact that she seemed different and passionate almost sealed the deal.

Time to sink or swim… so I uttered the same words that Phil said to me five years ago.

"Sell yourself, Kate."

"Pardon me?" she replied almost offended.

"Sell yourself to me. You are not the most qualified however I do find you interesting. You didn't go to a great school and do not have a great resume, however your references are impressive. Confidence can only take you so far… so tell me why I should hand over my baby, my life that I have made for the past five years… to someone that doesn't look all that great on paper," I asked in my most CEO tone.

"I am a great writer, but you already know that or I wouldn't have made it into your office. No, I am not the most qualified, but anyone who knows me will attest to my work ethic and passion, which is what you are looking for. I've been through more than most forty year olds making me tougher than most, so I can deal with the heat… and I am willing to learn and grow into what this company needs... what you will need," she answered and I knew then that Kate was the new me.

**Edward's POV**

"So we are done here?" I asked knowing that Bella was probably starving and had most likely murdered a couple people by now. Another day full of interviews was never fun, somehow idiots always made it through the filtering process and each day Bella was becoming more and more frustrated.

"Sure are, so I'll see you Wednesday at the premier?" Eric asked holding his fist out to me, he wasn't that professional, but I like him all the same.

"Sure will," I answered bumping his outstretched hand.

"You wanna grab some grub?"

"No thank you, I have plans," I answered trying to make it to the door before he could ask any details.

"Oh right, you and Miss Boss, I forgot. Dude I am so freaking stoked to work for her, but sometimes she scares me shitless," he replied and laughed.

"Don't cross her and you'll be fine," I said lightly leaving to go find my scary Bella.

Her door was closed and I could see Ang leaning her ear up against it trying to listen. Without saying a word I snuck up on Ang and leaned in next to her.

"What are we listening for?" I whispered and she jumped wheeling around to smack my arm

"Mr. Cullen, you scared the shi… I mean you startled me," she answered walking back to her desk and I smiled at her.

"Something interesting going on?" I asked leaning against her desk.

"I don't know, Bella has had her in there for a while. I think she might be the one," Ang replied seriously.

"That's great right?"

"Yeah, either that or Bella has killed her and is trying to dispose of the body," Ang explained.

"Bad interviews again?"

"The worst, I hope you are here to feed that monster because the hungrier she gets the closer she gets to first degree murder."

Before I could reply Bella and a very familiar woman walked out of her office laughing like old friends.

"Ah, just the man I was looking for," Bella said winking at me.

"Edward?" the woman asked but I couldn't place her. , Bella must have seen my blank expression.

"I'm sorry, Edward Cullen this is Kate Denali," Bella introduced and it clicked.

The Denali sisters had moved to Seattle after Carmen's death. Kate my long time friend and her sister Tanya my life long stalker.

"Kate? I can't believe that's you, it's been…"

"Forever…" Kate exclaimed hugging me.

The Denalis were like family. I had spent my entire youth with them, but I hadn't seen the girls since I moved away for college.

"It's so good to see you again," I said pulling back to look at her.

"You too Eddie," Kate teased and I gave her a sharp look making Bella laugh.

"Eddie aye?" Bella asked, and I dropped Kate to glare at her.

"Kate look what you are started," I joked pulling Bella to my chest and breathing her perfect scent for the first time since this morning.

"So I take it you two know each other?" Bella asked leaning into me.

"Yeah our fathers are best friends and Lanky and I over there grew up together," Kate answered smiling at me.

"He's mine Katherine," Bella said pulling me closer.

"Oh, I'm not the Denali you need to worry about dear, my sister is another story," Kate confessed, and I knew that I would have some explaining to do over lunch.

"I'm not worried," Bella said.

"Nor should you be," I answered.

"Well, I better get going before I get Eddie in trouble. Great to see you again Edward, and it was a pleasure Bella," Kate said, and Bella shook her hand.

"I'll be in touch tomorrow," Bella answered, and we were silent as Kate left.

"So, I hear you need to eat?" I asked brushing my hand across her cheek.

"Don't believe everything Ang tells you, but yeah I'm famished and I need to hear all this 'lanky-Denali-sister-gossip' like pronto," Bella teased.

"You said like…" Ang sung from her desk.

"God I hate that girl," Bella said pointing at Ang.

"Love you too," Ang replied not even looking up as I drug Bella towards the car.

"God your mother is spoiling me," Bella teased leaning back in her chair rubbing her pooched out flat little tummy after dinner. It was our normal routine to eat and retreat to the library to work before bed. We had been held up at my parent's house for over a week, but it really wasn't so bad.

"I know. What are we going to do when we have to cook and clean for ourselves?"

"We? UH… Na-uh… you will be cooking and cleaning, I will be working for all of eternity," She answered turning to lay her head in my lap.

"So does that mean that I will be a kept man? Stay at home dad?" I joked running my hand through her long mahogany locks, but her eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked rubbing my thumb across her jaw.

"Dad?" she said, her voice a little shaky and I realized what she must have heard.

"Calm down commit-a-phob it was just an expression," I reassured, and she smiled at me, a warm, sweet, breathtaking smile.

"I am calm, I just didn't know you thought about stuff like that," she answered as I began the rhythmic movement through her hair again.

"Does it bother you, Bella?"

"No, I just… what do you see? What do you want? You know… between us?" She asked as I pulled her to sit across my lap.

"Well, I see a huge house with a massive kitchen that you would love to cook in, and my coffee maker of course," I started letting my imagination flourish.

"Of course, if you lose that coffee maker than you lose this," Bella teased pointing to herself. I grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"I see travel and holidays together with all our family and lazy Sundays and crazy Mondays," I rambled.

"Okay, but what else?"

"I see you Bella, all the other details don't really matter," I answered knowing it was one of the truest statements I had ever spoken. Her hands cupped my face and she leaned in to press her sweet lips to my own.

"What about marriage and kids and all the white picket fence crap?" she asked and I smiled at my adorable crazy lover.

"Is that what you want?" I asked and I saw her bite her bottom lip.

"Yes," she breathed and I was stunned to say the least. From the second I met Bella I never pegged her for the big white dress –mother- PTA- type, but then again she always surprised me.

"Oh…" I replied, wondering if it was me that she saw herself with. Bella was the only future I could see. My mind turned and knotted as image after image played through my already frantic mind… Pictures of our honeymoon, Christmas mornings, family vacations, buying a house together, and most of all a small beautiful brown-eyed child in Bella's arms.

I didn't realize how long I had been silent until I felt Bella's weight shift to move off of me before I stopped her.

"Edward, I'm not saying today or even tomorrow, but yes someday I want to be married and have a baby and own a house and a dog… if you don't then I understand. I mean a life with me isn't really much of a life…" Bella ranted before I could stop her.

"Stop, Baby. Life with you is amazing and perfect, and if you want all that stuff then you should have it. The question is; do you see yourself wanting those things with me?" I asked. Our gazes bore into one another as I waited on the plank to either be pushed in or pulled back to safety.

"I never wanted them until I met you, Edward," she answered her face falling from my gaze as my heartbeat became wild with want and need to comfort her.

"Look at me Isabella," I commanded softly, but her eyes remained locked on her knees. I lifted her face to mine and placed one soft quick kiss on her lips finally gaining her attention.

"You will not scare me away with your feelings Bella. You can't. I love you and that isn't going to change… ever. … If you would have agreed I would have married you in the Bahamas the second I saw you in my shirt, or heard your laugh, or felt your lips," I confessed and within seconds her mouth was back on mine, but this kiss was full of emotion and feelings that were new to the both of us. My hands framed her face as her fingertips stroked the side of my neck and I wanted nothing more than to prove to her exactly how much I loved every inch of her.

"Bella," I moaned into her mouth, "Let me show you."

"Don't show me… I wanna feel it," she whispered turning to straddle me, our mouths never separating and the heat of her body mixed with her scent was intoxicating and made me light headed with lust.

"You make me crazy," I hissed as her body began to move over mine, causing my dick to pulse to life within seconds of her touch.

"You make me wet," she breathed, her hands running through my hair and jerking my head back as her lips moved to my neck.

"Fuck Bella," I panted as she continued to grind our bodies together. My hands found purchase on her thighs as I slid them up towards her delectable ass, but they found no barriers, she was completely bare under her dress.

"Mmm surprise," she taunted as she started on my belt. My thumb found her clit making her arch into me as she fumbled with my slacks a bit, before I felt my hard cock in her hand. She made long, slow, firm strokes that felt amazing, but nothing compared to being buried inside of her.

"Now Isabella," I commanded as I lifted her hips and guided her down the length of my shaft.

Perfection.

Completion.

Rightness.

Being inside her was like no other feeling on the earth, and my brain held no power or comprehension to stop the feelings coursing through my body. She was mine and I was hers and that would never change. I watched as her body as it danced over mine relishing every feeling of her sliding up and down over me. Her hair was down in long waves down her back and she bit her bottom lip in the most erotic way. Even though my hands gripped her roughly it still was not enough, I would never get enough of her… I was insatiable, an addict, and a hit of her scent, or a feel of her touch, or a glimpse of her face, or a moan from her lips was all that could cure me.

Bella was the only remedy and the minutes passed as we felt withdrawals subside and the high take over.

She was close, I could tell by her labored breathing, her arched back, and the feel of her tightening around me. Nothing made me come like the feeling of her satisfaction. With a few words and affections she was done and clinching in the most gratifying ways around me and at her command I released within her allowing my body to receive the ecstasy it longed for.

Cured again.

**Jake's POV**

Hours and hours and fucking more hours I had spent looking through file after file after fucking more files and was still coming up with nothing. On top of this useless day it was now getting close to eight p.m. and I knew by the many missed phone calls that I had missed dinner. Throwing my stuff in my bag I grabbed my cell and hit the road for forty-five minute drive to my folks instead of my six-minute ride to my apartment. I thought about calling Rose, but I figured that I would just take the wrath when I got home and enjoy the drive. However, Sam had different plans.

"Care to give me lift, we need to talk," he said motioning towards one of his boys and climbing into my passenger seat.

"Find anything yet?" I asked hopelessly.

"Have you? This would be a little easier if I knew what I was looking for," Sam answered. I knew that this was far from his fault and not like the normal case. Normally he had a name and a picture to track down, but this time it was all smoke and mirrors.

"No, I've been trying, but nothing is making sense, it's out of the blue," I said speeding towards my parents.

"Nothing is out of the blue, there's motive we just have to find it," Sam answered and the rest of the ride was spent going over what was to happen next… a plan that I wasn't to fond of in the least. Sam thought it would be better if we all moved back to the city and the girls stayed with us guys.

We were going to be bait.

As I entered the house I saw Rose sitting at the dinning room table drinking coffee with my parents. When her eyes met mine I was happy to see that they were not angry but relieved.

"Hi," I said tired and hungry. Rose stood from the table and walked gracefully towards me. I needed her like I needed air and being able to see her face and hear her heart made me calm. She stopped right in front of me her face changing as she got within a foot from me.

"Jacob I am glad you are home," Rose spoke her voice guarded and her words carefully chosen. Apparently she was angry.

"Rose, I'm sorry I didn't call," I said trying to keep my voice low as I saw Carlisle shake his head. Apparently she was very angry.

"Your sorry? Sorry is fine on a normal Monday, but wait… nothing is normal! We are getting fucking stalked and terrorized by some psycho! Meaning. You. Answer. Your. Fucking. Phone!" she snapped, and I saw Bella walking into the room followed by an amused looking Edward.

"Want some help?" Bella asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, I'm fine thank you. Rose please… I didn't mean to worry you, I know it was selfish and stupid please forgive me," I pleaded, but Bella chuckled and Rose just steamed.

"Do not ever scare me like that again, or I will kill you myself," Rose said turning to stomp into the kitchen.

I believed her.

"She's all talk ya know," Bella said and I dropped into a chair next to her.

"I would have to disagree," I breathed.

"You'll see, I bet she is making you some food right now," Bella said as my mother passed her a cup of coffee.

"Five says she poisons it," Emmett interjected.

"I'll take that bet. She is too much the woman to let her man go hungry," Bella replied.

"So if the tables were turned and it was us… what would you do?" Edward teased leaning in to steal Bella's cup.

"Probably figuring out a way to get out of a five-to-ten sentence," Bella stated and my mother giggled but something happened in the next ten seconds.

Rose sat down a plate in front of me, my father's eyes met my own, and the light bulb that I had been searching for in my mind… finally flickered.

"That's it!!! Bella you are brilliant!!!" I yelled standing to search for my phone.

"Naturally," I heard Bella say but I was already on the move again. Where the fuck did I put my cell?!

"Jake what is it?" Esme asked but I was still not listening.

"Jacob!" Rose yelled, and I turned seeing her holding my phone in her out stretched hand.

"Thanks baby," I said picking her up in an embrace instead of my phone.

"Jake, if you don't tell us what is going on…" Edward started sounding a lot Emmett.

"Okay, everyone calm down. I just think I figured out why I wasn't finding anything… I was looking at the wrong place… hold on," I said grabbing my phone and dialing a friend of mine that was quite good at finding information a lot faster than waiting on public records.

"Crowly," he answered.

"Tyler it's Jacob."

"Mr. Black what can I do for you?"

"I need a list of anyone that has been released from prison in the last two months, cross references it with any connection I could have with them. I need it by the morning," I said and he laughed.

"Tomorrow night and it will cost," Tyler replied.

"Fine, the sooner the better," I said hanging up to answer all the questions in my family's eyes.

Was I catching a break or just chasing ghost?

"See I have been looking at families and bosses and connections to people I put away, but it could be someone that just got out. It makes perfect sense," I said and I looked around the table to see everyone excited, most of all Sam.

"Okay, so once again I ask, what is the game plan?" Em said.

"Actually, Jake and I have been talking and we think it would be best if everyone moved back to the city. Nothing has happened since everyone has been shacked up here. Maybe if we change our plans then so will they," Sam answered.

"So we will be bait?" Bella asked, and I could tell that Edward did not like this plan. In all honesty I didn't either.

"You will all be protected," Sam said, but no one felt any relief, "it would help though if the girls stayed with each the guys or vice versa, less places to watch."

"That's fine, I'll stay with Alice," Em answered and it was surprising, we all turned on him. Both Alice and Em suddenly looked nervous.

"Emmett…" Bella warned but Em shook her off.

"Hell might as well, right?" Em asked Alice and she nodded.

"Alice and I are…" Em started and Esme gasped, "… very much in love with one another and together."

Judging by everyone's expressions my parents and myself were the only ones that were not privy to this information.

"So everyone knows but us?" Carlisle asked and everyone but myself nodded.

"What is it with all my children and their secret affairs?" Esme asked but Carlisle stood.

"I think we need to have a talk son," Carlisle said and we all recognized that voice… the father voice.

"Dad don't. I love him," Alice pleaded and we all saw his only daughter's words soften him for just a second.

"Then I'd like to talk to the both of you then," Carlisle said and they stood to follow him down the hall.

Could life get any crazier?

The scary part is that it felt like it was about to.

**So what do you think? As usual leave me love and your guesses and I'll send ya a teaser for the next chapter… **

**Next update a week from Friday… hopefully.**


	16. Chapter 16 Back to Reality

_**A/N and recap: I am so so so very sorry about the late update. I got shingles and my dad had an awful accident and was in the hospital for a week. Thank you for everyone that sent me PM asking about the story and getting my ass back in gear. **_

_**Be thanks to my beta Giner Vondiesel for fixing about a million mistakes and giving me ass-kicks and praise… so here is what happened last chapter. **_

_**Bella hired her replacement, Kate Denali, which was a long time family friend of the Cullens. Sam sent everyone back to the city hoping to get movement on whoever is sending all these threats. Carlisle and Esme found out about Alice and Emmett. **_

_**Also I do not go into the C&E discussion this chapter but let all say that Emmett was properly threatened. Also on a side note- this is not a Renesmee story. No E&B are not using condoms anymore, Bella is on the pill. Sorry to confuse anyone but didn't think it was important to cover it during the story… no babies… at least not for Bells.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**LIL Chapter 16- Back to Reality**

**Edward's POV**

One day since we had left my folks and there we sit helpless as children.

"So we could order Pizza? Or we could cook? I mean we both used to cook right?" I asked, but Bella just shrugged her shoulders still browsing through the entire pile of take out menus. Apparently she couldn't figure out what she was craving and as usual I was just craving her.

"Or we could move back to the big fucking mansion where the beautiful, sweet woman that cooked for us every meal lives, problem solved," Bella huffed liked a child, an adorable, gorgeous, still-in-her-tight-ass-business-shirt-and-heels child that I loved. It was good to back in the city and free to be ourselves… and loud.

"Why are you smirking at me instead of feeding me?" Bella snapped, but it only made my smile larger.

"Because I love you," I answered, not dropping my heated gaze from her perfect face.

"You love me? Even when I am acting like a petulant child?" She asked her face softening a bit. My hands grabbed her by the hips and pulled her onto my lap sideways before stroking her soft cheek.

"I love you _especially_ when you're acting like a child. How about you go relax and I'll go pick up something to eat?" I asked. Being sweet always softened up mad hungry Bella. Her face flushed before I felt her fingers skim across my neck until they reached the back of my hair and up my scalp. This small touch was enough to relax me and excite me simultaneously. Her hands danced from my scalp to my shoulders to my chest and I felt my tie slowly being loosened from my neck.

I was being undressed my favorite way… by Bella.

Bella's fingers carefully unbuttoned my shirt pulling it open for her plump lips to feast on my Adam's apple and collarbones as my hands began stroke her sides and the swell of her breast. Even though I had touched her like this countless times… it never got old or diminished the heat that radiated through me.

Fuck dinner.

"How about," Bella whispered her voice soft and seductive still peppering open mouth kisses against my skin, "I order pizza and you can spend the time it takes for it to be delivered, making love to me."

Three seconds….

That's how long it took for me to throw her down on top of my dinning room table.

"Or I could make love you now, I don't think I can wait," I panted as I bent to ravish her succulent mouth with my own. She tasted like vanilla latte and cinnamon candy, she smelt like sin and cake, and felt like home and all mine.

"Dinner can fucking wait," Bella moaned between kisses. I stood to bask in the glory that belonged to me and me alone, even fully clothed she was mouth watering. Pale smooth skin set against the dark contrast of her thick mahogany hair, chocolate eyes, and dark full lips. Then I took in her perfect full round breast and voluptuous hips and her tiny small waist that fit so perfectly between my hands.

And then her legs.

They were long, lean, and set on top of sexy heels that had been destroying my better judgment since the moment I saw her. And even though it was hidden to me at the moment I knew in perfect recall exactly how equally perfect she looked from the back.

"Edward?" she asked starting to lean up, but I stopped her by pulling her to the end of the table by her hips. I could not stop the groan that erupted from my lips as our bodies touched and she arched her back rocking more of her delectable body into mine.

"You are so fucking beautiful, it's distracting," I breathed my hands pushing the skirt that I loved up to her waist granting me access to her body. Stroking those sexy stems I stopped just behind her knees hitching her legs over my hips before thrusting my iron hard cock against her. The friction she brought to my body made it hard to stop and remove our clothing. I smiled as she huffed in frustration at my slow pace.

"Tease," she moaned, and I stopped moving until she finally opened her eyes to meet my harsh stare.

"Tease?"

"Yes."

"Oh Isabella, you might want to be careful what you ask for," I answered already letting my pants and boxers fall to my ankles.

"I don't want to be careful," she moaned reaching for me but my right hand came down between her breasts pushing her roughly back onto the table. A table that was the perfect height for the fucking that I had planned. My other hand ripped the lace fabric from her body before slowly dipping two sure fingers inside of her…I moaned at what I felt.

"Fuck, that's perfect," I said curling my fingers inside of her and stroking her a few slow times. She felt like honey and velvet on my hand and my cock twitched with jealously wanting to be buried inside of her.

"Why are you so wet Isabella?"

"Because I want be fucked."

"By?" I asked removing my hand from her pussy to guide my cock up and down her slit. It was going to be hard and quick, especially with her talking all dirty and feeling all wet and tight.

"You," she moaned as my cock touched her clit.

"Tell me you love me," I commanded needing to hear it again.

"I love you," Bella breathed, and I slowly slid into her until I was completely consumed by her. Sliding my arms under her legs I held onto her hips, pinning her beneath me before I started to move. The sight of her open before me and myself moving within her was almost alone enough to make me come.

But there was fucking to be had, and that is exactly what we did. Hard, screaming, scratching, panting, sweating, dirty fucking right there on my table with the woman I loved more than anything in the this world.

My body pounded into her and the sound of us colliding filled the room with a staccato beat. Her body was willing and wanting to take anything I could give her and I took it all at a relentless rhythm. My brain tried to focus on anything but the feel of her slickness around my cock, her moans, or the way her walls would hold me inside of her until I made her come. I heard her moan my name in broken syllables, and then I felt her insides begin to spasm around me, but I had no mercy for her.

My pace did not slow, my depth did not lessen, but her screams became wild.

The fire of her pussy was stoked with each thrust, and the building heat felt so amazing that it was almost too much to continue. Tightening my hold on her I buried myself one last violent time as my orgasm began to release into her, but her walls started the shake and tremble again, and with one small circle around her clit her insides begin pulse more powerful than even before milking my cock towards the most glorious orgasms I had ever felt.

**Bella's POV**

I was a pile of sweat, spasms, moans, and open nerve endings thanks in part to the most amazing lover that had ever existed, a lover that was also a mess like me and currently collapsed onto my chest.

Dos orgasms… in roughly five minutes… have I said how much I love this man?

"Are you okay?" He asked looking up at me through his long black lashes. His eyes were never as green as they were just after sex, but through the brightness there was another emotion. Worry? Guilt?

"Edward, I'm wonderful. Why do you look guilty?"

"I just… because I was…but I love you so much" he stuttered but I stopped him giggling.

"Something funny?" he asked his teeth nipping along my skin.

"Yes you…Edward just because we are in love doesn't mean that it has to all candles and R. Kelly music every time… Sometimes you have to drop the sweet and just fuck," I laughed watching his hooded expression every time I say the word fuck… especially with him inside me.

"That's why you're perfect," he smiled skimming his nose between my breast.

"Because I like to fuck?"

"Well yes and no it's…it's because you are both sides of a woman in one. Both of what men want," He said his lips kissing down my sweaty stomach. I knew what he was saying, but I wanted to hear one of Edward Cullen's great articulate explanations into the female psyche, "You know the lady and the tramp, the librarian and the stripper, the woman in the apron and the woman in the garters, the sinner and the saint."

I giggled at the fact that the man I loved just in not so many words had called me a tramp, a stripper, and a sinner as a complement. But he was just as complicated as I was. Domineering and selfless, rough and sweet, _Mr. Darcy with tattoos. _

"So Chinese?" He asked and in our post coital bliss, it sounded perfect. I turned Edward still on top of me and finally found my phone.

"Yes?" the grumpy voice snapped.

"Samuel we need some take out."

**Alice's POV**

"We should be done in less than an hour. Maybe the four of us could go grab a bite to eat. We are starving and if my memory serves me right, you and Jake never turn down a good meal," I offered as Rose and I finished up for the night.

"Yeah, we can be there in about forty-five minutes. Girls choice," Emmett offered being sweet as ever.

"Can't wait to see you," I whispered, but Rose still over heard me and smiled.

"Can't wait until tonight, be there soon sweetie," Emmett answered, and I was all smiles and wide eyes as I waited on my lover.

"Guys on their way?" Rose asked dropping onto the couch.

"Yep we are all going to dinner, if that's cool?" I asked, realizing that I never asked Rose if it was okay. I thought it would be though.

"That's perfect, how about The 109?" Rose asked. I swear we must have been separated at birth.

"Absolutely. So I was thinking since everything is complete, we could take off the next two days, spend some time getting pampered, and then be fresh for the opening Friday. Maybe come in late Thursday night just to give everything a quick run through," I asked.

"Sounds great, I'm fucking beat. Between Jake being all crazy and trying to get this place open I need a spa pronto," Rose breathed and I could not agree with her more. She was the hardest working, no shit taking, most perfect manager I could have ever hired.

While waiting on the boys we straightened up the counters and sat the trash at the back door for one of the guys to take out. I made a quick call to Paul to let him know our dinner plans, but Jake had already gotten a hold of him. Even though we were expecting them Rose and I both were startled when Em knocked on the door. I skipped over to let him and he picked me up in a hug that only Emmett could master.

"Hello beautiful," He said as his breath covered my ear sending good tingles down my side.

"Hello back," I said and as he sat me down we both noticed a small brown package beside the front door.

"Shit I bet those are my new key cards. I can't believe they just left them outside, " I said picking them up tossing them inside.

"Get Rose, if Jake and I don't eat soon we are going to die," Em said tapping his foot all-impatient. I just rolled my eyes.

"By die do you mean get all grumpy and whiney like children?" I teased.

"Exactly, and no one wants that so lets go," Em answered giving me a little playful smack on the ass.

Dinner was going wonderful and the food was delicious, it even looked as if Jake was relaxing. He told us how the list of inmates that had been released was a mile long and was going to take him a couple of days to go through. Jake and Em fought over the bill and while they were distracted I snatched it, paid for it, and got a to-go container. Rose and I took our leftovers over to Paul and Jared who acted like we had just given them Christmas morning.

"Oh shit Alice, I totally forgot that the new key cards came in and I put them behind the main counter," Rose said. I looked at her confused.

"Actually I just put them inside before we left, the delivery boy had left them outside," I answered and now Rose looked confused and all the guys were silent listening to us.

"Alice I signed for them at 3 o'clock," Rose said her voice flat and a very familiar uneasy feeling spread through my skin.

"Oh," was all I could say knowing that key cards were the last package we were waiting on. This had to be something different and we all walked the two blocks back to the shop. Jake opened the door using my key, Rose unarmed the alarm, Paul and Jared searched the perimeter as I went in search of the package.

It looked innocent enough but as I read the label my stomach turned and I gasped.

_To the sister of Jacob Black_.

Em took the package from me sitting it on an empty table and we all stared at it like a bomb… hell it could have been a bomb.

"Let me," Paul said coming though the door and slicing open the box.

We all leaned in as he pulled out a small card and a large silver watch.

"What is it?" Rose asked but the rest of us knew.

It was Jacob father's watch and one of the only items Jake had to remember his life before the Cullens.

"It's mine," Jake answered his voice frustrated and worried, "it was my father's."

Paul nodded and flipped over the card to see printed text.

_Almost out of time_

**Bella's POV**

"A new dawn a new day", that's what my mother had always taught me, but this day seemed like "the same shit different day". The previous night had been beyond amazing until Sam brought us our take out and some more disturbing news.

Another threat.

We watched as Sam and Embry searched Edward's place for hours, not a hair was out of place though. I had spent an exhausting hour on the phone with Rose before I had finally calmed her down enough to sleep, but after the search party left Edward and I were too keyed up to sleep, so we watched reruns until the early morning.

So now we sat silently drinking coffee with only about four hours of sleep under our belts and to make matters worse today was a big day for the both of us. This evening was the new movie premier and it was given that we wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight either.

Fuck my life.

The knock at the door startled both of us out of zombieness and Edward sprang up to the get the door.

"Cullen, it's Sam open up," Sam barked from the hallway and I released the breath I was holding.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked as Edward went to get Sam and Embry a cup of his de-fucking-licious coffee.

"Not lately," Sam answered as they joined me at the table.

"What can we do for you?" Edward asked polite even his sleep deprived state

"We need to talk about today or tonight rather. I know that you both must attend the premier as well as Emmett , but we want to take some extra precautions. Busy public places are an ideal place to… well… they cause some potential risks," Sam said sipping his coffee.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked trying to not let my bad mood show.

"Well I was thinking that instead of going together that you two could take dates?"

"Excuse me?" Edward asked his posture turning slightly caveman, damn he was hot when he was all territorial like!

"You will need protection inside the event," Sam clarified. Even though I knew he was right, I was not in the fucking mood to deal with trying to finagle two tickets to the premier and the after part twelve hours before the event.

"Go on…" Edward grumbled.

"I will go with Bella and one of my associates will go with you," Sam answered.

"Oh Edward will look hot as shit with Embry on his arm," I laughed, but apparently at six a.m. I am only funny to myself.

"My associate is a female and just as trained as the rest of us. She will be here in a couple of hours," Sam answered downing the rest of his coffee.

"Are you okay with this?" Edward asked his sleepy cute green eyes appraising my face.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself," I answered and for the first time this morning I was graced with his crooked smile.

"It's his hands I'm worried about," Edward answered smirking at Sam.

"Everyone just keep their hands to themselves and we shouldn't have a problem," Sam said before ushering Embry towards the door.

"Let me know when and where we need to pick you guys up. I'm off to see Alice so pray for me," Sam finished closing the door behind him… if he was spending the morning at Alice's he was the one that needed protecting.

"Well there goes my plan to feel you up all evening," Edward said his eyes roaming over my face again in a way that made the room quite hot… my mother also said,

"No time like the present".

"Then maybe you should just feel me up now," I said batting my eyelashes a few times.

"With pleasure Miss Swan," he answered carrying me towards the shower.

Even all properly sexed up, fed, and caffeinated today sucked big balls. The office was a fucking catastrophe and no one knew their ass from their elbows. It took until noon just to get the details of the after party sorted out because apparently Jasper had made a mess of the food and beverages. My photographer had been admitted to the hospital with "food poisoning" which really meant "alcohol poisoning", and I needed amazing red-carpet pics for both magazines. Finding a replacement was grueling, but I settled on some new guy who was apparently the next big thing.

At three Ang returned with our dresses and some much needed food, but the hairdresser showed up minutes later only allowing me two fucking bites of my sandwich.

I was now running completely on coffee and the faint traces of my morning orgasms, all three of them.

By five I was primped and dressed in an amazing white number than Alice had designed for me waiting on Sam and Seth to pick up Ang and myself along with the three other assistants, Eric and his flavor of the day, and my new photographer who apparently did not know that Seattle grunge was out of style.

Beep Beep.

_**Edward: I miss you and hope that you have not murdered anyone yet. See you soon love you. **_

_**Bella: Everyone is still alive for now… about to head that way… love you more. **_

One text and I felt better however what I saw next about made my eyes fall out of my head.

Sam waiting just out side our building in a flawless black suit.

He looked the part and was even quite dashing, but I could tell by his demeanor that tonight would be rather nerve racking for him.

"Bella, you look beautiful," he greeted and I about laughed at his over friendly greeting.

"You don't look so bad yourself, is Alice still breathing?"

"Barely. Are we ready?" he asked extending his arm, and I took it without hesitation as he led us towards the limo. I expected someone to ask me about him but everyone was too busy to even notice that I was not with Edward. Seth knew and by Ang's wink, she was in on the secret.

Everything was in full swing as we arrived at the theater. While the long red carpet and the million flashes were normal to me, even comforting, Sam was tense at my side.

"Easy there big guy, they won't bite. Wait for me just inside the door, no reason for you to run the gauntlet with me, I'll be fine," I said squeezing his arm as he walked towards the entrance his eyes scanning the faces of everyone even looking in my direction.

I was about half way down the isle of reports and photographers when I saw him in all his grey Armani and bronze- sex- hair- glory. What really surprised me was the gorgeous woman on his arm. She was tall with jet-black hair down to her waist and caramel tanned skin. Her body was toned and curvy, and was showcased in the tight black dress she wore… I kind of hated her instantly.

That was _my arm_ she was on… stupid psycho stalker ruining everything.

He winked at me and ushered her toward the entrance before stalking towards me with all his Edward Cullen turn- you- inside- out- swagger.

"Miss Swan," he said, his voice low and raspy as he leaned down to lightly peck my cheek with his scrumptious lips.

"Mr. Cullen," I breathed as his scent engulfed me.

"Is Sam behaving?" he asked turning us towards the cameras that were still flashing, as we fake smiled.

"Is Miss- long- legs behaving?" I murmured, and I felt him chuckle next to me.

"She is Sam's wife and scary as shit," he whispered as a reporter from the Globe waved us over.

"Sam's wife?" I asked and he nodded. I felt better.

"Mr. Cullen, how are you liking being back in the states and working with Miss Swan?" the small reporter asked as his photographer snapped a couple of pictures.

"This has always been my home and I am thrilled to finally be back, and it is an immense pleasure to work with someone as talented as Miss Swan," Edward answered smooth as shit and all.

"Miss Swan what can we expect from _Persuasion_ in the future?"

"Rizer as a whole is about to change the game in media across the board. Our magazines are going to pull in new readers with our inventive styles, and our movies are only becoming bigger and better. Our future is brighter than ever and Cullen Advertising is going to be a huge part in our future success," I answered saying the same lines that I had said ten times already as Edward pulled me towards the next waiting mind.

"So what kind of things are happening between you and the Cullens?" the Globe reporter asked, but it was Edward that answered turning to speak over his shoulder.

"Amazing, wonderful things."

"That movie was interesting," Sam said as we made our way towards the after party, which was actually more of an event than a party… we were serving liquor which was a plus.

"It was a blockbuster which means lots of action, lots of money, and no acting," I answered as we found our table that Emmett and Alice, Seth and Angela, Eric and bimbo number three, and Edward and Sam's wife were waiting at.

"Here's a toast to another successful movie and to all of you guys that made it happen," Eric said handing me a glass on bubbly and clinking my glass at the same time.

"You did well," I said taking slip of the over- priced bad- tasting champagne.

"Thanks boss," he answered before starting to mingle with the blonde no name.

"So everything cool?" Em asked when we were all alone.

"It seems so but let's just play it safe, the night is young," Sam answered not touching his drink.

"We can leave shortly. A little face time and then we are out of here," I answered watching Sam's wife as she watched me.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" I asked.

"Emily," she answered her eyes scanning the room like Sam's.

"Nice to meet you, that dress looks amazing on you," I said trying to be cordial but Emily's eyes cut to Alice.

"Thank you, I didn't really have a choice in the matter," Emily sneered.

"Oh jeez you would think that I was torturing you two this morning," Alice replied rolling her eyes.

"Weren't you?" Sam asked pulling at his tie and we all laughed.

Dinner was edible but the days events started wear down on us and finally we had spent enough time to jet.

"Let me use the ladies room and we'll go," I said standing and Emily stood with me.

"Thanks but I can piss by myself," I answered and she sat back down.

"Hurry back love," Edward said and I trotted off to the john.

The bathroom was empty and after doing my business I relaxed and let my mind begin to wind down.

What a fucking day… just another frantic day in the life of Isabella Swan.

The difference with tonight verses all these other events is that instead of going home alone and tired I would be granted the comfort of one Edward Cullen. As I washed my hands I got lost in my own fantasy world filled with Edward's strong arms, silky hair, and deep green eyes.

It was the sudden appearance of a figure standing at the door that caught my eye, because the door hadn't opened.

"Miss Swan?" the woman asked as I picked up a towel.

"Yes, can I help you?" I said and her posture and wild hair made me uneasy, not the kind of person that normally attended these events. It was her eyes however that startled me the most… cold and determined.

"Yes you can, I need you to deliver a message for me," she said as she lurched towards me faster than I could comprehend planting a painful, hard blow against my ribs.

It felt like being hit with a crowbar and the crack from my side filled my ears.

I wanted to yell, but as I fell she was instantly on top of me and the flash of her metal fist connected with the side of my face filling my mouth with blood, and my face with mind numbing pain. I didn't understand what was happening and I was in too much pain to defend myself.

I couldn't speak, I could barley breathe, and my mind screamed for help that I felt would not come until it was too late.

"Give that to Jacob," she said removing an envelope and tossing it on my chest before her iron knuckles connected with the side of my head slowly fading all my consciousness to black.

* * *

**A/N: Okay…okay… calm down I know it's a cliffie but I will tell you Bella is not dead or going to be in a comma for like a million years or anything stupid. It was a message, I hope I made that clear. If you have questions just ask me… I'll answer what I can.**

**Next update hopefully by the weekend, as long as my bodies holds up.**

**Pimping: For anyone looking for a light, funny, great-written story go to my favorites and read _Cullen Unscripted_. Looking for something hot, great-written, and dark read**

**_ Under the Apple Tree_… one from each of my fav writers Jo and Danni… and while you are there read all their other shit because it is all freaking amazing.**

**I will be sending teasers for the next chapter, so review please.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Breakthrough

**A/N: Okay sorry for the late update, but both my beta and me work and RL is a stingy bitch sometimes… hope everyone liked the teaser… **

**Recap: Bella got her shit fucked up in the bathroom at the movie premiere… enough said? Oh and hot Edward table lemon… **

**This little number is Betaed by Ginger Vondiesel … the one that fixes all my comma's and makes this whole thing readable… I mean it is readable right?**

**

* * *

**

**LIL Chapter 17- "The Breakthrough" **

**EPOV**

As soon as your woman leaves your side, the sharks can smell it. And by sharks I mean dumb fame whores that Yorkie keeps in his back pocket. To everyone else Emily appeared to be my date, but as soon as she left to go check on Bella, Yorkie had begun to pull me around the room introducing me to loads of women that I had no interest in. Em and Seth were no help, just sitting at the table pointing and laughing, well no actually pointing, but you understand.

It was then that I saw it, Sam's torn face.

I followed his gaze towards the women's rest room where Emily was standing giving him a small hand signal. To anyone else it would look as if she was just getting his attention, but I knew instantly that something was… off.

"Excuse me ladies, Yorkie," I said, moving quickly following Sam as he made a Beeline towards Emily. It seemed as if my destination was suddenly a million miles away, and I was treading quick sand. I couldn't get there fast enough… but when I did I was too late.

Suddenly, it was if my stomach was full of iron, and my mind had been submerged into battery acid.

_My_ _Bella_. _My love_. _My whole world_, was lying in Emily's arms as blood stained her white gown crimson. Sam's arms held me as I launched myself towards her, and I could almost physically feel my life shattering into a thousands pieces.

"Edward! Edward! Calm down she's alive, just unconscious," Sam said, and those words two words "_she's alive_" brought my mind back to a half-rational state.

"What… I don't…" I mumbled, as Sam finally released me to go to her. Bella looked so tiny and broken on the floor, and as much as I wanted to pick her up and cradle her torn body against me, I was afraid to touch her.

"We need to get her out of here. How do you want to handle it?" Sam asked me, but my mind was not capable to make cohesive thoughts.

"I… should we…"

"Edward, listen… We need to leave and get her to a hospital. Do you want to call an ambulance, or try to take her out the back?" Sam asked. My mind ran over his words countless times as I tried with all my might to figure out what was best.

"There are reporters everywhere, and there's no way to get her out of here without them knowing. We have to call 911," I said, knowing what Sam would say before he even spoke.

"We'll have to tell the cops," Sam confirmed.

"We will think of something to tell them, she is the priority," Emily answered for me pulling out her cell.

"Yes, I am at the Thompson Plaza. I just found a friend of mine that has been attacked. She's breathing, but unconscious. Please come quick! I don't know what to do!" Emily said, her voice fake with panic as she shut her phone.

"They will be here in five minutes. I found her alone like this. That's all we have to say," Emily advised, as she continued assessing my fallen lover's body.

"Go tell the rest of them I'll have her taken to Saint Mary's," I said toSam, who made eye contact with Emily for just one quick second before leaving us alone.

Those were without a doubt the longest five minutes of my life.

Five guys in all blue burst through the door just as Emily began her fake crying and hyperventilating.

"Please let us get to her," one man said as he began to work over Bella.

"I don't know what happened, she had been in here a while and when I came to check on her she was… like… this," Emily sobbed turning her body into my chest. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her and felt her slide something into the inner pocket of my jacket.

"Concussion, temporal trauma, possible cracked mandible," one paramedic said his fingers lightly probing Bella's head.

"Take her to St. Mary's," I instructed, as they moved her from the floor across a long yellow board onto a stretcher.

Within minutes she was secured on the stretcher and in a neck brace. It was eerie how quite the room had become as everyone witnessed the paramedics wheeling out one of the most powerful women in all of Seattle bloody and broken.

Hundreds of flashes came from the street and I covered my face as well as Emily's as we walked out towards the red and blue siren lights. Thankfully, the ambulance was almost sitting on the front door step missing most of the photographers and within seconds Bella was lifted into the back, taking every piece of my soul with her.

We had not been at the hospital for more than thirty minutes before Rose came barreling through the front doors with Jake close on her heels. She ran to me and I caught her mid step in my arms comforting her or letting her comfort me… I didn't know which.

"What have they said?" Rose sobbed as I rocked her against me.

"Not much. She is still unconscious and might have a broken jaw. The doctor said he would let us know after he gets her scans back," I answered, feeling like my mind was on autopilot while I tried to control my heart. My eyes caught Jake's expression over my shoulder, and the guilt on his face made another part of me begin to ache.

I was mad at him, but knew that it wasn't his fault… at least not purposefully.

"Edward… I'm…" Jake started, but I held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't… I know," I said, not trusting myself to say any more. His face didn't change.

"We need to talk, all of us," I said, and we all went to the far corner of the waiting room.

"The cops have already questioned all of us. Emily made the statement saying that she went to check on Bella and found her… like she was… They questioned me, and I told them that I wasn't… that I wasn't with her when… when it happened," I stuttered, feeling as if I had failed miserably at protecting the one thing I was supposed to keep safe.

"Edward, there was nothing you could have done. We were all there, and it still happened. Let's just get through it," Sam said answering my thoughts.

"Edward the note," Emily said reminding me of what she had slipped me and I reached for it just as the doctor came through the doors.

"Rosalie Swan?" the doctor asked and we all stood.

"Yes, that's me," Rose answered her voice shaking.

"I'm Doctor Wilson. Isabella's scans look better than expected. Her jaw is not broken, but three of her ribs are broken on the left side. She has a bruise on her left temple but her MRI scan shows that her brain is working just fine. She appears to be waking up, so you should be able to see her shortly," The doctor explained, and I was filled with joy and hurt simultaneously. Joy that she would be fine hurt that she was in pain.

"Thank you," Rose said as her hand squeezed mine.

"Edward, the letter?" Jake asked as soon as we were alone, and I once again retrieved the letter from my pocket. Alice and Rose both gasped as they saw the red blood stained the envelope but I continued until Emily stopped me.

"Let me," she said touching the envelope with the end of her dress, and slicing it open with a small knife that she produced from lord knows where. Touching the paper as little as she could, Emily unfolded the card as Sam kept watch on the nurses looking our way.

_**See how close I can get. All the searching in the world will not lead you to me. I don't exist**__**s**__** anymore since you took my life away. She is only the beginning. See you all real soon.**_

We all read the note over and over. The rage that flared in me was overwhelming. I was pacing around the room wanting to rip my hair out by the roots. I welcomed whoever was threatening us to come within my reach so I could end them with my own hands. I would show them no mercy just as was they had no for my innocent girlfriend

They had hurt her for what? To make a point? For sport?

Emily and Sam looked over the evidence whispering to each other about DNA and fingerprints, while Emmett held Alice tightly against his chest… holding her the way that I need to hold Bella, but I couldn't because someone had broken her tiny precious bones. Just as I felt I would explode, Rose spoke up.

"I think it is time to call Charlie."

**? POV**

I waited eagerly for her to return to me, hopefully with news of another step of the plan completed. We had fought on whether or not we should end the other sister's life tonight, but my partner was right, it was too soon to show our hand. I watched the evening news as pictures and blurry phone videos were played and replayed telling the story of poor Isabella Swan, mugged and beaten at her own company event.

Sad story.

The media mogul would fall soon enough, but my eyes were set on The Boy's sister first. I remember the black spiky haired girl sitting in the courtroom and drawing every day as her brother brought my best friend and me our fates. Fates that would start this storm a storm that _they_ would not escape from... A storm that started with a five-year sentence and the life of a dear friend that was lost… my only friend.

My partner? She was not a friend, but a good lay, escape artist, and a needed accomplice. An accomplice who, in the end, would serve as the perfect distraction leading to a perfect ending. The ending still played out differently in my mind.

So many ways to bring death to someone you hate.

A car wreck? A staged sad double suicide of two lovers in rage after so much loss? Or maybe a little fire that takes them all out in one fail swoop? None of which will happen before The Boy watches those he loves, his friends, his family, his everything die before his eyes… just like _my everything_ died before my very own.

**Bella's POV**

I could hear the beeping noise close to my ear and at first I thought it was my alarm clock, but when I moved my arm to search for the snooze button something tugged against it stopping my movement. My breathing felt as if a huge weight was laying on my chest, and then there was the strange smell… and then I remembered.

Pain. Metal. Pain. The bathroom. Pain. Wild eyes. Pain. Flames of hair. Pain.

"Baby, can you open your eyes? Don't try to talk, you are okay…I'm right here," there was no mistaking that wonderful smooth velvet voice. _Edward_.

My eyes flicked open and the bright lights sent a jolt of pain through the side of my head. Was there anything on my body that didn't hurt? And then I felt long strong fingers stroke my other arm and his voice closer to my face.

"Isabella?"

"Hmmm?" I moaned forcing my eyes open. Sad, deep-green eyes stared back at me, and I saw Edward exhale and smile when I looked at him. I wanted to talk but there was pain there too.

"Thank God," Edward breathed, bowing his head towards me in relief. But was I okay? I felt like shit, shit that had been steamed rolled and lit on fire.

"Baby I love you so much," Edward said his voice shaky and rough.

"What? I don't understand?" I whispered, realizing that opening my mouth was a real bad idea.

"I know, neither do we, but Sam and Emily are on it," he said his fingers still stroking me softly. I felt like I was forgetting something and then I remembered… something.

"Letter, there is a letter, she left it before… " I said through closed teeth and Edward's eyes went wide.

"She? A woman did this to you?" he asked and I nodded.

"It doesn't matter, let them deal with it. You are safe here, and the cops are going to keep watch over you all night. They think that you were attacked by some crazy fame whore, and that your 'friend' Emily found you in the restroom," he explained. I tired to commit it to memory, no doubt I would be questioned later, but I didn't have the strength right now.

"What did it say?"

"The same old stuff, but Emily thinks that it might have some DNA or fingerprints on it, so she is leaving to get it checked out. Everyone else… well mostly everyone else is here," Edward answered, his eyes looking slightly apprehensive.

"What?" I asked, knowing he was keeping something from me.

"Well Rose… she thought it was best to call… your father," Edward stuttered.

"Wonderful," I moaned, knowing my father would be furious, and not buy into the whole "stalker in the bathroom" lie.

"Well now we don't have to drive all the way to Forks for you to meet him," I said with a little laugh… big mistake.

Broken ribs and laughter do not match… not in the fucking least.

"I would have driven to Dubai if it had to," he answered, dazzling me in all my hospital gown glory, but before he could really turn me on, my new best friend entered the room… the nurse with the good drugs.

"Here you go sweetie, this should make you feel better," she said injecting something into my IV that instantly made me feel high, "Let me know if you need anything else, my name is Josie."

I felt tired again.

"Sleep love, I'll be right here," Edward said. Although the pain meds the nurse gave me made me a bit groggy, I understood what he said.

"I need you to call Kate and get her started… Ang can let her know what needs to be taken care of… and check in with Yorkie for me… I need the opening night numbers…"

"Shhh, I'll take care of it… Please try to get some rest," Edward cooed, as the high feeling made my eyelids heavy.

"I love you," I tried to say, but I heard a wonderful, beautiful laugh right before I dozed off.

It probably sounded a lot more like "Alligator food".

The next day, I felt slightly groggy, but it was welcome much more than the pain. There was a buzzing of voices all around me pulling me from my slumber, some quiet, some angry, some bored.

"Bells," a voice that I would know anywhere softly spoke. The smell of Old Spice and stale beer wafted around my face. It was the most comforting smell on the planet.

Charlie.

"Hmm," I moaned, trying to open my eyes against the bright lights. It hurt less to talk today, but everything else seemed to hurt more.

"Ah Bells," Charlie crooned as I felt his rough lips against my forehead. He sounded different than normal, mostly due to trying to handle his emotions, something he was never that great at.

"Dad," I breathed fisting his clothes and holding him next to me, was he still in his uniform? Not that it would surprise me, by this point in life he should just have the damn thing tattooed on.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"Like someone kicked my ass, how are you? Where is Sue?" I asked, my jaw straining against my speech.

"Sue is in the waiting room. What the hell is all this Bella?" Charlie asked, his eyes darting around the room. I followed his gaze to find that we were not alone. Sam and Emily stood in the far corner looking a little out of place, while Rose and Jake were smashed into one of the small chairs, but looked like they didn't want to be that close. Edward was standing on my other side looking slightly nervous.

I reached my hand for Edward's, he picked it up gingerly, and pressed his soft lips to the inside of my palm before holding it against his chest.

"Hey you," I said, and I was graced by his wonderful smile.

"Hey ya back, beautiful," he replied. I swear I heard Charlie huff.

"Oh sorry… Daddy, this is Edward Cullen… Edward, this is my father, Charlie Swan," I said, as if we were meeting over coffee instead my beat up body.

"We've met. Stop stalling Bells," Charlie huffed again, glaring slightly at my boyfriend.

"What did you tell him?" I asked looking at Rose this time.

"Everything Bella," she answered hoping I wasn't too mad.

"Well no reason in hearing the same story again then," I answered but Charlie rolled his eyes at me.

"How in the hell could you not have called me! I raised you better than that! I raised you both better than that," Charlie exclaimed, now glaring at my sister and me. At least she was going to get _it_ as well, we were sisters… praised together, in trouble together… for life… we had sealed this contract with a pinky promise at age six, and no way we were going to break it now.

"Sir… Chief Swan… this is not their faults," Jake said, but I knew that this would not pacify the Chief.

"While that might be true, these two know better than to keep me out of the loop, what if… you could have been," Charlie sneered, but I cut him off.

"But I wasn't."

"You could have been."

"But I wasn't!" I exclaimed, knowing that our stubbornness could go on for hours.

"Fine!" Charlie huffed, but I knew he was far from fine, so I pulled out a little weapon that Edward had taught me.

"Dad, I'm sorry," those words pulled the Chief up short; he knew how I hated admitting faults.

"I'm sorry too, sorry I wasn't there. Do not ever scare me again like that again. Do you understand Isabella?" Charlie said, and I knew that the worst was over.

"Uh-oh, your full name has been used," Rose commented, and Charlie's eyes cut to her.

"Do not even get me started on you Rosalie," Charlie sneered, but there was now lightness in his eyes… his girls were safe.

"Let's start from the beginning again, someone start talking," Charlie instructed sitting and pulling out a small notebook and pen, while Sam began the tale of how we all got into this mess. After about a thirty-minute play-by-play of the last month from Sam, leading up to last night, everyone's eyes turned to me. I hadn't told my story yet, and even though my head was a little heavy from the pain meds, I remembered every detail of that night and what had led me to this over-clean smelling room and backless gown.

"What happened in there?" Emily asked.

"I wasn't really paying attention. I was lost in thought washing my hands when I saw someone at the door, but I never heard it open. It was a woman, and as soon as I saw her, I knew that something was wrong. I had never seen her before, and her clothes looked like she wasn't here for the party," I felt Edward give my hand a light squeeze, silently telling me that it was okay, and that he was right here beside me.

"She asked if I was Bella Swan, and I asked if I could help her… she said… she said that I could deliver a message and that's when," I paused, remembering that first blow, thinking it couldn't get any worse, but it in fact did. Another squeeze, another silent "it will be okay" from Edward.

"She lunged at me and struck my ribs with something, then my face, and it felt as if her hand was as hard as iron."

"Brass knuckles," Sam said, and I nodded letting this news sink in. The bitch had beaten my ass like a fucking mobster, thankfully no Molotov cocktail.

"I remember her saying to give something to Jacob before she hit me again, and I blacked out… next thing I know I'm in this damn hospital, and feeling like I had been ran over by a damn Mac truck," I finished watching as my father continued to write and think.

"What did she look like?" my father asked.

"Wild," I answered knowing it was the perfect way to describe her.

"Okay, height, weight, race, hair color, eye color? Do you remember any of that?" he asked again.

"She was bigger than me, Caucasian, and had frizzy bright-dark-red- hair… like fire," I answered, and the sudden flash of a flame attacking me made a shiver run down my spine, and not one of those good Edward Cullen spine tingles either. Fear.

"It's alright love, she will not hurt you again," but as Edward said the words my sister's hand flew to her mouth and a gasp shook the room.

"Rosey?" Charlie asked.

"She was… she… the shop… she was in the shop," Rose stuttered, her eyes looking blank.

"What!" Jake snapped.

"Last week, Em came by and forgot to lock the door… she came in and acted like she thought we were open. It was weird and Alice and I told her that we wouldn't open for a few more days and then she just… left… in a hurry… I'm sorry we didn't even think…" Rose faded off.

"Do you have cameras in the shop?" Charlie asked still in full Sherlock Holmes mode.

"Yes."

"Well I think it is time to go take a look… Sam come with Rose and me, Emily stay and watch over my baby," Charlie said already to his feet.

"What do I tell the cops?" I asked, and Charlie thought it over for a minute making me impatient.

"Well, tell them the truth. You didn't know who she was, and it was out of nowhere. I'm sure in your line of work you piss off enough people to make some enemies. Plus this has been going on for too long to bring the cops in now. We will follow the lead and see where that takes us. Also, just a warning, I told Renee that you didn't want visitors… she is real pissed… at the both of us, but I thought it best until we figure this out," Charlie instructed, giving my forehead another light kiss before heading towards the door. He turned around to hand Edward a folded up piece of paper.

"Next time she talks you into something stupid, like not telling her father she's in trouble, you call me."

"Yes Sir," Edward answered as I rolled my eyes.

"Call me Charlie. Love you Bells. I'll be back soon," and with that Edward and I were alone.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked his voice low and sweat as his thumb traced over my knuckles.

"I feel like shit and in dire need of a stiff drink and a good lay," I teased.

"Well, I don't think they allow alcohol in hospitals, but maybe we can remedy the other need," he answered, his voice dripping sex making my body shutter with want but the pain in my side pinched making me hiss.

"Or maybe later," he answered.

"How was my dad?"

"Furious at first, then worried, then even more furious, and then I think a little guilty. He loves you very much," Edward answered his fingers stroking the length of my neck.

"Is he the only one?" I teased making that perfect lop sided grin appear.

"No, he isn't… Bella, I don't know what I would have done…" he started, but I silenced him with a finger over his full lips.

"Don't think like that, I'll be fine. I know you couldn't live without me, and that you love me, and that it was probably the scariest sight in the world to see me like this… but right now I don't need to hear any of that… I just need you here… with me," I said hoping that my words would be arrogant enough to make him laugh and true enough to make him better.

"You think I can't live with out you? Pssh, have you seen the nurses around here?" He teased as I moved over so he could lie down beside me. The feel of his body nestled behind me was not comfortable, but it was worth the pain.

"Nurses huh? I bet you like Josie," I joked and I felt him chuckle behind me.

"Oh yes, you know how I can't resist a woman with a limp and a grey hair," he answered stroking my hair.

"Hey don't knock Josie, she has the good stuff." Good stuff being pain meds every four hours.

"I though I had the good stuff," he said his breath warm on my neck.

"Mmmm… the good stuff," I moaned trying to rock my ass against him… but fuck every time I moved pain hit somewhere.

"Isabella, stop seducing me. This gown is backless after all. Sleep now love," he said his voice soft and luring me into more sleep… didn't I just wake up? I heart Josie.

**Edward's POV**

Yes, even beaten and battered Isabella Swan still the most beautiful woman in all existence.

Yes, I wanted my hospital admitted girlfriend in a way that was less than civil.

Yes, I knew it was wrong.

Yes, I loved her enough to deny her even when she was waving around that delectable ass of hers.

Yes, feeling her safe in my arms is all that really mattered.

So, I digress.

I ran my hands thoughtlessly through her hair that no longer smelled like her. As she slept I took the time to commit every part of her to memory. Her long lashes that shadowed her bruised cheekbone, the soft slope of her nose, the curve of her jaw, the poutiness of her full bottom lip, and the long plane of her sweet neck.

She was mine, and never again would she be hurt.

Between the soft rhythm of the monitors, and the steady beat of her heart I was soon sleeping beside her, hoping that my lover would soon be in these same arms but in a completely different bed… my bed… her bed…

Our bed.

Two days of hospital food and no sleep was wearing my good attitude quite thin, Bella was not helping. Twice we had to stop her from pulling out her own IVs and staging a jailbreak. She hated staying here, and luckily today was the day she would be going home.

"Just a few more hours love," I coaxed, but she just huffed at me.

"They said that two fucking hours ago," she snapped. I took a deep breath trying not to just reach over and screw that scowl off her face… Bella had been merciless with her teasing, and had just about convinced me to give her what she wanted before thankfully the meds had knocked her out. The sexual frustration we both were experiencing was turning us into grumpy monsters. Making love again was the only thing that would make the monsters happy… but no dice… not with the condition she was still in.

"I swear when you are better…" I threatened, knowing that a little sexual teasing always improved her mood, plus I was serious.

"Oh Mr. Cullen please do tell, what are you going to do to me?" she flirted making me smile.

"Well, first I want that glorious smart-ass little mouth of yours on my…"

"Hey guys, just talked to the doc, he's coming to release you," Charlie interrupted as I tried to think of anything to get the rest of that sentence out of my mind… trees, and the weather channel, and teddy bears… maybe Bella in that purple teddy as she… Fuck my life! … No fantasies in front of daddy… daddy with a gun.

"It's about fucking time!" Bella exclaimed.

"Language Isabella Marie!" Charlie scolded.

"About freaking time," she clarified, still defiant as ever.

"So, are you going to shack up with your boy-toy here right in front of my face?" Charlie asked, and I choked on my coke.

"Well, considering that I am almost thirty, and you and Sue need a place to stay, yes," Bella answered apparently not scared of the man with the gun.

"Edward maybe you and I should have a little talk," Charlie said as my gulp filled the room.

"Charlie Swan! If you say one word to that beautiful man who loves your daughter, I swear it will be you and I that will be having talk," a voice sounded from the door way.

Sue to the rescue. I liked Sue and she and Bella were the only ones that could handle the Chief. Sue was sweet, good to Bella, and had a mean streak like a snake… okay gal in my book.

"You are safe for now," Charlie whispered, his eyes were softer now as Sue breezed into the room, and began helping Bella to the bathroom to change into a matching little sweat suit thing that Alice had dropped by.

"Any luck on the lead?" I asked, moving around the room to finish packing the rest of Bella's things, averting my eyes from his gaze.

"Not really. Jake has been trying to match her picture to the case files, but so far nothing. He thinks she's familiar, but he can't place her. Emily found a couple of red hairs in the bathroom and should have a DNA match by tonight if we are lucky," Charlie answered, looking tired and frustrated as my parents entered the room holding coffees… I reached and mom slapped my hands away… apparently the coffee was not for me.

"Good evening Charlie," my mother said, handing Charlie a cup of coffee as Bella and Sue came out of the bathroom taking the other two cups of java.

"If I may suggest, I was thinking that Esme and I would love to have the two of you stay with us. Sue would not have to be alone, and it would good to have some company now that the kids have all moved back out," my father stated, and I could tell that Charlie was about to object when Sue accepted making my mother light up with delight. Sue and Esme might have started talking grand kids and Bella gave them the evil-eye… it was time to leave… now.

"Let me get you home," I said to Bella as the nurse rolled in a wheel chair. And in that moment I realized that I thought of my home as Bella's home... our home?

**Jacob's POV **

Hour after hour of looking through case files, and still nothing.

The red hair… the wildness… I knew that I had seen her before. Alice's cameras didn't give us a great shot of her face, but I knew that I had seen that red hair and wild posture somewhere. Felix had assured me that he gave me every file I had ever worked on, but nothing matched. She wasn't in the list of inmates either… she was from somewhere…

I was getting nowhere.

I thought Bella coming home from the hospital would warm Rose up a little, but she was as cold as ever. The last loving touch we shared seemed like years ago, and even though I hated it, I welcomed the suffering… I deserved it.

It should have been worse… it should have been much much worse.

The girls had pushed back opening the store for another two weeks so Rose and Alice could help Bella get better, while Edward and some girl named Kate tried to keep Bella from working.

Every second of every day for the last month had been spent wrecking my brain trying to figure out the mystery, to end all this stress and drama so we could get back to our lives.

Even though I knew Rose was hurt or pissed off or wanted to kill me, she was at home every night, cooked me dinner, and slept in my bed. She was a good woman, and I needed to fix whatever was going on between us, it was eating me alive.

"That's it!" I said, slamming my hands down on the table my mind not being able to stop the rage in my body.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Rose spit, her eyes confused and deadly.

"I can't fucking stand this anymore," I said in a rush.

"Stand what? Us?"

"No Rose, _this_," I said gesturing between us, "_this_ thing that is constantly there, the not talking, the not touching, _this_!"

"What do you want me to say?" she said her face sad and distant.

"Anything! Say you hate me, say you cannot stand to look at my face, say it's all my fault because believe me it is."

"Jacob stop." She pleaded.

"No, say what you have to say," I snapped. I needed to feel worse. I needed the guilt to take me over… it was consuming me already.

"I don't want to do this," Rose said standing and going to toss her plate into the sink.

"No... Just. Fucking. Say. It."

"I fucking hate you!"

That ladies and gentlemen is calling getting what you asked for.

"No shit!" I yelled as if this was simply public knowledge.

"I hate you for all of this! I hate this fucking apartment! I hate the fucking memories! I hate that Bella almost lost her life, and I wasn't there! But most of all, I hate that the man I fell in love with no longer exists!" she screamed back in her rage and that last part pulled me up short.

"Rose I'm right here."

"NO! I don't know who this is," she said, pointing at me as she began to stalk back towards me.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I. Am. Right. Fucking. Here."

"You haven't been _here_ in weeks, but I have. Watching you as you let this ruin you… this is some pathetic shell of a man, this is not Jacob Black," Rose said. Her hand pushed hard against my chest, and I didn't stop her until she had me pushed up against the wall.

"I'm here," I breathed as her closed fists pounded against my chest.

"I want him back," she said, as tears began to run down her cheeks. Her hands still beat against me, "I want the man who fought for me, who loved me, who was my… my everything, who knew that this psycho wasn't his fault, who wanted to fight… a fighter… a lover… I want him back."

I let her hit me as more tears streamed down her beautiful face until she tired out and the hitting finally stopped. She was right. It wasn't whoever was out there that was the problem, at least not at this house, it was me. I was ashamed and scared and closed off.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, pulling her face into my chest and wrapping her in my arms. I knew she would probably hate my touch like she hated everything else about me, but it was part of my soul to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," I said again, feeling her sobs soak my clothes.

"I'm sorry, I'm here," I chanted over and over against her hair.

What seemed like hours passed, until her sobs turned to hiccups and then back to sobs. I didn't speak, I didn't move, I just held her. Finally her tear-streaked face met my gaze and I knew that she was right about it all.

"I think I should go," Rose whispered trying to back out of my hold, but I squeezed her tighter.

"No," I said my hands moving from her back to cradle her face.

"I don't think I can stay, not after what was said," she said once again trying to move.

"No Rose, you are not leaving. This is what we do, we tell each other the truth. You tell me when I'm being an asshole, and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass, it's who we are. This is one of those times, you are right about it… about all of it. I wanted to be hated. I wanted to be taken over by guilt, and I wanted to give up," I answered, and her face softened a bit as her hands moved up my chest to touch my jaw.

"I'm sorry," she breathed her voice raspy from the crying.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said stroking her face.

"I said I hated you and hit you… I didn't mean it," she answered her face now worried.

"I hate me too, but you know there is a real thin line between love and hate there," I said trying to smile at her.

"I just love you so much, and I felt like I had already lost you," she replied standing on her tiptoes to lightly brush her lips to mine. That one touch, that simple gesture was all I needed. She had made me a better man since the moment she strutted into my office and it was me that she wanted. Not this crazed man that thought he could neglect her to win the day… she just wanted me.

"We have to fix this," I said and she nodded.

"You still want me?" I asked and her face was serious.

"I never stopped," and at her words our mouths collided in a burst of pain and passion. Her lips were urgent as she kissed me in a way that made my skin turn hot. I didn't realize how much I had missed kissing her until I felt her mouth on mine. How could I have been so stupid to try and push her away? Her whimpers filled the room and I moaned when I felt her lightly suck on my tongue.

"What now?" I panted as her hands began to roam over my stomach and across the waistline of my slacks.

"I plan to make you pay for all the time that you took _him_ away from me," she said playfully, and as if someone smacked me in the back of my head my eyes shot open and I stopped her hands.

"What did you say?" I asked my mind turning faster and faster.

"Jake, I was joking… just talking… what is it?" she asked.

"No say it again."

"Jake you're scaring me," Rose said, taking a step backwards as my thoughts began to focus on something, somewhere.

"Say it again, just like the first time, please" I asked.

"I said, I plan to make you pay for all the time that you took him away from me," she said, and it clicked. I saw it all so perfectly clear in my head.

_-FLASH-_

"_All rise, the honorable judge Eleazar Denali presiding," the guard said and I thought I was too late. _

_I had found it. _

_The actual murder weapon and the only evidence that could seal this. _

_My legs couldn't carry me fast enough as I sprinted through the courtroom doors. Everyone turned to stare as I fumbled and tripped up the isle way. _

"_Mr. Black, you will not disrupt this court room," the judge snipped as his gavel pounded against desk. _

"_Sorry sir, but we need a five minute recess," I said completely out of line. _

"_Overruled."_

"_Please sir it's important," I begged as Felix huffed at my unprofessionalism. _

"_Five minutes," the judge answered and I was thankful that he knew my father, because there was no way this should ever be allowed so late in the trial. _

"_Thank you sir," I said, as Felix stood to follow me to a meeting room. _

"_Jacob what the hell! I know you get off on being a loose cannon but this is ridiculous…" _

"_I found it," I interrupted. _

"_Found what? It?" he asked. _

"_Yes, it was taped under the lawn mower," I said breathlessly. _

"_No fucking way, dumb ass Seattle Metro," Felix breathed his face excited. _

_And even though it was his case, it was what I considered the first win of my career. _

_I watched as the two defendants eyed me as we took our seat and Felix offered up the most valuable piece of evidence that one could find. _

_A murder weapon with both sets of prints. _

_It was quickly over after only thirty minutes of testimony from a local cop who was with me when I found it and a crime scene investigator. _

_They got their sentences. _

_Life with out parole for Laurent Moreau and ten years with parole for his accomplice, James Thompson. _

_The air outside the courthouse smelt cleaner this day and Alice waited for me just like she did everyday… this day was different. _

"_Jake you were amazing," my adopted sister complimented as I swung her around in my arms. _

"_Thanks Alice, I can't believe it!" I said as we laughed. _

"_Lunch on me," she offered. _

"_Sure I have to stop by the office for a second, but after that I'll meet you anywhere," I answered, Alice still jumping around as she got into a cab. _

_I started to skip down the stairs when I heard my name being called by an unfamiliar voice. _

"_Can I help you?" I asked, instantly recognizing the woman in a scarf and large glasses. I had never seen her face even though she was sitting in the back of the courtroom every day. _

"_He's my everything… I plan to make you pay for all the time that you just took him away from me," she sneered and I laughed at her. _

"_Lady it would do you well to stay away from murders," I answered as one of the local cops watching our exchange started to make his way over to us and instantly she took off her scarf revealing… a thick layer of fire-engine-red hair across her back._

"Jacob, are you okay… Jake," Rose screamed pulling me back to the present.

I didn't answer her, my body already moving around the room looking for my cell.

"Hello," Sam answered.

"SamIknowwhosheis," I said my words forming one word.

"What?" Sam replied.

"Victoria Lawson, that's the woman," I said for some reason out of breath.

"How do you know?"

"It's along story… just fuck… I know its her," I said hearing a huff on the other end.

"I'll call Charlie, and I'm on my way up," Sam replied.

As I hung up I turned to see Rose glowing, and I ran to her crushing her against me as my mouth attacked hers. I couldn't get enough of her or her of me. The happiness, the hurt, the unknown as flamed this kiss and suddenly my hands were all over her body.

"Jake, tell me we have time for make-up sex," Rose panted, my lips moving all over her face and neck.

"Not now, but we have all night," I said pulling back to look at her now flushed face, "we have forever."

"I'll hold you to that," Rose replied her eyes full of love and lust.

I was back.

* * *

**A/N: Congrats to all those guessed right… but what in the hell is going to happen next? Crazy shit… that's what.**

**Thank you for all the reviews… please, if you are reading this story, please leave me some love… or ideas… or guesses… or whatever… I just want to hear from you guys.**

**Lots of love.**


	18. Chapter 18 The Affects of Love

**A/N: My poor Ginger Vondiesel beta-goddess is out of commission with a hurt back so unfortunately, my commas will be incorrect…. Sorry. **

**Recap: Last chapter Charlie showed up, lending a hand to Sam and his boys, as well as giving Rose and Bella hell about keeping him the dark. Edward and Bella are growing "randi" and can't do shit about it. Rose and Jake got in a fight which caused Jake to finally realize who was after them- James and Victoria. **

**Jake called to tell Sam and then him and Rose ***made up***. **

**Chapter 18- The Affect of Love**

**Jacob's POV**

Love or not, our make up sex was raw, carnal, and exactly what we each needed. My blonde goddess was now sleeping across my chest, her hair fanning out over my skin, her ear pressed against my heart. A heart that belonged to her and her alone, a heart that was pumping new life through my veins since the moment she had set my ass straight. I wanted to sleep. I wanted more of her. I wanted to hear from Sam, but until any of this happened I was content to just be still and hear her light sleeping sounds…and think about life.

I was not wallowing, it is impossible to wallow after a night with Rosalie Swan.

I was thinking.

Clear.

Finally.

"Baby?" Rose whimpered and I looked down to see her big round eyes inspecting my face. She thought I was going to check out again, she was wrong.

"I'm right here," I comforted, using the same words I had spoken to her over and over until she had no choice but to believe them.

"_I know_, but why are you still awake?" she asked her voice sweet and soft.

"Like I could sleep after what your body did to me," I teased my fingers making light strokes down her lean back.

"Jacob?" she asked trying to get me to confess.

"I'm just too happy to sleep, still too keyed up, but you need to rest. Bella will no doubt need to be retained and Edward saved from an awful death."

"So…what _now_?" Rose asked sitting up to look at me but all I could see was the way the sheet barely covered her full breast, breast that were still swollen and red from our roughness. I knew she was asking about the future but I was tired of trying to plan my next move… I was thinking about the present.

"Well, at this very moment all I want to do is kiss you… right… here…" I whispered tugging the sheet slowly down bunching it at her waist as I leaned in to kiss the underside of her right full breast. She moaned. I was hard… again.

"Jake you have to be up in less than…" she started to object but as soon as my tongue slid across her nipple words became moans. I sucked gently as her back arched into my touch and the rising dawn lit her skin the most beautiful color. I needed to taste her, all of her. My lips licked and bit across her skin until she began to shudder and whimper underneath me, my skin coating in a thin sheen of sweat and desire.

"Let me feel you," Rose panted as brushed just the tip of my cock at her entrance before slowly sliding into her wet heat.

There was no rush, no anger, no regrets… just love.

I was slow and gentle and she was content with my unhurried pace, we needed to feel each other and there was no rushing need. Her moans pleased me. Her smell intoxicated me. Her body consumed me… I was hers. We simmered together until finally her heat pulled her under taking me with her into a white-fire that I ached to be burned by. I remember collapsing onto her body, the body she willingly gave to me to do as I wished… and even though I was tired there was still so much that I longed to do to her.

"Maybe we should wake him," I heard a deep voice say from the other room along with various clangs of metal and coffee dripping. My body was sore and tired but I also felt like my blood had been changed to Jello. It was only seven o'clock, meaning I could have only been asleep for a couple of hours.

"Let him sleep, he needs rest and there is nothing he can do at the moment," a very authoritative sexy voice replied. I was too nosey to fall back to sleep at this point so I dragged my worn out body out of bed, found a some sleep pants, and stumbled towards the beautiful voice. Rose was in the kitchen cooking while Sam and Quil sat at the bar.

"Jesus Christ! And I thought Rose looked beat up," Sam teased and I caught sight of Rose's neck and collar bones beneath her thin silk robe… I had marked her last night, more than once… but apparently she had branded me as well.

"What's up guys?" I asked making my way over to kiss some of the marks I had left on my lovers shoulder and I felt her lean back against me as she held up a piece of bacon to my mouth.

An ass that won't quite and knows how to cook bacon… Rose was my soul mate.

"Well while you two were apparently trying to kill one another, we were following a lead that Charlie found last night," Sam answered gaining my attention from Rose's shoulder.

"Lead?"

"Yeah, he was checking into some hotels around town and found a couple of possibilities. Him and a few of the guys went to check it out, we should hear something soon," Sam answered throwing me a smile.

"Maybe Bella was right, we should have called Charlie earlier in the game," I said and Sam huffed. He didn't like help, especially in winning.

"He's old and got lucky," Sam replied but Rose was on him in a second.

"Easy asshole that is my father you're talking about, a father who happened to show up and save the fucking day… French toast?" Rose was the scariest when she was calm and collected… also very hot.

"Is it poisoned?" Sam asked.

"Are you going to be talking shit about daddy?" Rose asked pulling the plate just out of Sam's reach.

"Nope," Sam said reaching for the plate again.

"Then… nope," Rose answered with a wink. Now it was time to sit around and hope that Pops really was some unsung American hero… or at least lucky.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward!" Bella yelled as I finished up breakfast. I had never heard her scream my name so much… well out of the bedroom that is.

"Yes love?"

"When is Kate going to be here today?" she asked her voice closer than expected. I turned to see her leaned up against the hallway wall.

"Jesus Bella!" I said running to her side helping onto the couch, "you are not supposed to be out of bed."

"I don't care. I cannot lay down for another fucking second. I'm going to go mad," Bella huffed holding her side.

"_You are already mad_," I whispered under my breath going to check on our breakfast.

"What was that?" Bella asked her voice hard, apparently her hearing was working just fine.

"I said would you like some coffee, beautiful, sweet, wonderful lady?" I lied and I don't know if it was my words or the prospect of coffee that made her smile.

"So Kate?"

"She said that she was running to the office to pick up a few things, meeting with Phil and Yorkie and coming right over," I replied flipping bacon with a little more force than necessary. I was stressed, pissed, and tired as hell. Stressed because I had been out of work for four days already, pissed because- well I had lots of reasons to be mad, and tired because I spent the entire night in a state of worry making sure that Bella was comfortable, breathing, and not escaping. On top of this massive pile of shit, I felt bad and guilty for feeling like- first this all could have been avoided and second because Bella was driving me crazy and… well… you shouldn't be mad at your injured girlfriend. There was a long silence between us as I worked and controlled my thoughts.

"Edward?" I heard her ask, her voice soft and guarded.

"Hmmm?" I asked waiting on her next command.

"I'm… well… I'm… sorry," she replied and I pulled all the food off of the eyes to go to her. She looked scared and so small as I knelt in front of her.

"Baby, what are you sorry about?" I asked lightly stroking the still perfect side of her face.

"I should have… listened… not been so stubborn… so foolish," Bella breathed her eyes cast down towards her hands. This was another reason that I was mad, I remember it all so clearly… Emily offering to accompany her to the restroom and Bella all but laughing at her cautiousness, Bella never took any of this serious, and it had hurt us all. That being said, I would never say this to Bella she didn't need to hear it. She needed to heal.

"Honey, it's over and what happened is done. We can't change it and we can't just sit around and think about what could have been… what we need to do, is eat breakfast and get you better," I answered placing a small kiss on her forehead and plating our food.

We ate in comfortable silence and I could tell that all this had finally came crashing down on her mind. She had acted so strong, so normal through all of this and I could see that Bella was now scared and shaken.

"Bella, do you think you might want to talk to someone?"

"I'm talking to you," she answered confused.

"No, I mean about what happened."

"Like a shrink?"

"Yes, Bella, like a shrink. You need to talk about it, how you feel, how you felt… someone who knows how to help you… make you better."

"You make me better Edward, and no I do not want to talk to a damn five hundred dollar an hour shrink!"

I wanted to fight with her and tell her that once again she was being stupid and foolish but I gritted my teeth and just stared her down.

"Maybe you should get out of here for a while. I know that I must be pissing you off, if I could go home I would, so go to work, the gym, for a walk… whatever… just get out of here for a little bit," Bella said and even though the words sounded harsh I knew that she was trying to make me happy. It hurt all the same. She didn't want to be here? Be around me?

"I'm fine."

"No you are not fine! You have been taking care of me hand and foot for days on end, and trust me I know that I am not the easiest person to be around when I'm tired and hurt," Bella replied her face serious.

"You want me gone?" I asked but she didn't say a word just dropping her eyes back to her food. She was about to say something else but I didn't wait to hear it before I stood and stomped off to the bedroom.

Once again ripping my hair out didn't seem like a bad idea.

She wouldn't talk to me about all this, she wouldn't talk to anyone, hell even the thought of me being around her made her worse. The only words that had came out of her mouth since we left the hospital was to shout out orders or complain… she was burying everything she felt… I was useless, just like I had been that night.

I paced my room until I heard Rose and Kate arrive and then I laid down to finally get some rest and cool off, feeling guiltier and more inadequate since I had found her on that bathroom floor… hell maybe I needed to talk to someone…

Fuck shrinks they're overpriced.

**Bella's POV**

Maybe the doc had removed my heart when he had supposedly taken me for "scans". I was not mad at Edward but I knew deep down that he was mad at me, it really was all my fault for going into that damn bathroom alone… why was I the only woman who didn't need the company of another woman to pee?

He hadn't slept in days and had done anything I had asked with a smile and a wink, but he was wearing thin. I didn't want him to leave, I just thought he might want a minute without having to take care of my stupid hurt ass.

I was wrong… like normal.

Rose was here cleaning, and Kate was sitting in the living room with me trying to hold my magazine together. She really was amazing.

"God Angela is impressive, girl has got her shit together," Kate said going though my emails.

"Don't get any ideas, Ang is mine… for life… it says so in her contract," I answered and Kate laughed.

"Bella you can go rest if you need to, I think that we have everything handled. Plus I have a couple of meetings this afternoon, and not a lot else before hand," Kate offered but I shook my head. I didn't feel like working, but I needed to keep my mind busy. Busy from thoughts of red hair and pain or the look on Edward's face this morning. I knew that he was in the next room but he felt a million miles away.

Kate took off around one and Rose hit me with another dose of pain pills, instantly making me tired enough to sleep. I felt her cover me with a blanket on the couch as the fuzziness took over my consciousness.

The clock on the TV said it was five and I stretched and yawned trying to shake off the blurriness. My ribs still hurt like a bitch but my face was getting less painful everyday. As soon as I started stirring Rose was at my side in an instant.

"How are you feeling?" she asked stroking my hair.

"Like a shithead. Where is Edward?" I asked.

"Still in his room. I haven't heard a peep, so maybe he is still sleeping. Should I wake him?"

"No… no let him sleep. I messed up Rose," I said rubbing my eyes.

"We all do."

"I told him to leave this morning. I mean, I wanted him here but I just thought he needed a break from taking care of me all the damn time."

"That's what you do when you love someone, you take care of them better or worse. I know. Jake has been so broken since all this began and I had to just take care of him until he got better," Rose answered and I laughed. Per Rose's story that wasn't exactly how it had happened.

"Well he hasn't told me that he hates me yet, so I think we are just getting started," I teased but Rose looked serious.

"Sorry Rose, it was a joke," apparently the doc also took my sense of humor and judgment along with my heart.

"No, it's fine. Your right, but you understood what I mean. Edward is here because he wants to be, not because he thinks he has to be. Go easy on him, he loves you very much… more than anyone should ever love your bitch ass," Rose answered.

"You love me… and I would like to use the all-time correct saying 'it takes one to fucking know one'… bitch," she laughed and I held my hand out towards her.

"Rose… help me to bed… I need to make this right," I said trying to stand as she lifted me up.

"Sex doesn't fix everything… you need to talk to him," Rose said as we got the bedroom door.

"First yes it does, and second what exactly did you and Jake do after the fight?" I said raising my eyebrows in defiance.

"Good point, but you know what the doctor said… good luck…love you," Rose said holding the door and watching me as I slowly hobbled to the bed before leaving.

Edward was sleeping like a rock and didn't even move as I laid down beside him. He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Deep slow breaths filled his chest and his arm was tucked tightly under his pillow. He was gorgeous, just as he was the first time I ever saw his face. Time could not make me immune to his perfection and I did not want it to. My hand moved on its own accord to stroke the strong lines of his jaw and outset of his brow. My fingers continued their path as I felt the smoothness of his neck and the dips of his collarbones before roaming across his chest. His heart beat strong and steady and I watched the rise and fall letting his peace spread through me. He grumbled and I pulled my hand back.

"Hey," he whispered his eyes still closed.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I replied watching his lips pull up on the corners.

"Is that why you were tickling me?" he asked his voice light and raspy.

"I wasn't tickling, I was stroking you," I answered and his right eye popped open.

"No Isabella," he answered propping up on his elbow as his fingers moved erotically down my arms and rested on my hipbone and moving his hand back and forth slowly below my navel, "this is stroking you."

"Oh," was all I could say as his fingertips slid underneath the side of my t-shirt, his thumb making small circles on the skin of my stomach. His touch, even though small, spiked my breathing causing my ribs to ache slowly… but there was another ache that was starting to burn much lower and much stronger.

"How are you feeling?" he asked still touching me, still stroking me.

"Hot," I answered and I heard him chuckle as his breath fanned over my face.

"I can turn on the air… if that will help," he whispered his voice next to my ear as his lips enveloped my ear lobe.

"Mmm… not that kind of hot," I answered turning my face to capture his smiling lips. He kissed me sweetly, adoringly as his hand slide up to my chest taking my shirt with it. He rolled over me keeping himself up on his hands as his lips lightly touched my hurt side before kissing up towards my face. One peck and then another before he pulled away to look at me. His gaze was caught between smoldering and cautious.

"I'm sorry about this morning, I'm sorry I left you alone," he breathed his face falling.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away, I didn't mean it," I answered.

"I know you didn't," he said bending his arms to kiss me, while still not touching me.

"I love you beautiful," he said before rolling off of me.

"I miss you," I said hoping he understood what I meant.

"Believe me, not as much as I miss you love," he answered running his hands through his hair.

"What do you miss most?" I asked knowing that I was playing with fire, we couldn't be with each other, could not have sex… stupid doctors.

"Jesus! What do I not miss! Holding you, touching you, kissing you, licking you, tasting you, making love to you… fuck… just you… all of you," he ranted and I laughed.

"Am I funny to you? Is my 'I want my battered girlfriend' in such an animalistic way it should be illegal funny to you?" he asked again and I laughed a little harder. _Ouch! Fucking ribs!_

"Stop! I don't know what hurts worse my ribs or my clit," I answered and he laughed this time but it sounded weird and angry.

"Isabella, watch your mouth. I am in enough pain as it is without you talking like that," he breathed turning over on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Oh pain you say, Josie gave me something for that," I joked and he huffed.

"Josie most certainly did not give you something for what I have wrong. Do you even understand what you do to me?" he asked and I knew it was rhetorical but I answered any ways… just for spite.

"Well if it is anything like you do to me, I would have to guess: hot, wet, and frustrated?"

"You are evil. No more sex talk for…" he said checking his watchless wrist for dramatic effect, "five days, three hours, and fifty-seven minutes."

"Okay well you chose the topic then…" I said trying to just communicate with him.

"Well… I was thinking… after you banished me, what if you stayed here for while?" he asked calmly and I giggled.

"Edward I am staying here for a while, at least until I can shower unassisted."

"No I mean, move in with me," he said as if he was asking if was asking what I wanted for dinner. I froze and panicked. Joke, joke, turn this into a joke.

"So about cocks, clits, and orgasms…" I started but his finger covered my mouth gently.

"I'm serious, I want you here. All the time," he said his eyes scorching my face. He was in fact serious as a fucking heart attack… kind of like what was happening in my chest.

"Breath Bella."

I tired, and failed.

"I… it's just… I mean… we… and then… here…" that was supposed to be a sentence.

"You love me right?"

I nodded.

"You know I love you right?"

More nodding.

"We have stayed together almost every night with no complaints… right?"

Speak… say something… nope… just another nod.

"Then it's settled… I'll go pack your things," Edward finished, pecking my lips, and jumping out of bed to pull on clothes. That jarred me.

"Wait, wait…" I said words finally forming.

"Either start talking, you know with actually words and dialogue, or I'm leaving to go pack your stuff," he huffed but his lips were turned up into a devilish grin.

"I mean, wait… let's just talk about this," I said my mind trying to find some legitimate argument on why not to accept his offer and how not to hurt him and how to deal with the fact that I actually did want this… kinda.

"Then talk."

"Well first… I just…" damn and I use to be good with words.

"Bella…" he warned coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"It's fast."

"Does it matter," he countered.

"I'm awful to live with."

"That's your opinion, not mine," he replied.

"What if something…"

"It won't," he interrupted kissing me in a way that told me nothing would go wrong, that he would always love me.

Part of me wanted this, part of me didn't, but all of me wanted him… and I wanted him happy.

"We would need a bigger closet," I explained and his smile brightened.

"Emmett is good with closets."

"This place isn't big enough for both of our stuff," I said but now we were just talking details… he knew he had me.

"I have a storage place down stairs, I'll sacrifice and you'll sacrifice… like a grown up relationship," he teased hovering over me again peppering sweet kisses on my face.

"I'll want coffee everyone morning… and sex…" I breathed as his lips found the tender flesh just below my ear.

"As you wish," he whispered his teeth nipping against my skin.

"Edward, I want you now."

"Soon," he moaned.

"Now," I commanded and he chuckled at my recklessness.

"You know we can't."

"I don't care."

"Well I do, I'm not going to hurt you," he answered his voice rough and his will wearing thin. I knew better than to push him, and in all honesty I couldn't even walk little less screw but I wanted him still.

"You'll pay for this," I half threatened huffing in frustration at his rationale.

"I'm looking forward to it."

**James's POV**

I knew they knew… I could feel it, and it excited me. After they had taken _her_, there would be no more games or threats, just shadows and darkness… they would never see me coming blaming it all on _her_... my distraction slash partner. She would never tell, she "loved me too much" in her words, and I hoped that the feelings she had for me, although one sided, would ensure _her_ silence.

The car, with the guy with the old school mustache, had not moved in about an hour. He was good, drawing little attention to himself, but I was better. So like every good butcher I sent my lamb to slaughter without thought, just part of the job. I had packed every all my stuff, leaving no trace of me in this rusty hotel room. Vic hadn't even noticed.

"Vic, baby, would you mind running out to grab me a pack of smokes?" I asked my face soft towards her, my voice polite.

"Sure, we are out of tequila anyways," she answered sauntering over to me, "and I plan on getting drunk and thoroughly fucked this evening."

She was a lousy lay but very enthusiastic which I enjoyed… plus she liked a little pain with her pleasure… which I enjoyed as well. My hand grabbed her face softly and pulled her lips to mine kissing her in a way that I had only seen in movies. I thought it dull but as our tongues tangled she emitted a soft purr… maybe I was a better actor than I gave myself credit for. I didn't give a shit about making her happy, but she would be remembering this kiss for a while, even when they had the cuffs on her.

"Don't keep me waiting," I cooed hating the gooeyness in my voice.

"I love you," she said like she did a million times a day, but this time I returned her sentiment for good measure. As the words left my mouth she smiled and all but skipped down the stairs and right into the hands of the man with the Burt Reynolds mustache.

Game on.

**A/N: Sorry no make up scene between E&B, but if you have ever had broken ribs you would know that not even Edward is worth it. **

**Questions?**

**You will find out what happened to Laurent and why James is out for blood soon. **

**Yes, Edward was upset with Bella because she was careless but he loves her enough not to make her feel worse… especially after she apologizes. **

**The rest of the gang will be back next chapter, and yes it will be full of lemons…**

**Leave me any other questions and I'll answer them.**

**Also I have a completed story as well, it's a Jake and Nessie story with lots of love and action- Vampires, wolves, imprinting and the whole gang…eight years after BD. If you are into that sort of thing. **

**Lots of Love. **


	19. Chapter 19 Therapy

**A/N: Betaed by Ginger Vondiesel…"who LOVES White-lemons"… that's what she tells me while fixing all my shit. **

**Sorry sorry sorry for the long delay and updating… I had vacation and work and all that other RL stuff that messes with my FF world. **

**YES- Warning- lemon ahead… is it unneeded for this chapter? Maybe, but who doesn't love lemon's right? Also for my readers who where "missing the kinky shit". **

* * *

**LIL Chapter 19- Therapy**

**Bella's POV**

Crazy-ass-cluster-fuck.

Those are the only words I can use to describe the last twelve hours of my life. I'm tired, hurt, relieved, happy, frustrated, and barely on my feet. Today seemed too long to be just one day. This many events should be spread out over a week or a month, but nope… life decided to stick it to me all at once.

Days like today are where the saying "FML" comes from they suck ass.

"Baby, we're home," Edward whispered breaking into my internal rant. His arms and his smell enveloped me as he carried me into _his_… I mean _our_… apartment.

"Sleeeeppp," I moaned, not bothering to help him as he juggled me while trying to open the door.

"We will love, just a few more steps… it's all over… you're safe," he reassured me. Those were the last words I heard as this day finally came to end with closing of my too heavy lids.

_**Twelve hours earlier- the beginning of the craziness after the morning fight. **_

"I can't believe that I am finally going to live with a boy," I said teasing Edward as we continued to just lay in bed with one another. The morning had already been so long with the fighting, then the working, then the medicated nap, the making up and last but not least… the whole moving in together thingy.

"_Man_, you're going to live with a man… a ruggedly handsome one," he replied still flipping through TV channels.

"When did your ego get so big?" I asked in faux disgust.

"Since a beautiful woman decided to live with me," he answered still acting cocky and hot as hell.

"We need to get out of this bed before I do something about that _big head_ of yours, doctors orders be damned!"

"Isabella…." he warned. I knew he couldn't resist me talking all trashy.

"Edward…" I mocked.

"I can't wait to spank the living shit out of you," he chided. I moaned, and then he huffed. It really was a circle-jerk of flirting like this all day, besides the fight earlier and then the whole "me getting trapped into living with the perfect man" situation.

"Ummm, can't wait," I replied, clapping my hands like a fat kid with a huge funnel cake… hmmm, I wonder if Edward would go find me some funnel cake?

"Okay that's it, let relocate this to the living room before someone gets out of control," Edward answered all responsible like before picking me up and helping onto the couch.

After popping another dose of painkiller goodness, I watched as Edward rummaged around the kitchen over and over as he searched for something to cook. See this man had tells like no other… of course I already knew this from playing poker with him. When frustrated one Edward Cullen would pinch the bridge of his nose, run his hands through his hair, pat his stomach, drum his fingers, and huff. Being that I knew what these signs were, I was normally pretty good at figuring out how to fix everything.

It was simple enough… we were out of food, and he wouldn't leave me for a second to go shopping.

Solution: China #1.

"Yes, can I get two orders of Sesame Chicken, an order of pork dumplings, an extra egg roll, and loads of hot mustard?" I said into my phone seeing him smile as I placed our normal order. I winked at him as he strutted over towards me and my intelligence.

"There, all fixed," I said tossing my phone back on the table.

"Have I told you today that you are perfect?" he asked, and I shook my head at him. I like him playful and happy.

"Well I didn't know for sure, but after hearing the whole 'loads of hot mustard' stuff, I pretty damn sure you're perfection," he finished, brushing my face with the tips of his talented fingers.

"Just remember that when I'm all better so you can repay me," I teased gaining a raised eyebrow from him… I wanted to lick that damn eyebrow just for good measure.

"I won't forget," he said leaning cautiously towards me. Heat flooded his green eyes as his fingers found purchase at the back of my neck. I felt his sweet breath caress my face before I felt his lips touch mine. Edward was a wonderful kisser, so good that I forgot about my ribs, forgot about having to move all my stuff over here, and forgot my own name. I treaded my fingers into his hair holding him to me, happy he wasn't pulling away, when a hurried knock startled us both.

"That was fast," he breathed pulling away looking puzzled.

"Edward, it's Embry," we heard from the door with another round of violent knocks.

"What the hell?" Edward asked, hopping over the couch to open the door.

"Sorry, but I was sent to keep a look out," Embry said stepping past Edward and surveying the apartment.

"I'm not trying to escape, promise," I said holding my hands in front of me like a caught bank robber.

"It's not that. Charlie found the girl. He's following her now waiting on Metro to pick her up. We don't where she's going or if she's alone… I'm just here as a precaution," Embry explained, and my heart sank into my chest.

Charlie was tracking her. Alone.

Trained or not, that woman was dangerous and insane at the very least, and my father was going after her. I physically felt the blood drain from my face as the worst possible images flooded my already woosy brain.

Someone else hurt. Charlie hurt.

I wobbled.

"Bella, it's fine. Man, she looks sick," I heard Embry say as my head spun rapidly out of control. Sure fingers stroked my face as I let the darkness consume me.

"Hey it looks like she's coming to," I heard a loud voice say as I strained my eyes open. Emmett's huge head was right next to my face as reality came back to me.

"Ugh," I moaned trying to retreat from his massive noggin.

"It's alive," Em teased as the room came into focus and my mind screamed one coherent thought… dad.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"He's fine, actually he's freaking amazing!" I heard another voice answer. Scanning the room I found that the apartment was packed with people all staring at me.

"What happened? Where's Edward?"

"Edward's in the shower, and Charlie is at the station. They caught her Bells!" the same voice answered me. It was Jake, and part of my brain realized that I hadn't seen him this happy in months.

"Oh… why is everyone here?" I asked.

"Well we needed to be together, and since you are not in any shape to move around, and apparently faint quite easily, we came to you," Alice said passing me a cup of coffee… God Bless Alice.

"Bella?" I heard a soft velvet voice say amidst the crowd, and everyone parted as Edward walked back into the room dressed with damp hair.

"I'm fine, sorry for earlier. It's just the meds, and the Charlie going all rouge talk, and the moving in together stuff… I just got a little…" I trailed off as ten sets of eyes moved back and forth between Edward and me.

"You have nothing to apologize for, love," Edward said kneeling in front of me before my words finally dawned on him.

"They are all staring at us huh?" he asked, his eyes lock on mine ignoring everyone else as I nodded sheepishly.

"You do have a certain talent for releasing the cat from the bag," he huffed with that lop sided grin on his face before he looked up to the awaiting firing squad.

"Mother fucker," I heard Rose swear before pulling a crisp hundred dollar bill out of the back pocket of her jeans and handing it over to a smiling Alice.

"Thank you," Alice sang before snatching the bill.

"Told you not the bet against her," Jake said shaking his head and smiling.

"You bet on me? On us?" I asked, and they all laughed at my shocked expression.

"Are you more angry that we bet on how long it would take for you guys to shack up, or the fact that you missed a chance to bet on something?" Rose asked.

"A little bit of both," I huffed.

"Dad is going to thrilled," Rose teased.

"No, because we are not going to tell him right now, sis." I said sternly, glaring at my sister.

"Oh, aren't we?" she challenged me.

"Tell me this Rose, when was the last night you stayed at our place, even pre-psycho?"

"Good point Swan," Rose answered locking her lips.

"These girls are going to be the death of us," Jake joked.

"I know, believe me I know," Edward answered winking at me before fetching a cup of Joe.

The apartment was packed and the longer we all waited the smaller the space seemed. Jake and Em fought over the remote while Alice and Rose fed us all. Sam, Quil, and Charlie were still at the station and we still had not heard a peep from any of them. The rest of Sam's boys were here too busy eating the food Alice had made out of Edward's non-existent pantry to answer any of my damn questions. I had sent Dad a couple of texts, but I knew that he couldn't figure out how to respond. Around eight my phone finally rang and everyone became instantly quite as I answered.

"Dad?"

"Hey Bells," he answered, his voice sounding exhausted.

"Oh Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but they want to talk to the whole lot of you. I tried to convince them to come there to question you, but they aren't having it. Something about 'over stepping my authority'. Listen, this Victoria cat has spilled about the whole thing, but something doesn't seem right about it all. She even admitted to the threats, and let just say the force isn't too happy you guys didn't file a report. Are you feeling okay?" dad rambled.

"I'm fine, so we all have to come down there?"

"Afraid so baby. Can I talk to Jake?" he asked, and I handed my phone over to Jake. I had no idea what was going on and Jake's one-word answers were frustrating and gave nothing away.

"What's the verdict?" Em asked.

"We all have to go down to the police station, they have opened an official investigation, and we have to answer for not filing a report about the threats. Also…" Jake paused, looking at Edward and me, "Bella will have to identify her."

"They expect her to go in for questioning? She has only been released from the hospital for a couple of days!" Edward shouted.

"I know, but they are pissed and want to get Victoria in jail as soon as possible. I'm sorry," Jake said, his big brown eyes pleading forgiveness towards me.

"It's fine, let's just get the over with. I need a shower first," I answered trying to stand.

"Bella…" Edward said his voice pleading.

"I don't want to do this as much as the next person, but the sooner I do, the sooner this is all behind us," I said stroking his cheek.

"Fine, let's get this over with," he answered, pulling me towards the bedroom.

The shower was interesting to say the least. Wet and naked while Edward washed me was intimate and flamed desire in my body, however the thought of what I was going to have to do extinguished any flame I had towards my lover. Clean and ready to go I slid into the back of one of the black SUVs with Edward while Paul and Jarred drove me towards the station.

Once there we all filed into the small waiting room as the police officers took us all individually into separate rooms for questioning, except Edward and I went in together due to his resistance to leave my side. We all would tell the same story, because we all would be telling the truth. All of us knew better than to lie to the authorities, and Paul had prepped us all before we left the apartment.

Edward told the officer all that we knew from the first threat that we were told about up until last night. I was fascinated at how the story sounded like a great plot for a late night TV cop drama, but unfortunately it was real life for us. I answered any question I was asked, but tried to save my energy for what I knew what going to happen next.

I would have to see _her_ soon. Something I never wanted to do again.

This part I would have to do alone, no Edward, no Rose, no Charlie. Just me and a couple of detectives behind a one-way glass. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself as the door on the other side of the glass opened and six red headed women walked in. I didn't even need to see their faces to recognize my attacker, I could not forget the stalking way in which she walked. Feline, on the prowl.

Even though I knew she couldn't see me, Her gaze seemed to never leave my face.

"Number four," I whispered.

"Are you positive?" one of the cops asked.

"Yes," was all I could manage to say.

"Miss Swan please take your time. This is very import…."

"Number four," I repeated.

"That will be all," the detective said into a microphone, and another cop moved to usher the line up out of the room.

"Thank you, we will need you to fill out some more paperwork," he answered and as he turned to escort me out I saw _her_ wink at me… and I lost it. I launched my self towards the microphone before anyone could stop me.

"I hope you rot in hell you psychotic bitch!" I screamed before arms encased my chest causing me to scream in pain.

"Get her out of here!" one of them yelled as I was dragged into the hallway, my ribs aching, and my screams filling the corridor.

"Get your hands of my daughter before I remove yours from your body!" I heard Charlie yell as the cop loosed his hold on my ribs but still holding me.

"I should throw her in jail for the shit she just pulled!" the cop snapped back at my red-faced father.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her." Charlie repeated as we simultaneously reached for each other.

"She's not done yet, we still need her to fill out paperwork. Get settled it's going to be a long night… hurt ribs or not," the detective sneered as I clutched my side.

"What the hell happed in there?" Charlie asked when we were alone.

"I'm sorry… I just snapped," I panted, still feeling the stabbing pain in my side.

"I swear you have too much Renee in you sometimes," Charlie said, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"This coming from the man who just threatened a cop," I replied as he all but carried me to Edward.

"What did they do to her?" Edward asked, scooping me up into the safety of his arms.

"More like what she did to them," Charlie huffed.

"Baby are you okay?" Edward asked cradling me to his chest.

"I'm fine, five thousand dollars of therapy couldn't have made me feel as good at that just did," I answered as the pain in my side faded.

"She yelled at the suspect, during the line up," Sam answered walking down the hall carrying a clip board.

"They wanted me to bring this out here since you apparently can't be trusted in the back office," Sam finished handing me my statement to sign.

"Man that chick has big balls, always has," Em teased, as Jake fist bumped him.

"I know," Charlie replied walking back down hall away from "all the crazies" as he put it.

_**Five days later**_

**Edward's POV**

Today was the first day that I had been back to work and it was hell. The meetings were fine, and my co-workers were sympathetic, but none of it helped getting through eight hours away from her. Bella had sent me text throughout the day letting me know that she was fine and well taken care of, but I missed her terribly after spending so much time together.

This morning I felt refreshed as I left for work after a brief and too short make out session with my almost healed sexy girlfriend-slash-roommate, but as soon as I had finished my first cup of coffee I felt anxious. Kate was working out of our apartment, and the rest of the crew, even including some of Sam's guys, were helping move all of Bella's stuff today.

_Our_ apartment… I love the sound of it.

I waited until my desk clock read five o'clock before I grabbed my brief case and bolted out the door only to be stopped by Alice holding a white shoebox and brown paper bag.

"What that?" I asked.

"Well, I know how Bella doesn't really do flowers, and I thought you would like something to take home to her today, also some of her favorite takeout" she answered handing me the goodies.

"God you think of everything Alice, thanks," I said kissing her cheek and glancing toward the elevators.

"Go on, I'll talk to you guys later," Alice said, and I jumped out to stop the lift before it left me.

The drive home was nerve racking through traffic and I about jumped out of my car before it was in park. Grabbing the shoes and the food I sprinted inside up to my apartment in record time.

I was expecting the apartment to be full of voices and people but everything was eerily silent. No Rose, no Kate, no movers, nothing. The apartment had no boxes on the floor like I expected or new pieces of furniture. Nothing of hers had been moved.

"Bella?" I called dropping my phone, watch, and brief case next to the door.

I heard nothing.

Before my mind could panic I saw a small note on the bar in Bella's messy handwriting.

_** To the man I live with,**_

_** Come and find me… I've been waiting.**_

_** -The woman who misses you**_

My heart began beating faster not out of worry, but out of desire now. She was messing with me… and now the doctors' "no sex act" had been officially lifted. I walked quietly towards the bedroom pushing open the door slowly and then I saw her.

No lingerie, no garters and lace, no clothes at all simply laid out on our bed, waiting for me.

"Welcome home," she purred, and the sound of her raspy voice sent fire pulsing through my veins.

"God you're beautiful," I whispered as my eyes took in every curve of her perfect body in the full light. Her hair was full and fell in curls around her bare shoulders and neck. The depth of her brown eyes seemed to call to me like never before and her skin was cream and roses against my dark sheets. As my eyes appreciated what was mine, my mind flashed with images and memories of our love… of being inside her, of bringing her pleasure, and finding pleasure deep with in her. There would never be anyone else for me.

"Edward?" she asked propping up on her elbows, and I couldn't help but stare harder as her full chest arched forward. I groaned.

"Yes, Isabella?" I asked, her name falling off my tongue like honey.

"I've missed you all day," she answered as her hands made light passes between her breasts and down her stomach causing my jaw to clench. She was so unbelievably sexy that I knew I wouldn't last a minute once inside of her.

"Have you been thinking about me touching you?" I asked, as I watched her touch her flawless skin in the same ways I would stroke her.

"Yes," she answered. Her gaze locked with mine as I stepped to the foot of the bed, and my blood pulsed harder in my veins as she opened her self up before me, glistening and ready for me.

"Don't," I commanded as her hands began to descend in between her thighs touching what was mine.

I watched her as she watched me take off each article of clothing. I could hear her ragged breathing and even though I wanted to tear my clothes from my body and bury myself within her I took my time prolonging this scene she had set up. Time had taken its toll on us and we now gazed at each other's naked bodies panting with all consuming need.

"If I hurt you…" I started as I climbed onto the bed just between her ankles.

"You won't," she breathed as my fingers ghosted over her calves and up towards her thighs. The only thought that consumed me was making her feel as good as she looked to me, as good as I knew it would feel when I emptied my need inside of her.

I trailed only two soft kisses on her stomach before my mouth watered to taste her on my tongue. As soon as my lips touched her I was rewarded with the most beautiful sound falling carelessly from her mouth. Not moan, not a pant, but a breathless needy sound. I had almost forgotten how sweet she was, and her taste made my iron bands of control shake and splinter. I needed to be careful with her, I could not hurt her.

She writhed under my mouth and my hands bound her to my face, giving her no room to do anything but enjoy what I was doing to her. I watched her mouth fall open as my name filled the room. It was the first time in a long time that she had said my name with such desire and my cock hardened to the point of pain.

"Again," I said before my lips sucked and my tongue swirled around her clit.

"Ed… ward… Fuck," she moaned, her hands fisting my hair suddenly turning my appetite for her into ravenous want.

"Come for me," I hummed against her flesh, and as the words left my mouth she began to tremble beneath me. Watching her body shake with pleasure, hearing her sounds almost made me come with her. Before she could even speak I sat back onto my feet and pulled her body down onto me wrapping her legs around my back.

Pure white fire exploded within me as I felt myself buried to the hilt inside her wet warmth.

"Fuck," I growled holding her quivering body against me, it was too good to move and my head rolled back as I felt her still clenching around me. She had never felt this tight, this wet, this good. Before I could move she rolled her body against me and the iron bands no longer existed. I was only need, want, and desire… no restraint. Holding her as still as possible I took long deep stokes inside her body, thrusting every inch of myself into what I craved.

"More," she moaned, and I slammed into her hard enough to make her shake. Each thrust was numbered and I knew that it was no use holding back from her.

"Baby… what you… do to me… how good you feel…" I stuttered as my balls tightened and I started my spiral into pure oblivion.

"I'm going to come," she breathed, and those words gave one final slash to my will power. My pace became frantic and the sounds of our bodies colliding filled our room as our orgasms began to dance around each other coaxing it out of the other's body. I heard a primal sound rip from my throat as I came violently, and her screams matched my own. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak as my body convulsed inside of her while she trembled around me.

"Are you okay?" I breathed, trying to stay sitting and not collapse on her like normal.

"I am now," she said beaconing me with her index finger. As I lay beside her I realized that I had not touched her lips this entire time, and suddenly I pulled her face to mine. She tasted like sin and addiction and vanilla ice cream all in one. We kissed as if it was the first time, or the last time, or just this time and it was unbelievably pleasurable. It was if our mouths were replaying what our bodies had just completed. After we were breathless I pulled away still holding her face in my hands.

"I should have kissed you like that first," I said sheepishly.

"I didn't want kisses," she purred her body relaxed and limp against me.

"What do you want?" I asked my lips making passes down her jaw.

"You."

"As you wish."

* * *

**A/N: Yes I will update more often… especially when I get lots of reviews… I know I'm a ho! **

**But seriously life has calmed down a bit so I am back writing like a mad person. **

**To answer your questions: The story has not hit its climax yet so hold the fuck on (preferably to a Cullen). James is still out there… I hate that douche… I really do. **


	20. Chapter 20 Normal Comforts

**A/N: So here is what I like to call a filler chapter meaning not a lot of super important stuff happens but it is still needed before we can move to the crazy stuff. **

**Warning: Office floor lemon in your future.**

**Betaed by Ginger Vondiesel with LOVE for White-Lemons **

**Both Southern girls… you'll get it when you read the chappie. **

* * *

**LIL Chapter 20- Normal Comforts **

**Bella's POV**

It had only been three short weeks since Victoria had been arraigned, and the "no sex act" had been thoroughly lifted. Never since we had met had _we_ been like this. Our hands and bodies had minds of their own, and they were very busy and very needy. I wanted him every second of every day and he never disappointed. I loved that man and his perpetually hard penis. I even loved our place. _He was_ _my home_.

Today was my first day back to work officially, and even though I had been out for almost a month nothing really had changed. Oh, except that my office was bigger, and I had about fifty thousand more people working under me. No biggy.

Phil was still acting CEO, but was working mostly from home or from my mother's house whenever he could sneak away. Ang was enjoying life on the 33rd floor and her bigger desk. As always she was holding everything together, including me.

Work kept my mind busy and my body was almost accustomed to being awake for over eight hours now adays. Kate was running Persuasion and Seth was making a beautiful mess of Intrusion, I loved them both. I say _beautiful mess_ because in less than a month the male magazine was completely heading in a different direction than Jasper had left it. It was heading somewhere new and exciting, and judging by Seth's first cover and editorial piece, somewhere lucrative. Like every other Cullen, Seth was a keeper.

Everyone's live had returned to normal, and this Friday my wonderful sister and crazy-ass Alice would finally open the newest Pixie location. All of Sam's guys left, except for Quil and Embry who were sticking around to run security at the shop for some extra cash, temporally. It was supposed to have opened a couple of weeks ago, but due to everything else that was going on the ladies decided to wait until everything was settled.

All the Cullens were back in full swing, and that included one brilliant Esme Cullen. Even though she had just decorated Edward's new place, she thought it necessary to spruce it up a little since a vagina was now residing there. A sore and very satisfied vagina that that.

_Beep Beep._

Ah, the big office with the private line, I was made for this place.

"Bella Swan speaking," I answered in all formal articulation, even though I knew only a couple of people had my direct line.

"Good morning Isabella," a honey-smooth voice purred from the other line.

"Mr. Cullen, it is a very good morning indeed," I breathed all sultry and shit.

"Something pleasant happen to you this morning Miss Swan?" he teased, and I could almost see his crooked grin and smug eyebrows through the phone.

"Mmmm, three pleasant things so far… and your self?"

"Yes, my morning has been quite pleasurable thus far," Edward answered. I know he said "thus" but it sounded like "thrust" to me.

"What can I do for you, sir?" I asked trying to restrain from touching myself. Dirty I know.

"Well, you could start by planning some non-sense meeting down at my office around two o'clock," he replied, his voice stern and raspy.

"And just why exactly would I do that Mr. Cullen? I'm a very busy woman."

"One, because I cannot stop seeing you spread out across my new desk in that damn dress you're wearing… and two…I will make it worth your while… _la mia bella dea," _Edward answered, his Italian making my bones ache. _My beautiful goddess._

"You don't fight fair," I pouted.

"Never claimed to, if you are not here by two… I'll be forced to find you," he warned, his voice dripping sex. Maybe that was me, yep definitely me.

"We'll see, _il mio amante_," I answered hanging up before I could be forced by his charm to rush down the hall and find him. _My lover._

Here is the problem with moving the Cullen boys into our building, they were now in the building at all times. My first day back and I had already been assaulted by Emmett, brought unwanted chocolates by Carlisle, and teased by Edward. Working in such close proximity with those guys was going to be hard to say the least.

Ang had unfortunately scheduled about four hundred and eighty seven meetings for my first day back. They included everything from signing over stocks, clearing new budgets, and picking out a new car for my driver Billy, and it all needed to happen before lunch. Phil's promise to not throw me in headfirst was beginning to sound like a lie, but I loved every second of the craziness. I was becoming whole again.

**Edward's POV**

_My Lover._

Bella's voice, flowing in perfect Italian, was rushing through my mind on repeat as my father talked numbers and something about our European branch, but I couldn't hear anything but the sound of her voice.

_My lover. _

"Edward?" my father asked, no doubt catching my little daydream.

"Pardon?" I asked, trying to remember anything that had been said so far.

"Will those dates work for you?" he asked, I had no idea what he was asking so I just shook my head.

"Then it's settled, Edward will go and help find the error while Em and I finish this month's ads for Rizer," my father answered, and I knew I had made an awful mistake.

"Where exactly am I going?" I whispered to Emmett who just rolled his eyes at me.

"Italy, this weekend… get your head in the game bro," Em answered as my stomach flipped. What the hell had I just agreed to? See damn Italian women, you're too distracted by them to make sound decisions.

After the meeting, which I paid better attention to towards the end, it was almost three o'clock and I had multiple things I needed to take care of, all of which were concerning Bella, so I left to find her.

Luck was with me when I approached Ang's desk and found out that Bella had a thirty-minute break before her next meeting.

"No! I said I wanted the midnight blue with the white stargazers!" she snapped into her desk phone not hearing me enter.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you think would look better, now why don't you grab a pen and actually right down the order correctly?" she said all slow and snappy. Wrong as it may be, there was something sexy about Bella all in charge and bossy, as long as it wasn't directed at me… well sometimes I did like it directed at me but those times were normally included hand cuffs and a ridding crop… kidding, kind of.

I watched as she twirled her silky hair around her index finger, her legs crossed, while one sexy black strappy heal shook in irritation. Maybe this would be a bad time to tell her that I was leaving this weekend.

"No no, thank you," Bella snapped slamming her phone.

"Bad time, love?" I asked and she spun around quickly, almost looking, guilty?

"Oh Edward, shit! I'm sorry I didn't come meet you, but today has been an absolute mess," Bella answered her hands covering her face. It took about two seconds before I had her nestled in my lap on her new big comfy couch stroking her face.

"I'm not mad baby. Actually I just got out of a meeting myself," I answered racking my brain for some kind of lead in for my news.

"Oh, well… how is your day?" she asked pushing my hair back from my ears.

I decided to rip off the band-aid… one quick fluid motion, quick and painful.

"Well it was going perfectly until the end of our meeting… Bella I have to go back to Italy this weekend," I rambled trying to get the words out before my brain would stop them. Her stroking hand released my hair and her eyes became wild.

"What?" Bella snapped jumping to her feet before I could stop her.

"They have a major accounting issue and some money is missing, not a lot, but enough… I'm sorry but I have to go, please try to understand," I pleaded hoping she would.

"Understand? Just understand? It doesn't even look like this bothers you!" she huffed as she began pacing around the room. Jesus, she was taking this bad.

"It's just part of the job, I thought you of all people could sympathize," I said, my voice a little harder than I intended.

"Sympathize! We just fucking moved in together, and now _you_ are just moving half way across the damn world… and I should _just understand_?" her rant went on from there, but I had stopped listening, and started thinking I was a moron!

"Baby no!" I hissed trying to interrupt her.

"The weekend… I'm not moving there! I'll be back Monday night, I'm sorry I should have explained," I said, and her little fist finally started to relax, but her face was still hurt and confused.

"Come here," I said pleading with her, and she slowly stepped back over to the couch in between my legs. My hands slid around her waist, and I buried my face in her stomach as we both took a couple of breaths.

"I thought…" she started, but before she could finish her sentence I pulled her onto my lap, her legs straddling my waist.

"I'm not leaving you, ever. Not for my job, or for yours, or for anything. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I don't want to go at all, but I have to and it should only be a couple of days," I said, cradling her face in my hands stroking her pouty bottom lip with my thumb.

"Fuck, you scared me, learn how to communicate jackass," she teased, her face leaning into my touch, and like always I knew that I could show her better than I could ever tell her.

I waited until her eyes locked with my own before I slowly pulled her mouth to mine. I tasted her lips first starting with that delectable full bottom one, lightly pulling it between my teeth. She gasped softly and I slid my tongue over the top of hers. Bella tasted like coffee and cinnamon, so very edible. I took my time pouring all my passion for her against her lips before I felt her body rock gently over me.

"Let me lock the door," I whispered my lips trailing down her neck before trailing kisses between her cleavage.

"No need," she panted, "Ang know the rules when you come to see me."

"And exactly what are those rules beautiful?" I asked, my hands moving to stoke up the outside of her thighs under that sexy black flowy dress.

"Never to come interrupt us, never," she moaned as I nipped at her bra. I reveled in the friction she was creating as her body rolled against me, and I grabbed her ass pulling her hard back and forth over me. It was too much, too intense, and just as I was about to lose all restraint I felt her hands working on my belt and pants. My mouth found her succulent lips again just as her hand wrapped around my cock freeing it from all barriers and pumping it in the most erotic way.

"I want you in my mouth," she panted, still rocking, still pumping and twisting her hand around me, but when she went to slide down my body I stopped her.

"No, just ride me beautiful. I want to be inside you, I want to see you come again," I spoke, my voice full of want and authority as my fingers found what they sought. Bella warm and wet, and very ready for me. Holding her black lace panties to the side I settled her right over my cock, letting her take control as she sunk down over me. I hissed as soon as I felt myself completely consumed by her, and my eyes opened to see her mouth fall slack at being completely filled by me.

My hands found her ass again and I helped pull her completely down over my length in slow deep motions. I could feel her move over me and rock against my base, each time she would whimper as her clit would grind against my flesh. She was tightening around me, and the silence in the room was deafening. We were forced to be quite and in some way it made it more thrilling. Instead of listening to her moans I watched her face, her eyes, her lips, her chest clench and release with every pass.

"Fuck, I love feeling you come around me… you get so tight… and…" I breathed, and as I spoke into her ear she convulsed around me, shaking in my arms. Still connected I slid off the couch until I was hovering over her and pulling her legs up towards her chest. I was so deep and losing myself inside her. My pace was long and fast as we moved across her wooden floors, this position hitting a spot that made Bella grit her teeth to hold the screams at bay. As I took from her, she gave and I whispered affections against her closed mouth, the words that had been running through my head all day.

_Il mio amante… my lover_

And that is what she was to me, my lover, my last.

"Edward," she breathed into my mouth, and my lips captured hers just as her second orgasm triggered my own. We moaned into each others mouths, sharing air, and pleasure as the heat slowly faded from my body replacing the scorching heat with a slow wonderful burn.

"You should have told me you spoke Italian," I said rolling off of her and pulling her across my chest. We hadn't done a lot on floors before, but that would be changing in the near future.

"You never asked," she answered kissing my cheek before standing, fixing her dress, and heading towards her bathroom leaving me on fire.

Yes more floors, lots and lots of floors.

**Emmett's POV**

"Mr. Cullen, you have… ummm… a visitor," my assistant called over my speaker. Judging by her tone, I could only guess who was here to see me.

"Send her cute ass in please?" I answered knowing that both women would chastise me for it later, and by later apparently about thirty seconds, when Alice walked in carrying a basket and a pissed off look.

"Hello beautiful," I greeted giving her the Emmett-Cullen-can-get-anything-he-wants-look.

"Don't give me that look, I invented that look," she snapped dropping the heavy amazing smelling basket on my desk.

"Sorry for the cute ass comment, but I call em' like I see em'," I joked standing to pick her up in one of my signature bear hugs, resistance is futile.

"I brought home cooking," Alice said, as I sat her down and bent to kiss her pink little lips.

"I'd rather have you," I answered picking her up and dropping her down on top of my desk, "Or I could just eat off of you," I continued, my lips nipping the spot just behind her ear.

"While I'm all up for the kinky stuff, it's fried chicken, and mash potatoes and gravy. Maybe next time," Alice answered and suddenly my stomach and dick were at war with one another. Food or Alice?Food or Alice? Alice.

"Eat…" Alice said solving my internal debate, and I wagged my eyebrows at her, "the food…eat the food. The rest can wait," she clarified. Damn she knew me well, too well.

"What brings you this way little lady?" I asked as I moved the food and Alice over to my chairs and table.

"Well I know things have been a little hectic with the shop, and Bella, plus all the extra time you spent covering for Edward, and I though you would like a little treat," she answered handing me a plate fixed just the way I liked it.

"I would choose you over the food," I offered and she giggled.

"First, no you wouldn't, and second, I would never make you," Alice replied as she dipped her hand into the mash potatoes and then proceeded to lick every bit off of her finger while looking up at me through her lashes. Fuck Me. I didn't know if I was more jealous of the finger licking or the fact that she got to taste my potatoes first.

"Stop before I… never mind don't stop," I groaned as my hand wrapped around the back of her neck pulling her mouth to me. This is how we had been for weeks now, making out and kissing but always getting interrupted or too tired. I was walking around with almost constant wood and her fashion sense was not helping in the least. When did little mini dress things come back in style? Whoever invented those little pleasing treats, I love them.

"Eat. The. Food." She commanded in between kisses pushing me away with her tiny little hand. Alice says jump and I say yes, I would like gravy on my food, you get the idea.

"So please just talk to me about something… anything… not sex related. At least until I'm finished eating," I asked finally digging in.

Now I would not replete this to a soul, but Alice could cook better than Mom.

There. I said it. It's out there.

Mom was all, chicken and rice, quiche, Mediterranean food… Alice was all country food, Italian, and hamburgers. God love the south, at least for their women.

"Well everything is a go for Friday. Bella took care of some final arrangements today and actually I have nothing to do for four whole days," Alice huffed.

"It's okay to relax and keep cooking me food," I teased and it made her smile.

"I know. I'm just nervous about the store, ya know? New York opened with a bang, and I just hope that Seattle will be the same. It's so different here, and my stuff is so… well you know…"

"Awesome, original, magnificent?" I asked with a mouth full of chicken.

"Thank you, but it's a different coast here and I hope it will be received well."

"Well, it will. I have already seen about a million ideas that the magazines have to use your stuff. Kate and Seth both love the look and think it is exactly what the covers need," I answered finishing my last bite of food. Yeah so I eat fast, I grew up with Jake. If you didn't eat fast, you didn't eat.

"The covers?" Alice asked her face looking confused.

"Uhhh… yeah next month I think. Maybe I wasn't suppose to say anything," I back peddled.

"No it's fine. Just surprising. I won't tell," Alice answered, but I could already see her calling Rose as soon as she got into her car.

We talked a little more about the shop and a little about Edward's trip to Italy before Alice decided that it was time to go. Which was fine because one of my great diabolical plans had formed and I couldn't finish it until she had left.

"So, I'll see you at my place tonight?" she asked even though I had been staying there almost every night for the last month.

"Sure will, I'll try to make it an early night. And I'll take care of dinner on the way there," I said holding her in my arms.

"Looking forward to it… I… I love you," Alice said and my heart tightened in my chest. We had said these words what seemed like a hundred times, but each time I heard her bell like voice repeat them it crushed me, in a good way.

"I love you too," I answered giving her a not so appropriate office kiss before watching her leave.

Time for action. This was going to make Edward Romeo Cullen look like Douche McGee.

"Lauren, I need the number to Spa Blix, pronto," I said calling a car service on my cell at the same time.

"_Bonjour_, Spa Blix this is Bree speaking," a young woman answered, perfect.

"Bree, _mon petit cherie_, I need a favor. See I am head over heals in love with a woman that works too hard and is too good to me," I started knowing just how to work over a woman. Call me Charm.

"What can I do to assist you?" Bree asked.

"I am going to give you my credit card and you are going to fit my lovely girlfriend and her friend in for a nice long afternoon session… whatever they want on me. I want them to be treated like the queens that they are… can you do that for me?"

"Can you have them here by four?"

"Sure can, my assist will handle the rest… oh and Bree?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Make sure that you are well taken care of."

"Yes Sir, pleasure doing business with you… and for what it's worth, she seems like a lucky lady."

"Other way around, _Au reviour_."

Eat that Eddikins.

I hadn't heard from Alice the rest of the day, but the driver I hired told me they would be finished around eight. I did however receive many threatening texts from Jake.

_**Jake: Couldn't have just done dinner and movie… no you had to show up the rest of the male population and pull my girl into this. You're worse than Edward. **_

_**Em: Better than Edward…and you better be waiting with the whole sha-bang when she gets home. **_

_**Jake: Good thinking… I hate you still. **_

I finished up around eight hoping that Alice would get home and into something skimpy by the time I arrived with food that could be reheated later. Seth, Edward, and Bella were all hanging out in our new lobby.

"Liking the new office Em?" Bella asked leaning into Edward, she looked tired.

"Love it, how ya feeling? First day back okay?" I asked and I swear she blushed.

"Yes, my today was quite stimulating," she answered and now Edward blushed.

"Well I sent my girl to the spa all day… Rose too… so take that for stimulating," I answered… eat that Eddie.

"That sounds lovely," Bella answered and Edward just nodded.

"You mean you're not jealous? You should be," I huffed making Bella laughed.

"Not at all. They have been working really hard they deserve it," Bella answered like an adult.

"Actually, baby?" Bella continued turning towards Edward.

"Yes love?"

"You deserve a spa day too… how about we go home and I give you a full body massage for how good you have been taking care of me?" Bella said all eyelashes and bicep rubbing.

"Sounds perfect, good night Emmett," Edward replied pulling Bella towards the lift before turning around to wink at me.

Fuck he still wins, he totally wins.

Well I thought so, until I came home to find Alice in nothing but a pair of stilettos and a huge silver watch around her hand sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I got you a present, as a thank you for such a wonderful afternoon," She purred holding the watch out for me, and I wished more than anything that she would uncross her legs.

"I'll take what's on the counter instead," I growled before setting the watch down and leaving the heels on.

**Bella's POV**

"Did you see his fucking face, I about lost it!" I said between laughs. Edward and I were in stitches over Em's childish behavior the entire way home.

"Priceless… I think I'll send him a thank you card tomorrow," Edward teased as we made it inside. Today had taken it's toll on my healing body but I felt alive again, probably was the five orgasms but who's counting, five though, incase you forgot.

"Esme said she left some snacks, the place looks good," Edward said as he threw off this jacket and went to retrieve the cheese board and fruit she had left for us.

"Red or white baby?" Edward asked, and suddenly my eyes saw something new. This was actually my life. A home, with the man I loved, picking out wine after a long day at the office. He was gorgeous and manly and attentive and mine, all mine.

"Bella?" Edward asked watching me stand there silent and unmoving.

"What is it?" he asked his voice becoming worried.

"Nothing. It's just this is what it will be like huh? Dinner and wine, working on the weekend in our PJ's, not getting out of bed on Sundays, sharing a closet…" I said trying to formulate thoughts out of the images my brain was conjuring up.

"If that is how you want it to be, then yes," he answered his voice soft and very sweet.

"What do you want Edward?"

"Just you, but that picture you're painting doesn't sound so bad," he answered smiling sweetly at me.

"I want it all, with you. For better or for worse," I said, and even though the words sounded right in my head once they were spoken they sounded way too serious.

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you proposing to me?" he teased thankfully lightening the conversation.

"No… I'm not marrying you with out a big fat ring and a pre-nup," I joked and he smiled at me.

"Big fat ring and pre-nup… deal," he replied holding his hand out for me to shake like we just made a business deal. I took it, gave it one exaggerated shake, and then he pulled my body to his with one hand holding out a piece of great smelling cheese for me to eat with the other. He knows me well.

"Maybe just the ring, if it's big enough."

"You're too easy to please," and with that he slid away from me and dropped to one knee in front of me, I would have panicked but Edward placed the remaining chuck of cheese in my left hand.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. And _when_ I ask you to marry me, I promise to buy to you biggest, flashiest ring, that any woman has ever seen and a new garage for Eleanor," Edward spoke his voice articulate, very sweet, and full of humor. I fell into his arms.

"Yes Edward! Yes! I will let you buy me a phat ring and eat the rest of this cheese… I've never been this happy! Eleanor too," I gushed as we both fell into stitches in the kitchen floor.

"Does that mean I get to drive her more?" he asked.

"Oh… ah… I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment," I teased which earned me getting tickled for about five minutes.

"What did you mean before then… better or for worse?" he asked now that I was seated between his legs as we snacked and the tickling had ceased.

"I mean, I like living here… I like this life with you. I'm happy and I know it won't always be easy but I want it all, the good and the bad… nothing will change how I feel about you," I said now serious, and his fingers lifted my chin until I was looking deep into his jade green eyes.

"Come to Italy with me. I know you just started back but think about it at least. It's just a couple of days, but I want to take you there. You can work during the day while I'm working and then we can spend the evening in the city that I love… please?" he asked completely taking me off guard. I wanted to, but work, but Edward in Italy, us in Italy, I am the boss, kinda.

"Yes, I'll think about it," I answered knowing it was the best I could do.

"That's all I'm asking… oh and I would like to redeem my full body massage now… please."

"I'll tell you what, I'll start on your front and see how far that gets us," I answered standing to pull him towards our bedroom.

"That's all I'm asking beautiful… that's all I'm asking."

* * *

**A/N: Fun stuff right? Next chapter some stuff will go down… so enjoy the lemon filled intermission. **

**Next update soon, but my beta is on Vacate so maybe another week and half like this one… leave me love cause it makes me smile. **


	21. Chapter 21 Maybe

**A/N: Just meet me at the bottom, and hold onto your shit. **

**Also Ginger Vondiesel fixes all my mistakes so if you find one, it's my fault not hers… cause she's really good at what she does… Enjoy… **

* * *

**LIL Chapter 21- Maybe**

**Thursday Evening**

**EPOV**

"You understand that I'm leaving tomorrow?" I asked as Bella's suitcase remained out, ready, and completely empty.

"I do," she sneered her face glued to her laptop.

"And you still haven't decided?"

"Nope," she answered popping the word and not bothering to look up. If she hadn't looked so damn good in my bed, hair all messy on top of her head while chewing on the end of pen in a little silk number, I would have been frustrated, but she was all of those things therefore no frustration.

Italy was a long shot and I knew it, but it didn't mean I didn't want it though. As I searched her face, that was still in deep concentration, I let my mind wonder to the Italian countryside. Waking up as the warm fall weather engulfed our room in soft heat and her skin in beautiful sun light, the sound of her heels on the cobblestone street out side my favorite espresso bar, and our bodies falling into each other outside on the terrace under moon light. I wanted it all.

"It's hard to work with you staring at me," Bella said her eyes finally leaving her work to see me gawking at her. She's mine, gawking is permitted and sometimes rewarded.

"Maybe I would stop hovering if you would give me an answer," I countered causing her to roll her eyes.

"I did give you answer, Edward… maybe."

"Maybe is not an answer, well… kinda… but you know what I mean," I answered.

"We have been over and over this, I will see how tomorrow goes and then make my decision, so stop with the hovering," she said, and the word _hover_ gave me a very brilliant and persuasive idea.

Snatching her wrist, I pulled her to my side of the bed pinning her beneath me. Giving her one _good_ grind for _good_ measure.

"I was under the assumption that you liked it when I… _hovered_?" I breathed, my lips nipping at the silk just below her collarbone.

"Umm… then by all means. I haven't been _hovered_ in hours," Bella responded her long legs wrapping delightfully around my waist. Two good minutes and I had her just where I wanted her, breathless and needy. Time for the kill.

"Oh right, no _hovering_, you're working. How rude of me. However, I do think hovering is required in Italy this time of year," I answered biting her chest lightly before rolling of her and heading towards the door.

"You are a retched tease Mr. Cullen, do you know that?"

"Maybe."

**Friday Morning**

**Alice's POV**

"Honey, are you okay? I have never seen you this… this… well… frantic," Rose asked. Her question sent my already overheated mind into an inferno because I was far from okay.

How could I have been so silly as to take the last couple of days off? Damn Emmett and his voodoo ways. _"Just relax, everything will be fine, take a couple of days off"._ No more counters and watches for him, because now I felt helplessly behind and well a little... frantic.

"Sorry Rose, it's just I feel like everything is all wrong. I should have changed that one display it looks like hell. And also I should have more of that one dress in the window… Or I could have…"

"Stop!" Rose interrupted, "Allie, everything is perfect. Please stop all this… this… just stop before I tie you to your office chair until the opening is over. I am your manager, the store is and will be my sole responsibility soon, so let me handle what I think needs to be handled… and stay out of my way with all your craziness."

I think I was just reprimanded in my own damn store, man it felt good.

Rose was perfect.

Quil and Embry staying behind was a huge help even though they were costing me an arm and leg. Security was always a must at an opening, bitches get insane over clothes, and a customer fight wouldn't make good news for the front page. Tonight was not really about making money, but instead making my name someone else's brand. Openings were like movie premiers, more about the pictures, press, and parties than the actual show.

Bella had been a bigger help that I could have imagined, sending two photographers and about six models my way for free. Man how our relationship had changed since she became part of the family, was the Cullen family ever going to stop growing?

Probably not.

"Ma'am?" I heard a voice ask and as I turned I saw a timid looking delivery boy.

"Yes?"

"Alice Cullen?" Alice _Brandon_ actually, but close enough.

"Sure," I answered as he handed me a package to sign for.

"What's that?" Rose asked as the boy scampered off, clearly not comfortable standing in my lingerie section. Since the whole psycho debacle, I didn't really like brown wrapped deliveries anymore, but this one was attention to: Miss Alice Brandon Cullen, the best thing the South ever created.

Emmett.

"Damn, have you thought about getting your name changed to something shorter?" Rose teased as I tore open the box to find a small black velvet jewelry box and a note.

_To My Alice,_

_She said these went with everything, and that they were to be given to the last girl to steal my heart. Knock em dead tonight. I'll be the one in your suit. _

_-E_

I knew what was in the box before I opened it, and somehow that made the tears worse. Inside would be a simple stunning pair of hanging tear drop pearl earrings, from one Gretta Settles, Esme's mother, Em's most beloved and missed grandmother.

"Oh hell Alice, come here," Rose said pulling me into a much-needed hug as my heart tightened at the amount Emmett's love for me.

"He's right you know, you are going to knock Seattle out tonight… with my help of course," Rose teased her eyes a little wet.

"Maybe."

**Bella's POV**

Even though Edward was clearly a brilliant man, he sure was gullible sometimes. If he only knew what was planned for tonight he would probably squeak, and Edward was no squeaker. Point Bella.

Three o'clock. Work finished. Waiting for tonight. Pix and then…

**Edward's POV**

Three o'clock. Knee deep in work. Dreading tonight. Pix and then off to Italy alone.

**Rose's POV**

Now this would be my first store opening, clearly, however I didn't think the nausea would be this bad. It was boarder line painful. Maybe it was trying to contain Alice all damn day, or making sure everything was perfect that caused me to feel this way, but still I felt nervous and sick.

Tonight needed to go off without a glitch, or I was going to have to strangle someone. Alice would probably be the first candidate on my "who to choke out first list".

To my rescue Bella had shown up hours ago calming Alice and sending her away with a hair and make-up dude. This gave up some time to tweak a few remaining items before it was our turn to get ready. There is something calming about a five minute-non important-simple chat with a sister. Sisters were like good therapist and hard liquor, they take the edge off.

At seven o'clock sharp three beautiful women and their dates braved the small press junket covering the event, answering questions about the designer and the store. I took pointers from Bella as she awed and oohed the reporters with perfect articulation, confidence, and poise. She and Edward looked almost as good together as Jake and me but almost doesn't count. Even with a stomach full of butterflies, it was the first time in my adult existence that I stood in front of a job that I was proud of, next to a man that I was in love with.

Life was good and getting better everyday.

To say that Alice Brandon was a hit, would be like saying that Babe Ruth was a decent ball player, she was contagious. I watched as our pre-orders became inconceivable and her items flew off the selves. Even though we had been at this soiree for hours it seemed like only minutes before it was time to close up and head off to celebrate.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I have to leave if I'm going to catch my plane," Edward said apologetically, leaning over peck me on the cheek before spinning Alice around in a circle.

"Thank you for coming Edward," I answered still waist deep in paper work.

"Anytime," He answered before turning sadly to my sister. Bella really was sneaky as shit.

"Sure you don't want me to ride with you to the airport?" Bella asked all sad like, while throwing her arms around his neck.

"No, sweetheart… it will just make leaving that much harder… I love you," he replied kissing her passionately gaining everyone's attention. We shouldn't be watching this super intimate exchange, but we were all privy to information that Mr. Cullen was not.

"I have to go," he breathed leaning his forehead against hers as if this was causing him actual pain.

"Call me as soon as you land, no matter the time… and I love you more," Bella answered as he bid us all goodbye, rushing out the door before his heart could stop him. As soon as he was gone we all broke into action.

I threw her the bag under that was hidden under the counter as Jake snuck her out the back toward her awaiting car.

"What the hell is going on?" Em asked still frozen in shock.

"We can't tell you for…" Alice answer checking her watch, "another hour and ten minutes… wouldn't want you have to violate the whole 'bros before hoes' code by keeping your mouth shut. "

"Mary…" Em warned.

"Sorry baby… you and Jake head on over to the party and we will meet you there just as soon as we are finished," Alice answered as Em huffed.

"You'll tell me then?" Em asked.

"Maybe."

**Edward's POV**

I was such a fucking masochist. Why in hell did I not have her ride with me to the airport? I would have had another half hour or so with her. Love sucked sometimes. Normally I would have been thrilled to be running off to Italy for the weekend, but not now, now all I wanted was a rainy Seattle morning curled in bed with Bella.

The Oxygen Network should be contacting me soon for my sappy movie deal.

I shook off my girly ass feelings long enough to get out of the car but while walking into the airport my legs suddenly felt like a million pounds. What the fuck was wrong with me? Oh that's right. A short little brunette had taken my heart for her own keeping, all given at my own free will.

"Sir?" a small man called, and I turned around to see who he was yelling at. Me?

"Yes?"

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yes?" fuck this airport just gets weirder and weirder.

"This way please." Was this strange small guy trying to kidnap me?

"Actually I have to flight to make, can I help you?" I asked as he reached for my bag.

"Actually yes. Follow me please," he replied.

"Actually no, but thank you," I answered trying to step around him to check my bag.

"Sir, another form of transportation has been provided. Now if you would please follow me," he said again with a little more authority flashing me his badge.

I just nodded and followed, you DO NOT piss off airport folk. No need for a cavity search. This delay wasn't so bad. I mean what was the worst that could happen? I would miss my flight? Have another night with her? As I said, things aren't so bad when you have a Miss Swan in your bed.

Lead on strange guy.

And that he did. I went through a small security room and was patted down and my carry-on bag was searched before hopping into a black sedan heading around the backside of the airport. I knew this area well; it was for private planes only.

Carlisle was a good man.

First class was nice, but not as nice a private.

"Sir can you tell me who took care of these arrangements?" I asked as we pulled up to a sleek private Boeing aircraft.

"Maybe," he answered with a wink and as I turned to look again at the craft a beautiful woman was waiting just inside the doorway of the plane. Her brown hair swirled around her, but I was close enough now to see a smile stretched wide across the face I already missed, my love.

_Mio amore_

I left my bags with strange amazing guy as I all but ran to the plane. I could hear her laugher as I reached her, my arms knowing just how to pull her to my body. Our lips found each other of their own accord and suddenly I was being pulled inside the plane or maybe I was pushing, it didn't matter.

"You like?" Bella asked as we pulled away breathless.

"Maybe," I teased before pushing her down onto one of the cream leather couches for some, um, _hovering_.

"God you're brilliant," I panted, as my lips tasted her neck and jaw.

"Umm you're welcome. I accept payment in coffee, martinis, and _hovering_," she answered as the flight attendant cleared her throat ending all hopes of the latter.

"Looks like martinis it is," I answered reluctantly pulling her towards the bar as we the plane went through one final check. Screw Carlisle, Bella is where it's at.

**Rose's POV**

"All done," Alice sang spinning in circles through the shop. It was just the two of us left and now it was time to meet the rest of our crew for the after party slash dinner.

"You seem better," I observed.

"Oh Rose, you were right. Everything was flawless," She answered.

"Does that mean you're done with us?" Embry asked yawning like he was about beat.

"Yeah, thanks again… oh can you drop that trash in the dumpster on your way out?" Alice asked all big eyes and eye lashed. The trash was in the opposite direction of their car and she knew it.

"Sure," Quil answered.

"I'll grab the car, night girls," Embry answered with a wink. Those guys really were the best.

"Not to put you into another tailspin, but did you get a look at all the orders? You are going to be a very busy woman," I said making Alice glare at me.

"Lots of orders does not create tailspin, the opposite actually. Now I get to bury myself in work while you keep this place going, you are going to do great… Ah man, he forgot to grab that broken manikin… let me run this out back and we'll head out," Alice replied as I shut off the front station computers and the lights. For the first time in what seemed like days, I took a relaxing breath and relished in the success of my new found partner ship.

Something, I'm not sure what caught my attention from the back door. Maybe Quil had finally made good on his promise to throw Alice in the dumpster?

"Allie? Quil?" I yelled but heard nothing.

"Guys quite messing, I have a stiff drink and man waiting for me," I joked as I pushed open the door revealing a sight that I would never forget. Quil was laying on top of Alice, both were covered in deep red blood not moving. A man, blonde and wild looking was holding a gun in his hand standing over them. I tried to scream, but as I opened my mouth he turned the gun on me.

"Ah, well good evening. You are looking as lovely as ever Rosalie," the man spoke, his voice kind and a complete contrast to his scary stature.

"Please, take the money…" I whispered, my hands shaking violently at my sides as my heart attempted to break through my ribs.

"Now, now… I'm no robber," the man interrupted taking a step closer to me as my breathing became labored.

_Yell Rose, scream, kick, run_… I thought but it was as if he could read my mind.

"Rose, may I call you Rose? Do you know what this is?" the man asked gesturing towards his weapon. I swallowed bile in the back of my throat as I got a better look at his gun. I knew exactly what he was holding…I had no hope.

"Yes, that is a 223 Colt with a silencer, best in it's class… no one will hear," I answered knowing now that I would not be rescued.

"Ah, beautiful and smart. I like you already. Now how about we get moving along, or I could put another bullet into that tiny friend of yours… Alice correct?" he spoke reaching out his hand towards me in the most gentlemanly of ways.

"Please, don't hurt her, I'll do whatever you want," I said in a rush.

"Well how very sweet of you beautiful, unfortunately I think it is too late for her and yourself of course, but no need to waste bullets right?"

His eyes were dangerous and I stood frozen, stalling, hoping, but I could see his chest heaving with the thrill of his hunt.

"This way. Hurry along, we have a busy night ahead of us and I have waited long enough," he replied pulling me towards the cross side of the ally. I took one last look at Alice's lifeless body before his hand came down on the back of my neck all but dragging me towards a waiting car.

As we reached a white van my instincts kicked in and I tried to pull out of his grip. Before I was a step away from him I felt a sharp blow at the base of my skull before the blackness over took me.

* * *

**A/N: I dislike James, I mean I really hate him. Sorry this took so long to get up but RL took a turn (for the better) and I have been super busy. Love you guys lots and no more hints… Game on. **

**R&R or James will come after you. **


	22. Chapter 22 A Woman's Scorn

**A/N: I meant to get this up sooner but real life calls for both myself and my beta goddess Ginger Vondiesel. **

**If this was a script for a play it would read something like: Enter sadistic asshole stage left. Gut wrenching Emmett stage right. Pissed off father with a gun front and center. **

* * *

**LIL Chapter 22- A Woman's Scorn**

**Bella's POV**

"What's taking so long?" Edward huffed and puffed as we started in on our third martini.

"It's a little bitty private plane getting ready for a big long trip. They are just making sure we are safe. Am I boring you already?" I asked winking at him. Edward is not a fan of my condescending tone, but this time he smiled.

"Far from bored, just wanting to get in the air and pick up where we left off," he answered wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Kept it in your pants Mr. Cullen before you scare the stewardess," I teased popping a vodka soaked olive into my mouth.

"If by scare you mean turn on … then…"

_Buzzzzz. _

".," Edward commanded mid sentence as I tried to find my vibrating phone.

"I have to," I replied before seeing that it was Jake who was calling me.

"It's Jake?" I said as I heard Edward's cell go off at the same time.

"It's Emmett," he replied, and we answered them simultaneously.

"Hey Jake, he's here and everything went perfect thank …"

"Bella, don't take off!" Jake snapped, and Edward's face looked just as confused as I was.

"Jake, what's …"

"It's Rose … and Alice … they… something happened," Jake stuttered, and he sounded like he was almost … crying?

"I don't understand, Jake. What happened? Where is Rose?"

"I don't … we don't know. Someone broke into the shop, I left them … I should have stayed but …" Jake's words were not making any sense, but scared me all the same.

"Jake!" I interrupted.

"Come back to the city, Alice is at General hospital and the cops have already been contacted … we'll find her Bella, I promise," Jake answered trying to make his voice calm, and I noticed that Edward had ran out of the cabin already and was trying to flag down the driver waiting on the tarmac.

"What do mean find her? Why is Alice at General?" I asked as my brain began to conjure up the worst possible scenarios.

"Whoever tried to break in took Rose and Alice has been shot, she's alive but barely holding on, just get to the hospital, we'll be waiting on you and Edward will fill you in on the ride," Jake answered his voice deadpanned and cold, as I simply ended the call and stood frozen in place.

Edward didn't speak as he reentered the plane, but instead simply guided me down the stairs into a waiting black sedan. I had never been too upset to cry before, but now I felt dead inside, someone incapable of emotion. Frozen.

"Embry said that Alice had sent him and Quil home and were closing up the shop. When he came back he found Quil and … Alice… in the back alley. Rose was… gone. They found some tire tracks on the adjacent street. The cops are pulling some security footage from another store, but they haven't found anything… yet," Edward said as the car reached the outskirts of the city. Why would they take her? Why shoot Quil and Alice? Why Rose? Why her?

"Bella?" Edward asked his hand coming to rest on my knee.

"How are Alice and Quil?" I asked as my mind continued to spin out of control.

"Alice is critical. The doctors have already rushed her to surgery, and Quil… they tried but… he was dead on the scene," Edward answered. I knew the words were harder to say then they were to hear. I nodded once as I lost myself in my unstable brain.

As soon as the car pulled up outside the hospital adrenaline kicked in and I bolted out of the car. I could hear Edwards's footsteps behind me as I collided with Jake's chest. His arms wrapped around me as the tears finally began to pour from my stinging eyes, and I could feel his own tears falling onto my shoulder as he held me.

"I don't understand…" I said my voice breaking as the words came out.

"Me either, the cops are inside and Sam is on his way back. We will find her Bella, we will…" Jake answered. I didn't know if the words were for my comfort or his own.

Eventually the tears became fewer and I was passed from Jake's arms to Edwards. The entire family filled the small waiting room as we waited for word on Alice. No one knew what had happed but from what the EMTs had said it appeared that the bullet that had killed Quil exited through his back and entered into Alice's stomach. Also Alice had suffered a serve trauma to the back of her skull, which they assumed was from the fall after the bullet had hit her, causing her brain to hemorrhage. The strangest information to process was the shop had appeared untouched, no money missing and no items taken as if this was just a random act of violence.

After about a half an hour later a detective came to question me about Rose and asked for a current picture. They didn't have motive for the kidnapping, but were curious if there was anyone that could be contacted for ransom.

"Ransom? She's not a damn celebrity," I answered.

"We understand, but it appears that the kidnapper was not after the money from the shop. Meaning that he must have thought she was worth something," the detective spoke as if she was a missing vase, not my only and most beloved sister.

"Worth something! She's worth everything!" I snapped as Carlisle's arms encircled my waist, clearly seeing me about to rip the dumb badge off the cop's stupid chest and shove it down his idiotic throat.

"I think that will be all officer," Carlisle said pulling me back towards the family.

"Sorry I just…" I tried to explain but he just held me tighter.

"I know sweetheart, I know."

"When we find this guy I'm going to rip him apart with my fucking bare hands," I breathed trying to find an outlet for my anger and worry.

"If you can beat Em, Jake, and me to him," Carlisle answered his voice sounding angry. I had never heard him angry.

"Sorry," I mumbled again realizing that I was not the only person here with something to lose. Alice was Carlisle's only daughter, a daughter that he adored, a daughter that he had taken in as his own, and a daughter that was just a valuable to him as Rose was to Charlie.

_Charlie. _

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle asked as we made it back to the door of the waiting room.

"I have to call Charlie," I said my voice full of panic.

"I already took care of that for you," a deep voice said from behind me, and I turned to find a worried looking Edward. I wanted to smile at him as a sign that I was grateful for him making what would have been the hardest call of my life, but I could only nod, frozen again.

It was four a.m. when an older female doctor came into the waiting room still in her operating scrubs.

"Esme Cullen?" the doctor asked and we all watched as Esme stood and nodded at the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Johnson, Alice's surgeon. We were successfully able to remove the bullet and stop the internal bleeding. Her brain swelling had decreased slightly and her body seems to be accepting the blood transfusion well. Alice is in recovery, but will have to be monitored through the night," the doctor said her eyes never leaving Esme's face.

"Will she be okay?" Esme asked her voice soft and quiet.

"It is really a waiting game. The brain is a complex organ and we will not be able to tell if she has suffered any serious brain damage until she comes out of sedation. I wish I had more to tell you but it is still early," the doctor answered before bidding us all goodbye.

I felt Edward's fingers tighten around mine as I prayed that both our sisters would come out of this alive.

**Rose's POV**

I must be hung-over, I mean really terribly hung-over. The pounding in my head was throbbing painfully in my temples as my eyes tried to open against the bright light. There was other pain too around my wrists and ankles, and as my eyes finally opened enough to take in my surroundings my mind finally registered that this was no hangover. This was a nightmare.

The room was bright and dark at the same time with dark concrete walls and florescent lights that sent a chill up my spine. I noticed that my legs and arms were tied to a metal chair that was bolted in the center of the small room. At first, I thought that the room was empty, but then I noticed a table against the far right corner of the room with _stuff _laid out across it. Various stainless steel shapes that I didn't recognize, and before I could ponder any more about my current fucked up situation a door to my left opened.

_Him. _

"Good morning Rose," he said as if he were actually happy to see me.

I didn't speak.

_What did he want? Why us? Why leave me alive?_

"Now Rose, do not be rude … I said good morning?" he spoke again his eyes turning slightly dark.

"Fuck you," I said spitting in his direction.

"Ah wouldn't you like that, but I don't fuck whores. Now let's try this again," he said stepping closer, and jerking my head backwards by my hair, "I said good morning and now you say?" he asked, and I winced as he tightened his grip.

_Bad move Rose. Do not spit on those who wish to harm you. _

"Good morning …" I hissed and he released me.

"That wasn't so hard, now it seems that we got off on the wrong foot with me killing your little friend and all so let's remedy that shall we? You may call me Jay and I'll call you Rose. I plan to keep you around for … well until I see fit … so why not be polite with one another?" he said, and if I didn't know that he was a psycho before, I knew now. I could see he held no remorse for his murder of Alice and Quil and would also show none for me.

I had two options.

One- be normal Rose and hurry along his rage and murderous way.

Or…

Two- be fake sweet corporative Rose and hold on until someone could maybe find me or I could figure out what he wanted.

"I would like that Jay," I answered sweetly trying to fight back the bile rising in my throat.

"Perfect. You must be hungry. I'll go fetch you something to eat. Don't go anywhere," Jay replied pinching my cheek once before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

As soon as he was out of sight I turned back to the table and now that my eyes were adjusted to the light I could make out the sharp blades of every instrument on the table.

Knives, scalpels, hooks, syringes, a small whip, and a set of long rubber gloves.

_Pain._ He wanted to hurt me.

I was too deep into my panic attack to realize that he had come back into the room.

"Admiring my paintbrushes?" He asked holding only a cup in his hand.

_Paintbrushes? He thought torture was what? Beauty? Art? Oh God…_

"I just don't understand why two people who are being _polite_ with one another would need any _paintbrushes_ at all?" I said trying to sound witty and not absolutely petrified by fear.

"Oh they will be needed however how they are used will be up to you. I'm kind enough to let you choose which ones we'll try out and how frequently, which I think is plenty polite. Now drink up, you'll need your energy for a little video we will need to make this evening," he said, and before I could answer the cup was at my lips and a chalky protein shake was being poured down my throat.

**Edward's POV**

This night was never ending even when the sunlight started to beam through the waiting room windows. Bella had finally succumbed to sleep, but I had no such luck. Alice's nurse, Maggie, had come out around six to let us know that Alice was to have only two visitors at a time until she was out of the ICU. We all gave the go ahead for Mom and Em to go see her first, but the rest of us weren't leaving… we had nowhere else to go.

Charlie had stopped by when he arrived but only to kiss Bella once, check on Alice, and ask some questions before he left with Jake to go help the police watch the security tape from the other street cameras, they hadn't called yet.

"Hi," Bella whispered her voice raspy with sleep as she stood to stretch.

"Hi," I replied, I was too tired and mentally exhausted to articulate any other words.

"Alice?" she asked.

"Nothing new, she made it through the night but is still being watched in the ICU."

Bella just nodded.

"You can go home. The nurse said that only two of us can see her until she at a time and I'm sure neither Mom or Emmett will leave her side for a while," I offered as she twisted her neck back and forth.

"Are you leaving?" Bella questioned with raised eyebrows.

"No."

"Then neither am I," she countered.

"We should eat before we pass out," I said standing.

"My thoughts exactly," she replied pulling me towards the elevator.

**Emmett's POV**

I hated my fucking eyes at the moment, I hated my brain knowing that the site in front my eyes would be committed to my memory, but above that hatred was the rage and insane thirst to make whoever had hurt her, pay… with their life.

Alice was broken.

I mean really fucking broken.

Her midsection and head were both wrapped in white gauze and the sounds of the medical equipment were ringing loud in my ears. I didn't move or breathe as Mom spoke sweet affections towards her only daughter, the words were hard to hear against the beeping in the background but I listened all the same. However, one thing was never truer…

She was still my Alice.

Beautiful, sweet, gorgeous little fighter… my Alice

Mom said goodbye to us both but it wasn't until I heard the door click closed that I moved. My feet moved but my eyes stayed locked on her peacefully looking face. I wanted to touch her, to hold her, to take her away from all of this, but I was too afraid to break her even more so I settled on stroking her arm lightly with my finger tips.

I couldn't talk to her, I tried but nothing came out… so I decided to talk to someone that I hadn't spoken with in a very long time.

"_God…" _I started knowing that I really had not right to ask anything from him, but I begged all the same_, "I know that you know that I am not the best, but Alice is… the best and so very good. She's best in all of us, the best of you. Please… please… grant me one thing, one wish, one answered prayer and I'll never bother you again… Let her live, let her be your wonderful Alice until we grow old together… I'll do anything I swear. Hell, I'll quite swearing all together if it will help. I just… I just love her so much, and I just found her… don't take her… not yet. If you let me keep her I will love her well… like no one else ever could… like I was meant to… Amen."_

**Jake's POV**

To watch Charlie work was like witnessing someone with multiple personalities. "Normal Charlie" was quiet and reserved, however "The Chief" was driven and got what he wanted no matter what the cost… he wasn't above throwing fit or two either.

"Now listen to me pup, my daughter is missing, her security guard is dead, and her best friend is in critical condition… I think that your superior wouldn't mind helping me out regardless of protocol," Charlie huffed as the young Seattle cop tried to tell him that he had no jurisdiction here. I kept quiet, didn't want to anger The Chief.

"I understand sir but… but…"

"Maybe these will help," a voice said from behind us and we turned around to see one of my favorite people, Judge Eleazar Denali. He tossed some papers at the clerk-cop-guy, and I knew that they were most likely a search warrant or a subpoena for the videotapes.

"Jacob," Judge Denali greeted.

"Judge, thank you. This is Chief Charlie Swan, Rosalie's father," I introduced as they shook hands and Charlie thanked him for leading a hand.

"The Cullen's are family, and your girls are basically Cullens now from what I hear," Eleazar answered and Charlie gave me a smirk. Hell it's not I had married her without his wishes or something… however if… when… I got her back I was driving to Vegas as soon a fucking possible… with The Chief's permission of course.

"Here you are… sir," the young kid said giving the judge some papers to sign before leading us back to a small room set up with surveillance equipment, and a nerdy guy at one of the computers. Nerdy Nerderson looked over the paper work and then started going to town on about four keyboards at once.

"Okay, so, here is the alley about hour before the kidnapping," he said, as we all stared at the multiple screens. Everything looked pretty normal, however I stiffened knowing that we were about to witness the one we both loved being taken or…worse.

"Bingo," the nerd said. We all saw a white van pull up in perfect sight of the camera, however whoever was driving didn't exit the driver's side so we had no way of identifying him. We watched and watched until finally we saw Rose. She looked like she was trying to make a run for it but had barely cleared the back bumper of the van before he clocked her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

Charlie growled.

We could just catch him dragging her unconscious body out of sight before the van took off.

"Rewind it, see if we can see his face," Charlie instructed and computer kid did as he was told. I watched as it happened again and again until finally the nerd got the image he wanted. The Nerd was good because in a matter of seconds the image was zoomed and cleared up giving us a perfect picture of her attacker.

I wanted to vomit.

"Is that?" Eleazar asked me, I just nodded.

"Who is that Jacob?" Charlie asked his voice a frightening mix between pissed of cop and concerned father.

"James Thompson, he's the guy that got put away… the reason Victoria came after us," I answered and suddenly his eyes were as big saucers.

"But I thought he was locked up?" Charlie asked.

"I did too, he wasn't on the list of released inmates," I said and the judge raised an eyebrow at me. That list was given to me by less than respectable hands, and the judge knew it.

"Let me see what I can find out. Charlie, Jacob," Eleazar said before leaving us.

"God I'm so stupid to think that twit of a red-head had done this all alone," Charlie huffed, now pacing the room making nerdy guy a little nervous, fuck he was making me nervous.

"Who gave you that list?" Charlie asked.

"A reliable source."

"Not too damn reliable… first we need to pay your source a visit and then we are going to see the red-head.

It took some serious cash to get Tyler to agree to meet me this early and in person, but hell I was not above bribery, theft, lying, or murder at this point. The first twenty-four hours of a kidnapping were the most important, and I would make the most of them to get her back. When we pulled into the little rundown diner that was our meeting place we still had ten minutes before Tyler would show up. If he saw Charlie then he would split. Charlie reeked cop, especially the mustache, so I went in alone.

"So what's this about Jake?" Tyler asked as soon as he slid into the booth.

"Well, it seems there was a little problem with the last task I had you complete for me," I sneered.

"My work is flawless," he replied.

"Unlikely. See, it's weird that the one name that was missing from the list just happens to be the only name I really needed. Coincidence?"

"Listen, I gave you what was given to me. I'm just the middle man," he answered, but before he could leave, Charlie slid into the booth next to him pressing something to Tyler's side. The Chief was back in fucking full force because if my vision was correct it was Charlie's revolver that was being held to Tyler's ribs.

Oh Good Cop Bad Cop time… Charlie was clearly going to be the Bad cop in this situation

"Name punk," Charlie asked in a whisper and I watched as Tyler's eyes plead with my own.

"Tyler that man looks serious, you might wanna answer him before your insides end up on the outside," I said letting Tyler know exactly who's side I was on.

"I can't give you that," Tyler answered.

"Oh, bad idea," I said as Charlie jabbed the gun into Tyler' ribs somehow unnoticed by any of the other restaurant patrons.

"Listen Kid, I am only going to ask you one last time before I drag you out back and beat it out of you… GIVE. ME. A. NAME!" Charlie threatened and Tyler crumbled.

"She's an old friend that works for the D.A." Tyler answered.

"Bullshit, I know everyone that works in the office," I replied confused.

"Yes… yes most certainly do _know_ her," Tyler said and I felt sick, she wouldn't… she couldn't.

"Say it Tyler," I asked already knowing the answer.

"Jane… Jane Jones."

* * *

**A/N: Oh that bitch! **

**Why is James so articulate and calm? Because it makes him scary (cue spine chill)**

**If Rose was taken at midnight then this chapter would end around eight a.m. the following morning… I'll keep you updated on the timetable of the chapters. **

**Please leave me some love and tell me what you want out of the rest of the story, because it is reaching the last peak…**

**Lots of love. **


	23. Chapter 23 The Other Woman

**A/n: Welcome back to this mess. Shit is real close to getting real crazy… or maybe we have already arrived. Ginger Vondiesel is my wonderful beta and yes you should very jealous. **

**Things that are cannon: A sadistic James, A fighter named Rose, and a brooding Edward Cullen.**

**Things that aren't cannon: The Fucking- gun toting- kidnap suspects- no shit taking- Chief. **

**Meyers owns all the rest. **

**Meet me at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

**LIL Chapter 23- The Other Woman**

**10 a.m.**

**Jacob's POV**

"District Attorney Jones' office," Jane answered as I hoped she would.

Time to fake it.

"Well, hello beautiful," I purred. I swear I saw Charlie gag.

"Well well well, Mr. Black … what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you today?" she answered, her voice full of razors and sin.

"I've…" even though I was about to do this for the woman love the words were still stuck in my throat, "… I've missed you lately."

"Naturally… so how can I fix that for you?"

"I want to see you, now," I commanded in the tone I knew she loved the most.

"I'm working," she answered, but I knew that she wouldn't fight me for long.

"Then take a break, meet me at my place in thirty minutes, and bring your bag of tricks," I said hating that Charlie was hearing the entire conversation.

"Oh so you really have missed me… see you soon lover," Jane answered. I hung up before punching the dashboard repeatedly.

"Calm down, it had to be done," Charlie said touching my arm, but I was quite far from calm at the moment. The only good news that we had received all day was that Alice was doing better than expected, and Esme and Emmett had already been allowed to see her.

"I mean … I always knew she was a sick little bitch, but I had no idea that she was capable of helping someone like James, especially to hurt me." _Hell hath no fucking fury like a woman scorned, I tell ya. _

"Ha… women…Ready Tyler?" Charlie joked to my handcuffed and gagged source in the back seat. Did I tell you that apparently The Chief was here to stay.

My heart sank as I entered my apartment and I could still smell Rose's scent in the air, warm and delightful. The entire place held memories of her from the couch we cuddled on every night to the kitchen table where we would drink and eat and laugh for hours. _Our home_. As my emotions finally caught up with me Charlie was in my face in a second.

"Listen Jake, I know it's hard, but every second we stay focused is another second closer we are to finding her. There will be plenty of time to breakdown… after she's safe."

I nodded trying to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to have to do.

_Forgive me Rose. _

Charlie and I both turned as a light rap sounded from the front door, and he left to hide in the bedroom with Tyler. Heavy feet carried me to the door; I took one long breath, and prayed that the Psycho Bitch would not see through me until we got the information we needed.

"Right on time," I said as Jane walked past me into the living room. She was wearing a long black trench coat cinched at the waist and was carrying a small black duffle bag.

"Tell me you've missed me," she commanded as she untied the belt of the jacket revealing a very skimpy leather number underneath.

"I've missed you," I lied.

"Where's the blonde?" she asked her eyes surveying the room.

"She left."

"You sad?"

"Nope," I stated and it really wasn't a lie, I was far beyond sad.

"Good then we can move on," she sneered. I had never wanted to punch a woman in the face until this very moment. I think Esme would approve just this once.

"Hand me the bag," I said harshly getting into the character I knew she loved the most.

"Yes Sir," she smiled, and I took the bag to examine the usual contents.

Cuffs. Crop. Condoms.

Without asking I took the cuffs and fastened them around her wrist, and then around the leg of my coffee table. It was the heaviest thing in the house, and it took Em, Edward, and I to move it, therefore it should hold her tiny rotten frame. Every part of me wanted to pick up the riding crop, but I knew that if I hit her once that I would never be able to stop.

"Now Jane," I started trying to work the right angle, "have you done anything I should know about?" I asked circling her half naked body, but not daring to touch her.

"I've been good."

"Have you? Lying will only make this worse," I stated standing behind her now so she could not see the disgusted look on my face.

"No… I have… yes, I have been good… enough," she answered shaking with anticipation.

"You're lying Jane."

"Jake… what's going on? Let's get to it already, I have to get back to work," she said trying to rush this along. _My pleasure_.

"I need to know why the daughter of the D.A. would be giving out proprietary information, like names of inmates, to a thug off the street," I spoke, and instantly I saw her back go rigged. _Got ya bitch. _

"I have done no such thing!"

"Tyler Crowly?" I asked.

"It's not what you think," she said and I could see her trying to twist out of her restraints.

"Really? Then how did that list end up in my hands missing the one fucking name I needed?"

"Your hands? He said… I knew I shouldn't have come" she started, finally catching onto my questioning.

"Jane you have thirty seconds to tell me everything you know or I will call your father to come find you like this…. 30….29…28"

"Wait, he threatened me. He said that if I didn't do what he wanted then he would kill me," she interrupted, but I knew she was still lying.

"27…26…25…"

"He blackmailed me. I didn't know what he wanted. He contacted me. I didn't even know who he was until he called me about taking his name off the released list. I swear I didn't know that he would take it this far. He just wanted some of your stuff and one of the blonde's shirts… he said it was to scare you… I didn't…" she said. I wasn't going to let her stop talking until I got an actual name with her confession.

"Who Jane?"

"Please, don't do this. He will ruin me," she begged.

"Who?" I screamed.

"James Thompson, your first…" she couldn't even finish the words.

"That's all we need Jake. I'll make the call," Charlie interrupted from my bedroom door, Tyler in tow.

"You fucking set me up!" Jane screamed, but I just laughed at her.

"You fucking handed over my girlfriend and the rest of my family into the hands of a fucking murder!"

"This shit will never stick," she sneered.

"Tyler?" I asked, and I saw him nod and hang his head. He would turn evidence against her as well as being able to testify to hearing her entire confession for a nice little bargain that Seattle Metro was willing to offer.

"The cops should be here in five…" Charlie said, and I saw Jane slump against the table. One crazy female down, one redhead to go.

**10:30am**

**Rose's POV**

I tried.

I really fucking tried.

Apparently I was not the first woman he had ever tied up before.

I felt like it had been hours since Jay had left me, and I had spent every second trying to wiggle out of my restraints to no avail. My wrist and ankles now felt raw and my head was still throbbing painfully. Jay had made it very clear to me that there would be pain, no matter how nice or cooperative I was, there was nothing I could do to avoid the terror her would inflict upon me, I was so fucked.

I stopped moving when I heard the locks being disengaged on the door.

_Pain. _

"Good day Rose," he said waiting on baited breath for me to spit at him.

"Hello Jay," I answered sweetly.

"That's my lovely girl. So, how about we get started," he replied with a bright smile as he headed over to the table of torture to put on the long gloves.

"What I would like to do is start slow, and make you look perfect for our little movie later. Nothing too serious … but enough to let them know exactly what kind of hands you're in," Jay answered as he pursued the instruments.

I was silent.

"Ah, this should be the one," he said holding up a thin looking doctor's scalpel.

"Now, I understand that this won't be pleasant, however the less you move the better you'll be. I don't want to end this too quickly. We still have weeks of fun together," Jay explained and someone how I felt relief. Although I had no desire to be tortured for weeks on end, at least it gave me some time, time to be found.

"I'll do my best," I answered as my knuckles turned white against the armrest of my chair.

"Nothing but my hands on your face…so maybe here?" he said pondering to himself before I felt the stinging pain of the cut against the top of my shoulder. I could smell the blood as it dripped down my chest, and I fought to hold back the scream that was bubbling inside me.

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

After two minutes that felt like two years, he was done with me. My arms and legs had small incisions covering them turning most of my skin red with blood, leaving only my face untouched. Adrenaline was pumping through my body trying to fight off its intruder, but it was no use… he was now taking off the gloves and cracking his knuckles.

"This is the part that I enjoy, so let me hear that beautiful voice of yours," he said seconds before his right fist connected with my left cheekbone.

I yelled, I couldn't help it, and this only seemed to spur him on.

He hit and I yelled, over and over.

When he was finished he stepped back and flexed his fingers looking me over like a painting.

"I think that should do for now, let's let all this marinate for an hour or two and then it's showtime," he explained shutting off his camera and locking the door on his way out.

The only thing more painful than every throbbing, bleeding part of my body, is that those I loved the most would have to watch him doing this to me.

**10:45 a.m.**

**Bella's POV**

"Renee, there is nothing that either of you can do to help. Charlie's on it. Just stay put and by the phone," I instructed as my mother and Phil asked to help for the fiftieth time since I called. Phil was about to publicly offer a lump of cash for anyone that knew anything about Rose's disappearance, however by this time we all knew that the psycho didn't want money, he wanted revenge.

Vengeance is a powerful emotion, second only to love, and stemming only from love. People cannot act out revenge in any other name but love. The love of money, the loss of love, the love of a life.

I knew that this was the same powerful non-rational emotion uniting Jake and Charlie. As their souls ached with the loss of Rose it fueled the fury inside of them to make sure she was brought back to us. It was revenge that took her away and revenge that would save her.

So here I sit in Alice's room with nothing to say wishing that I was with Charlie and Jake instead. It was cold to think this way, but these thoughts were rooted deep within me where reason couldn't reach. Alice was in the clear… now let's find Rose.

"I'm sorry," I heard Edward say, and I turned to see him gazing at me with sorrow and grief.

"For what babe? This had nothing to do with either of us," I said reaching out to squeeze his balled up fist.

"Because Alice is safe and Rose is…" he couldn't finish his sentence, but I understood none the less. Alice was alive and Rose was… I couldn't even think it and I was beyond accepting it.

"If the table were turned and it was Rose lying here safe and Alice missing, would you be angry at me Edward?"

"Of course not."

"Then stop this! You should be happy Alice is alive… I am… and if… I know that Rose would feel the same way," I answered, and his lips twitched as if they were going to smile but stopped.

"How did you get so wise?" he asked relaxing slightly.

"Who the fuck knows?"

"Wise people do not swear Isabella," Edward teased.

"All wise people swear… they make you take a class and everything. You're just pissed that you are all unknowing and helpless," I retorted.

"Fuck you," he mocked, and I couldn't help but smile at our constant banter. It felt wrong and so right.

**Noon**

**Jake's POV**

Patience wearing thin… check.

The Chief's non-existent patience… check.

The redhead who refused to answer any of Charlie's questions… fucking check.

So I did something against my better judgment, I interrupted the Chief.

"Charlie, let's give it a rest. We know that James doesn't care about her, so there is no way he would tell her where his hideout is," I said the idea coming to me at once.

Charlie smiled… I think? That damn mustache makes his facial expressions hard to read.

"You're right, you told me so a million times, but I thought it was worth shot," Charlie huffed standing from his interrogation chair.

"He cares plenty," Victoria mumbled.

"Sure he does, I mean he set you up for Christ's sake why would he tell you anything? You were just a tool to him, and people don't trust their tools," Charlie went on while I stayed silent searching my brain for our next move.

"Has the blonde talked yet?" I asked, and Charlie nodded slightly as if signaling that he understood. See I had learned something from Jane, women do not like thinking that they have been replaced.

"Yeah, I think Detective Hardy is about to get her to crack. She apparently was about to head off somewhere to meet him when we caught her," Charlie answered and I saw Victoria hiss.

"Well let's not waste time with this old thing then," I said standing, this sent Victoria into a very loquacious mood.

"I'm not stupid… he was after your blonde not working with her!" Victoria yelled at me, and Charlie and I both laughed at her.

"That's what you think? She was using Jake just like he was using you. I barely got Jake out of there before she handed him over to James… I can't believe James got away, but from what it sounds like the two love birds were about to run away together," Charlie explained, and I saw a single tear run down Victoria's murderous face.

"We need to keep an eye on her, she said that he was going to come back for her… he loved her," I offered and those words sealed the fucking deal my friends.

"Sultan," Victoria whispered.

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"Sultan, Washington…that's where he is taking her… it was supposed to be for us… I think… he never said anything, but I saw some papers," Victoria answered.

"Papers?" I asked my heart beating rapidly in my chest

"Yeah, he was buying something or building something there… but…" that was all were heard before we both sprinted from the room. Charlie was on his cell in an instant.

"Renee… I don't… listen! If Phil wants to help I think he can… we need that bird of his gassed up and ready to go pronto," Charlie instructed as we caught our first lead, hoping it was true.

**2 p.m.**

**Rose's POV**

The adrenaline had finally stopped pumping through my veins leaving in its wake the feeling of shock and sleep. I couldn't sleep. I had to fight. I knew that he meant what he said about this only being the beginning and in all honesty if today was supposed to be the easy stuff, I wouldn't make it through the tough.

I focused.

Focused on what Charlie had taught me, what Bella meant to me, and how much I loved Jake.

With my thoughts on those things alone, I began to work against my restraints again not caring about the rawness of my skin. I bent my head over my hands and used my teeth against the ropes. I was tired and hurt and so scared that I wanted to give up, but instead I worked on setting myself free. I hurt everywhere and the cuts on my body were nothing compared to my swollen face. About the time I was dead set on giving up I felt it… a little bit of room between my hand and the chair. It was working.

Another ten minutes passed and finally one of my hands was free and that was all I needed. I worked the ropes off of my other hand and both legs before standing. I wobbled still dizzy from the blunt force fuckery at the back of my skull, the pounding my face had taken, and the blood I had lost.

Now was not the time to be weak.

I went to the table and picked up the biggest fucking knife I could get my hands on and as soon as I touched the cool steel I heard his footsteps getting closer to the door. Panicked, I rushed back over to my seat throwing the ropes loosely back over my feet, and holding my hands behind my back… hoping he would not notice that he had tied me up a different way entirely.

I needed the aspect of surprise on my side. The locks on the door clicked open one by one before I saw the handle turn.

_Showtime motherfucker_.

* * *

**A/N: Who wants to see Rose kick the ever-loving shit out of James? Yes it's a wee-bit of a cliffie but the chapter had to end here. The next one will be action fucking packed. **

**Thank you for all the reviews they make me write so much faster. **

**I will try to keep updating every week to ten days… I will try… promise. **


	24. Chapter 24 The Second Life

**A/N: Not much to say except that Ginger Baby-Cakes Vondiesel fixes my mistakes. **

**Questions answered at the bottom… enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**LIL Chapter 24- The Second Life**

**1:55 p.m.**

**James's POV**

Nothing I had felt over the past five years felt as good as tearing into Rosalie's pretty little skin over and over with my knife. Even though these cut were shallow and minimal compared to what was to come, they still sent an almost erotic feeling through my body. Something about everything going so right and while The Boy did everything so wrong, magnificent! I had planned on waiting a few more hours before returning to The Blonde, but the anticipation was growing to be unbearable, it had to be now. She seemed to trust my words about dragging this on for weeks, but I had no intention of her lasting through our next session together. _The_ last session. Her not realizing that I had lied about how much time she had left would make it doubly as sweet.

I made sure that my footsteps were loud and heavy as I made my way to the basement, ensuring that her anticipation matched mine. Thoughts of Jacob's reaction swirled through my mind as I plotted out Rose's last minutes. He would want me dead, he would plot, track me, but I would not be found. Rose would be taken from him just as Laurent was taken from me, and it would be perfect justice.

I slowly unlocked the basement door making sure each click sounded through the small chamber that held my waiting prisoner.

She would know I was coming to hurt her, but having no idea that these next few moments would in fact be her last. As I opened the door I saw her, she looked flawless. Blood dried over her normally beautiful skin and her gorgeous face was turning blue and swollen. Flawless I tell you, some of my best work.

I didn't speak as I made my way over to the table hoping that my silence would terrify her. As my fingers choose my first instrument I heard the slightness movement, but I didn't turn instead I focused on what would hurt the boy the most to watch. Skin from bone? Her losing each of those precious blue eyes? My name carved into her chest?

So many options and she would be awake for it all.

Before I could decide how to proceed it was my own pain that broke into my thoughts. The worst ache I had ever felt suddenly spasmed through my back as I felt hard steel slicing deep between my shoulder blades.

She stabbed me, but how? It took only a fraction of a second to realize that the chef's knife was missing from the table.

_Rose had just made this so much worse for her self_, I thought before I felt my knees collapse under the pain, but not before I got my hands on a weapon of my own.

**2:45 p.m.**

**Edward's POV**

"I'm going and that is final, now give me the keys to your fucking car!" Bella screamed at Emmett who was for once trying to calm down a situation instead of stirring the shit like normal.

Charlie had called forty-five minutes ago letting us know that they had gotten a lead on James's location. Naturally Bella was ready to go in guns blazing, Charlie or my opinions be damned. Thankfully Emmett was on my side, and a very sufficient door blocker.

"You are not going anywhere. Charlie, Jake, and about twenty cops are on their way to check it out, and you being there would just complicate things," Emmett answered his arms over his chest blocking her exit.

"Edward?" Bella asked hoping that I would agree with her, however I knew better than anyone that Bella's way is not always the right way. I just wish someone could convince her of that.

"Baby, listen. If James is there it is not going to be pretty and you will just keep Charlie from being able to concentrate on Rose and getting her to safety," I answered trying to make her see reason.

"Low blow Cullen, pulling the sister card," she huffed before finally taking a seat.

"It's for the best Love," I said hoping she would understand that _reason_ was the only thought keeping Emmett and I from driving to whatever bumfuck town James was hiding in and burning him alive. Twice.

"I hate you both," Bella mumbled.

"We know," Em and I answered before settling in and waiting for the call.

Alice seemed to be doing better but hadn't woken up just yet. The doctors were keeping her sedated until they were one-hundred percent sure that her surgery had been a true success. So here we sit, trying to contain Bella, pray for Alice, and hope for a miracle that Rose was found… alive.

**3:30p.m. **

**Jake's POV**

On the short flight to Sultan we got another break when we found a new property listing in Laurent's name. I don't know if it was the helicopter ride or the fact that we might be getting close that was making me jittery. We touched down the helicopter and drove ten minutes to the woods that encased the property where we met the very helpful local Chief of Police. My hands were shaking around the shotgun I carried as we walked through the forest surrounding what was supposed to be James' property. "

The woods were thick and so far we had not seen the first sign of life. As we marched towards what we hoped was the direction of a house my mind fought against my heart. I wanted to find him but at the same time I was afraid of what I would do once I did.

He deserved to die. For Quil. For Alice. For Rose.

Above wanting him dead I wanted her alive, and I made a deal with myself then and there, if she was alive then I would spare his life giving him over to the justice system that I believed in, but if he had taken her life I would have no option but to take his in return.

We walked for what seemed like hours before Charlie spied a set of tire tracks.

"What ya got?" one of the cops asked as Charlie traced his hands over the tire marks.

"Definitely from a van, probably loaded from the back," Charlie answered, "not more than a couple hours old."

We didn't need any more instruction as we all turned our path to follow the tracks. Within another mile the woods began to thin and we could all see a small one-story brick building about a football field away. My heart hammered out a broken beat as all of our footsteps got faster.

He was here I could feel it.

The house was unlit but a stark white van was parked out front and my heart threatened to burst through my chest.

The local team of cops stopped us behind the last line of trees as their Chief started to give instructions of how the house was to be entered and taken over safely. I listened for what my duties were but none came, none were given to Charlie either.

"You will have to wait here," he informed us and I assumed that Charlie was going to protest, but instead he surrendered his sidearm and reached out for my weapon.

"Hand it over to them Jake," Charlie instructed.

I couldn't. I needed it to make sure that I held up my end of the deal.

"Jake, hand it over now. Your mind and weapons don't mix… do it son," Charlie said again, and I knew that this was not up for discussion. So I did, hating life as soon as the gun left my hand.

Fine.

I'll use my bare hands if I have to.

Charlie held my body behind his as we watched the cops slink around the house and into position. The three EMTs were checking their equipment, and I prayed that they wouldn't be needed.

She had to be okay… she had to.

As they approached the house I waited for screams, gunshots, destruction, but as the door was kicked in, nothing. The woods were silent except for my ragged breathing.

Minutes.

Hours.

Days.

It was taking too long.

It was too quite.

Then I saw her.

What used to be her.

My worst nightmare carried out in the arms of some random boy in his blues. Every inch of her skin was bloodied and her face was almost unrecognizable. She lay lifeless, her neck hung back over his arm, her arms swinging weightless with his steps.

I saw the EMTs rush to her, but I knew that it was too late, we were too late.

Another body was brought out of the house looking almost as bad as my Rose.

It was James, they dropped his body and shook their heads.

He was dead.

I screamed at the injustice of someone else taking his life. It was my hands that he should have died at, my strength that he felt as I broke him limb from limb, and my face that was his last thought.

My feet moved on there own accord towards him. I couldn't even look at her while she was surrounded by blue uniforms and jargon I didn't understand.

I was going to burn James to ash.

Before I could get a hold of him two sets of hands stopped my advances throwing me to the ground. Charlie was yelling my name as I screamed in defiance, thrashing against my restraints.

As I broke free I saw one of the EMTs turn towards me to deliver the news that would end me, but instead he spoke life into me.

"We've got a pulse."

**10 p.m.**

**Bella's POV**

It had been hours since Rose was brought into the hospital. Thankfully because of Phil's chopper she was flown straight back to General to be examined by the best doctors in Washington. She was alive, and in all honesty that was good enough for me. We knew every little of her condition, and just like the previous night we all waited, as a family, in the waiting room out side the emergency surgery wing. Everyone but Emmett, he couldn't stand to leave Alice's side. I didn't blame him, good luck trying to get me to leave after Rose was moved.

So there we sat, hands linked together as we saw an older male doctor walking towards us.

"Bella Swan?" he asked, I guess I was closest of kin.

"That's… that's me…" I stuttered as we all stood.

"Miss Rosalie Swan is in recovery and coming to as we speak. Her injuries were less complicated than we thought. All lacerations have been stitched up, and it appears there were no broken bones in her face or skull. Her right hand however has multiple breaks and fractures and is waiting to be casted. With some rest she should be perfectly fine."

I heard everyone release their baited breath simultaneously.

"… However, I need to speak with the father?" the doctor asked.

"That would be me, I'm Rosie's father," Charlie answered taking a step forward.

"No I'm sorry, the father of the baby," the doctor answered.

Silence. Eerie-fucking-hear-a-pin-fall-silence.

* * *

**A/N: Baby daddy who? I know the chapter was short but I liked where it started and where it ended so that is a complete chappie in my book... next one is back to normal length.**

**Answers: **

**Yes James is dead as a fucking door-nail and will not be coming back, he's not Gandolf. **

**The baby is Jake's… who else's… oh how the pill can fail you. **

**No you did not get a detail of the fight scene but you will… also why Rose is knocked out… next chapter.**

**The next chapter is complete and will be sent to my beta tonight so you should be getting an update very soon. **

**Leave me love… and what you think Rose did to James. **


	25. Chapter 25 The Awakening

**A/N: You guys wanted James to go through some sick shit… I love it!**

**Once again: The baby is Jake's and Rose wasn't raped. I like good drama but that's a little much. Enjoy. **

**(Betaed with much LOVE and spanks by Ginger Vondiesel ****)**

* * *

**LIL Chapter 25- The Awakening **

**Song suggestion- Kings of Leon- Knocked Up**

**Jake's POV**

"… _However, I need to speak with the father?" the doctor asked. _

"_That would be me, I'm Rosie's father," Charlie answered taking a step forward. _

"_No I'm sorry, the father of the baby," the doctor answered. _

No one had spoken or taken a single breath in about two minutes. The doctor just stared at all of us, and I stared at the floor my mind sloshing around inside my skull.

_Baby? _

_Rose's baby?_

_Our baby?_

_Oh God!_

"I see that this is a little bit of a surprise?" the doctor commented with a little smirk on his face.

"Little bit of a surprise is quite the understatement doc," Carlisle said, but I could see his eyes now focus on my face. Was he smiling?

"Jacob?" Edward asked coming to put a brotherly arm around my shoulders, maybe to steady my swaying body or to keep me from vomiting, either way his calming presence helped.

"Jacob, did you know Rose was… um… with child?" Edward asked speaking just to me and not to the other ten pairs of eyes. He was always so good at keeping me calm and getting me to talk when I was scared or quite, my brother.

"No," I whispered.

"Do you think she knew?" Edward asked.

_Did she know? Wouldn't she have told me? Wouldn't I have noticed?_

"I… I… don't think so," I said and in one small fraction of second I went from worrying about one life to being terrified for two. All my future plans of travel and experiencing the world with Rosalie went to images of ballet recitals and football games. I was a father. I wasn't upset.

"Well then Mr?" the doctor asked.

"Black."

"Yes, Mr. Black, as I was saying it appears that Miss Swan is about eight weeks along. The fetus seems to be doing great with a healthy heartbeat. When Miss Swan wakes up would you like to do the honors?" the doctor continued.

"Honors?" I asked.

"Of letting her know that she is with child."

"Yes," I said my voice the quietest it had ever been.

"Very well, I'll come get you as soon as she is fully conscious, and congratulations," the doctor said with a smile before leaving.

Now all eyes burned in my direction, and I could see the wetness in my mother and Bella's eyes. There was one set of eyes that I didn't dare turn towards, The Chief's.

"Jacob, why don't you sit down," Carlisle offered, and Edward helped guide me towards a seat. My heart was thumping and fluttering somewhere in my stomach and suddenly my thoughts were scattered among a million different options.

_Did she want this? With me? Would Charlie kill me? Would Rose want to kill me? _

Within all these question a new hatred for James sprung to life, and I wanted to find his dead body and rip it apart with my bare hands. He had hurt Rose, he had hurt… it.

"Jake?" someone asked, and I turned to find Bella kneeling in the floor in front of me eyes full of tears.

"Did you know?" I asked and she shook her head no. Surely if Rose knew that she was pregnant she would have told someone. She would have told Bella. She would have told me.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but everything is going to be fine. This is unexpected to put it lightly, but you need to try and be happy when you tell her. Rose will be emotional and worried and so excited that she'll probably cry for days, and you need to make sure that you at least act like…"

"I am happy," I interrupted and a big smile crossed Bella's worried face.

"You are?" she asked and I could now here the sobs coming from my adopted mother as Carlisle held her and beamed with pride.

"Of Course! I'm going to have a baby…. with Rose! Oh my god, I'm going to be… a …"

"A father," Charlie finished my sentence for me and I turned to finally look at the man who probably wanted to end my life.

"Charlie, I didn't know I swear. And I know it's unplanned, but I love her and I…"

"Calm down Jake, I'm not mad, quite the opposite actually," Charlie answered and I could see his smile behind the mustache.

"You're … happy?"

"Well, shocked really, but yeah I'm pretty happy. A little young to be a grandfather, but happy all the same," Charlie explained and I let the joy set in.

Ten pairs of arms wrapped around me, and I couldn't tell whose tears were whose, but I knew that they were all good tears for the first time in days.

**Rose's POV**

I felt… well high for lack of a better word and very heavy.

They had told me that I had been injected with a tranquillizer and that I would feel a little groggy for the next couple of days. The sting of the needle was the last thing I remembered before coming to in the hospital room.

My body still ached all over but my insides were nothing but calm and healthy. Someone had found me, someone had rescued me, someone had given me my life back, and from what I remembered I had taken _his._

_Hopefully. _

Monitors were taped all over my body and my eyes were a little swollen to see everything clearly, but I could feel the presence of other people in the room.

"Jake?" I asked hoping that I could see his face or feel his skin. I missed him.

"No, I'm sorry sweetie, but he should be coming to visit you any second," a nurse told me charting something on a chart.

"Oh," I said as another round of pain surged through me.

"A doctor will be in shortly to talk to you about your options for pain medicine. Try to hold on for just a few more minutes dear," the nurse explained checking some of my bandaged.

_Or you could give me something now, something strong_, I thought. However, as the door open my pain stopped.

The most gorgeous man I had ever seen was standing in the door way holding one single sunflower. My memory had not been affected and he looked just like I knew he would. Happiness and sadness mixed across his dark eyes, his jet-black hair in disarray, and his large shoulders heaving under his labored breathing.

_My Jacob. _

"Hey," I said my voice a little raspy.

"Hello beautiful," he answered walking to stand by my bedside.

"I love you," he said in a whisper and even though I knew he loved me and had told me on a few occasions, this time it was different and very sweet and needed.

"I love you too Jake."

"How are you feeling?" he asked his sad eyes roaming my beat up body.

"I'm okay… just sore all over," I answered knowing that if I told him the truth that his sad eyes would become even worse.

"How are you here?" he asked lightly tracking his fingertips across my temple. I knew what he was asking. Was I mentally going to ever be the same? I didn't have an answer.

"I don't know right now, I'm just happy to be… here," I answered and he knew that I meant alive.

"If I told you I was sorry would you accept it?"

"Nope," I answered knowing that he must have been beating himself up since the moment he knew I was missing.

"Thought so," he answered leaning towards me and barely grazing his lips over my hair.

I had so many questions that needed answered, but right now he was all I wanted. I heard him inhale against my skin and when he pulled back away from me I saw his eyes were different. Nervous maybe?

"Rose, I need to tell you something, and I need you to try to stay as calm as possible," he prompted and suddenly the pain was back, something was wrong.

"It's… good news baby… at least I think so," he continued but his face didn't waiver.

"Jacob? Please you're scaring me," I said.

"No honey, nothing to be scared about, it's something to be happy about," he said and this time his expression did change. He was smiling, a bright white teeth full lip smile that lit up his entire face.

"Rose… you… you are pregnant."

"What?"

"You… we are going to have a baby," he said again but my mind still couldn't comprehend.

"How, but birth control and I…" I started, but before I could even think about how this happened my good hand suddenly dropped to my stomach that was also covered in monitors, if I was hurt then so was it, "… is it… okay?"

"Yes, the doctor said it appears to be quite healthy with a strong heartbeat. Apparently that little munchkin is as much a fighter as its mother," Jake said his smile never wavering.

"Oh my god," I panted as the door opened and my doctor stepped in.

"Well it appears that the news has been broken?" he asked and Jake laughed.

"Well, congratulations then. As Mr. Black has surely told you, the baby appears to be healthy and about eight weeks along. It appears unaffected by the sedative that you were given, but we need to keep a close watch to make sure. Also an OBGYN will be by to speak with both of you momentarily. However due to the recent discovery we will not be able to treat your pain as aggressively as normal, for the baby's safety."

"I'm not taking anything," I said my fingers still rubbing the skin just below my navel.

_My munchkin… our munchkin. _

"There are many mild dose pain killers that you can take with no effect at all to the baby's health. Actually the less pain and stress you are under the better, I'll prescribe something that will help you with the pain without compromising the baby," the doctor explained and I nodded.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on you, make sure you rest and try to stay calm," the doctor said before leaving.

"So?" Jake asked still smiling like a fool.

"We're going to have a baby?" I asked and I could feel the tears threaten to over flow.

"Yes, we're having a baby!" Jake answered lightly pacing his hand over mine.

_Ours. _

**2 days later**

"Are you sure you're ready?" Charlie asked me as we waited for the detectives to come by my room.

Honest answer: NO!

I never wanted to even think about what happened in that basement, let alone, give a detailed description of it, but I nodded all the same.

Charlie was the only one allowed in the room with me. I was too nervous that either Jake or Bella's tempters would get the best of them if they had to listen to this therefore I asked them to wait outside. I would tell them eventually, but not now. I needed to tell the cops everything I remembered, and it would be hard enough as it was. I didn't need the thought of what this would do to them added to it.

"Miss Swan?" someone asked and when I looked up I realized that it was time. Two greasy looking detectives stood in the doorway of my hospital room. I was going home today, as long as I made it through this without another breakdown. So far only one panic attack, and that was due to a rather vivid dream about that godforsaken place.

_We _were doing better.

"Yes?" I asked as I pushed down all emotions and pushed up my chin. I was stronger than this.

"This is detective Huges and I'm detective Yarnell, thank you for speaking with us today," the one in the cheap suit said with a not so convincing smile. Like I had any say in the matter, I was speaking to them whether I liked it or not.

"Go ahead boys, I want to get this over with," I explained.

"First, could you please tell us your relationship with James Thompson?"

"Ha! Relationship… if I had to give it a title I would say captive," I laughed.

"You had never met or had any contact with Mr. Thompson previous to this incident?"

"No! I had never met him or had any contact with him until he threw me into the back of his van. Surely you already know this."

"Sorry ma'am, but another suspect in this case stated that you were working with Mr. Thompson."

"And I'm sure that the other suspect is the same one that attacked my sister!"

"Step sister," the detective corrected me.

"Watch it boys," Charlie warned in _his tone_.

"Moving on, can you please tell us what happened between the dates of October 3rd and October 4th after you were taken," they asked pens at the ready.

With one deep breath and a silent prayer that I could make it through this, I began my tale.

"Alice and I were closing up the shop after our opening and were about to leave to head towards the after party. Alice and… Quil… were out back throwing away the last of the garbage. I heard… something…"

"What did you hear?" they interrupted.

"I don't know, and please don't interrupt. This is hard enough to talk about as it is, so if you want to hear the whole thing without me passing out I suggest keeping all questions for the end," I said my voice hard and scared. They nodded so I continued.

"As I said… something… just a ruckus… so I went out back to check. Q… Quil was lying on top of Alice and there was… so much… blood. That's when he turned on me… before I could scream or move his gun was in my face, and he told me that if I made a sound that he would shoot me and then put another one in Alice's head… I… I… didn't want him to hurt her if she was still alive so I let him drag me through the ally. When I saw the van I knew that I had to try something, but before I took the first step he hit in the back of the head.

The next thing I can remember is waking up in that … room. I was bound to a chair and the room was empty except for a… a…" the words were hung in my throat as I remembered the table of torture in the corner of the room.

_Pain. _

"Rose?" my father asked and I placed my good hand over my tummy and instantly I was calm.

"Sorry, there was a table in the room. He… liked pain, and the table held many devices that he planned to use on me. I tried to get free at first, but there was no use," I said remembering how helpless I had felt at first.

"That's what caused these?" Charlie asked pointing towards the red ring around my wrist, I nodded.

"He didn't' touch me the first time, but the second time I saw him was different," I continued, but one of the detectives raised their hand so I paused.

"I'm sorry, but can you give us an estimate of time?"

"Not really, I only saw… _him_… three times. Maybe a couple of hours between each time… I don't know."

"Continue."

"The second time he came into the room he said that he needed to … prepare me… to shoot a little video to send back to my loved ones. It didn't take long… probably only a couple of minutes with the cutting, and another two minutes of his hands beating the shit out of me. After he left there was so much adrenaline in my system that I begin to fight against my restraints.

It seemed like hours until I finally freed one hand. I was locked in the room and I knew that I couldn't over power him. I could barely stand or see," I remembered, and I could see Charlie shake out of my peripheral vision.

"Are you sure you want to be in here for the next part, it's not pretty?" I asked.

"Not really, but I'm not leaving," Charlie answered.

"I was free, but not really. I knew that it wouldn't be long before he returned, and when he did I knew that there would be more pain. I went to the table and picked up the biggest thing I could find… it was a chef's knife. Long and very sturdy. I wanted to plan something, but as soon as I got a hold of the knife I heard him coming for me. I panicked… I went and threw the ropes back over my feet and held my hands behind my back… holding the knife. He didn't even look at me when he walked in, but instead went right over to the table. I saw it as my only opportunity… I … I stabbed him… right between the shoulder blades…"

"You did what! He could have…" Charlie protested.

"Sir, please let her finish. What happened after you stabbed him?" the cops asked, and Charlie sat back down bouncing his legs.

"Well this is the part I really didn't' think through. My only weapon was lodged in his back and he was in between me and the table. His hands were trying to pick up the other objects, and I knew that he would probably be able finish me off before he would bleed to death so I… I… kicked the knife. I heard it… the crunch of his… he… he screamed and swung around towards me. The rest happened so fast that it's a little blurry… He feel and I got on top of him. I remember hitting him… hitting him over and over… I was sitting on his stomach and just… over and over… I… lost it. The last thing I can remember was the sting of something on my thigh… his eyes closing… and then a heavy feeling spreading throughout my body… I passed out… waking up here is the next memory I have," I finished, and I didn't even wipe the tears from my cheek.

These would be the last tears that I would shed over _him_.

The room was silent except for Charlie's ragged breathing and both of the detectives were just staring at me.

"You fought him?" Charlie whispered. I nodded. He hung his head.

"Thank you Miss Swan, that should be all. If you remember anything else please don't hesitate to call… We'll be in touch," the two detectives said before leaving me and my very angry father.

"Rose, what if…" Charlie started.

"It didn't… I'm here," I said reaching out my hand towards the only father I had ever known as his head rested on the side of my bed. This was the first time I had ever seen Charlie cry.

"If he would have…"

"I know," I said understanding that if my life had been taken, if I hadn't fought, then he would not have stopped until he found James.

I don't remember how long we sat like that crying, but soon I was too tired to hold my eyes open and drifted to sleep.

**Emmett's POV**

It had been three days.

She still had not come back to me.

The doctors said to give it time, but I felt like mine was running out.

Rose was better, well as better as she could be after two days, and hopefully she would be discharged today. Not only that, but apparently in seven short months I would become Uncle Emmy, as Bella now called me. Everyone was so happy, so relieved, but my mind was still plagued with the _what ifs_. I knew that if the roles were reversed that Alice would have faith and hope, but I wasn't Alice, I wasn't even close. I wanted to whine and scream and punch anything with in arms reach.

"Son?" It was Carlisle this time. Apparently the entire family was now on Emmett watch, trying to get me to eat and sleep.

I didn't answer.

"Emmett, go eat. I'll stay with her," Carlisle offered, but I just sat staring at Alice's face.

"I know you are waiting for her, but you know Alice… she's never on time and likes to do things on her own schedule… that's not going to change," he said going to gently touch her cheek. I smiled, it hurt my face. Carlisle was right.

"When she does wake up, and finds out that you haven't eaten or slept, how do you think she's going to react? You look awful, go… I want some time to read to my daughter," Carlisle said with a little more authority as he pulled out a book I would know anywhere. _The Velveteen Rabbit_, it was Alice's favorite and Carlisle had read it to her every night for the first year after she came to live with us.

He was right… he was Carlisle, he was always right.

I left and made my way down towards the waiting room outside of Rose's room. A very tired looking Charlie was making his way back towards the rest of the family. No one had left, I don't think anyone would until Alice was awake. I greeted all of them, but their eyes were focused on Charlie.

"How did it go?" Edward asked Charlie holding Bella on his lap, and then I remembered, Rose was getting questioned today.

"She did great, me… not so much," Charlie answered plopping down beside Bella and pulling her hand into his.

"Is she… I mean…" Jake started to ask not being able to finish.

"She was calm the entire time, God I'm so proud and so mad at her that I could barely keep it together. She's sleeping now… how are you?" Charlie asked turning towards me.

"Same," I said and he let it go.

"So what happened?" Bella asked. I could tell the last thing Charlie wanted to do was relive whatever the hell he just went through, but he also didn't want Rose to have to retell her story over and over. In the end, Charlie started speaking.

I was no longer hungry.

We all listened as he repeated Rose's side of what happened, and I almost puked when he got to the part about finding Alice and Quil. Everyone cried and gasped when he told us about her fighting him trying to save her own life, and I wondered if some weird maternal instinct took over, whether she knew about the baby or not.

A small part of me was proud of her when he mentioned that the reason her right hand was so mangled was because she had beaten that sick fuck with it… not that I wanted Rose hurt in the least but it seemed only fair that someone got to beat him to death… she had the most right of anyone.

No one said anything for a long time, instead we just sat there and let it sink in. We were close to losing them both… too close.

"So her hand… was from… she broke it on his face?" Jake asked and Charlie smiled.

"Apparently, I suggest you never really piss her off," Charlie answered.

"I already knew that, but thanks for the warning," Jake said and we all couldn't help it… we all laughed… for the first time in what felt like forever.

My stomach growled so loud that Bella pointed.

"Jesus is that thing trying to eat me?" she joked.

"Maybe, I am a little hungry," I answered trying to make light of the fact that I had never gone this long without food… hell I've never gone more than three hours.

"Well, I could eat… and I'm sure Rose will be here for a little longer and will want some real food when she wakes up… I'll go grab some food for everyone… any request?" Bella offered.

"Sure I would love…" I started, but I stopped when I saw three nurses running in the direction of Alice's room. Nobody moved for one complete second and then we were all in action. As we rounded the corner we could see Carlisle pacing back and forth in front of the closed door, he turned hearing us approached and looked directly into my eyes as he spoke the sweetest words I had ever heard.

"She's awake!"

* * *

**A/N: Enter Alice! Yes I killed off Quil, Shavone understands ask her, but we will hear about what went down before Rose found him and Alice. **

**What I'm reading: Too much at the moment but these are my fav 2 at the moment. **

**Isabella after Dark: This story contains the hottest Edward of all time, and I've read them all. Bella is a criminal psychologist that has a late night radio show, and Edward is a very edible businessman that happens to be the boyfriend of one of her scorned callers. So good. **

**Heart of the a Blue Flame by 107yearoldvirgin- Anything this one writes is gold but I think this is the crème de la crème. The best writing I have ever read including better than most books I read. Her words flow so beautifully and you find yourself completely engulfed. Did I mention a broken photographer Edward? **

**Lots of Love and leave reviews… **


	26. Chapter 26 The Moments You Remember

**A/N: This chapter is lighter than the last couple, and I hope you enjoy the break from the craziness… sort of. Also our favorite southern man makes an appearance. Thanks to Ginger Von- **_**fixes all my mistakes**_**- Diesel. Answers to questions at the bottom… enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**LIL Chapter 26- The Moments You Remember **

**Alice's POV**

I could hear for hours now, but it's like I was listening to a radio channel that wasn't dialed in properly.

Buzzy and staticy.

There was one constant.

The beeping.

It was driving me mad.

Maybe I was mad.

I knew who I was, the date of my birth, my family, my clothes, my pet peeves, but all the recent stuff was too blurry to focus on. Its as if someone had flipped back a hundred pages in my book of life.

So I did what I had been doing.

I slept and dreamed.

Dreamed of a man that looked amazing in my suites, a man that had the most beautiful smile on the planet, and a man that loved me.

**Emmett's POV**

"If you don't let me into that room I will rip your arms off and beat you to death, are we clear?" I huffed into the barricade of Edward, Jake, and Dad.

"Calm the fuck down you big ogre! Alice just woke up and needs doctors more than you need her. Back off… and if you touch a single hair on Edward's head, it will be your death!" It was Bella…being reasonable. When three days ago I had to almost physically restrain her from tracking down James.

But her words stopped me.

Alice needs doctors more than I needed her.

"Carlisle," I started trying to keep my voice calm, "what happened?"

"Nothing, I was… I was just reading to her… and then I heard her machines going crazy… and… and… when I looked up her eyes were open," my father stuttered.

"Was she… in pain?" I asked knowing that only one answer would keep me from tearing down the door and all those that stood in front of it.

"No she… smiled at me," he answered, and for the first time in a long time I breathed.

Doctors came out to update us and usher us back to the waiting room. Alice was conscious but a little shaky on the facts. She didn't know why she was in the hospital or what had happened to her. Thankfully she remembered all of us and we were going to be able to see her as soon as they had removed all of her tubes.

My parents were kind to allow me to see her first, because I honestly didn't know if I would make it another second.

She was sitting up looking quite perplexed as she stared down at the healing bandages around her stomach. When she heard me enter her big eyes flashed to my face and she smiled.

The smile I had loved almost my whole life.

"Em…" she breathed her voice scratchy and dry sounding. The tears ran down my cheek but I felt more like a man than I had ever felt… felt more alive in general.

"Allie…" I answered as my feet carried me to her side.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired and confused."

"The doctor said that you don't remember a lot. Do you remember… me?" I asked praying that what we had still stood, but if she didn't I would woo her all over again.

"Silly Emmett. You… us… is something I remember with perfect clarity. I remember how you looked that night, how happy I was, how perfect… But that's it," she explained and it looked as if speaking was exhausting.

"It's all over… now," I said my hands finding her shallow face.

"Kiss me," she breathed and I could smell the mint of toothpaste and her natural alluring scent wash over me.

"Alice, you're still healing sweetheart," I reasoned while wanting nothing more than to taste her lips again.

"My face is fine," she argued, and I knew she had me. I was apparently hardwired to give this little Angel anything she wanted for the rest of our lives.

**Bella's POV **

**2 Months later **

It's strange how life continues even when hitting a train wreck head on. We were all back in the swing of things. My job was demanding but each night I went home to a wonderful man who was normally waiting on me with food, wine, and kisses as soon as I crossed the threshold of our apartment.

Alice was doing better than any of us considering the gaps in her memories. She cried the night she listened to Rose's story and even harder when she found out about the loss of Quil. Alice healed fine and was a hundred percent physically.

Quil's memorial was hard on us all, but Alice seemed to take it the worst. She felt guilty for not remembering his last minutes. She and Emmett were as good as living together but they never made a big fuss about it. They were as easy as breathing and their lives seemed to fit flawlessly together.

Rose was doing much better but still a little softer than she use to be. The baby was doing great, and she and Jake were nothing but smiles and planning. They had just finished moving to a small suburb outside of the city, half way between the Cullen's estate and the city. Her first trip back to the shop was a nightmare, but after about a week she slowly slid back into her position. Jake was too happy for words and treated Rose as if she were the most precious breakable thing in the world; it was sweet and sometime nauseating.

We were all moving on, and tonight would be just a small stepping-stone.

Tonight we were celebrating the engagement of one Rosalie Swan and one Jacob Black with a party that would rival some of the best Hollywood premiers. Phil was going all out and Renee and Esme were not helping the matter.

The Cullen Estate was probably going to look like the Ritz tonight and in the morning three very in love couples would be spending a long weekend at the Cullen country house.

The strangest addition of our small group is that Jasper had remerged into our lives, with no drama. He had shown up at the hospital a couple of days after Alice had woken up, I had found him in Rose's room. I tried to toss him out but Rose begged for him to stay. She says she likes talking to someone outside of the family about what happened, and that he was better than any therapist money could buy.

Edward wasn't thrilled and neither was I, but what Rose wanted Rose got.

Jazz would be there tonight and in all honesty I couldn't care less. I would be in the arms of the man who made me smile and who could actually put up with and love me through… me.

"Miss Swan… Mr. Edward Cullen is here to see you," Ang's voice called over the intercom.

Ang my resident lifesaver and resident girlfriend of Seth.

They had always felt like only an extension of the family but they were instrumental in handling everything in our absences.

"Send him in," I answered trying to mentally prepare myself for the onslaught of feelings that accompanied seeing Edward. I was still not immune to his beauty or charm and I prayed that I never would.

"Good morning Miss Swan," he greeted his voice slick and his suite gray.

"Good to see you Mr. Cullen," I answered standing to lightly press my lips to his awaiting mouth.

"Mmm, I cannot wait to have a weekend alone with you," he breathed as his lips descended to my collarbones.

"Alone, there will be four other people… doesn't really constitute alone," I tried to fight it but my hands found his hair on their own accord, tugging lightly.

"Isabella…" he growled walking me backwards towards my desk, "… I believe you are quite aware of the reaction that pulling on my hair raises."

The wood was hard against my backside, he was hard against the rest.

"Since, as you say, we will have no actual alone time this weekend… maybe I should just take you here," he whispered, his hands lifting me to sit on the very edge of my desk.

"Yes," I moaned as he rocked his hips into me and his hands skimmed over the tops of my thighs.

Desk fucking was a favorite of mine.

It's like a chocolate milkshake or filet… it never got old… it never got boring.

"Err… Miss Swan… Jacob Black is here to see you," Ang's worried voice carried out of my desk speaker. Ang is a smart girl, she knows what happens in the office.

"Fucking cockblocker," Edward hissed pushing himself away from me and trying to right his um… little… big problem.

"Send that asshole in," I answered before sitting my flushed self down behind my desk. Edward was on the couch with a magazine in his lap.

"Put that away," I whispered across the room.

"Quit talking about it and maybe I can, and quite biting that damn lip," he retorted and I giggled… before biting my lip. He groaned, and I was wet… wetter.

"Well hola other Cullens," Jake greeted stepping into the room before seeing the look on both of our faces.

"Jesus it's eight-forty-five in the morning, have some respect you fucking animals," Jake faux disgust.

Jealous much?

He should be.

We had been acting like animals for months now.

"How can I help you Jake?" I asked sidestepping my most fond discovery channel Edward Cullen escapades.

"I wanted you to look at something," he asked and he looked slightly nervous.

"Jake if you have a rash… just get some ointment and call the doctor," Edward interrupted.

"Fuck off Cullen, no rash and I said Bella's help not yours. Don't you have work to do?"

"That's what I was doing before you so rudely interrupted," Edward answered smoothly pointing towards his briefcase.

"Jake, I'm a real busy woman," I huffed.

"I got Rose something… and… well I know she said she didn't want one but…" he said sliding a black velvet box across my desk. I gave Edward one glance and I saw that he was smiling at his brother with pride.

Nestled against the black satin was the most beautiful Tacori diamond that I had ever seen and it was more than beautiful, it was Rose. A huge flawless oval surrounded by dainty pave diamonds and a band that was incrusted as well.

She would hate that he bought it.

She would love it.

"Jesus Jake… I mean… when you don't listen… you reeeaally don't listen," I breathed entranced by the beauty of the ring.

"You think she'll…." Jake started.

"Oh, Rose will want to cut you for buying it, but she'll love it… it's…"

"Perfect?" Jake asked.

"Yes Jake, it's perfect… for her," I answered and Edward walked up to the desk to examine the ring.

"Well done bro," Edward said holding the ring out from his body as if it would blind him.

"Well… you two can… get back to work… do not be late tonight!" Jake said eyeing us up. He knew us well, but we were both cutting out around lunch to go help with the party.

"We won't," Edward and I answered at the same time before Jake let him self out.

"So where were we…" Edward purred but I pushed him away.

"No diamond no love," I said playfully reclaiming my seat and trying to look very busy very fast.

"Hmmm…" he mused standing behind my chair and placing his hands flat against the desk surrounding me.

"If I tried to put something on this finger," he said lightly stroking the ring finger on my left hand, "you would flip the fuck out." His lips were all over my ear distracting me, he was the best distracter.

"However…" he said leaning his chin to rest on my shoulder, "maybe something for this one." And when I opened my eyes an all too familiar black velvet box was sitting in front of my right hand.

"When I was shopping with Jake I thought…I know how sisters are… one has something… the other one wants it. Simple science… and who am I to fight against science," Edward spoke as his strong fingers popped open the ring box.

I gasped.

Inside this box was something sparkly and gorgeous. A large oval covered in tiny diamonds and looked hand carved. I didn't speak as he slid it on my right ring finger, perfectly.

"It's so pretty," I breathed hating myself for not thinking of a better description than pretty.

Cats are pretty.

Babies are pretty.

This ring was luminous.

"Baby steps Isabella. If you can wear one on this hand then maybe you wouldn't mind one on the other," Edward said his lips pressing sweetly into my cheek.

"I would say yes you know," I reasoned still knowing it was too soon and there was no way in hell that I would steal any of Rose's thunder.

"I'll keep that in mind Miss Swan."

It's safe to say the desk will never be the same.

**Bella with the pretty ring's POV**

**Cullen Estate 7p.m.**

Rose was a vision. She was showing and she had never looked more radiant. Her white empire waist dress flowed out around her barely their baby bump and Jake was stunning in a black suit with white vest and tie.

The courtyard out back held a huge tent with a dance floor and tons of flowers.

Alice, Renee, and Esme had really out done themselves. The band I had booked was perfect and the southern sound of New Orleans jazz filled the space with a sexy slow beat.

"Incoming," Edward warned in my ear and I looked up to see Jasper making his way in our direction.

"Behave," I chided.

"If he does."

"Bells… Edward I was wondering if you would allow me to steal my old friend for just one dance?" Jasper asked.

"Of course," Edward answered his voice deep and full of warning.

"Thank you, Bells?" Jasper offered his hand outstretched. Turning I lifted myself up on my tiptoes to press my pink stained lips to Edward's clenched jaws.

The music was still slow and I allowed myself to embrace Jasper at the edge of the dance floor. He still smelt great, he still looked great, but none of it mattered.

He wasn't _him_. He wasn't _the one_. He wasn't Edward.

"You look beautiful, but you always do," Jasper complemented and part of me registered that this was our first and most likely our last dance.

"Thanks Jazz," I replied as he led me around the floor. He wasn't near the dancer Edward was, but in all fairness he wasn't near the man Edward was either.

"Rose seems to be doing great," Jasper said and I smiled up at him for that.

"Thank you, for helping her," I complimented and that silly southern smile graced his face.

"Weird how things turn out. That woman wanted to skin me alive since the moment we met, never saying more than two words to me… now I can't get her to shut up," he joked and it felt good to have him back in my life, even though the awkwardness was still present.

"How's Cosmo?" I asked. With a quick call I had gotten Jasper a job as an assistant editor. They wanted a man's point of view and he did have some good moments at Rizer plus he really had revived Rose.

"Good, lots of women and hormones but good… I owe you for that."

"With what you have done for Rose… I'd say we're even Jazz."

"Fair enough."

We didn't speak any more and it was Edward's voice that interrupted our dance.

"Sorry Jasper, Isabella its time."

The mic crackled as we turned to see Jake drag Rose up on the small stage. Alice was wrapped around Em's midsection just feet in front of us. We could see Rose fighting Jake a little and we all chuckled at her reaction.

"First, we would like to thank everyone for coming to our engagement dinner. I still can't believe that in five months that we will be graced with a little addition to our family. However, there's a problem with this engagement dinner though…" Jake paused for effect and I saw Rose's face become confused as whispers filled the tent.

"… see I never properly asked this amazing, beautiful, smart, perfect, future mother of my children to marry me."

The whispers turned into gasps and Rose's confusion turned into tears as Jake hit one knee on stage.

"Rosalie Swan, I promise to love you forever… every single day of forever… will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I knew that there was probably a million ways of answering this question, but Rose kept it simple and powerful.

"Yes!"

As they embraced claps and cheers erupted and the light thuds of champagne bottles being opened spewed into the room.

Then I saw her.

Alice shook as if she was being electrocuted where she stood. Her head whipped around trying to fight against the sound. Em was clapping and didn't notice, but as I stepped forward Alice's knees buckled. I caught her and noticed that her eyes were glossed over and wet.

"Alice! Alice!" I spoke into her ear as Edward and Emmett flanked my sides.

"Baby? What's… are you okay?" Em asked his hands fluttering over her body as if to check for injury.

"I… I remember."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Alice is supposed to be very cannon in the chapter (not remembering the past, the vision at the end, the wonderfulness… you get it). We are closing down but there are a few more meaty chapters left. **

**No, Rose will not be digging up James to cut off his man berries (like where your heads are at though). **

**Yes lemons in basically every future chapter… ask and receive. **

**Yes pictures of both rings, and the girl's party outfits are on my blog (link on my profile) **

**Last chapter I req-ed a story Isabella After Dark… and now it has disappeared… sorry… it stinks. **

**Also I am about 20k deep in my new story that I will be posting at the end of Liars in Love… I need some art work done, if any of my beautiful, wonderful, perfect readers know a thing or two about photoshop and want to lend a hand that would be great (I'll write an outtake of your choice for the help… it's all I have to offer).**

**Loves. **


	27. Chapter 27 Memories and Motorcycles

**A/N: Hola peeps… this story is coming to a close and we have this little baby chapter and one more regular chapter before the epi. **

**Ginger Vondiesel fixes all my mistakes, but I normally add some more before I post so don't blame her if stuff is still a wreck. **

**This tiny chapter has a rather… coughs… interesting ride to the county house. **

**Also to understand this chapter you need to remember what happened the last time these guys all played poker together… it's in chapter 7 and went something like this…. Also whether you like cards or not… watch the movie Maverick… it's the best. **

_**I however had zero tales, well actually, I had tons just none that were real. My father had taught me to make sure that I had no nervous ticks or signs that would give away my cards or my next move. Edward and I we almost even in chips and it was a perfect time to see just how big Mr. Cullen's balls really were, because I had been dealt my favorite hand. The Jack and Nine of spades. Now this is not a particularly strong hand to start, but still the same it was my favorite.**_

_**"Your bet pretty lady," Edward teased, his eyes appraising my face. I gave him a little hair twirling before pushing all my chips in.**_

_**"All in handsome," I answered. That perfect crooked grin that made me tingle crossed his face, and without hesitation he pushed his chips into the pill with mine.**_

_**"Holy shit..." Em said, everyone leaning closer to the table.**_

_**"Flip them over ladies," Rose said, winking at Edward. He flipped over two aces, and I just laughed flipping over my little ol' jack-nine.**_

_**"Ouch honey," Edward said, turning my laugher into a scowl but Rose was speechless.**_

_**"Oh shit…" Rose started but I cut her off.**_

_**"No no, let's play it out… let see those cards," I answered, waving my hand at the cards.**_

_**Rose flipped over the first three cards… Ten of Spades, King of Spades, and the Three of Hearts…**_

_**"Care to rethink your bet love… however it was quite fun the last time you lost a bet," Edward taunted, but I just gave Rose the nod and she flipped over the turn card… a fucking Ace. No one said anything, but I could tell the cockiness in Edward's perfect face… he just didn't know…**_

_**I gave Rose a nod and as if I was fucking Maverick, the Queen of Spades was the last card turned, giving me a straight flush over his fucking set of Aces… I missed Charlie.**_

_**"What are the fucking odds?" Edward said as Jake looked over the cards a hundred times.**_

_**"1 in 81,217…" Rose answered and everyone just stared at us… secrets were made for sisters.**_

_**Edward was rubbing his eyes like a baby as I was changing into some pajamas.**_

_**"You going to tell me about the whole poker thing?" Edward asked.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**LIL chapter 27 – Memories and Motorcycles**

It was over coffee the next morning that Alice finally told her tale. She didn't want to relive it, but she also felt as if she had no choice. Alice's strength was never ending and even though she was struggling with the wave of memories that had crashed upon her, she put on a brave face and rejoined the party last night. Her only explanation was that it was Rose's night and not one for the past.

After our second cups of coffee everyone was gathered around the Cullen's large table waiting on Alice began. Emmett looked as miserable as I had ever seen him, and I realized that on some level he was relieved that Alice's memories of that horrible night had been taken. He wanted her to not remember… he wanted her to forget. No memory. No pain.

"He saved me. Quil did. They were in a stand off when I stepped outside, but as soon… as soon as… He… James saw me he turned on me. I remember him raising the gun in my direction, but then I felt Quil's body slam into mine… and then… the pain. I only felt it for a second before I was out. I know it's not a lot to remember but… Quil… he saved me. I know it," Alice explained.

Quil had lost his life in the hope to save Alice.

We all set silent for a while before Alice all but commanded that we got a move on towards the country house.

I knew that what had happened to all of us individually would stay with us forever, and that what happened to us as a family would get us through it. However, this seemed like the last bit of ball dropping, and even though the outlook was no different than before… it seemed brighter… in someway.

Alice, Emmett, Jake and Rose took Emmett's SUV and Edward and I followed on Rose's and my bikes. Rose was pissed, but no matter how much she argued, Jake wasn't letting her close to her bike.

That suited me just fine because Edward looked like sex on legs in his riding gear.

It was cool but the last of the leaves filled our ride with the beautiful rich colors and smells of a fall coming to a close.

We stopped once to get the ever hungry Rose a snack, and I saw that Edward's eyes were burning into my body in a very familiar and tantalizing way. As everyone climbed back into the car I saw Edward mouth, "follow me".

And I did.

I would follow him anywhere.

We hit the small side road and then the smaller path that led to the house, I could see Edward slowing and stopped behind him. He waited until the SUV was out of sight before killing his engine and pulling off his helmet.

His hair was in desperate need of my hands and his eyes were full of another need that I knew oh so well. As I turned off my bike and put down the kickstand he was instantly by my side and pulling off my helmet.

"Edward what…" he cut me off by crashing his hungry mouth to mine in a fury that would light the woods on fire.

"Fuck," he moaned as he yanked me off the bike and pulled down the zipper on my jacket. His hands were all over my body and my fingers were buried in his messy sweaty hair. Strong fingers gripped my hips and I was turned in his arms.

"Two-fucking-hours…. Of you in this jacket… on that bike… I have to take you… here," Edward growled in my ear as his hands slide down my stomach to the button of my jeans.

The cold air hit the flesh of my back and ass as his hands grabbed full handfuls of my flesh.

"God… you make me crazy Isabella… fucking insane," he growled, and his hands on my body and his lips on my ear became all I could think about. I moaned as his cock swept over my slit and almost screamed when it touched my over-sensitive clit. His hands led mine to the seat of the bike in a command to hold on.

Looking over my shoulder I saw his green eyes on fire as he took in my backside, but as soon as they looked up to meet mine he moaned and buried himself to the hilt within me. The force alone about caused me to crumble but I held onto the bike to press myself back against him.

"Touch yourself… while I fuck… you feel too good… so damn good…" Edward groaned, and I moved my hand where I needed it the most. My body was too full of feelings and those feelings were trying to escape through every inch of flesh he was pounding into. His need for me, his words, his sound, his smell, all over took me within minutes and I was convulsing around him.

"When you come… you make it impossible… ahhh," he screamed and I felt him thrust deep one last time inside me before he stilled.

"All better," I teased my legs barely holding me upright.

"Not even close, but there was no way I was going to make it through today without having you… fuck you're sexy on a bike," he said stumbling back and fixing his pants.

"You have said fuck more in the last two minutes than the last six months," I commented as I fixed my own situation.

"Your fault… let's go beautiful," he replied and with one more full mouth kiss we finished the last five minutes of our ride to the little piece of French country side nestled here in Washington.

We ignored the stares we received when we entered the house and both went to take a shower… together of course… good shower… really good shower.

"What's for dinner?" I asked as we made our way back down stairs.

"How much do you love me sister?" Rose asked in that Rosalie way that always meant I was about to do something I didn't want to do.

"That depends Rose… what do you want?"

"Please…" she begged. This was bad.

"Rose…"

"Please… you haven't made it in forever and me… and the baby are craving it," Rose answered her hands in front of her. Pleading.

"Ah hell, not the baby card… what would you like?" I asked cringing.

"Stroganoff… grandma Swan's recipe… Jake bought all the stuff… please."

"Shit… well you know it takes a while… so… sure," I was useless against her and my nephew. What? It's a boy, I know it is.

So here I am, while everyone else is drinking and laughing, slaving away in the kitchen.

"Can I give you a hand?" Alice asked.

"No, but a glass of wine and some company would be nice," I answered.

"That can be arranged," Alice said already fetching me a glass of dark red wine.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Not much different, but I know that I need to talk to Quil's family. Sam offered to do it for me… I called him on our way down… but it needs to be me. Jake offered to drive me down to Hoiqum when we get back," Alice answered and if it's possible I loved her even more. She wanted to honor Quil, we all did, no matter how hard it hurt to remember.

Grandma would have been proud of my dinner considering the rapid rate in which it disappeared. Not really that much of a magic trick with guys like Em and Jake eating, but it made me feel good all the same.

Rose was happy.

I was happy.

"So, something has been bugging me since the last time we were here," Emmett started his eyes focusing on me.

"What's that Uncle Emmie?" I asked. God I loved that nickname, whether he did or not.

"What was with the whole Jake-Nine-Maverick-Bullshit you pulled that night we played poker and cleaned out my bro there?" Em asked and Rose choked a little on her food.

"Oh that?" I said innocently but every eye was watching me.

"Yeah that," Jake said.

"You can tell them," Rose said and our eyes met over the table. Our's were the eyes of two completely different girls that had grown up to be sisters. We had never told anyone else this story, but the people sitting at this table were here to stay, so we opened the sister vault.

"Well… as Rose told you last time we were all here, my father taught me how to play poker when I was very young. He tried to teach Rose, but she was a lost cause…" I started and Rose threw her napkin at my face.

"… anyways… Rose got accepted to UCLA and so did I but… I had also been accepted to a number of Ivy league schools. Dad wanted me to go to Columbia, but I couldn't think of not going with Rose… Dad and I fought about it for months before… I … I offered to play him for it."

"You are telling me that you and the Chief solved arguments by playing poker… I wish Carlisle was that easy on us," Jake commented.

"I wouldn't use the term easy… Charlie is better than I am and I lost a whole lot more games than I won… but this win… well it was worth all the loses," I answered,

"He got a pair of pocket kings and I had…"

"Jake nine of diamonds…" Rose interrupted looking at me in the same way that she did back on that day so many years ago, "… but she also flopped the King, Queen, and ten of diamonds… her first of only two straight flushes."

"So Charlie let you go?" Alice asked.

"Charlie is two things more than anything else… a man of his word and a great father… the rest is… well… as they say… history," I finished and the table was full of smiles and disbelief, but more than that it was full of the future.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Edward Cullen bike sex… yummy. **

**Leave me love… I didn't get a whole lot of reviews last chapter and that made me sad… Also turn on your alerts because my next story will be up very soon. **

**Also I need artwork for said new story… help me… please…**

**Loves**


	28. Chapter 28 The End

**A/N: It's short and sweet and to the point… Thank you to Ginger VonDiesel for making this thing readable as far a grammar goes… she saves me. **

**The Epilogue**

**Lil chapter 28- Normal honest people in love. **

**Bella POV**

Today had been one of the busiest days of my entire life, and not only busy but stressful and beyond nerve wrecking. Even though this day had been planned and planned again, there still remained to be too much to do with too little time. My nerves didn't help the matter. I could run a top Fortune 500 Company with gusto but weddings shot my nerves to bloody hell. This was probably due to the fact that most girls had planned this day since they finished their first storybook, however we had never been those girls. My sister and I were raised to plan our futures, our educations, our finances, but never how to be a princess, little lone a bride.

For me to enjoy a wedding I needed only a few key things: a killer outfit, a hot date that preferably lived out of town, and an open bar... I definitely had all three in the bag for these nuptials, except that my date lived very much in my own city... Hell we shared a bed.

Edward was striking as the best man and part of me wanted to rush through the whole to death do us part...part...because the only thing I could think about while my sister was bonding her self emotionally and legally to her baby daddy was getting my groomsmen back to my hotel room. Our hotel room. By the crooked smirk and the darkening of his green eyes I knew that Edward's thoughts were not far from my own which just took me deeper into my dream –slash- later reality. I saw Em lean out from behind Edward to give me a warning stare as if to signal that I had been busted fantasying about tying up the best man to our hotel suite four poster bed during the wedding i'do's.

As the sun was perfectly setting behind the gorgeous couple Jake kissed Rose with all he had dipping her low in front of the small crowd that heartily applauded. A million pictures were taken and even though this process normally takes a while at normal weddings with a normal wedding party, it seemed to be doubled considering having to rein in Emmett's craziness and Alice's need to only have her good side shot.

Even though I would never tell her this, Rose was not the most beautiful girl in the group. That title went to a little thing that had me so helplessly wrapped around her little finger that Rose had to talk me down from buying her a Maseratti for her first birthday...a real one. This tiny little joyful creature was none other than the flawless Rebecca Black, and my niece. Becks, as I called her, was a sight to behold with her father's dark hair and complexion but her mother's striking blue eyes as she waddled around in her miniature matching wedding dress. Edward and I had thought many a time about stealing her... The kid that is... But we knew that we enjoyed her much more by being able to spoil the living shit out of Becks and send her home.

Life was definitely different but different in a good way. Rizer Corporation was doing wonderful and it wasn't killing me thanks to Phil's advice. "Don't be afraid to delegate and leave early on Friday," he told me one night… so I listened. Work stayed work, which included Edward on sometimes a daily basis and personal stayed personal which always included him.

"Jake said that you were about to rape Edward during my vowels?" Rose teased as I helped her get out of the wedding dress and into the reception dress… so many dresses… and here I thought you just needed "the one".

"Jake should have been paying attention to his new wife instead of checking out your bridesmaids," I deflected. Take that Black.

"Between you, him, and Becca I will be gray by the time I'm forty," Rose answered and I believed her, us three were quite the handful.

"Just get me into this much smaller much more comfortable dress so we can hit up the open bar," Rose huffed as I finished zipping her up.

I swear a tear threatened to well over.

"I don't think I have ever heard more beautiful words come out of your mouth," I replied as I pulled her towards the reception tent.

There was drinks, food, cake, dancing, more drinks, much less coordinated dancing, flowers thrown around, garters flipped, rice flung into the back of the a limo, and then there was me, my martini, and a barstool.

The drink was perfectly dirty and delightfully smooth as I allowed my mind and body to unwind. Edward was off taking care of caterers and making sure reservations were correct but as for me and my wedding party duties, we were finished. We had found the perfect man, the perfect dress, the perfect place, with the perfect food flowers and cake, and as I sipped my drink I reveled in my job well done.

Vodka was like a good one night stand, it hit you fast and made everything feel so fun and worry free…

Just me and my martini and barstool… and a creepy wedding guest that continued to scoot closer and closer to me and said martini.

"Can I buy you a drink pretty lady?" the creepster said in my direction.

"It's an open bar and I'm all set here," I answered turning back to my olives.

"You waiting on someone?" he asked leaning in towards me. The old man smelled of nicotine, bourbon, and too much cheap cologne.

"Well actually that is none of your business, but thank you for your hospitality," I replied looking for my exit strategy.

"If you are alone then you should let me give you the company you deserve pretty lady."

_What I want is for you to leave me the fuck alone!_ I thought trying to think of anything to make this man go away.

I felt the warmness of a body behind me before hearing his velvet voice beside my ear. I caught the sight of his white starched cuff beneath his light grey suit as his amazing scent surrounded all my senses. Creepy Creeperson backed up startled by the great smelling well-dressed person behind me...

"Actually she was waiting on me, I think I can take it from here," he said in the sexiest most alluring voice I had ever heard and even though this scene felt very familiar to me, I felt just as excited as I had that first night in the Bahamas.

"Thank you kind sir," I said turning to look into Edward's amused eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine. What's your name beautiful," he replied taking the seat next to mine.

I decided to play along.

"It's Marie, and you?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen," he answered and I frowned not understanding why he wasn't playing this little roll play game correctly.

"I wish I could stay here and chat with you… I mean… you really are breathtakingly beautiful, but these days I only pick up one gorgeous woman wearing a backless dress… and what I have planned this evening for my sexy, wonderful, loving girlfriend will hopefully still be going on around sunrise. The way she makes me feel, what she does to me… with just one look, one touch… it's so much more than a random pick up in a bar… and I intend to prove that to her… over and over and over this evening," Edward replied as my mind and body simultaneously melted into moldable goo for his capable hands.

"She sounds like a lucky girl," I replied with a shaky turned on out of this world voice.

"Actually I'm the luck-…" Edward started but I cut him off with a searing kiss.

"You didn't let me finish my line," he complained stealing my last olive.

"It was cheesy and I wanted you," I relied finishing the last of my drink.

"I thought you were suppose to be Marie… she was much tougher to crack."

"Fuck Marie… I wanna be Bella," I answered extending my hand towards my lover.

"I thought you might…" Edward answered pulling me towards the exit.

It might have started with two liars but it ended with us.

The End.

**A/N: Thank you for reading along. Every review has meant the world to me and I know everyone says this… but I have the best readers in the world. I will most likely do an outtake or a second Epi for all of you that need to see how Edward and Bella end up… TBC**

**I posted a short intro to my new story and hopefully the first chapter will be up within a week. **

_**Acquiring a Taste for Life**_** is going to be mind numbingly suspenseful, ridiculously hot, and crazy alluring… I think so anyways… check it out for yourself. **

**Lots of Love**

**Amanda**


End file.
